In the Eye of the Beholder
by DragonScouter
Summary: Something is happening to the Val family. Now the remaining few must work with new allies to overcome this disaster. But many challenges await them as they discover the many directions that life may lead. Re-write of The Flower Of The Desert.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Nothing else.**

* * *

**?: This story can now come to life in a new way.**

* * *

**AN: Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

_In the Eye of the Beholder_

Prologue: Traffic Happenings

The moon was full and the stars were shining in a cloudless midnight sky above the city of Carson City. Music could be heard traveling softly through the air as the college party raged on in the night. The party had been going on for about five hours and most of the partiers were overly drunk and many were passed out. Sitting on a park bench a good distance away from the party goers were two people. One was a man that was around twenty-seven and the girl was about seventeen. The girl was not very recognizable but the man was the traffic report man from the local news network. The two were about to start a conversation.

"Nice meeting place you picked out Eric. It has a wonderful atmosphere." The girl said sarcastically.

"Sorry, all the strip clubs were closed Lily." Eric responded.

Lily rolled her green eyes at Eric. The two would meet every Saturday so Eric could exchange information. This was how most of their meetings would start. One of them would start off with a wise ass comment and then the other would retort.

"So, what do you have for me?" Lily asked seriously.

Eric's smile faded and he got into his business mode. "Well you asked me when I first started to be your info guy you asked me if I could tell you if anything suspicious ever came to my attention."

"And…?" Lily questioned with a hint of curiosity.

"And three days ago, a friend of mine came up to visit me. He lives in a small town called Jasper and he told me about strange traffic happenings down there."

"Like what?" Lily questioned.

"Like there always traffic jams that seemed to be caused by nothing. And there have been reports of some vehicles driving of the road and when someone goes to see if the driver is alright, the vehicle has vanished, like magic."

"I'm pretty sure it is not magic, but there is something strange going on down there. Gosh, couldn't they pick another weekend? I am supposed to be getting a vacation this week and now I am pretty sure that my boss is going to have me go down there and check it out. Dang it!" Lily huffed. She was now very upset. She had been planning on going to go and see her boyfriend for the week since he lived in Columbia, South Carolina.

"Sorry for the timing."

"It's ok Eric. I shouldn't be complaining. I'll just visit him some time in the hopefully near future."

"But isn't the near future for your family like three years?"

"Not funny. It has only been one…and a half years since I have seen him last." Lily retorted and stuck out her tongue.

"Real mature for an adult, kid." Eric shot back.

A drunken party goer suddenly sauntered over to them and sat down next to Lily and put his arm around her. Lily looked extremely uncomfortable. This drunken idiot was way too close for comfort.

Eric stood to shove the guy off when the guy noticed and pulled Lily closer to him while saying, "Heey ssssweeeet stuffff. Why, why don't we *hiccup* lose the old geezer and, whoa, get to know eeeeach ozer."

Lily shoved away from the guy and said, "Well, I prefer to hang out with this 'old geezer' as you put it over you. So why don't you get your arm off of my shoulder and go sleep in a well."

The guy stood and yanked her up with him and said, "I'm ssssure I can chhhhange your pretty little mind sexy girl." And he the grabbed her but.

BAM! Lily did not waste a second and gave the idiot a nice right hook to the jaw. The guy staggered a few feet back before glaring at her and promptly slapping her across the cheek. Lily then proceeded to kick the guy's ass. She was usually pretty calm but you could only push her so far before she would crack.

Two arms suddenly wrapped around her waist and she turned and promptly punched the person in the face. When Lily turned around, she gasped in shock as she finally realized it was Eric who she had punched.

"Crap Eric I'm so sorry!"

"I know. I'm just upset with myself for not getting him away from you soon enough." He then pulled his hand away from his now noticeably bleeding nose.

Lily gasped at the sight and said, "Yeah but I shouldn't have punched you. Shoot its broken. Here let me," And she quickly grabbed his nose and popped it back into place. He gave a yelp of complaint and Lily continued saying, "Dang it, it still looks like it's broken. Here, sit down so I can fix this."

He did as ordered and Lily pulled some herbs from out of her draw-string bag that she always carried. As she started to mix them, Eric said, "You have a pretty nice right hook though. Dang I haven't been punched that hard since freshman year of high school, by a line man." Lily than started to rub the mixture that she had made onto his nose. After a few seconds of rubbing, Eric asked, "How come you are so good with plants? You can find a way to use plants for anything."

Lily shrugged and said, "Here is some of the ointment. Rub it on your nose for five minutes every day for the next few days. It will heal the damage to your nose enough that no one will think it was ever broken. I got to get back to my place now. We probably won't be meeting for quite some time so you can now relax."

"See you later Lily." Eric says as he walks off.

"See you later Eric." Lily responds. She then walks off toward her apartment.

* * *

"So let me get this straight boss, you want me to move to Jasper to study these developments? And you want me to go back to high school? What do you think this will show?" Lily asked her boss. She had called and told her boss the info she had gained and now her boss wanted her to go live down there and study these traffic happenings more.

"I think that the government has been hiding stuff that we should know from us. I've sort of noticed it at the most recent meetings that I have attended, but these traffic sightings have me definitely putting more thought into this idea." Her boss said.

"But they promised to include you in everything! How can they just do this!"

"They are idiots. Plain and simple. They want allies but won't trust them with information and they will end up losing many of them eventually. I must go now. Remember, you need to be in Jasper in three days to start your assignment. Good luck." Her boss then promptly hung up.

Lily sighed and got into bed. She really hated it when the government decided to act stupid and keep stuff from them. Oh well, at least they were going to find out about whatever they were hiding from their family soon. Lily then turned off the light and soon fell into a peaceful sleep. On the wall next to Lily's bed was a dragon symbol with the last name of her family written underneath, Val.

* * *

Grace Val walked out onto her back porch to enjoy the first rays of sunlight. She loved feeling them gently dance on her skin and warm her up inside. It helped bring a little peace in her life. Everyone had thought that she was crazy to ask to be assigned to Detroit. That place was one of the most dangerous places that most of the team could think of. Her boss hadn't argued of course, though her boyfriend Keven was not as accepting. It took her saying that she would always stay inside and if she had to go outside, she would always be on guard, which she was most of the time. But she would not allow his concern overshadow her want to have some relaxing time without having to subconsciously worry about pulling a gun out.

A knock on her front door interrupted her peaceful meditation. Grace gave an annoyed huff and walked to the front door. She was not very happy that someone had cut into her relaxing time. She opened the door and saw a very well built, but kind of weird looking with a scar on his face, man standing at the bottom of her porch stairs. Grace kept the screen door shut and yelled, "Can I help you sir?"

The man gave her a smirk before saying, "Yes Grace Val, I think that you can."

Grace then noticed the armed men around her house and she took on a face of fear as she quickly slammed the front door shut and ran to the back porch in hopes of maybe escaping from the back. She ran out of the door and locked it before turning around and coming face to face with the man from the front.

"Now Ms. Val, you don't have to make this difficult." The man said.

The porch suddenly erupted in flames as the look on Grace's face quickly transformed from one of fear to infinite rage. She glared at him and snarled, "Stay away from me you sick twisted fiend." The flames than began to circle around the man, whose face showed only that he was annoyed as the flames engulfed him. This confused Grace until she felt a projectile hit her and she saw smoke fill the air. She started to cough and panic. They couldn't get her; she couldn't allow them to gain possession of her gift. Quickly glancing down to make sure she had her silver-banded ruby ring; the ring being a very important symbol to her family, Grace tried to unlock the door to get away from the strange man but she slowly started to see the black dots form around her as her fire was chocked from her. Her last sight was of the man standing above her with a small gas mask on, smirking. She then fell into darkness.

The man turned to his troops and said, "Quick, we have to move the specimen before the neighbors notice that something is wrong." As his troops carried the unconscious girl away, the man simply stared after her and said, "It has begun."

* * *

**Lily: I wonder what is in store for me? I am too excited.**

**Authoress: Just relax Lily, you have to rest for your journey to Jasper.**

**Lily: Yeah, fun.**

* * *

**AN: Hope you all like. Please Read and Review. But no flames please.**


	2. Welcome to Snoozeville

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.**

* * *

**Authoress: Lily, are you there yet?**

**Lily: You tell me...you are the one writing this.**

**Authoress:OH...**

* * *

Ch. 1: Welcome to Snoozeville

In the middle of a hot Sunday afternoon, a green Hyundai Sonata made its way down the old highway toward its destination. In the passenger seat, Lily Val was relaxing to her soundtrack music. The song that happened to be on was, one of her favorites, _Steady as the Beating Drum_, from the movie Pocahontas. She sang along with the song.

_Steady as the beating drum_

_Singing to the cedar flute_

_Seasons go and seasons come_

_Bring the corn and bear the fruit_

Lily smiled as she passed the sign for her destination, Jasper, Nevada. She could see that it was a small town and that anything that went on was major gossip. She knew that there would already be gossip about her so she smirked and decided to add to it. Rolling down her windows and blaring her music, Lily sang out with the song,

_By the waters sweet and clean_

_Where the mighty sturgeon lives_

_Plant the squash and reap the bean_

_All the earth our mother gives_

Every single person that she passed stared at her like she was insane. She just laughed at their looks and continued to sing out the song.

_Oh Great Spirit, hear our song_

_Help us keep the ancient ways_

_Keep the sacred fire strong_

_Walk in balance all our days_

Lily finally arrived at her new location. It was a small one-story house set in a normal suburban-like neighborhood. She pulled into the driveway and turned off the car, effectively turning off the music. But, as she unloaded her boxes, she continued to sing the lyrics loudly.

_Seasons go and seasons come_

_Steady as the beating drum_

_Plum to seed to bud to plum_

_(Hega hega yam-pi-ye-hega)_

_Steady as the beating drum_

Taking out the last box, Lily shut the trunk door and started to walk inside. Once she got inside, she unpacked her stuff and got everything all tidy. A short time later, she went and sat outside on her front steps. Looking down the road, Lily wondered what she was going to do. This town didn't have much to offer in the way of non-imagination filled way. She then decided to just take a walk and figure her way around town for later reference.

As she walked down the sidewalk, Lily continued to hum the song. Looking around, she noticed that there were many places characteristic to a small town like this one. There was only one school building that held all of the grades, a small post office, a little café, an auto body shop, and of course there was a small drive in fast food place called, the KO Burger. This town seemed to have everything that a small town should. She then stopped when she saw a kid selling lemonade. He was wearing glasses and had on a pair of glasses. She walked on over to him and asked, "What are you selling it for?"

The kid looked shocked that someone had even came up to his stand. Taking a few seconds to compose himself, he said, "Just a little pocket money just in case something comes up in the future."

Lily laughed on the inside at this. She remembered when she was living in her first foster care center how she would organize some of the kids together to make some lemonade and sell it for extra cash. Actually, she had recruited her boyfriend, who had been living at the center at the same time she had been, and that was how they had met. Just trying to get some extra spending money had allowed her to meet one of the most perfect guys. Lily pulled out a ten dollar bill and set it on the table and said, "Here, I'll take a glass."

The kid looked shocked and poured her a glass. He handed it to her and she said, "Thanks." And she quickly took a small drink. It was actually really good. "Did you home make this from real lemons?" She asked.

The kid nodded and said, "Yeah, I don't like how the powdered stuff tastes so I usually make them fresh."

Lily could tell. Her stomach couldn't stand the taste of the powdered stuff ever since she had started to work for her boss. She then started to walk away when the kid said, "Hey, what about your change?"

Lily looked back at him and said, "Keep it. The lemonade was worth it."

And she then walked home. Once she got there, it was about seven fifty. Lily wanted to check the news so she quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed a strainer full of grapes before setting down in front of the T.V. and quickly flipping to the news channel. She didn't really pay attention to all the stuff about the government politics but she turned up the volume as the traffic report came on.

"_Hello everyone. Today, there was another backup on the main road but it looks like it has cleared up now. The strange thing is, the authorities have not been able to find what held up the traffic in the first place."_

Lily had a confused look on her face. That didn't sound right. Normally there was at least one witness to what happened, though normally they would be called loons. Those interviews were actually how Lily found out a lot of her information because she knew that most of the time, they were just made to sound like loons from government influence.

"_Now on to local news. From our sources, we have found that a new…"_

Lily turned off the T.V. and turned on her phone. She then called her boss.

"Hello Lily." Her boss started.

"Hey boss, the first day here went pretty good. Not that weird and I even took myself on a self-tour of the town. And bought some lemonade in the process."

"Hmm, sounds like fun. And what about your mission? Did you find anything else out about that?"

"Not really. There was a report about a traffic jam that seemed to not have a cause."

"Not even a witness?"

"Nope and that is what surprised me the most. There are usually at least one or two loons saying something about how the government is hiding secrets from everyone. And they in reality are not that far off."

"So, you know what you are going to do tomorrow?"

"Yep, first day of high school…again."

"And?"

"And, I am to find out any and all information that I can. Also, I am to especially find out more about anything strange that I hear and report it to you that night."

"Also, if you are compromised you are to call me immediately. I don't need to be yelled at by the government again for us getting involved in something that we are not supposed to be in."

"Yes stickler-miser."

"Don't take that tone with me Lily, or I will take back the gift that I sent you."

There was a pause in the line for a few seconds before Lily realized what her boss said.

"What gift?"

"You'll find out tomorrow."

"Wait, you have to…"

Lily didn't get to finish her question as her boss hung up on her. Lily growled and set her phone down. She really hated when her boss kept her in suspense. Especially if it involved gifts since her boss almost never gave gifts on a mission. She then saw that it was just eight o'clock so she decided to go and work on her hobby, caring for many different species of plants.

* * *

When Raf had gotten to the base that night, it was already seven and he knew that he wouldn't have long to be here before he had to go back home. So he decided to go up and play some video games. Before he got the chance to start playing them, Miko ran over to him and asked, "So, how much money did you get from your lemonade sale?"

Raf knew the reason she was asking. When Raf had told everyone that he was having a lemonade sale, Miko had said that he probably wouldn't be able to get ten dollars. Raf had said that he could. So the two had ended up making a bet; If Raf didn't get at least ten dollars, Raf would have to do her homework for the next week. But if he won, she would have to do all of her homework and turn it in on time.

"I made twenty four dollars and seventy five cents." Raf said.

Miko stared at him in shock before yelling, "NO!"

Her yell caused the bots and Jack to quickly run over and Bulkhead asked, "Miko, what's wrong?"

Miko stared at them and said, "I LOST!"

This of course caused many reactions. Ratchet was upset that he had been interrupted by this, Optimus showed a small sign that he was amused, Arcee had smirked when she heard, Bumblebee whistled in joy that Raf had won, Jack was barely able to stop from rolling on the floor in laughter, and Bulkhead was upset that his charge had lost. Bulkhead of course saw the good that would come out of this, "At least you will get some homework done."

Jack then came forward, finally stopping his laughter, and said, "Hey, I need to get home now, mom may know about you guys but I still have a curfew."

Raf nodded and said, "I should get home too, mama's going to want to know how I did with the sale."

Miko just huffed and said, "Guess I should be getting home too."

So the three charges got on or in their guardians' alt. modes and they headed home. When Jack arrived at his place, he said good night to Arcee and went inside. Once he did, he saw that his mom was sitting in the living room and went to join her. When he sat down, he asked, "So, how did your day off go?"

His mom shrugged and said, "It was pretty uneventful. Well except that our new neighbor moved in. She had the weirdest song blaring from her vehicles speakers. And she had even continued singing it when she was unpacking. Then she went on a walk."

"She sounds like a weirdo." Jack commented.

"Now you can't judge on appearance alone Jack. You should know that because of your friends."

Jack knew that she was right and was going to give this new neighbor a chance. "So, how old is she?"

"She actually looked only seventeen."

"But how could she be living alone then mom?"

"I don't know, I was just making an observation." June then looked at the clock and said, "You need to go to bed, it's already nine thirty and you have school tomorrow."

Jack didn't argue with her and went to bed.

* * *

At seven thirty at night, most tracks would be deserted. But not the one in a suburb just outside of Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Standing at the starting line in lane four was a seventeen year old known as Keven Val. This time of night was the only time he had to allow himself to let his ability shine. He positioned himself in his blocks. He counted down from five and then flew out of the blocks like a bat out of hell. He was going extremely fast and if anyone had been watching at the time, all they would be able to say is that they didn't see anything.

Keven rounded the final turn and made his way across the finish line. He took a quick drink of water and checked his 400 time; fifteen point three seconds. Not his fastest but something to get him started on. He positioned himself on the line and was about to go again when he heard clapping. He quickly turned and saw a strange man with a scar on his face walking towards him.

"Very impressive young man. I wonder, how did you do it?" The man asked.

"I just ate my vegies every day." Keven said. He then noticed that the man was walking closer to him so he asked, "Is there something that I can help you with?"

The man smiled at what must have been an inside joke and said, "Yes there is Keven." Keven started to make a run for it but then the man continued, "The same thing that you friend Grace helped us with."

Keven felt his whole world stop. He ran up to the man and grabbed him by the collar and demanded, "What did you do to Grace?"

The man smirked and said, "Oh, she is just going to help me with a little project of mine. I'm guessing by your reaction that Miss Grace is more than just a friend to you. Maybe a girlfriend?"

Keven saw where this was going and quickly released the man and made a mad dash to the exit. He saw the exit and grabbed the handle to get out but as soon as he touched it, an electric shock coursed through his entire body. He stayed conscious for as long as possible before slumping unconscious to the ground. The man then walked up to Keven's body and checked his hands and he saw it. The symbol of the Vals. This ring, unlike Grace's, was an orange gem stone bound in a golden band.

As Keven's body was taken away, the man smirked and said, "Two down, many more to go." He then opened up Keven's address book and found the name he was looking for. James Val. Location: Bismarck, North Dakota.

* * *

**Authoress: And welcome to Jasper Lily.**

**Lily: This is really boring. Though I did like the lemonade.**

* * *

**AN: Hope you all liked. Please read and review.**


	3. Surprising Encounters

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.**

* * *

**Lily: Yeah, your back. I am getting really bored here in Jasper. There is nothing to do.**

**Authoress: Don't worry. Your bosses gift will change that.**

**Lily: Wait, you know what my gift is. TELL ME THIS INSTANT!**

**Authoress: Nope. To your bad luck, your boss is ten times scarier than you. So I am not telling.**

**Lily: You stink. Can I get someone else to talk to?**

* * *

Ch. 2: Surprising Encounters

She was running through a perfect green meadow filled with beautiful healthy flowers. It was a wonderful experience. She then looked at the biggest of the flowers and noticed that it was flashing. Curious, she ran over and saw a countdown sequence. Well, she saw the end of it since as soon as she arrived, the countdown reached zero. Suddenly, a loud, obnoxious beeping sound filled the air. She tried to ignore it but the sound was driving deep into her skull. She collapsed in the meadow.

Lily groaned and opened her eyes. She hated it when her dreams were interrupted. Still hearing the annoying beeping sound, she rolled over and glared at the offender, her alarm clock. She turned it off and wondered for a minute why she had turned it on to get her up at 6:30 a.m. in the first place. Then reality set in and she quickly ran out of bed and took her shower. When she was finished, she quickly got into her favorite outfit. Said outfit included, a lime green shirt with a giant tree in the middle whose leaves were made of different phrases telling people to recycle and had her name on the back, her favorite pair of light blue jeans with grass stains on the knees, a pair of lime green socks paired with black shoes with lime green stripes, and of course, she could not forget her family ring which was a green emerald set on a silver band.

She then quickly ran to the kitchen and grabbed an apple to eat and she gathered her stuff and got into her car. Once she had her seat belt on, she looked through the CD's and muttered to herself, "I wonder which song I should annoy everyone with today?"

Her gaze finally fell on the perfect CD and she placed it in her car stereo. Before she started the engine though, she said to herself, "I hate going back to school. Especially high school. But, at least the boss sent me a gift. I wonder what it is?"

She then turned on her car and headed off to school. As she was driving, the CD started and she found the song that she had wanted.

_I send the pestilence and plague _

_Into your house, into your bed_

_Into your streams, into your streets_

_Into your drink, Into your bed_

_Upon the cattle, on your sheep_

_Upon your oxen in you field_

_Into your dream, into your sleep_

_Until you break, until you yield_

_I send the swarm, I send the horde_

_Thus saith the Lord_

As she pulled up to the school with her windows down, she knew that she would have to end the song soon so she was glad that she got to her one of her favorite parts.

_Once I called you brother_

_Once I thought the chance_

_to make you laugh_

_Was all I ever wanted..._

She then turned off her car and stepped out. As she expected, there were many stares directed her way and she laughed. She now remembered just how petty and ignorant most high school kids were. All they thought about was fitting in with the norm and not allowing their uniqueness to shine through. Well, she was going to try and change that for as long as she was here.

Lily quickly got her things for school and started to make her way toward the front doors. That was of course until something strange caught her eye. There were three vehicles pulling up. One was a blue motorcycle that was carrying a boy that was around her age, another was a green SUV kind of vehicle that held a girl who looked about a year or two younger, but it was the third vehicle that made her suspicious. It was a yellow muscle car with black racing stripes that dropped off the boy that she had bought lemonade from the previous day. She had researched many of the families in town and knew that few of them, if any, had the money to purchase one of those and she doubted that any of them would use it to bring their kid to school. Even if they did, she knew that she had to introduce herself to him. So, she approached him and said, "Hello again, my name is Lily Val and I was wondering if you could help me find the principal's office?"

The boy stared at her for a second before asking, "Hey, you bought lemonade from me yesterday. Are you the new transfer student from Carson City?"

Lily nodded and responded, "Yep, that's me."

The boy then held out his hand and said, "Hi, I'm Rafael Esquivel, but I like to be called Raf, and I am going to be your guide. Our schedules are exactly the same."

"So what are we waiting for?" Lily asked.

"We have another new student who is also in our classes. He seems to be running a little late though." Raf explained.

Lily huffed and said, "Great, I hope this person isn't always this late. Is it a girl or a guy?"

"A guy." Raf answered.

"Scratch what I just said. I know that they will usually be late. Typical teenage idiot."

_Up town, down town_

_Little Willy, Willy drives them wild with his run-around style_

_Inside, outside_

_Willy sends them silly with his star-shine shimmy shuffle smile_

_Mama done chase Willy down through the hall_

_But laugh, Willy laugh, he don't care at all_

_Hey down, stay down, stay down, down_

Lily turned and was surprised to see a brown and tan cameo Jeep pulling up to the school and parking. Then out stepped a boy who looked around Lily's age. He was wearing a medium brown shirt that said 'I'm Rockin'…' Lily had seen the shirt before so she knew that the back said, '…So You're Rollin'. And it had a picture of a rock slide on the back. He was also wearing a dusty pair of light blue jeans and shoes identical to her own except they had brown where she had green. On his finger, you could see a brown gem set on a golden band.

"I'm guessing that this is him." Raf stated, "Lily, let me introduce you to…"

"Oh my gosh! Keith!" Lily screamed in excitement. The boy now known as Keith glanced up in time to see Lily jump on him and give him a giant hug.

"Hey Lily! Glad you're excited to see me." Keith responded.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you." Lily stated.

"So I am guessing that you two know each other?" Raf asked.

Lily nodded and said, "This is Keith Val. The smartest and bravest boy I know. Who just so happens to be my boyfriend."

Raf stared in shock and said, "Boyfriend!"

* * *

It was early morning in the hills of North Dakota. James Val was out here because of his job. Said job was take tourists on guided hikes through the wilderness for many different times. Today's group was a group of government businessmen and they had paid for him to take them on a three day hike through the most treacherous part. He had been a little wary of them because they had paid him in full cash and demanded to be taken right then and there. Normally, they would pay by a check because of his prices and he would normally make them call in advance so he would have time to prepare but when the head of the group said that they were only going to be there for three days and wanted to experience the hills before they had to go back to work, James had reluctantly agreed to take them in an hour's time.

"Mr. Val, how much longer until our next break?" The lead man asked.

"I guess we could stop here. We will take about an half an hour break before heading back out. We have to reach the campsite before nightfall."

"Understood Mr. Val." The man said.

The place where they stopped was at the base of a very snowy hill. James was actually kind of glad that this man had chosen to stop. They hadn't had a break since they had started but James always went by his number one policy; Move when the customer wanted to. It made the experience so much more enjoyable.

The sound of helicopter rotors caught his attention. He looked and saw an armed military craft flying right towards them. James stood up angrily and exclaimed, "What do those air heads think they are doing! National law denies anyone but rescue vehicles from coming up here!"

"Mr. Val, we need you to come with us." The lead man demanded.

James turned and saw that the men that he had been leading had brought weapons and were prepping them to use, probably against him. He stared at the lead man and asked, well more like snarled, "Why should I?"

The man smiled and said, "We need your help on a little…experiment that we are doing. We have already enlisted the help of your friends Grace and Keven, I'm sure that they would enjoy your company."

James stared daggers at the man. He knew that Grace and Keven would not have went voluntarily because their boss had said to not help the government out with any projects without her approval. And since she had given a hint at their last meeting that she was not trusting the government at the time, he definatly knew that these men meant trouble.

His eyes started to have a faint white glow to them as he said, "You better not have hurt them you devil's spawn."

The man smiled and said, "Oh you shouldn't worry about them at the moment young man."

James suddenly lashed out. He summoned the most fierce blizzard that he could get away with and started to run. He could hear the men screaming because of the sudden cold and he knew that he had bought himself some time. He searched around until he found a cave and he quickly ran inside. Hopefully, the men out there would think that he ran back down the mountain. Once he was deep inside, he rested his hand against the wall and caught his breath. Summoning that blizzard so fast had cut his energy down greatly.

A thud sound was heard and James looked at the wall next to his hand and he saw a small device attached there and it was starting to beep rapidly. He pulled his hand away and tried to go for cover, but it was a fruitless attempt. The device exploded and sent James flying back. He groaned as he tried to sit up and he opened his eyes and dreaded what he saw. There were flames dancing all around him. Being one that controlled snow, he was not the best of friends with fire. So he tried to extinguish them but he couldn't gather the energy. He then decided to try and crawl outside and he made it to the entrance before he saw the man who lead the group start to walk up to him. He knew he was trapped but could do nothing as he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head as someone hit him with the but of their gun. His world went dark.

The man walked up to James' body and checked his right hand and saw what he was looking for. A white gem bound in a golden band. His troops then lead the boy away. The man then turned his attention toward James' belongings. He sifted through them until he found what he was looking for; James' address book. He opened it and searched through it until he landed on the name he was looking for.

Name: Summer Val

Location: Olympia, Washington

The man then turned to his troops and said, "Men, we are going to get wet."

* * *

**Lily: YEAH! I get to talk to Keith now too!**

**Keith: It is great to be here with you dear. =)**

**Lily: Aw, you gave me a smiley! Here, I'll give you one back sweety! ;)**

**Keith: Are you trying to imply something with that wink? :D**

**Authoress: Get a room you two. =^(**

* * *

**AN: Hope you all like this chap. I'll try and get another one up tonight. Please Read and Review. But no flames.**


	4. Interesting Discoveries

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.**

* * *

**Authoress: Yeah, two chapters in one day. I am getting good at this.**

**Lily: You sure are, but what happens next?**

**Keith: Read and find out.**

* * *

Ch. 3: Interesting Discoveries

"How can he be your boyfriend? You two are related, aren't you?" Raf asked. He couldn't believe that these two were dating.

Keith shook his head and said, "No, we are not related. Our 'sister' adopted us when we were little and we both took on her last name. Lily and I have been friends ever since we were little and we started dating when we were around your age."

"So, what are our classes?" Lily asked.

"Like I told Lily, you two have the same classes that I do. So, let's head on in since the first bell should be ringing soon." Raf responded.

So, Lily and Keith followed Raf inside and they stopped at their lockers before heading toward their first period class. As they neared the door though, Keith noticed a group of boys around his age walking toward them. He turned to Raf and asked, "Hey, who are they?"

Raf turned to see who Keith was talking about and flinched. Lily and Keith both looked at each other because they had seen that type of reaction before. It was usually used by victims of bullying and if all of the Vals could agree on something it was that they all hated bullies with a passion. And by the way that they were approaching, they looked like they wanted to cause some trouble.

"Hey boys, scram off and let a real man show this fine specimen around." The lead boy ordered.

Lily frowned at the boy. He had found a way to make her upset in the first three seconds that he talked to her. He demeaned Raf who she already thought of as a friend, he demeaned her boyfriend which was not something that a person with half a brain would have done, and he basically called her a pet that would obey without question. That had really sent her anger range to the next level. But, she knew that she couldn't create a scene without getting into trouble so she simply glared daggers at the boy and said, "Sorry, but I find that hanging with the higher evolved species is much more knowledgeable then hanging around with lowlife primates such as yourselves."

The lead boy was stunned at her answer and Lily went to go into the classroom. The boy finally got over his shock and grabbed Lily's forearm and dragged her closer to him. "Hey, let me go you freak!" Lily yelled. She had not expected the boy to react that way.

Keith of course was not one to stand by so he grabbed the offending wrist and said, "You had better let go of her worm, before I start to get upset."

The lead by laughed at this 'threat' and said, "The name's Vince and I don't have to listen to you twit. So why don't you back off and let the lady choose… ow, Ow, OW!"

Keith had gotten tired of Vince's attitude so he had moved his hand to the pressure point on Vince's hand and pressed it real hard. Vince looked at Keith and shock and demanded, "Hey, got off me you idiot. OW!"

"Listen here Vinnie, there are a few things that I am going to run by you and you had better pay attention." Keith started. First off, the name's Keith and her name is Lily. Secondly, she is a human being and not some prize that you can claim. Next, she is **my** girlfriend so get your slimy paws off of her." Vince did and Keith continued, "And finally, here is a warning. If you ever treat someone like that again, or pick on anyone and I hear about it, you will be lucky if you can still crawl." He let Vince's hand go and hissed, "Now get out of my sight."

Vince and his crew needed no more incentive and quickly ran away. Keith shook his head and asked, "Hey are you two alright?"

Raf nodded and Lily said, "Yeah, I have dealt with worse. He is an example as to why I am ashamed to be included in the human race. Idiot."

Raf looked at Lily and Keith and said, "Thank you. Both of you. It took a lot of courage to stand up to Vince and his cronies."

Keith shook his head and said, "Raf, he was a bully who got what was coming. It just came sooner rather than later.

Lily then added, "Yeah, and plus if we hadn't opened ourselves up to him, he would have probably gone after you and we couldn't allow him to do that to you. We consider you a friend even though we just met."

Keith nodded and said, "Yep, but we need to get to class."

* * *

When the final bell rang, Raf, Lily, and Keith exited the schools and headed toward Lily and Keith's rides. Keith turned to Raf and asked, "Hey Raf, you doing anything today?"

Raf seemed to act nervous at the question and answered, "I have to do some personal stuff out in the desert."

Lily noticed that Raf was nervous so she said, "Oh well, that's too bad. But maybe we can all go out and hang out in the desert sometime. You can pick the day. What do you think?" Lily than noticed that the yellow and black car that dropped Raf off pulled up to the school along with the blue motorcycle and the green SUV vehicle.

Raf noticed to and quickly stated, "Sure that would be fun. I gotta go. My ride's here."

Before he could leave though, Lily pulled him in a hug and said, "I'm so glad I could make a friend like you."

Keith nodded and held out of his hand while saying, "Same here, though I don't do hugs." Raf then shook it and got into his ride. The three vehicles then left.

Keith looked at Lily and asked, "So, did you get it on him?"

Lily nodded and said, "Even though I feel terrible about it, yeah I did. But as you well know, we will probably be losing the signal soon. It's goal is to tell us the general area." She then pulled out a scanner to track the signal.

Keith looked at her and said, "How is it going to do that?"

"Well, if the signal disappears," Just then, the signal vanished and Lily says, "Oh great. That just confirmed it. The government is keeping something from us."

Keith smirked at his girlfriend and said, "And you are telling the boss."

Lily sighed and said, "Oh joy."

* * *

Later that night, Lily and Keith were sitting in front of a vid screen. On the other side, there was a wheelie chair back facing toward them. A voice on the other side said, "Keith, tomorrow, you will follow Raf after school to find out what the government is hiding. Under no circumstances are you to make contact. After you discover what the government is hiding, get outside of the jamming range and contact me immediently." The voice then addressed Lily, "Lily, you are going to be patrolling about five miles outside of the jamming range. I am sending out Alpha to help you in this situation. She is much more adept at hiding then Joint."

"What about Blockade?" Keith asked.

"Blockade will stay outside of the perimeter to assure that you are not compromised." The boss answered.

"So I am guessing that this means we are not going to be attending school tomorrow?" Lily asked.

"You would be correct. I have already contacted the secretary and informed her that you will not be there. Good luck to you both." The screen then went dark.

Keith turned to Lily and asked, "So, you got an extra bedroom? Or a couch at least?"

Lily laughed and said, "Keith, we are pretty much married. We can sleep in the same bed together."

Keith smiled and said, "I know. Just making sure though. Last time I assumed something I had poison ivy for a week."

Lily smiled at that and said, "Come on. We both need some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day." The two then went upstairs and were soon fast asleep.

* * *

It was raining, again. Of course it always rained in Olympia, Washington. It was one of the reasons that Summer was glad she was assigned to live here. Summer was upset because unfourtunatly, the rain was accompanied by lightning and her power had gone out. Now she was outside trying to fix the breaker. And of course, it was being a pain in the ass and did not want to be fixed.

"Come on you stupid thing, work!" Summer yelled and she hit the box. The box of course, did not respond to her anger so she decided that she would go back into the house and light some candles. So she turned around and started to make her way back to the house when something strange happened. All of the lights came back on. She ran back to the breaker and saw that everything was now in proper running condition.

"Ma'am excuse me but I need some help."

Summer turned and saw that the owner of the voice was a muscled man who had a scar running down his face. Since she never judged on looks though, she asked, "What's the trouble sir?"

"I was driving by the old bridge and I saw that a part of it was broken. I got out of my car and there was a car flipped upside down and I could hear cries for help coming from inside."

Summer knew exactly what bridge he was talking about. She had petitioned the city council to repair the stupid thing to make it safer but they had laughed at her and said that the bridge wasn't going anywhere soon. But Summer had seen what damage the water was doing to it and now the consequences were being faced. "Bring me to them."

The man nodded and led Summer to the bank below the bridge. Summer saw that it was a green and black vehicle But she could not hear a single cry for help. That was not a good sign. She turned to the man and said, "If I don't reappear in ten minutes, call the police using the phone in my house." She then dived into the water. She swam through the water until she found the car window and climbed through. Inside were two unconscious men in their late thirties and they had the smell of alcohol on them. Summer sighed at the thought that these idiots had been drunk driving but grabbed them anyway. She swam with them across the water and came to a stop by the bank. She looked up at the man and said, "Help me pull them up."

The man did and soon Summer had checked on them and was surprised to find that they did not have any injuries. She looked at the man and said, "If you could drive them to the hospital to be checked by a real doctor, they should be fine. I really need to head home now." She then turned to leave.

"Oh but Ms. Val, I had a proposition for you." The man said.

Summer froze in her tracks. How did this man know her name? She turned to him and asked, "How do you know who I am sir?"

The man gave a malicious smile and said, "Why, I was visiting a young man who lives in North Dakota. What was his name again?" His smile then grew bigger as he said, "Oh that's right. His name was James Val. I asked him to help me in a project of mine but he refused me."

Summer was angry. What had this jerk done to James? "What did you do to him?"

The man shrugged his shoulders and said, "I only helped him see the error in his choice."

Summer had heard enough now. Her eyes gained a light blue glow as the river next to her began to take shape. It turned into a giant snake and hissed at the man. Summer glared at him with righteous fury and demanded, "Where is he?"

The man simply smiled and said, "Why don't you see for yourself?"

Summer then felt a jolt of electricity course through her systems and she was soon knocked unconscious. One of the agents that she had rescued put away his tazor and helped his fellow agent pick her up. Before they left though, the boss man checked Summer's hand and saw that she had a blue gem bound in a silver band.

Once the girl was on her way to his facility, the man returned to her house and found her address book. He again flipped the pages and found the address that he was looking for.

Name: Flannery Val

Location: Harrisburg, Pennsylvania.

The lead man smirked. These Vals made it too easy.

* * *

**Authoress: I shouldn't have said anything about the room earlier.**

**Lily: Why? Keith and I are responsible adults. =D**

**Keith: Yeah, and plus this is your story. We didn't do anything. Yet... ;^D**

**Authoress: OK! ENOUGH WITH THE SMILEY FACES!**

* * *

**AN: Hope you all liked. I will see you next week hopefully. Please Read and Review. And no flames. Thank you. :D ...Great, now they have me doing them. *walks away with head down***


	5. Government Secret

**Disclaimer: I only my OCs.**

* * *

**Authoress: Hello everyone! I'm ba...ack!**

**Lily: Yeah, now we can get somewhere in this story.**

**Keith: Finally.**

* * *

Ch. 4: Government Secret

Eleven thirty and an alarm clock started to announce the morning with its annoying beeping. Keith and Lily quickly got up and prepared for their missions. They knew that they couldn't fail. Lily knew that she had to make sure that there wouldn't be any disturbances or obstacles that could affect Keith's mission. Keith was of course supposed to follow Raf to whatever secret the government thought that they could hide from his family.

After the two had gotten into their normal clothes, Keith went outside to his Jeep and saw that his friend, codename Blockade, was sitting in the driver seat. He smiled at his friend and said, "Ready for the mission Blockade?"

His friend nodded and stated, "Yeah, I want to know why the government is hiding stuff from us. They should have known that they couldn't get away with this for long."

Blockade then started the Jeep and the two headed off to their waiting spot. Once they arrived a block away from the school, Blockade stopped the Jeep and turned it off. Now, it was a waiting game. They had to wait for another hour for school to let out. Keith knew that the best thing to do in this kind of situation. He leaned back and closed his eyes. Blockade glanced at Keith and asked, "What are you doing Keith? We are on a mission."

Keith cracked one eye open before saying, "I am passing the hour I have to wait the best way I know how; sleeping." Keith then returned to his close eyed relaxation.

Blockade shook his head at his friend before continuing to watch the school, since it would appear that he would have to. It was not a very long wait in his opinion. The two of them had definitely been on longer waits. About fifteen minutes into the wait, he was surprised when he heard the faint sound of a light snore. He glanced over at Keith and chuckled when he heard his friend snore again. The only thing that caused Blockade any concern was the look of worry that was on his sleeping friends face. That was the only thing about the Vals that he liked; the only way you could read their true feelings was when they were either talking with their loves or when they were asleep. The only unfortunate thing was that you couldn't ever find out what was wrong unless you asked them directly.

Blockade then glanced at the Jeep's clock and saw that the school day would be ending any moment. So, he nudged Keith and said, "Hey, wake up sleeping wonder, it is almost time for school to get out."

Keith groaned at having to wake up but once the meaning in Blockade's words hit him. He sat up quickly and glanced around. Just as he glanced at the school, he heard the telltale sign that school was now over. A few minutes later, a hoard of students ran out of the building and headed off to wherever. When the last of the students that Keith could see left, he was afraid that he had missed Raf and his friends. He sighed in relief though when the doors to the school opened and out walked Raf and his two friends. Not long after, the three vehicles that had dropped them off yesterday arrived and picked them up like normal.

"Those cars don't look right for this area." Blockade whispered.

"I know; that is what made me suspicious." Keith responded in a whisper.

The blue motorcycle and the green SUV backed out of the parking lot and headed off. Not long after, Raf and the yellow vehicle followed them. Blockade and Keith looked at each other and nodded before Blockade started the Jeep and followed the yellow car. Right when they arrived at the edge of the transmission blocked area, Blockade stopped the Jeep and Keith got out. Blockade glanced at Keith and stated, "Be careful Keith, I don't want you getting hurt."

Keith smiled at him and said, "Don't worry Blockade; I will be back before dinner time."

Keith's eyes then glowed a brown color for the briefest second before he collapsed into billions of grains sand. He knew that the scanners would not be able to tell that he was approaching if he was in his sand form. He approached a monolith and separated the particles of sand that he was composed of until he was able to fit through the rock crevasses. He then slipped through. Keith figured that the monoliths around here would be the perfect place to hold a secret. Especially since he knew that this specific monolith was an old army bunker.

Once he was all the way through, he brought the rest of his particles together so he now looked like a giant sand man. The reason that he didn't return to fully human was that he figured that the base would have an alarm system that told them when someone who was not supposed to be in there was. He then took a glance around and noticed that this base seemed very operational for one that was supposed to be inactive. He then looked on the viewing platform and saw Raf and his friends, Keith was sure their names were Miko and Jack, were sitting on a couch looking bored. Keith was about to chalk this up as some mistake but then he noticed that none of the vehicles were in sight.

An alarm then sounded and Keith was afraid that he had set it off. But, he was relieved when Raf clicked something on his lap top and stated, "Proximity alert, seems Agent Fowler is here."

No way, Keith thought. It couldn't be the same Agent William Fowler that he used to know. Not the one that used to be the Val liaison to the government before the government stated that the Vals no longer required a liaison. His boss had mentioned some time before this whole thing started that she had not seen Fowler at any of the meetings she had attended.

"Where's Prime?"

It was him. Keith knew that yell anywhere. He would always yell at them when he needed to see his boss. Jack turned to Fowler and said, "They should be back any second."

Just then, a deep and commanding voice said, "We require a ground bridge. Nothing was found."

Raf then typed something into his laptop before saying, "On its way Optimus."

Keith watched as a giant blue and green swirling vortex opened on one side of the base. Keith then heard a familiar sound, though not one that he suspected to hear here. Just then, five giant masses walked through the vortex and Keith almost lost his focus. There were more transformers on Earth. Keith growled to himself and quickly went back to pure sand form. He then went out of the way he came in and made his way back to Blockade. He arrived at the side of the Jeep before appearing next to his friend in his true human form. Blockade jumped and asked, "What happened? You weren't in there that long."

Keith didn't answer but instead hopped into the passenger side and said, "Explain when we get back. Right now just get me home pronto."

Blockade nodded and put the petal to the metal. While they were speeding back Keith took out his phone and pressed one on his phone to speed dial Lily. After a few rings she picked up. "What's the matter Keith? What did you find out?"

"Listen, I can't say anything over the phone but you and Alpha need to get back to your place pronto. We have to inform the boss about what I found. Now get back home now." He then hung up.

"You know she is going to be angry at you for hanging up, don't you?" Blockade stated as he pulled into Lily's garage. Keith then wasted no time and both he and Blockade ran into the house and waited for Lily to get home.

The sound of a motorcycle pulling up into the garage told the two that Alpha and Lily were home. The garage door to enter the house was opened before it was slammed shut a few seconds later. "This better be very important Keith. We had just picked up an energy signal and were about to check it out when you called." Lily stated as she and Alpha took on a seat on the couch across the one that Keith and Blockade were sitting on.

"It is important. You won't believe what I found." Keith stated.

"Well don't keep us in suspense Rocky, what did you find?" Alpha asked Keith using his nickname that she had made for him.

"There are transformers here on Earth besides the ones we know about." Keith stated.

The three around him stared at Keith in shock.

"Seriously? How did we not know about them!" Alpha yelled in shock.

"Yes indeed, how did we not know?"

The four turned to the vid screen and saw that their boss was online and was not happy.

"Don't know boss," Keith started, "But Fowler was there and I am guessing that he is their liaison."

The boss was quiet for a few minutes. She then stated, "That actually explains why he hasn't been at any of the meetings that I have. I had our friend DC hack into the government data base to find out if there were any meetings scheduled that I was not informed about. It seems that there is one scheduled for eleven thirty tonight. It also seems that they were not wanting me there for I was not informed. I plan on attending it."

The boss then addressed Keith and Blockade, "So, tomorrow, I want Keith and Blockade to return to where they were and I want Keith to enter the same way he did. But this time, you are going to introduce yourself to these other transformers. Once they decide to not shoot you, call for Blockade and tell them that Blockade is your body guard."

The boss then addressed the other two, "Lily, I want you and Alpha to go out and try and find that energy signal you were telling Keith about. I have this feeling that it is important." She then addressed everyone again, "Joint will be driving around in case any of you need backup. Now, since it is now eleven. I need to hang up so I can get to that meeting. Oh, and I have informed the secretary that Keith and Lily will not be at school again. Good luck on all of your missions and good night." The boss then hung up.

Lily and Keith returned to their room while Blockade and Alpha left.

* * *

Soundwave walked down the hallway. He had been out on patrol and had found something that his master, Megatron, would need to know about. He walked calmly into the command room where he saw Starscream, Airachnid, Knockout, Breakdown and Megatron discussing their plans. When Megatron saw Soundwave, he motioned for him to come forward. "Soundwave, what do you have to report?" Megatron asked exasperatedly. Soundwave could tell that Starscream and Airachnid had been putting Megatron on edge.

Soundwave wasted no time and displayed a strange energy signature on his vid screen. He then showed a second one that appeared not long after. "I see. It seems that there are more powerful beings living here on Earth than we thought."

Megatron turned to Airachnid, Knockout, and Breakdown and ordered, "Airachnid, you will watch the sight of the first energy signature. Knockout and Breakdown, you two will watch the second location. I do not want any of you to return until you find out what these energy signals belong to. Dismissed."

The Decepticons then left and Megatron sat on his throne, thoughts churning about what being could possess this kind of energy.

* * *

Flannery laughed as she entertained her audience. She was preforming a light magic display show as a guest at a school. The point of her display was to teach the students exactly how dependent humanity is on light. She was making light bulbs turn on and off without it being in a socket, changing the color of the lights of her personal theater's lights, and having people walk blind in a dark room. Near the end of her show, she asked, "Ok, does anyone have any questions?"

A student in the back room raised his hand. Flannery motioned for him to speak so he asked, "I see how this will get us out of school and all, but how will this help us in real life?"

Flannery smiled at the boy and said, "Hmm, let's have a demonstration. Right now one of my assistants is hiding in this maze behind me. Now I want someone to tell me how we can find him without entering the maze."

The room went silent as no one knew how. Flannery looked towards the maze and her eyes briefly glowed red. One of the spotlights then shined onto the entrance of the cave while Flannery stated, "We can find him by using infrared light. Now let's see, where is he?"

The light shone around the maze for a second before the light found a humanoid shape. The shape was waving at the crowd. Flannery than turned to the crowd and stated, "Light can be used to find enemy troops when out in the field of combat and it can of course, blind your enemy if shined in their faces. Now, according to my sources, it is time for you to go. But, before you go, I want to show you all one last trick with light. Ready? Three, two, one…" The lights than changed from the normal white to a weird bluish purple light. Some of the students yelped as strange white spots and blotches appeared on them. Flannery laughed and said, "These lights are ultra violet lights. By the looks of some of you, a nosebleed has been a part of your recent past. Ultra violet lights show where blood has been shed recently. It is used in criminal investigations. Now, your teachers are awaiting you. Have fun learning."

Once the show was over and everything was cleaned up, Flannery told her employees that they could go home. When everyone else had left, Flannery put the closed sign on the door and went back to the performance room. She then started her personal act. Hardening some light, she made a stairway up to the ceiling and made her way up. Once she was at the top, she made a slide and made a little river of light before she slid down it and had laughed when she landed in a pool of light. She laughed and went to leave when she heard the sound of clapping.

"Amazing stunt Ms. Val. What would I have to give to get the information on how you did that?"

Flannery turned and saw a man standing there that had a scar on his face. Something was off about the man so she used her powers and made it so she could see in the ultra violet light. She shuddered when she saw a white blotch on the man's hands. She was about to ask about that when she noticed something was off about the botch which indicated blood. Taking a closer look, she noticed that it was emitting a lime green glow. She had seen that strange glow before and knew that she probably should not confront this man. That glow only showed on the blood of her family.

A flash of light was all that Flannery had to create to make her escape. She then ran to her house, which was only a block away, and went to find her phone. She had to call her boss to tell her boss what happened and what was happening to her. A small sound out to her right caused her to drop her still off cell phone and the last thing that she remembered was a blunt object hitting her in the head and her body hitting the floor.

The boss man walked through Flannery Val's front door and checked her fingers. And of course he found a cut piece of Alexandrite set on a silver band. He motioned for his troops to take her away. He then looked around the house until he found her address book. Opening up the book to the v section, he found exactly who he wanted.

Name: Colin Val

Location: Madison, Wisconsin

The leader smirked and walked out of the door, making sure to turn off the light on his way out.

* * *

**Authoress: This is going to be curious.**

**'The Boss': It will be indeed.**

* * *

**AN: Hope you all liked this latest installment. I will try to update soon but no promises. Please read and review. But no flames.**


	6. A Strange Turn of Events

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Lily: Yeah! We are back in the game! This is going to be fun.**

**Authoress: Yep, just wait and see what happens.**

**Keith: What is going to happen?**

**Authoress: You will all see.**

* * *

Ch. 5: A Strange Turn of Events

At one thirty in the afternoon, Lily and Keith prepared for their missions. Lily and Alpha were going to find out what the signature they found the other day was. Keith and Blockade were going to introduce their family to these bots.

"Keith, how are you going to do this?" Lily asked.

Keith shook his head and sighed before answering, "I have no clue Lily. I think that I am going to just going to wing it."

Lily glared at Keith and stated, "You had better not get hurt. If you do, I'll kill you."

Keith laughed and said, "That was redundant. If I get hurt, you will hurt me even more?" When Lily deepened her glare at him, he added, "I know what you mean though dear. I will take the utmost precautions and I will try not to make myself look like an enemy." He then stared at her and asked, "And what about you? How are you going to find that signal?"

Lily stared at him and said, "I am going to try and duplicate the signal and see if anything responds to it."

Keith now stared at Lily in disbelief and stated, "You are worried about me, who is only going into a base full of Cybertronians that as far as we know do not harm humans, and you want to send off a signal to an unknown being that may or may not hurt you? If you get hurt, I will ground you forever from going on missions and I don't care what the boss says."

Lily and Keith both stared at each other and Lily compromised, "How about this; let's both try to not get hurt."

Lily smile before looking at the clock and saying, "Well, Alpha and I have to be off. It will take us a bit to get the signal going and we are going to have to wait."

Keith than hugged Lily and said, "Good luck Flower Power."

Lily smiled before saying, "Thanks Rocky."

She then ran out of the door. About a minute later, Keith heard the sound of a motorcycle start and once the squealing tires stopped, Keith grabbed his go bag and hopped into the passenger seat next to Blockade. The two then drove down to the school and parked where they had the previous day. It was now two fifteen and they both decided to stay awake until school was let out. When the final bell rang, they waited for the three transformers to arrive. While they waited, Blockade challenged Keith to a game of rock, paper, scissors.

After about three rounds of Keith decimating Blockade, the three transformers arrived to pick up the kids. Blockade then started the engine and drove to the drop off location right outside of the signal jamming area. Keith hopped out and said, "Here I go, wish me luck Blockade." He then shifted to his pure sand form and started off toward the base. "I'm going to need it." He muttered as he arrived to the outside of the base.

Keith was not ready for this. He didn't know how these bots would react. He hopped that they would react kindly. He knew that if anyone invaded one of their bases, the person would not be able to leave without some of their sanity gone.

Shaking those, at the moment, negative thoughts out of his head, Keith went through the wall and reappeared in his half sand form on the other side. He glanced around and saw that everyone was in there, including the three kids and a woman who looked like Jack's mom. They were all just standing around and waiting for something to happen. He was about to reveal himself when an alarm went off. Keith stayed in hiding and waited. He then saw the white and red mech run up to a console before saying, "Proximity alert. Fowler's here again."

The blue femme looked confused and asked, "Why is he coming back? He was just here yesterday."

The red and blue mech responded by saying, "Whatever his reason, we will find out soon."

Keith smirked to himself. The red and blue bot was definitely the leader. He had the same kind of tone that his boss would use. Keith than realized what the white and red mech had said and decided that he knew exactly how to introduce himself and his team.

* * *

When the elevator doors opened, everyone expected to hear Fowler complaining before they saw him. Today was not the case however. Fowler walked in and everyone could tell that something had happened to him.

"Hey Fowler, what's wrong with you?" Miko asked bluntly.

Instead of answering her, Fowler looked at Optimus and asked, "Is it alright with you if I stay here for the day?"

Optimus nodded and said, "Whatever you wish."

Everyone could tell that Fowler looked relieved at the answer. He then walked over and sat on the vacant couch, since the other humans in the room were sitting or standing at the edge of the platform. Miko, wanting an answer from Fowler, went and sat next to him before again asking, "What's eating you today Fowler? You normally come in here all cranky and yelling."

Instead of telling her to go away, like everyone expected, Fowler answered her by saying, "I can't tell you guys many of the details, but last night, at one of my meetings, I learned that the higher ups have ticked off one of our closest and most dangerous allies."

"Why would that bother you?" Ratchet asked, now interested in what was happening.

Fowler sighed and said, "It bothers me because these specific allies are not ones that you tick off and it becomes a laughing matter. Especially since the higher ups promised these allies that we would tell them everything about the subject we kept from them."

"So, why are you staying here then?" Jack asked curiously.

"I am staying here because I am positive that this is the only place on Earth that I can avoid having contact with these allies." Fowler responded with a hint of worry in his voice.

Everyone then went on as they normally would. Jack was talking with his mom and Arcee while Miko was walking around the platform acting really bored. Raf was sitting on the edge still and was messing around with his computer. Ratchet was glad for this rare moment of quiet. It was very hard for the base to be this quiet these days.

"OW!"

Ratchet sighed as the quiet was broken. He looked and saw that Agent Fowler was standing up and rubbing his shoulder. From what Ratchet could see, it looked like someone had thrown a chunk of dirt at him.

"Who threw that at me?" Fowler asked.

All of the people who could have thrown it shook their heads in a negative way showing that none of them threw it. And Fowler knew it couldn't have been Miko because she was standing in front of him when it had hit him. He started to look around when he felt something tap his head slightly. Putting his hand on his head, he was surprised when he brought off some more dirt. He knew that this base was pretty sturdy and also knew that, since none of the bots had hit anything or moved to quickly, that the something caused this piece of dirt to come off.

"What is that!" Miko yelled as she pointed behind everyone.

Everyone turned to where she was pointing and were shocked. Coming at them was a giant wave of sand. The bots wasted no time and took protective stances in front of the humans. Surprisingly though, the wave halted right in front of the bots and seemed to hover there.

"Oh shoot."

Everyone turned to Fowler and saw that he looked extremely scared for this situation. He seemed to be frozen in fear of something, but no one knew what.

"Hey Fowler, what are you so scared of?" Raf asked nervously.

Fowler stared at him and got out three words. "They found me."

Suddenly, laughter filled the base. All of the Autobots took out their weapons and scanned the area for any living being. The laughter seemed to echo from all around them and no one knew where the origin was. Well, no one wanted to take any chances so the bots told the humans to get off the platform and find somewhere to hide. No one argued and soon the humans were heading toward one of the hallways.

June was leading the way with Fowler following close behind. Jack and Miko followed them and Raf brought up the rear. Raf felt like something was off about this whole thing but before he could wonder any further, he was engulfed in sand.

A smothered yelp had Miko looking behind her. What she saw scared her. "Raf!"

Her yell brought everyone's attention to the back of the line and they were all shocked when they saw that Raf had vanished. Optimus wasted no time and ordered, "Bumblebee, get the humans back on the platform and watch them. Everyone else, look for Rafael."

Bumblebee got the humans on the platform and everyone else searched for Raf and the intruder. They didn't have to search long though as a giant pillar of stone suddenly appeared in front of them. Bulkhead went to smash it but before he could, Optimus said, "Wait Bulkhead, you don't know if Raf could be inside."

Bulkhead grumbled but held back and they watched as the pillar grew so that it was about as tall as Optimus' shoulders. What came out next shocked them; Raf came out of the pillar encased in a mound of sand. The bots went to reach for him but before they could another figure started to come out of the sand. The bots stayed at the ready as they watched what looked like a boy, who looked around Jack's age, made of sand grow out of the pillar. When the boy was almost done growing, Fowler couldn't take it anymore and he fainted. Once he was done growing, Arcee glared at the boy and demanded, "Let Raf go and stand down."

The boy shook his head and stated, "You all misunderstand. I have every intention of letting Raf go. The only reason that I took him in the first place was so you all wouldn't shoot me."

Raf stared at the sand boy in confusion. The voice sounded very familiar to him but he could place it.

"If we promise not to shoot you, will you let Rafael go?" Optimus asked.

The boy seemed to ponder that for a moment before saying, "Fine, as long as you bots promise not to shoot me, I will give you back Raf."

Optimus nodded and stated, "Then, as leader of the Autobots, I Optimus Prime swear that we will not shoot you as long as you release Rafael to us."

The boy nodded and made a shooing motion with his hand. The stone area around Raf then started to melt away from him and stretch to the platform. By the time that the stone reached the platform, Raf was completely free of the stone. Once the stone he was now sitting on reached the platform, Raf hopped off and, as the stone retreated back to the boy, Raf was smothered in hugs by Miko and Jack.

Ratchet then asked, "If you were not here to take or attack one of us, then why are you here?"

"I am here to talk to you all. I have known about transformers for a long time but did not know that you all were here on Earth until yesterday." The boy answered.

"How did you find out about us yesterday?" Optimus questioned.

"Well, to take away all questions, I was sent here to help my girlfriend with her mission that she received from our boss. Our boss had a suspicion that the government was keeping something from us and a report about strange traffic happenings around here supported that. We came here and after some searching, found you three," and the sand boy pointed to Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee before saying, "in your vehicle forms and I thought that it was strange that vehicles like your alt modes were in this town. So, I followed you all yesterday and squeezed in between the small crevasses and found you all."

"So, why did you wait until today to confront us?" Bulkhead asked.

"Because I had orders from my boss to report what I found. Once I did, my boss told me to confront you today." The sand boy answered.

They all just stared at the boy. Something about him was very familiar to Raf but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"What were your orders for once you contacted us?" Optimus asked.

"My orders were simple. I was to inform you that we are your allies and that you will have our full support whenever you need it. Also, if you can trust me enough, I would like to ask if you would allow my body guard to come here. He is waiting just outside your jamming device. If you could…" The sand boy asked.

The other Autobots were about to say no but Optimus held up a servo and stated, "Very well, but we will need you to contact your guard from our console to make sure he understands that we will go and get him and he is not to attack us."

The sand man nodded and responded, "Of course. If you will set up the communication feed, I will gladly contact him."

Optimus held out his servo and the sand boy jumped into it. He then carried him over and lowered his servo so the boy could jump off. Then, he typed in the necessary commands and allowed the boy to type in the frequency under watch. Once the boy finished, he said, "Hey Blockade, come in. can you hear me everyone in the base who was conscious waited in anticipation. Would the guard respond?

"Hey Rocky, this mean I get access?" a voice on the other side asked. Everyone let out a silent sigh of relief as the voice on the other side answered.

"Yeah buddy, they are going to come and get you. Can't wait for you to get…" the sand boy now known as Rocky started to say but was interrupted by the sound of an explosion in the background. "BLOCKADE!"

The sound of a saw could be heard in the background. "Rocky, I need to go to plan seven. I got two transformers firing on me and I don't know how much longer I can shake them!"

"NO! Do not activate plan seven. I will send backup to your coordinates soon. Just stay alive buddy." He then shut off the communication and turned toward Optimus and asked, "My friend needs help! Please help him!"

Optimus nodded and said, "Ratchet, open the ground bridge to those coordinates and stay with the kids. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee; you are with me." Ratchet activated the bridge and the four other bots made their way toward it.

"I'm coming with you." The boy known as Rocky stated.

Bulkhead looked at Optimus and said, "I don't know Optimus. I still don't trust this kid."

"Since it is your friend, you may accompany us. But stay out of the open." Optimus stated.

Rocky nodded and hopped off of his pillar and ran in front of the bots. They then went through the bridge.

* * *

When they all got through, Keith saw that there were two bots in their bi pedal forms chasing and shooting Blockade. As he was told, he went and hid behind a rock as the bots he came with went to help his friend. As he hid behind the boulder, he wondered how in the heck he was supposed to tell these bots about what his friend was.

The boulder next to him shook and Keith peeked around to see his jeep crashed against the side of it with Blockade sitting dazedly in the front seat. Keith ran up to him and pulled him out before asking, "Hey Blockade, are you ok?"

Blockade stood up straight and nodded before asking, "Why are you still in your half form?"

Keith laughed and said, "Because they don't know what I look like yet and I would like to keep it like that until we get you back to their base."

Blockade laughed at that and said, "Yeah well, we better...UGH!"

"BLOCKADE!" Keith yelled as he watched his closest friend become surrounded in a burning light.

* * *

Colin Val was bored. He had just finished checking up on his ranch and now he wasn't sure what to do. He ran inside and decided to give his girlfriend a call. He ran inside his two story ranch house and grabbed his home line. He then went to dial her and was surprised when the dial tone didn't start. He then tried his cell and again he didn't hear the dial tone. Now he was starting to get worried. This was not normally something that would happen, especially since his phone had plans under multiple companies. He then went outside to see if he could get a signal but he was having problems.

"This shouldn't be happening. Why aren't any of my phones working?" Colin muttered to himself as he paced in his front yard.

He then looked around and saw that something looked off with his power box. The box was sparking and he knew that it wasn't doing that when he went inside the house. Colin ran up to it and saw that it had been utterly destroyed. The entire box was hacked to shreds. "Well, that explains why the home lines aren't working. But why can't I get any reception on my blasted phone."

"Hey, are you ok over there?"

Colin turned and saw a well-built man with a scar on his face run up his drive way. Colin waved at him and said, "Looks like some little critter got into my power box and ripped it to shreds and now I can't make any calls on my home lines."

"What about your cell phone?" The man asked.

"I'm not getting any reception. Do you have a phone that I could possibly use?" Colin asked. He need to call a repair guy now to come and fix his dang power box.

The man nodded and said, "Yeah, I have a line that runs through my van. I parked it on the other side of the road."

Colin nodded and started to follow the man. Seemed a little strange that he just happened to be hear when everything shut down but Colin knew that fate shouldn't be explained. It was only when they got to the end of his driveway that Colin saw it; a faint light mark on the back of the tip of the man's fingers. He knew that particular light mark only appeared when someone was attacked by his girlfriend, Flannery. He backed away from the man and asked, "Who are you and what do you want?"

The man turned and had an evil smile on his face. He then said, "Coin Val, I have heard so much about you. You are a very unique being, aren't you?"

Colin snarled at the man in front of him and asked, "How do you know who I am?"

The man in front of him laughed and said, "Isn't that obvious Mr. Val? I had the most wonderful conversation with your girlfriend. She is the one who told me how to find you."

Colin didn't believe the man for one second. A quick flash of movement caught Colin's attention and he knew that he had to get away from this man. So, using his size changing powers, he shrank down the size of a fly and ran. He knew he was making worse time so he made sure to run incognito.

He made it about twenty feet and then he heard a cackling sound and saw that a net was falling on top of him. He saw that there was only one thing that he could do to not get knocked out. He grew to about the size of a four story building and he started to run. He made it past the barn when he heard a thump, thump sound. He stopped and glanced around to see two copters coming in fast. He glanced around his ranch and saw one of his tractors in reach. He sighed to himself in regret as he picked up the tractor. He did not like to destroy his property and now he had to. He aimed at one of the helicopters and threw the tractor at it. He smirked as it went up in flames.

A cackle of electricity turned his attention to the other helicopter and he saw that it was firing. He held up his arms to block some of it but found it to be fruitless as he felt a gigantic flare of electricity course in his body. He fell to the ground and returned to normal size. He stood up shakily and stumbled around a few steps. He saw that the guy was now surrounded by many troops dressed in identical outfits. He glared at them all and tried to back away but he bumped into something soft behind him.

ZZAPP!

Colin fell to the ground in an unconscious heap as the soldier behind him turned off the tazor. The boss then walked up to Colin's body and saw that he had a blue gray gem bound on a golden band on one of his fingers. He smiled as he watched his men load the body into one of his vehicles. He then went into the ranch house and found the boy's address book.

Name: Adam Val

Location: Charleston, West Virginia

The lead man frowned at this. He wasn't ready to go after this Val so soon but it was the only address he had at the moment. He shrugged and went back outside to his men. They all stared at him and awaited him to give his next order. He stood up straight and ordered, "Men, pack your bags. The next one is going to be very difficult to locate." He then entered one of the cars and drove off.

* * *

**Authoress: Man, I am tired. I think it is night night time for me.**

**Lily: 'Night night time'? Are you OK?**

**Authoress: Yeah just drained.**

**Keith: OK then, have a good night's sleep Authoress.**

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone, hope you all like this chapter. Like before, I will try to update soon but I make no promises. Until then though, please read and review. But no flames.**


	7. The Path Given

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. And 4elementsfan4621 owns Rebecca.**

* * *

**Lily: I am so bored at the moment. Can anyone get me something to do?**

**DragonScouter: How about cleaning your sword? Good lord knows that it needs it.**

**Keith: She is right Lily.**

**DragonScouter: That includes you too Keith. Your sword looks dreadful.**

**Keith: AWW.**

**DragonScouter's Note: 4elements fan and I co-authored this chapter.**

* * *

Ch. 6: The Path Given

All of the Autobots just stared at the spot where Rocky's friend had just been standing. They had lost track of Knockout and it seems that Optimus was now seeing the consequences of that. He noticed Keith's look of shock and turned to glare at Knockout. Knockout was giving one of his sly smiles while saying, "Seems that the human couldn't take the heat."

Optimus went to attack him but as he neared Knockout and Rocky, he saw that Rocky was shaking his head and glaring, not at Knockout, but at the Jeep. Every bot, even the 'Cons, as he said, "You would make me do this Blockade." He then sighed before saying, to the confusion of the Cybertronians around, "Fine, you can activate plan seven."

Everyone around stared in utter shock as the Jeep started its own engine. It then drove at Knockout before, to the continued shock of everyone, transformed into a mech and attacked Knockout.

"What the frag?" Knockout yelled as he was tackled by the strange bot.

"You shot my soliform! That was my favorite one!" The bot yelled. He then continued to attack Knockout like no other.

Breakdown tried to go and help his fellow Decepticon but he was stopped by the Autobots finally getting back in the fight. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee took on Breakdown while Optimus helped the mysterious bot fight Knockout. After a few minutes, the two 'Cons decided that they had better head out so they transformed and sped off.

The Autobots then turned to the mysterious bot and saw that he was kneeling in front of Rocky. The two were arguing though none of the Autobots could tell what about. Optimus wanted to figure out what was going on so he stepped toward the two and the reaction was immediate. The bot picked up Rocky and put him on his shoulder before sticking out his servo and saying, "The name's Blockade and it is a pleasure to meet you Optimus."

"So, from what I could gather from your yelling at Knockout, the being that was shot was really a soliform?" Optimus asked. He was pretty sure that it was but he had to make sure.

Blockade nodded and said, "Yep, I use it when I am not supposed to be discovered."

Arcee than stepped toward the bot and asked, "So, plan seven?"

Blockade smiled at that and said, "Plan seven is pretty much permission for me to transform in front of others."

Rocky then seemed to think of something because he suddenly looked at Blockade before saying, "Speaking of that…" He then glared at Blockade.

Blockade looked extremely nervous. "Now Keith, I had no idea that I was going to get attacked by"

VROOM!

Everyone turned and saw a green vehicle heading toward them. The Autobots noticed that Rocky and Blockade got extremely rigid at the sight of the vehicle.

"Well, you can handle this alone bud." Rocky stated nervously. Blockade looked betrayed as Rocky hopped onto Optimus' shoulder before Rocky whispered, "You might want to back up a bit. She seems upset."

Optimus was confused but obliged and was shocked when the vehicle transformed and lunged at Blockade. Blockade could do nothing to defend himself as the femme tackled him to the ground. Optimus was about to go and help Blockade when the femme stood and said, "Blockade you idiot! You could have gotten hurt! You are just lucky that Keith was able to convince these bots to come help save your aft."

Optimus looked at Rocky confused and asked, "Who is Keith?"

Rocky laughed and said, "I am Keith. Rocky is just a nickname."

The Autobots then continued to stare at the two arguing bots in confusion. The femme seemed to be ripping Blockade a new one. After a few minutes, she calmed down and turned to the Autobots before saying, "Oh, forgot that you all were here. The name's Joint and this is my bondmate Blockade. And that on your shoulder is Keith. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Optimus reached out and shook her servo before saying, "It is nice to meet you as well. Are you aligned to a faction?"

Blockade shook his helm in an affirmative before saying, "Yep, we are part of an Earth based faction known as the Dragon Scouters. I can't say the leader's name right now but please note that we are a lot like you bots."

"How?" Arcee asked suspiciously. She wasn't going to trust these new bots yet, especially since they were not Autobots.

"Well, we care a lot about the human race and believe that freedom is the right of all sentient beings. Also, we fight against any who are against this belief." Joint answered.

* * *

Keith stared at the group of bots in wonder. It was amazing to see two groups of Cybertronians conversing with each other. He then thought back to his encounter at the Autobot base earlier and smirked at the reaction that Fowler was going to have speaking to a Val again.

"So Keith, is that what you always look like?" Bulkhead asked.

Keith came out of his thoughts and answered, "No, I actually am human in my normal form. This half sand form is just so easy to relax in."

Joint laughed and stated, "Yeah, but it is creepy, especially when you jump around corners to scare us."

Keith gave a devilish smirk at Joint and stated, "Don't tempt me Joint. You know I can't resist a good prank for long."

Arcee now looked at him with a wary glance and said, "If you try to prank me I will be after you so fast you won't know what hit you."

"Why? Been the victim of a prank before?" Keith asked, now curious with Arcee's wariness.

"What I have been through is enough to make any prank you come up with look like scrap." Arcee stated in response, firmly ending the line of conversation.

They all then stood there for a minute before Optimus stated, "We should head back to our base now so we can regroup with the others."

Everyone present nodded and Optimus called in a bridge. When it appeared, Keith eyed it warily and Arcee must have noticed because she stated playfully, "What? You can threaten to prank a Cybertronian but you can't walk through a simple ground bridge?"

Keith glared up at her and stated, "No." He then started to go through.

"Nice one Arcee." Joint stated before the rest of them followed Keith through.

It was then that something unusual happened. As they got to the middle of the bridge, said bridge fluctuated and had a mini explosion that threw everyone in it through the other side. Keith grunted as he hit the floor of the Autobot base. He had to give it to the 'Bots, they had invested in an extremely hard floor. He sat up and was about to say something when someone beat him to the punch.

"What the fuck was that?"

Everyone turned and saw a girl who was about five foot four and sixteen. She had shoulder length brown hair that fell to her shoulders and green eyes that were staring in shock at her surroundings. She was wearing a red shirt, loose jeans, and red converse shoes. She continued to stare at the group around her and everyone was just staring back.

"Who are you?" Keith asked, still staring at the strange girl.

The girl turned her gaze so she was staring at Keith before answering, "The name's Rebecca Summers and what I want to know is where the fuck I am."

* * *

Lily was not one who liked to wait for things to happen. She usually ended up destroying the thing that she was waiting for, or if it was a person, she would rip them a new one when she got her hands on them.

She was now waiting for something to react to the mock signal that both she and Alpha had set up. They had expected something to happen instantly but the found that they were wrong as it had now been a good half hour and there was still no response. She had finally sat down against the wall of the canyon she was at and decided to relax for a bit.

"Hey Lily, do you think that we are going to get a response?"

Lily looked up at the motorcycle femme, Alpha, and answered, "I hope so cause if we don't we are going to be out here tomorrow."

Alpha then sat down next to her and they both stared at the machine. When they had left, they had quickly gotten to the location and had set to work on constructing the relay for the mock signal. It had taken awhile because they had argued on where certain pieces went and what the other should have been doing. They had finally finished it and were glad when the signal worked. But, they were disappointed when they did not get the immediate response they had been looking for.

Just then, Alpha heard a soft thump cut through the air and she stood while taking out her weapons.

"What's wrong Alpha?" Lily asked nervously.

"Something is coming." Alpha stated.

"What?"

"Don't know. Sounds like a helicopter though."

The two then stood at the ready and were shocked to see a lone helicopter with no markings on it. That made them suspicious right away. They knew that most helicopters carried the symbol of the country they flew for somewhere on them.

"Something is off about that copter." Alpha stated with worry.

"What?" Lily questioned with the same worry in her voice.

"It is just floating there, like it is studying us or something. I think that it is waiting for something."

"Like what?" Lily asked. She then created a small flower on her fingertip and stroked it with her others subconsciously. She usually did that when she was nervous about something. It was when she did that though, that the helicopter reacted, though not in the way that she expected.

Transforming in front of them, a purple optic spider looking femme landed in front of them. Alpha stepped in front of Lily out of instinct. She wasn't sure, but something seemed off about this femme, though she couldn't prove it. So instead, she asked, "What do you want?"

The femme gave a malicious smirk before saying, "I was just flying in the neighborhood when I picked up on a familiar signal and came to investigate. And investigate I have." And she looked directly at Lily as she said that.

Lily shuddered at the femmes stare. She was really starting to creep her out now. This femme was a little too sadistic for her taste.

Alpha noticed how the femme glanced at Lily so she got into a protective crouch in front of Lily before saying, "Well, leave now because we don't want any trouble."

The femme laughed and said, "Too bad because you called for trouble specifically." The femme then lunged toward Lily. Lily ran out of the way as Alpha kicked the femme to the side.

Alpha glared at the femme and hissed, "You have to go through me first you glitch."

The femme smiled and said, "It would be my pleasure."

The two then started to go all out in their fighting. A kick here a punch there; it seemed like the two were evenly matched. There was no end to the blows being passed. After parrying one of the helicopter/spider femme's extra appendages, Alpha turned to Lily and said, "Call Keith and ask for backup quickly." Alpha wanted to say more but she had to dodge a punch that was thrown by the femme.

Wasting no time, Lily dug out her cell and dialed up Keith's number. Hopefully he didn't have the ringer down and he would hear them. She sighed in relief as she heard the first ring. After the second ring though, she started to get nervous and thought that he might not answer. "Come on Keith, I need you to answer."

* * *

Adam was having a grand old time, not really. Strolling down the streets of Charleston, he set about whistling a little tune that his girlfriend had sung to him many a time when he was injured and she was sitting with him. He missed her so bad right now. They had gotten into a little argument when they had last spoken to each other, which was about a week ago, and he hadn't been able to contact her since. He knew deep down that she had forgiven him, but right now he was worried. He loved her dearly and didn't want to lose her.

What was the argument? Well, it was about how they never go to see each other. Adam wanted to go up and visit Melody but she had said that she was too busy with projects and stakeouts at the time to go out. She just couldn't free up a week to spend time with him for a while. He had said that she should make time for him and Melody had promptly hung up the phone on him.

"Melody, I am so sorry, if you would just pick up your phone, I could tell you that since our bond is so weak at this distance." Adam sighed to himself. He was about to cross the street when he heard music in the air. Thinking of Melody, he saw that it was coming from a small shop on the corner. He entered the shop quietly and saw a woman who was around thirty sitting behind the counter playing a sad tune on the bass violin. The song really matched what he was feeling at the moment. Hurt, sad, alone, and scared.

After the woman behind the counter finished playing, she looked up at him and said, "What can I do for you sir?"

"Sorry for listening, it is just that I have an appreciation for well-played music." Adam responded.

"Ah, so you are a musician?" The woman asked.

"No not me, my girlfriend is though. She gave me a way to appreciate what I was hearing in music." He said and then he let slip a sad look on his face.

The woman must have noticed for she said, "You having trouble with her?"

Adam nodded and said, "We got into a fight and it ended badly. I have tried to call her back but she won't pick up."

The woman smiled and asked, "Then why don't you go to her and tell her how you feel? She would probably appreciate that more than a phone call."

Adam liked the idea so he turned and headed out of the store. Before he left though, he turned to the woman and said, "Thank you so much!" He then ran out.

The woman in turn looked down at a check that had a lot of zeroes on the end before saying to herself with a smile, "No, thank you Mr. Val."

Adam ran to his apartment, which was on the edge of the city, and went to find a suitcase. As he threw clothes in, he figured that he could probably make it to Salt Lake City by tonight and tell Melody how sorry it was. He was in such a flurry that he did not notice the man with a scar appear in his doorway. He only noticed him when he had closed his suitcase.

"Can I help you sir?" Adam asked. The man had scared him a bit but that was not an excuse to be impolite.

The man nodded and stated, "Yes you can Adam."

"How do you know my name?" Now Adam was getting nervous. Whenever someone he didn't know knew his name, it wasn't normally a good thing.

"Oh, I know many of you Vals. A group of you have decided to help me with a little project I am working on for the government at the moment."

It was that statement that caused Adam to jump out of the open window. His boss was not allowing any contact with the government at the moment and he knew that this man meant trouble. The drop was a two story drop and he managed to land without breaking anything and he soon used his power and changed into a German shepherd puppy. He figured the extra pair of legs would help him run and his cuteness would not make people call the pound. That was the last place he needed to be. He then ran into the woods surrounding the city. Once he was a good distance in, he turned into a deer and ran like a hunter was on his tail. After about twenty minutes of running. He finally stopped in a meadow and turned back to his human self before taking a rest.

"Nice run Adam, but you can't get away from me that easily."

Adam jumped to his feet as he saw the scar man standing with a group of people in similar outfits. This man was very desperate. The man then made a motion with his hand and suddenly, the entire group of goons, yes he figured they were goons, jumped on him. He then figured that he would use their similarity in looks to his advantage so he turned into one of them. After a few minutes, none of the goons could tell who was their own and who Adam was. Everyone then returned to the circle and one of the goons whispered something to the man.

"Ok, goggles." The man said.

Everyone then reached and pushed a button on the right side of their goggles. Adam did the same thing and a first he couldn't see what was so important about the goggles.

THWACK!

Adam felt something hard hit him in the back of the head and he fell. Adam as now confused; how did they see through his transformation. As he reverted back to his normal state, the man walked up to him and said, "Those goggles have a setting that can pick up on the unique energy that your powers let off when you use them."

Adam then tried to stand and fight him but he soon felt a sharp jolt go through his body. He then blacked out.

The man checked Adam's finger and saw that he was wearing an olive stone set on a golden band. He smirked at that. It seemed that the Vals liked to have all of these different colors. As his troops picked up Adam and they carried him away, the man motioned for one of his troops to bring him Adam's suitcase. When he searched inside, he found a ticked to Salt Lake City. He then looked and found Adam's cell phone. Turning it on, he went to Adam's recent calls and saw that they were to Melody Val. Going to Melody's contact information, the man found Melody's address so he turned the phone off and said, "Men, make sure you have your earplugs. Things are going to be a little noisy soon."

The man then walked out of the meadow, thinking of their next target.

* * *

**Lily: So, what is going to happen to me?**

**Keith: I don't know, but who is this Rebecca?**

**DragonScouter: She is a friend of a 4elementsfan4621. Be nice.**

**Lily and Keith: Yes ma'am.**

* * *

**DragonScouter's N: Hope you all liked. Hopefully a new chapter can come up soon. Can't wait. Please read and review. But no flames.**


	8. Why Things Aren't Perfect

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and Rebecca belongs to 4elementsfan4621.**

* * *

**Keith: So Rebecca, are you having fun yet?**

**Rebecca: I don't know. DragonScouter hasn't written much about me yet.**

**DragonScouter: Hey, I'm trying Rebecca. **

**Rebecca: Yeah, whatever.**

**DragonScouter: Don't make me get 4elementsfan4621 Rebecca, because you know I will.**

* * *

**DragonScouter's Note: Hey, the rest of this story will be co authored by me and 4elementsfan4621 until further notice.**

* * *

Ch. 7: Why Things Aren't Perfect

Rebecca stared at the people around her. She remembered a giant explosion and then she was in front of these people. The half sand boy was staring at her and she could see the confusion at her sudden appearance in his eyes.

"So, what do you remember before you got here?" The sand boy asked.

Rebecca returned her attention to sand boy and said, "All I remember is an explosion and the next thing I know I am here wondering what the fuck happened to me."

Sand boy's face went from confused to annoyed as he said, "You know, you should really watch your language."

Who was he to tell her what to do? Rebecca decided to ignore him and ask, "So, who are you all?"

The red and blue robot looked down at her and said, "I am Optimus Prime and I am the leader of the Autobots."

Rebecca nodded her head and said, "Nice to meet you Prime."

Four of the other bots that had the Autobot symbol also introduced themselves and then four of the five pure humans introduced themselves. The only one who didn't was the dark man who was passed out on the couch up top. She then turned to sand boy and asked, "What about you sandy? What's your name?"

Sand boy was talking to the bots around him so when she asked him, he whipped his head around before the sand started to disappear from around him. He then said, "The name's Keith Val. And these bots are Blockade," He pointed to the jeep bot, "And this is Joint." He then stated, "What are your plans now? Do you know what you are going to do?"

This boy seemed to be nervous about something. No one normally asked that many questions without something on their mind. Rebecca then decided to answer him and said, "I don't know. I need to figure out where I am going to be staying."

The boy then looked at the cameo bot, who nodded at an unasked question, before saying, "Well, there is an extra room at my girlfriend's place that you could stay at. So,"

_Why do you build me up (Build me up)__  
__Buttercup baby just to__  
__let me down (Let me down)_

"What in the hell is that?" Rebecca yelled out. This day was just getting weirder and weirder. First she was transported to this strange place. Then she sees a strange sand boy who is actually a real boy. And now there was strange music floating in the air.

The boy Keith looked like he was thinking for a second before suddenly diving into his backpack and bringing out a brown cell phone, this guy seriously was obsessed with brown, and answered it saying, "Hey Lily, how are you…" He then stopped suddenly and listened to what was being said on the other side of the line. It bothered Rebecca that she couldn't hear what this Lily was saying. For the briefest second, she thought that he might be talking to her Lilly, but then she immediate scrapped the idea when Keith hung up the phone and turned to them all with a crazed look on his face before saying, "I need a bridge to these coordinates. My girlfriend and another bot are being attacked by a spider/helicopter femme and Lily got cut off."

Yep, definitely not her Lilly. Rebecca then looked at the bots around before stating, "Well, then what are we doing standing around here instead of going to kick some spider femme ass?" She wanted to see what this Lily looked like and she felt like it would be safe to go with these bots since they definitely outnumbered the one femme. Ratchet then punched some things into a panel and suddenly a blue and green swirl portal opened in a doorway.

"It's called a ground bridge." Rebecca turned and saw that Keith, who was standing next to her, informed her of what the swirly thing was called.

Rebecca jumped because she didn't see him come up next to her. She glared at him and said, "Don't do that!"

Optimus looked at his team and said, "Bumblebee, stay here with Jack, Raf, Miko, and Fowler. Everyone else, let's roll!"

Blockade then transformed and the two of them hopped in. Blockade's radio then came to life then said, "Hold on tight!" Blockade then revved his engine and Rebecca had to hold on tight as Blockade was the first through the bridge.

* * *

As soon as Blockade got through the bridge, Keith returned back to his half sand form and already had jumped out of Blockade with his sword that all Vals were issued when he realized that Lily wasn't there. He then heard Blockade's door shut and about a few seconds later, Rebecca was standing next to him. She looked around and asked, "Hey, where's the fight?"

Keith was now officially worried. He knew that Lily wouldn't have left without good reason so he quickly dialed her number.

_And the Colorado Rocky Mountain High,__  
__I've seen it raining fire in the sky__  
__You can talk to God and listen to the casual reply.__  
__Rocky Mountain High_

Keith looked around trying to find the source of the music. He was now franticly searching everywhere he could think of.

"Hey, how do you turn this annoying shit off?"

Keith turned and saw that Rebecca had found a very familiar green phone. He ran up to it and quickly typed in Lily's password before ending the call. Everybot was now gathered around him with worried expressions on their faceplates. He glanced at Joint before saying, "I think the femme took Lily."

Joint was torn now. It was her number one job to protect Lily and now Lily was captured by some mysterious femme who would do only Primus knew what to her partner. A small pile of stone caught her attention and she said, "Hey Keith," Keith looked up at her before she pointed at the pile and asked, "Do you think that you can tell if that is normal?"

Keith glanced at the pile that Joint was pointing at and knew right away that it was not normal without even having to use his powers. To his trained eye, he could tell that there were small scorch marks on the edges of the stones. He then used his powers and was surprised when he discovered that the pile was hollow. That puzzled him greatly since, from his experience, the stones would not normal leave many hollow spaces when they fell. He then asked the stone on the pile what was under it. All it was able to tell him was that there was some being alive in its shelter. Keith then returned to his normal state and with great urgency, started to lift the stone off. He only got so far when his efforts were suddenly hindered. He furrowed his brows in confusion and focused more energy on getting the stone pile up.

Joint started to head to break the stone up to help Keith but he shook he suddenly yelled, "Don't touch that! I barely have control as it is. Something is holding the stone down."

"Then maybe I can help."

Keith turned to Rebecca as she said this and was about to refuse when he saw that Rebecca was concentrating on the stone pile. Suddenly, it started to lift slowly and Keith could now see that there was strange webbing holding the webbing down. Once the pile was scattered, Rebecca faltered and Keith was quick to help steady her. "What was that?" Keith asked.

Rebecca looked at him like he was a moron before saying, "I used my telekinetic powers to help you lift that. And keep it down, because unless I am wrong, unlike you I have side effects to using my powers."

Keith was about to retort when he heard Blockade yell out, "Alpha!"

Keith whipped his head around and saw that underneath the pile was the black and white motorcycle femme known as Alpha. She was dual colored but she had more white on her then black. Keith ran up and saw that Alpha was in stasis and she was leaking energon from multiple chassis wounds and one major wound on her side.

Joint turned to Ratchet and said, "Hey, help me get her back to your base."

Ratchet nodded and helped Joint pick up Ratchet. Optimus then contacted Bumblebee and soon after, the ground bridge opened. Joint and Ratchet ran through with Alpha and the others started to follow. Blockade transformed before Keith and Rebecca hopped in before they were the last through the ground bridge. There were only two things on the top of Keith's mind; hopefully Alpha would be ok and hopefully Lily was still alive.

As the bridge closed, a familiar human ran out and realized that she was left behind. Unfortunately, no one who went through the bridge knew that the mischievous human had followed them through in the first place.

* * *

Lily saw there was darkness. She felt a throbbing pain through her entire body, especially her head. After a few minutes, she realized that her eyes were shut and she decided to open them. Worst, decision, ever. Her head throbbed with stabbing pain from the lights, though low, shining down on her. It was then that she realized that she was dangling by her arms in a strange room. Glancing around, she saw that there were many high tech consoles surrounding her.

"Great, now I am being dried out." Lily muttered to herself. Her situation really reminded her of when people would hang herbs to dry. Lily then tried to imagine herself as a hanging herb and let out a little chuckle.

"I see that you are awake now. Good, now I can prove that I didn't kill you." Lily heard a voice from behind her say. Lily knew right away that it was the femme that attacked her and Alpha. Lily flinched as she felt a metallic point trace her spine. "I can't wait to take a crack at you. It will be too much fun." The femme continued to say.

"Let's see how confident you are when I get out of these bindings." Lily retorted.

Lily yelped as the femme's head filled her vision and said faceplate had a devilish smirk on it. "Oh yes Lily, I am going to have loads of fun with you."

And, as the femme reached one of her extra appendages toward her face, Lily cringed back. She waited for the worst and was surprised when she heard a swish of a door opening. She opened her eyes and saw a big blue vehicle mech walking in and heading towards the spider femme.

"And what do we owe this visit Breakdown?" The spider femme asked in a cool voice.

The blue mech motioned toward Lily while saying, "Lord Megatron was tired of waiting for you to bring her to him so he sent me to collect her, Airachnid."

Airachnid; seemed like a fitting name for this crazy spider femme. Airachnid glared at Breakdown before saying, "I can handle the human from here Breakdown. You go on and tell Megatron that we will be there soon."

"No can do. Lord Megatron told me to bring her to him since you couldn't." Breakdown reiterated.

The two of them then stared off at each other in a way that reminded Lily of one of those old western movies. Lily's anticipation was building, wondering what was going to happen. This stare off lasted a few minutes before Lily finally got bored and said, "You know," they then both turned to her before she said, "if I have a choice in this, I would rather go with Breakdown."

Breakdown stared at her before saying, "You don't have a choice human. But you will be going with me."

Airachnid hissed at him and said, "Just you try soldier boy."

Before another move could be made, everyone's attention went to the doors as they yet again opened and in walked the strangest mech that Lily had ever seen. He had spindly digits and long arms as well as a screen for a faceplate.

"What are you doing here Soundwave?" Airachnid hissed. It seemed to Lily that she was extremely upset by all of these interruptions.

Instead of answering her, Soundwave stood in front of her and played a message, "Soundwave, go down and get the fleshling. It seems that those two idiots are not getting here anytime soon. If they are there, tell them to come with you as you bring the human to me." The message than turned off.

"Of course, since Lord Megatron ordered you to, take the human to him." Airachnid stated.

The voice that Soundwave projected was one of the scariest that Lily had ever heard, though she didn't know why. She then was shocked when she suddenly was falling and saw that she was released from her bonds. She let out a grunt as she landed in Soundwave's servo. The faceless mech then walked out of the room with Airachnid and Breakdown following close behind. They walked down an assortment of hallways before they arrived in front of another door. Soundwave opened it and as soon as he did, Lily saw the most powerful looking mech she had ever seen.

The silver jet mech exuded power and seemed to be staring right into her soul. When Soundwave final stopped, the silver mech held out his servo and Soundwave immediately dropped Lily into it. He then stepped back and Lily was now very nervous being so close to this mech.

"So, you are the source of that strange energy signature. Interesting." The mech said.

Lily almost shivered when she heard the voice. It was then that she knew who she was in the grasp of:

Megatron himself.

* * *

Melody was standing at a bus stop about thirty miles away from Salt Lake. She was heading back there from a camping trip she took to clear her mind from the fight she had with Adam. She felt really mad at him at first but while she was in the woods, listening to the sound of nature, she realized that their argument had gone too far. Now, she was waiting for a bus to get her home so she could call him. The reason she couldn't call him immediately was because there were no land lines at her cabin as well as no cell service.

The bus finally arrived and as she got on, she noticed that only one other man was on and he was sitting in the middle of the bus. She decided to ignore him and took her preferred seat, which was the very front seat.

As the bus started to move, she took out her phone and saw that she had twenty missed calls from Adam as well as twenty messages. She quickly tapped on them and listened to each one. And she almost cried as each one was about how sorry he was and how he needed to talk to her and tell her how sorry he was. This made Melody very content. She had been afraid that he would still be upset with her.

"Did you drop this ma'am?"

Melody turned and saw the man holding a dollar bill. Melody shook her head and said, "Nope, it's not mine."

The man then sat down across the aisle from Melody and said, "So, heading off to the city. You been there before?"

Melody stared nervously at the man and said, "I actually live there. I was out on retreat trying to calm myself and I have to get back today."

The man nodded and said, "Oh, I see. Why do you have to go back?"

"Because I need to call my boyfriend back. We got in a fight and," Melody started but before she could finish, the bus suddenly lurched to its side and the driver pulled off of the road. Melody tapped the driver on the shoulder and asked, "Hey, what happened?"

The driver stood up and headed out of the bus while saying, "Tire blew. I need to get it repaired so we can get on our way. I am going to need you two to get out of the bus."

Melody groaned to herself as she got off the bus. She really needed to get home but this delay was killing her. Once she was off the bus, she saw a stump on the edge of some woods and sat on it to think. As she was thinking, she failed to notice that more people had come out from the woods and the man along with the bus driver had decided to circle her. When she finally looked up, she yelped and said, "What's going on?"

The man from the bus, who she now saw had a scar, smirked and said, "Well Melody, I figured you would want to come and work for me on a government project."

At the word 'government' Melody sent a wave of sound that hit and moved the men in front of the forest out of her way. She then ran through the woods and tried to get away. She knew that the government didn't normally ask the individual Vals to work with them. They usually asked her boss who then told them to work with the government. She then stopped in the middle of a thick cluster of trees before stopping to take a breather.

WHOOSH!

Melody barely missed being hit by an electric charge that came flying at her. She attempted to run again but like before, she was surrounded and there was no way out. Plus, she was sure that she wouldn't be able to get home with them following her, especially since they caught up with her so quickly.

"Now, Ms. Val, we don't want this ending like it did with the last boy we caught." The man said.

Melody's heart was now racing. Who did they catch? "Who was it?" Melody asked cautiously, holding back the anger that was slowly piling up inside.

"Why, it was your boyfriend Adam. He was just packing to come and visit you to apologize when I caught up with him. He put up a good fight but, well, it wasn't pretty."

Suddenly, a loud piercing sound filled the air and Melody expected them all to collapse in agony. What surprised her though was that they were still standing at attention. The lead man smirked and stated, "Oh, we came prepared for your power. Too bad we have to do this the hard way. I am getting tired of doing this to you Vals."

Melody was about to ask who else he had captured when a sharp pain flooded her head and she went unconscious.

The lead man walked up to Melody and was glad to see a sea green gem stone imbedded on a silver band. The leader then went back to the bus and grabbed Melody's suitcase. He then set it on one of the bus' seats and opened it up. After rummaging through it a bit, he found her address book and saw the name of his next target.

Name: Jazmine Val

Location: Richmond, Virginia.

The lead man was about to shut the suitcase when another binder caught his attention. He opened it up and sifter to the current weeks dates. On one of the upcoming days, it had said something about calling Jazmine but was then crossed out and the reason read, 'Cole is visiting.'

The lead man smiled at this new information before he said, "Ok men, we have a chance of capturing two Vals at once. You had better be ready." The lead man then hopped into a black and green car before it headed toward their next destination.

* * *

***knocking sound is heard***

**Rebecca: Knock, Knock.**

**DragonScouter: *sigh* Whose there?**

**Rebecca: *knocks on door* Knock, Knock.**

**DragonScouter: *annoyed* What are you doing Rebecca?**

**Rebecca: Trying to figure out how the fuck I got in here.**

**Keith: *seriously* You sure you aren't looking for the brain you lost coming here?**

**Rebecca: That's it! Come here you fucking idiot! **

***Rebecca tackles Keith***

**DragonScouter: And that's all folks!**

* * *

**DragonScouter's note: Ok, so we hoped you all liked this chapter. I am going to be gone on vacation this weekend so nothing will be up for a while on any of my stories. But please read and review. But no flames.**


	9. Curiosity Killed the Kids

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Keith: Hello...**

**DragonScouter: Yes Keith?**

**Blockade: DragonScouter...**

**DragonScouter: *a little annoyed* Yes Blockade?**

**Rebecca: Hey, DragonScouter...**

**DragonScouter: *yells* WHAT DO YOU ALL WANT?**

**Rebecca: *Whispers to Keith* Bitchy tonight; isn't she?**

* * *

Ch. 8: Curiosity Killed the Kids

Lily stared up at the silver mech that was currently holding her. Megatron seemed to be staring at her with curiosity. Somehow, she felt that if she moved, he would be able to stare into her very soul.

"Good job Soundwave. I am sure that the other members of this crew could learn a thing about reliability from you."

Lily jumped as Megatron said this to Breakdown and Airachnid. She hadn't been expecting him to say anything at the time.

Soundwave nodded and the two bots that were supposed to bring her shifted nervously. They seemed to know that they had gotten a little deeper into Megatron's bad books.

"So, human," Lily turned to Megatron as he addressed her, "What is your name?"

"My name's is Lily Val, Megatron." Lily answered. She wasn't going to risk getting this bot too upset while she was in his servo. She wasn't ready to become mulch just yet.

Megatron let a look of approval appear on his faceplate for less than a second before it returned to normal and he said, "I see you have discovered my name. Now, how do you send off that strange energy signature of yours?"

Lily froze as he asked that question. She knew that she could not tell him and said, "What do you mean?"

Megatron then glared at Lily before saying, "I want everyone to leave. I need to have a little talk with Ms. Val here."

Lily was nervous as the other bots dutifully departed from the room, leaving her alone with this mech. Lily then turned her attention to Megatron as he said, "I have no time for games human. Now, tell me how you send of the energy signature."

Lily knew she was probably signing her death warrant but she was under orders not to reveal anything about the Val powers so she had to say, "Sorry I can't tell you. I wish I could, but I can't."

The look on Megatron's faceplate showed Lily that he was greatly thinking about squishing her, but he must have changed his mind because his expression suddenly went to one of evil thinking. He then stared at her and said, "Oh well, if you refuse to answer me then I will have my medic get the information out of you."

Then, by some unheard command, Soundwave walked back in and stood in front of Megatron. Megatron then handed Lily over to him and said, "Hook her back up and then tell Knockout to go and get the information I want out of her."

Soundwave nodded and, after he had Lily in hand, left the room and made his way toward her holding area. As he carried her back, Lily was dreading what was to come. She had heard stories from Joint about Cybertronian torture methods, and she really didn't want to experience any.

When they arrived, Soundwave strapped her up and then promptly left. While he was gone Lily tried to think of how she could get out. She would first figure out how to get out of these stupid cuffs. Before she could think too deeply though, the doors opened and in walked one of the most stunning mechs that Lily had ever seen. His finish was well taken care of and he seemed to take pride in it. That was very unusual for a bot that was fighting a war. They usually didn't have time to worry about their appearance but this mech seemed to obsess over it.

"So, you are the source of the energy signature that has the whole ship talking." The bot said. Lily presumed that he was Knockout.

Lily nodded and said, "Yep that's me. And you are Knockout?"

The mech nodded and said, "Yes and I am the only bot on this ship that has any class." He then walked up to her and said, "So, can you tell me how you sent out that signal?"

Lily shook her head and said, "Sorry Knockout, but I can't even give it to you."

Knockout shrugged and said, "Oh well, it was worth a try. Now we have to do this the difficult way." He then took out a strange prod and said, "Well, difficult for you at least." He then turned it on and shocked her with it.

Well, Lily would have been lying if she said that the shock was not painful at all. It hurt like no other and she was dreading this session. She knew that she couldn't give any information, but that didn't remove the temptation to.

"So human, are you going to tell me or are you going to force me to keep doing this?" Knockout asked. Lily thought she saw the tiniest hint of regret in his actions but the look was so fleeting that she thought that she imagined it.

Of course, she knew that she just had to give this mech a hard time so she said, "You honestly want to know?"

Knockout leaned in closer to hear her and he received a giant kick for it. Lily smirked to herself as she saw the damage. She had managed to leave a dent and had gotten some of the paint off while leaving behind some sand that had gotten on the bottom of her shoe.

Knockout yelped and jumped back in shock. He glanced at his damage and Lily thought that he was going to go off on a giant rant about how his paint job was ruined. But, she was surprised when, about five minutes of silence, the mech's look went from shocked to menacing as he walked up to her. Lily was now thinking that she had made a poor move in doing that stunt.

"Human, I hear you have a saying that fits this situation perfectly. 'An eye for an eye', right?" Knockout stated.

He then took one of her arms in between two of his digits and he pressed them together, putting Lily in a world of pain.

* * *

"UGH! I can't get any cell reception. This area stinks!" Miko yelled as she tried to call one of her friends. She had followed the bots, Rebecca, and Keith to this valley to hopefully see some 'Con action. What she got though was no action and they left her behind when they found the black and white femme Blockade had called Alpha.

She then realized that this was the perfect time to go exploring on her own. So, she put away her phone and started to walk around and see if she could find anything that was left behind from the fight. After about three minutes of walking around, she noticed that there was a flower growing. Since there were not many flowers that grew in the desert she took a picture of it. Once she was done, she continued to walk.

The sound of a jet engine drew Miko's attention skyward. In the distance, she saw a jet heading toward her position. She couldn't see much of it but since she knew that Decepticons usually were disguised as jets, she decided that she was not going to take any chances and she hid behind a stone outcrop.

The sound of shifting metal confirmed Miko's theory. She then looked around the outcrop and was surprised to see a mech whose armor was colored maroon with light brown line going evenly across. His faceplate was colored a light gray and had one normal optic and one that looked like a monocle. He glanced around and said, presumably through a comm. link, "She isn't here Omego."

The person on the other end must have said something else because the faceplate of the, what she could tell, triple changer changed and now it was a tan color and he had a visor instead of optics that had a scar going across his right side of the visor. That face then said, really angrily, "**Well, why don't you come down here and look for yourself. These were the coordinates that you provided me. Don't blame me if she wasn't here!**"

The person on the other side must have hung up because the triple changer mech growled to himself and started to pace around. Miko stared at this mech with curiosity. She had a feeling that he was a 'Con but he seemed totally different than the ones that she had met. He seemed to not be evil.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a motorcycle engine coming closer. She looked around the other side of the outcrop and saw a black and white motorcycle that was mainly black drive up. It then screeched to a halt in front of the triple changer mech before transforming. Miko was shocked to see that the mech looked exactly like Alpha except for having more black than Alpha. Miko thought that they were going to fight each other. She was disappointed when the motorcycle mech said, "I guess she isn't really here. Scrap!"

Miko then kicked the outcrop and muttered, "Dang it! They know each other. That means no fight snaps." Unfortunately, the kick caused some loose rocks to roll down and Miko knew that had caught these bots' attention. After a minute, she took a risk and glanced back at the bots and saw the two nod at each other before the motorcycle suddenly jumped up and started to climb up the cliffs by jumping from side to side. Miko was impressed with his agility and skill.

The feeling of being lifted into the air brought Miko's attention away from the motorcycle mech and she saw that she was in the grasp of the triple changer mech. She glared at him as the other bot came over to them. The motorcycle mech stopped in front of them and said, "Well, what are you doing so far out here on your own girl?"

The triple changer then changed faces once again and this time it was a black face with green optics and an insane smile. This face then looked at the motorcycle mech and asked, "_Can we keep her? Can we? Can we?_"

* * *

"Come on Jaz, can't you climb any faster? I thought you were supposed to be full of energy." Cole Val asked his girlfriend as they continued to climb a hill in Virginia. Cole had come to visit Jazmine for his two week vacation that he was taking.

Jazmine rolled her eyes at him and said, "Yeah, but you are the one you gets a constant supply of pure oxygen so your muscles don't hurt as soon."

Cole reached the top before looking down at her and said, "True, I guess I'm just that amazing." He then reached his hand down to help Jazmine up when she reached the top.

"Yeah, then why is it that I smoked you during our last spar?" Jazmine joked with a smile.

Cole knew that he had been beat so he held up his hands defensively and said, "Ok, you won. So, where do you want to go to dinner tonight?"

Jazmine thought about that for a minute before saying, "Hmm, what about that new barbeque place that I just so happen to know the owner?

Cole laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist before saying, "Sounds like my kind of place. So, how about I pick you up at, let's say, seven."

Jazmine turned to face Cole before saying, "Sounds like a date to…"Some movement then caught her attention in the background and she whispered, "Hey, there is someone out here with us."

Cole's expression immediately turned serious and he asked, "Where?"

"Twelve o'clock. Let's go investigate." Jazmine answered before running into the woods with Cole following behind her.

When they entered a clearing, Cole finally pulled Jazmine to a stop and asked, "What are you doing? We don't know what it is!"

"Indeed you don't Mr. Val."

Jazmine and Cole turned and saw that they were surrounded by mainly strange people in masks except for one man who had a scar on his face. The man then said, "You two were pretty hard to find."

Cole stared at the man suspiciously and asked, "What do you want with us?"

The man stared at them and said, "I need your help with a little project that I am working on with the government."

Jazmine shook her head and said, "No way creep." Her eyes then started to have a ruby like glow surround them and orbs of energy appeared in the palms of her hands.

The man shook his head and said, "Too bad all of you Vals always refuse. I hate doing this the hard way."

Cole was now scared and he asked, "Who else have you 'asked'?"

But instead of answering, the man held his hand up and on five spots on the circle the men backed up and dragged in a strange machine that had a double barrel. Jazmine knew that they had to act fast so she said, "You take out their air supply; I'll take out the weapons."

Cole nodded and concentrated on the men in the circle. One by one, they slowly started to gasp for breath. Cole wasn't going to kill them but he needed to knock them unconscious.

Jazmine brought three additional orbs into existence and shot one into one barrel on each weapon to destroy them. She waited for the explosion that normally comes with weapon destruction but instead heard the weapon starting up. She stared in confusion until the top barrel lit up on each weapon and she realized that the man had somehow knew what her power was and that he had come prepared. As the weapons fired, she realized that she needed to act quickly.

"Cole hit the deck!" Jazmine yelled.

Cole turned and saw the weapons firing. He cursed since the men were not knocked out yet. He knew that he had to stop using his powers to dodge the fire so he let them go. But as he released his powers and went to dodge, he knew that he was too late. He flinched as the energy hit him and his vision went dark.

Jazmine glared at the man and said, "You will pay for that."

The man smirked in amusement and said, "I don't think so Jazmine."

Jazmine was confused by this sentence until she felt electricity flow through her and she blacked out.

Once the two Vals were knocked out, the boss walked up to them and saw that Jazmine had on a silver band that was holding a ruby gem while Cole had on a gold band that was holding a bronze colored gem. The man then searched their pockets until he found Jazmine's address book. He looked inside and under the 'V' section, he found their next target.

Name: Mark Val

Location: Phoenix, Arizona

The main man smiled at this. He then started to walk away. Before he disappeared with his men though, he said, "Men, make sure you have your wind breakers on. It is going to be windy." He then disappeared into the woods.

* * *

**DragonScouter: *stops in front of room door* Finally away from those idiots.**

***opens door***

***steps in to have bucket of wet stuff fall on head***

***wet stuff is bright pink paint***

**DragonScouter: *Growls* *Yells* KEITH AND REBECCA!**

***somewhere away from DragonScouter***

**Keith: Pleasure doing business with you Rebecca.**

**Rebecca: Same here sand boy.**

* * *

**DragonScouter's Note: Ok, sorry for taking so long to update this. Hope you all liked this. Please read and review, but no flames. **


	10. Psychos and Idiots

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and 4elementsfan4621 owns Rebecca.**

* * *

**DragonScouter: Oh Keith!**

**Keith: *nervously* Yes DragonScouter?**

**DragonScouter: I need to have a small word with you and Rebecca.**

**Rebecca: Why do you...*looks at DragonScouter and laughs* Oh my God you look so fucking ridiculous!**

**Keith: What's so funny...*sees DragonScouter and her now pink hair and laughs as well***

**DragonScouter: Five, Four, Three...**

***Rebecca and Keith run***

* * *

Ch. 9: Psychos and Idiots

Miko glanced at the bot that kept changing faces and said, "I am not being anyone's pet! Now let me go!"

The two bots looked at her and the triple changer stated, "Please just calm down, we are not going to hurt you."

Miko wasn't going to hear any of it and she said, "Yeah right! I bet you just want me to lower my guard so I will say where the Autobot base is. Well I won't!"

The motorcycle mech faceplate palmed himself before saying, "No we are very serious. We are not going to hurt you."

Miko ignored them and continued to struggle. She trusted these bots about as far as she could throw them. Which of course was nowhere. "I don't trust you 'Cons."

That caused a negative reaction with the triple changer. "**We are not Decepticons!**"

That shocked Miko. This mech seemed to be telling the truth about their faction. But then, she wondered who they were fighting for. "What faction do you bots follow?"

The motorcycle mech than answered, "We are a part of an Earth based faction called the Dragon Scouters and we mean no harm to human kind."

That caught Miko's attention and her trust in these bots took a complete one eighty and she asked, "You bots are Dragon Scouters?" The two mechs nodded and pointed to their respected insignias, both being on each one's respective chest plate. Once she saw the insignias Miko calmed down and said, "Oh, sorry that I thought that you bots were 'Cons."

Now the motorcycle mech looked confused and he asked, "Why do sound so familiar with our faction?"

"I sound familiar because Keith just introduced Blockade and Joint to us." Miko answered.

The two mechs nodded at each other and then the triple changer asked, "So, what is your name?"

"I'm Miko. Who are you two?" Miko responded.

The motorcycle mech went first and stated, "My name is Omego and it is nice to meet you Miko."

The triple changer then said, "And my name is Psychopomp._ But you can call me 'Pomp for short._"

Miko nodded and said, "It's awesome to meet you two! So, what are you two doing out here in the first place?"

Omego answered that saying, "My twin sent out a distress signal a while ago and I have not been able to contact her. The signal was sent out from this area."

Miko felt bad for Omego and started to say something when she realized something. "Hey, your twin isn't Alpha, is it?"

That caught both Omego and Psychopomp's attentions and the Psychopomp asked, well demanded, "**What do you know about Alpha?**"

Miko held her hands up defensively and stated, "We didn't do anything to her. From what I heard, Alpha and Keith's girlfriend, Lily, were investigating a strange signal when they were attacked by a Decepticon known as Airachnid. Lily was taken and Alpha was damaged. I don't know her condition now because I am obviously with you."

The two nodded in understanding and 'Pomp asked, "Speaking about that, why are you here?"

Miko fidgeted before she said, "Well, I kind of snuck after my bots to hopefully watch a fight between them and Airachnid and I kind of got left behind. And now I have no cell service to call them to come and get me."

Omego nodded and stated, "I see, well your friends will come and find you eventually and I need to get to Alpha as soon as possible so hanging out with you seems like our best option."

So the three of them walked around the area and discussed many different things about each other.

* * *

Keith waited nervously as Ratchet and Joint worked on Alpha. It had been about half an hour already and he wanted to know what exactly happened to Lily.

"So, you normally just stand there like that or are you planning the end of the fucking world?"

Keith turned as he realized that Rebecca had asked him a question. He shook some of his thoughts out of his head before answering, "Neither. I am just worried about Lily. She and I have been together for a while and I miss her terribly."

"So, what does Lily do?" Rebecca asked. Keith looked at her confused so she elaborated, "I figure that since she is a part of your family that she has powers like you. So I want to know what shit she can let loose."

Keith sighed before answering, "Lily controls plant life. She can have anything grow that she wants and she can have them attack anything that she wants."

"So, do you Vals have any weaknesses with your powers?" Rebecca questioned.

Keith nodded and said, "Well, first off, we do have a drain on our energy. They just only activate when we do something extremely large or taxing. Like if I were to lift up a sandstorm for a three mile area and hold it, my energy would drain slowly. But besides that, when I am in any of my sand forms, I have problems around water and when I am not I can't be in it for too long or I will get sick. Lily has major problems with fire. When she is in any of her plant forms, she can end up in the infirmary for days if she gets caught on fire. But, if she still extremely scared of it in normal form."

Rebecca nodded and Keith figured that she was satisfied with his answers. He then was about to ask something when a groan turned his attention from Rebecca toward the couch. Keith smirked as he realized that Fowler was waking up, finally.

"Ugh, what happened?" Fowler asked as he came to.

Keith then stated, "You fainted when I appeared."

Fowler's face went rigid as he saw Keith and he said, "That's right."

"And don't worry Fowler; the Vals know that you didn't know that the big boys were holding information from us." Keith also stated.

Fowler nodded and sighed in relief before he turned toward Rebecca and asked, "And who's she? Don't tell me that you bots got seen by another citizen?"

Rebecca took the liberty of answering that by saying, "Well, the name's Rebecca Summers you fucking idiot and I don't like how you are talking to the bots here. Also, I wouldn't mess with me if I were you."

"Why?" Fowler asked nervously.

"Let's just say that the Vals and I have more in common than being able to kick your ass." Rebecca answered.

Fowler probably didn't want to mess with Rebecca because he turned to Keith and asked, "So, how long have you known about the bots?"

Keith shrugged his shoulders and said, "A couple of days. Lily actually found out about you all from one of her sources."

Fowler was confused at that and asked, "What did this person find?"

Keith knew what Fowler was aiming at. He needed to know how to decrease suspicion from the area and to do that he needed to know how Lily got suspicious. "Traffic reports about strange accidents where the vehicles disappear. And that there are no witnesses saying what they saw."

Keith smirked again as Fowler massaged his temples, trying to let out the stress. He then said, "This is all too stressing for one week. First I have to deal with the big boys breathing down my neck about the secret about the bots getting out. Then I get a scare at my meeting when Keith's scary and mysterious boss drops in and gives me and my bosses an ear full about why in the heck they were keeping the Autobots a secret from their group. And then I come here today to hide just in case I am chased by the Vals and it seems that one finds me on accident and they already knew about them."

Keith came up and patted Fowler on the shoulder before saying, "Hey, at least everything has been settled now and we can all just concentrate on the important thing."

Fowler looked confused and asked, "What is that?"

Keith then said exasperatedly, "We have to find the Decepticons."

That only caused Fowler more confusion so he asked, "Why do we need to find the 'Cons?"

Now Keith's patience was gone and he practically yelled, "Because we have to rescue Lily!"

Now Fowler was shocked. "Wait, the Decepticons have captured Lily?"

Now it was Rebecca's turn to lose a little patience as she said, "That's what he said you fucking idiot!"

Fowler turned to Rebecca and stated, "You really have a fowl mouth you know."

Keith nodded and said, "I know she does. I wonder if we can tame her."

Rebecca gave a sarcastic laugh and said, "You're a real fucking comedian, aren't you Keith?"

Before anything else could be said, Raf ran toward everyone and asked, "Has anyone seen Miko?"

Everyone shook their heads and Bulkhead said, "No, I haven't seen her since…oh no."

"You haven't seen her since when Bulkhead?" Arcee asked.

Bulkhead sighed before answering, "Before we left and found Alpha."

The Autobots and the ones that were closest to them knew what that meant. But since the other four in the room did not, Joint asked, "How does that tell us where she is?"

Optimus answered that by saying, "Miko has a tendency to follow us through the bridge when she thinks that we are going to be fighting with the Decepticons. She must have snuck with us through the bridge."

Keith now realized where they were going, "And we left her when we found Alpha and rushed her back here."

Everyone then got ready to go and find Miko.

* * *

Mark Val double checked all of his equipment before he decided that he was ready. He couldn't have his cameras flying all over the place when he did this. His girlfriend Clair had challenged him to create a tiny tornado that only reached that had the power of a category five tornado. He had accepted the challenge and was now about to preform it.

Once he was ready, he brought the power out of deep within himself and his eyes started to glow a faint purple. On the ground in front of him a small tornado started to grow. The wind was telling him that it wanted to grow to its full potential and he was so tempted to allow it to unleash its full majesty. The urge was incredible. It was so beautiful when the winds were allowed to flow wildly and free. But he couldn't allow them to get out of control today. He had to get this small tornado up to a category five tornado.

Mark cheered as he finally got the little beauty that he was working with to a category five. And now he had the proof on record. So, he reluctantly allowed the little wonder to cease to exist and he then packed up his gear. He then packed up the equipment and walked back to his temporary van. It was temporary because his friend, codename Whirlwind, was flying around somewhere and she wouldn't be back for a week so he had to rent a stupid weather van.

When he reached the van though, he sighed as he saw that both back tires were flat. He was about to inspect them when a strange assortment of green and black cars stopped on the road and a man with a weird scar on his face came out of the lead one and walked toward Mark. Mark was on edge as the man stopped in front of him and asked, "You having car problems?"

Mark nodded and said, "Yeah, I must have run over some nails with my back tires and not noticed it because both of them are now flat."

The man nodded and said, "I see. How…misfortunate."

Mark could now feel that something was wrong with this situation. So he asked the man, "What brings you out here anyway? I normally don't see this many people wondering around here."

The man's stance seemed to change as he said, "I was looking for you Mark."

Mark took a step away from the man and demanded, "How do you know who I am?"

The man smirked at Mark and said, "I have met many of you Vals and I am recruiting you to assist me with a project of mine. The government sanctioned this project."

That last statement was the giveaway for Mark. He knew that his boss was storming mad at the government right now and would not sanction any help to them without telling the troops specifically.

But, Mark did not want to let the man know that he was on to his deceit so he said, "What kind of project are we talking about?"

That seemed to throw the man off a little and the man said, "Well, we are working on something top secret that will benefit mankind later on."

That was it for Mark. He couldn't pretend to be interested any more. He brought his powers back to the surface and said, "You honestly thought that I would believe that front?" He then summoned up tornado winds and used them to whip the sand around them into a sand storm. He then turned and ran off in the opposite direction. Once he was a good distance away, Mark let his powers down and tried to scan and see if the man had followed. He sighed in relief when he didn't see anything and turned to make his way back to the van the long way.

WHAM!

Mark fell to the ground and rubbed the spot where he had just been hit. That was going to leave a mark. He tried to find out what hit him but his vision was blurry and he could barely make anything out.

"Nice try Mark, but don't you think that your little family members that I have already met haven't tried to use their powers? I know how to combat you all." The man from before said to Mark.

Mark was about to say something when he was hit in the head again and everything went dark.

The lead man then looked at Mark's hand and saw an amethyst embedded on a golden band. He then motioned for his troops to carry him away and the man returned to Mark's van. He dug through it a bit until he came across Mark's address book. He opened it to the page he wanted and found his next target.

Name: Clair Val

Location: Tallahassee, Florida

The man was a little nervous about this Val but didn't show it as he said, "Men we need to prepare extra for this Val. You might get a little shock if you aren't careful. He then hopped into the lead car before it drove off toward its next destination.

* * *

**Keith: Do you think we lost DragonScouter?**

**Rebecca: *shakes head no* No, I deal with this shit enough to know that we can never lose a writer. We just have to keep running until we are caught.**

**Keith: Well, I hope for our sake that we don't get caught.**

***a hand grabs each of their shoulders***

**DragonScouter: Now, why would you two run from me? **

* * *

**AN: Hope you all like this. It took a while but I hope it was worth it. Please read and review. But no flames.**


	11. The Happy One

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. 4elementsfan4621 owns Rebecca.**

* * *

**DragonScouter: And, I wonder what happens next?**

**Keith: How are we supposed to know? You are the one who writes this.**

**Blockade: How can you even think that we would know?**

**DragonScouter: I don't know. I just want to know.**

* * *

Ch. 10: The Happy One

"So, how come you two didn't join the Autobots?" Miko asked curiously while sitting on Psychopomp's shoulder. The three of them had been waiting for at least an hour and the Autobots hadn't come looking for Miko yet. Too pass the time, the three of them had been asking each other questions.

"Well, I didn't join them back on Cybertron because while Alpha and I didn't agree with most of the claims that Megatron made, we knew that the government was indeed corrupt and since the Autobots fought for that government, we decided to stay Neutral. Alpha and I left Cybertron before the fighting started and we happened to land on Earth. We traveled alone at first until we met the Dragon Scouters. After we talked about it, Alpha and I decided to join the Scouters." Omego answered.

"I have never been to Cybertron." 'Pomp answered.

Miko stared at him and stated, "But I thought all Cybertronians were made on Cybertron."

'Pomp shook his helm and stated, "Nope. My twin and I were created here on Earth by the leader of the Dragon Scouters. Our leader crafter our frames and then went out in search of a spark. Luckily, our leader found a capsule that had a split spark in it. So, our leader brought it back to Earth and gave half to me and half to my twin. _And voila! I was brought online!_"

Miko nodded and turned to Omego and asked, "So, what did you and Alpha do before the war?"

Omego smiled at that, like he was remembering something, and answered, "We were part of a traveling performing troupe. Our act was similar to what trapeze artists do here on Earth. 'The Death Defying Duo', that was our name. We were actually really good. But our troupe had to disband when the threat of war started to rise."

The Talking then stopped and the three sat in silence. That was until Warhead, the nickname Miko gave Psychopomp's angry personality, asked, "**Where are your friends at Miko?**"

Miko shrugged her shoulders and answered, "Don't know. I thought someone would have noticed I was gone by now."

"Well, they had better hurry up and get here. I want to know how alpha is doing."

A whooshing sound coming from around the next run caused all talking to cease. Omego took Miko off of 'Pomp's shoulder and the two watched as 'Pomp investigated.

"This is awesome!" Miko whispered.

Omego smiled at her excitement but that very smile vanished when 'Pomp came back and said, "There is a ground bridge open but no one has come out. I'm not sure if that is a good sign. Miko?"

Miko thought about it before saying "I don't know. I know that both my friends and the 'Cons have identical looking bridges. I can't tell until the bots come out."

Both 'Pomp and Omego nodded before 'Pomp took Miko back and told her, "I'm putting you in my cockpit. Try not to move around."

"Why am I going in there?"

"It is the safest place we can keep you and still be able to defend ourselves."

Miko nodded and 'Pomp placed her inside before both he and Omego walked around the turn and faced the bridge. They both tensed as they heard footsteps walking toward them. Then the bot who looked a lot like the one Miko said was her guardian, Bulkhead, saw them and activated a blaster before saying, "Eat scrap 'Cons!" He then fired his blaster and the shot headed toward Psychopomp's cockpit and Miko.

'Pomp wasted no time and leaped to the left to protect Miko from the blast and succeeded; at a price. By moving out of the way for Miko, he had put his right wing in the path of the blast. Psychopomp yelled as the blast connected with his wing. The blast was so powerful that it threw him against the canyon wall behind him. Psychopomp lost his balance and slid down to a sitting position.

Omego glanced at 'Pomp and saw that he was knocked into stasis. Omego was now in a panic because he knew that he couldn't get Miko out and that meant that she was in danger. The sound of two shots being fired brought Omego out of his panic. He turned to locate the shots but was too late as one hit him and caused him to slide back. He waited for the second shot to hit him with closed optics but he immediately opened them when he heard the shot hit the canyon wall.

"No!" He yelled out as he watched helplessly as hundreds of boulders fell on top of Psychopomp and Miko.

He was now furious. He turned toward the now five, what he assumed were, Autobots and opened fire on them all. Thanks to his previous time with his troupe, Omego was able to dodge their fire pretty easily. Glancing at the pile of rubble, Omego knew that Psychopomp would be protected from the lasts by the rocks that were his temporary tomb.

Omego dodged another round and went to fire from his hiding spot when he heard the bridge activate again. He peaked around and saw three of the Autobots, including Bulkhead, waiting for whoever was coming out while the motorcycle femme, Arcee he thought was the name Miko called her, trained her weapon at his hiding spot. He was guessing that she didn't see him though because of the darker part of his color scheme. Omego was surprised to see two human figures start to walk out of the bridge quickly. He wondered why the bots would send two humans to a fight, especially since, in his opinion; the Autobots were extremely outclassed by him. As the two came closer, he was extremely surprised by who he saw.

* * *

Keith was not a happy camper. He stood in front of the newly open ground bridge and watched as Bulkhead led the way.

"This is bullshit!" Rebecca exclaimed furiously.

And Keith was feeling the exact same way. The two of them had asked if they could go along to help but they were denied because they were still small organics and could get hurt easily. They had pointed out, though Keith a lot more politely than Rebecca, that they could take care of themselves but the answer was still no. Blockade had offered to go to be a representative for the Scouters since Joint and Alpha were in med bay and Keith wasn't allowed. Arcee had answered him by saying that it would be too crowded and that they could handle it.

Blockade had responded by huffing in frustration and going off to 'explore' the base, aka blow off steam. The Autobots had just closed the bride and both Keith and Rebecca were now glaring at Ratchet, who was doing his best to ignore them.

Without his glare leaving Ratchet, Keith asked, "So Rebecca, you feeling bored right now?"

Also keeping her glare on Ratchet, Rebecca answered, "Fuck yeah I am. And I tend to think creative thoughts when I get bored."

"So do I. And, at least with me, I tend to think of pranks when I am bored."

"Me too. And when I think of pranks, I usually plan them around the damn cursed being that I have access to."

Ratchet must not have been able to handle hearing their planning anymore because he turned toward them, away from his work, and stated, "Now you two listen to me; you try any sort of prank with me and I will chase you both to the pit."

Rebecca just glared at him and stated, "Well, we wouldn't be putting you through this shit if we were just allowed to go with. We could have taken care of ourselves just fine. But no, you bots were being so fucking overprotective and forced us to stay behind!"

Keith nodded and stated, "No kidding, especially since the desert is pretty much my playground and I could have found Miko faster than they probably will. Just think, the time that I am here is less likely than we will find Miko before she gets hurt."

Ratchet looked like he was about to retort but looked almost relieved when the console that he was in front of started to beep. He glanced at it and pressed a button before saying, "What's the problem Optimus?"

They all heard fighting in the background as Optimus said, "We are under attack by two mechs. We can't tell their allegiance but we need backup. We have incapacitated one of them but the other one is very talented at evading our shots and we cannot get a shot to connect."

"I am on my way Optimus." Ratchet answered.

He went to shut off the communication but then there was a familiar voice in the background that Keith thought that he recognized. "Wait!"

Ratchet hesitated in terminating the call and stated, "What could be your reason for stopping me from going to help Optimus?"

"Quiet! I thought I heard something, familiar."

Ratchet frowned at the commanding voice behind the answer but stayed silent and listened. Keith didn't hear anything except for the sound of fighting at first, but as he listened he was now positive that he heard it. The voice that he was hearing could only belong to one mech he knew. "Ok, you can turn it off."

Ratchet did and turned to leave when Keith stated, "Ratchet stay here with the other kids. Rebecca, you're with me. We are going to stop this fight. We don't need the Autobots gaining another faction of bots as enemies."

"Now wait just one minute! How are you two going to stop the fighting?" Ratchet asked in disbelief.

"Well, since I know the bots that the Autobots are fighting and since those same bots are on my team, I am pretty sure that I can get them to stop." Keith answered, upset that they were wasting time talking about this. He was used to just going off and not having to listen to anyone but his boss and Lily.

Ratchet looked shocked at that answer and immediately punched in the coordinates and opened the bridge. Keith glanced up at Ratchet and stated, "Thanks for understanding." Then both he and Rebecca walked through the bridge.

* * *

Omego was confused and relieved to see Keith and the strange girl walk through the ground bridge. He was confused because he was wondering why Keith would be coming out of the Autobot ground bridge. But, he was relieved because maybe he could get them to stand down so he could explain the situation.

"Why are you two here? You are supposed to be back at base. It's too dangerous for you to be here right now. There is a Decepticon hiding around here." Bulkhead stated.

Omego watched as Keith activated his powers and both he and the girl rose so they were eye to optic level with Bulkhead. Keith gave one of his infamous glares to Bulkhead and stated, "Well, I wouldn't have to be here in the first lace if you bots would make sure you went into battle knowing if the bots you were fighting were truly Decepticons!"

This caused the Autobots to have confused looks on their faceplates. Omego smirked at their reactions. They were getting their first Val lecture and they were not taking it very well.

"What are you talking about? They are Decepticons." Bulkhead stated.

Omego watched as Keith folded his arms and asked, "And you saw the Decepticon symbol; right?"

Omego almost laughed when Bulkhead shuffled his feet and said, "No, but there was a flyer with them and only the 'Cons have flyers."

Omego frowned at that stereotypical statement. Not all flyers were 'Cons. He then focused on Keith as he gave his answer. "Ok, let's just say for the moment that they were 'Cons. Who fired first?"

"Well, I did."

"Why?"

"Because I saw the flyer and assumed they were 'Cons so I shot at them."

Keith face palmed himself and the girl said, "You mean you fucking shot at two bots because you thought that they were 'Cons?"

Keith then turned to the one Miko had described as Optimus Prime and asked, "If you promise not to shoot the bot that's still conscious, can he come out?"

Optimus gave him a quizzical look but nodded and stated, "Yes, as long as he does not attack us."

Keith then turned his gaze toward his hiding spot and said, "You can come out now Omego."

That was all Omego needed to hear. He jumped onto the boulder he was hiding behind and used that to launch himself into the air before he gracefully landed in front of Keith's stone pillar. "Hey Keith, thanks for stopping by." Omego stated.

The one called Optimus came in front of him and said, "I believe introductions are in order. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. These are three of my troops. Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead. Who are you?"

Omego nodded his helm before saying, "The bot you shot at is a Dragon Scouter named Psychopomp and I am Omego, twin of Alpha and Dragon Scouter as well." Omego saw a glimpse of realization show in Optimus' optics. At his own mention of Psychopomp, Omego asked, "May I borrow Bulkhead to help get the boulders off of Psychopomp?"

Optimus nodded and said, "We will all assist."

So the group made their way to the pile of boulders. When Omego passed Keith, he saw that Keith had a knowing look on his face. Keith then whispered something to the girl and, after he was done, she looked like she was going to burst out in laughter. So, Omego figured that Keith knew what he was hoping would happen. Omego then went and helped take the boulders off. Once they were off, the first thing Omego noticed was that Miko wasn't talking but a scan showed that she was awake. He realized that 'Pomp was faking being still knocked out. Glancing at the faceplate, Omego quickly backed up when he saw that the personality was in Warhead. He then noticed that Optimus, Arcee, and the one called Bumblebee followed his example but Bulkhead had yet to see their movement.

* * *

Bulkhead was shocked that the mech he fired on was a triple changer. There were few even before the war and they were thought to be extinct when Cybertron became the lifeless shell it is now. The mech, Psychopomp, slowly stood up and leaned against the canyon wall with his optics still off. "Hey, are you alright?" Bulkhead asked.

He was guessing that question was the wrong one to ask at the time because after it was asked, Psychopomp onlined his optics, snarled, and landed a very hard uppercut to Bulkhead's faceplate. Bulkhead stepped back and tried to dodge the blows that Psychopomp was now unleashing.

"**You fragging idiot!**"

Bulkhead tried to find his voice and once he did, he stammered, "I…I didn't…"

"**You didn't what? Think? No frag you didn't think!**" Psychopomp yelled.

The Autobots and Rebecca were shocked when Psychopomp's faceplate started to spin until it stopped on a faceplate that had a black faceplate with lime green optics and an insane smile on his faceplate. They were even more shocked when he said in a crazy sounding voice, "_Of course you couldn't hit the broadside of a planet! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!_"

Again, the Autobots and Rebecca were shocked when his faceplate spun again and stopped on a normal faceplate with a scar over his right optic. Then he said, "Excuse my brothers, but you should have made sure what loyalties we held. Because we were waiting for you Autobots to show up. And may I just say that you bots took your time getting here."

That caused everyone except for Omego to look confused. "Why were you waiting for us?" Arcee asked suspiciously.

Omego smirked and looked at Bulkhead before saying, "You are extremely lucky that 'Pomp has one of the fastest reaction times for bots his size." Omego then nodded toward 'Pomp who smiled and turned so he was facing away from everyone. The sound of shifting metal filled the air. The noise paused for a minute and the silence was making everyone's curiosity increase exponentially. Shifting metal was again heard and 'Pomp turned around and put his servos behind his back. His face then went to Crazy and he stated, "_Pick a hand, any hand!_"

Bulkhead decided to play along so he said, "Right."

"_You sure?_"

"Of course I'm sure. Now I want the right."

"_Who chooses left?"_

Keith knew where this was somewhat going so he stated, "I'll take left 'Pomp."

Psychopomp then stepped in front of the two that answered and first revealed his left servo and Keith smiled when he saw a granite stone about the size of a pebble in it. Keith took the stone and said, "Thanks 'Pomp. How did you know I wanted one?"

Rebecca, getting tired of waiting, demanded, "Ok, what the fuck is in your other hand?"

"**Well, if you would be patient, I will show you!**" He then let out a sigh before saying, "_Introducing the one, the only,_" He then removed his right servo from behind his frame while finishing, "_Miko!_"

Everyone who didn't know was extremely shocked to see Miko in Psychopomp's servo. Bulkhead was freaking out internally because he knew what Psychopomp having Miko meant. It meant that when he had shot at the triple changer, his shot was heading toward Miko.

"Hey guys." Miko stated innocently with a wave and a smile.

"What was going through your fucking head Miko? You could have gotten hurt." Rebecca lectured Miko as Miko got onto the stone pillar with Keith and Rebecca.

Psychopomp brought his helm level with Rebecca and questioned, "Why do you curse so much?"

"Why do you switch personalities?" Rebecca retorted, daring Psychopomp to challenge her.

Instead of going Warhead on her, like everyone expected, his Calm self, stated, "Hmm, touché femme. I think I'm going to like you. _And we can play whack-a-medic!_"

Rebecca stared at the mech and stated, "I think you and I are going to get along just fine Psychopomp."

Omego was glad that both sides were getting along and not shooting each other but he was getting anxious. "Optimus,"

Optimus turned toward Omego and asked, "Yes Omego?"

"I think that we should head back to your base."

"Yes, I believe that would be a wise course of action. You must want to be with your twin." Optimus reasoned.

Omego nodded so Optimus called in the bridge and they all went through. Omego wondering what the base would be like and Psychopomp was wondering when he was going to get some servo salad.

* * *

Clair Val laughed when a kid got a little static shock. She was showing a group of fifth graders through a scientific museum. Her specific job was to teach them about the many forms of electricity and how it could be used.

"And that kids, is a form of electricity that you are all familiar with. Static electricity is caused by contact friction with the guard. It builds up inside you until you find an object that it is more attracted to. It then transfers itself from you to the object, creating the shock that you felt." Clair explained.

She then led them to a side room and, once they were all inside, she shut the door, locked it, and led them to a strange cage. "Now, what different items can you name that need electricity?"

One little girl raised her hand and said, "I need it for my dad's razor so his beard won't grow back."

That drew a few laughs from around the room and Clair smiled before saying, "That is absolutely correct. Anything else you can think of?" A whole torrent of answers then flowed through. Everything from phones to microwaves to pencil sharpeners. After the answers finally stopped, Clair nodded and said, "Very good. I'm very impressed with your knowledge. But, who can tell me what made mankind curious about electricity?"

The room was silent, like Clair suspected it would be, and one of the boys asked, "What did make us curious?"

Clair smiled at that question and answered, "Lightning. And today, the museum has a special treat for you all. The room on the other side of the viewing wall here is made so we can simulate a real dry storm. This means that no rain will fall here but we will be able to create real lightning."

A collection of clouds appeared on the ceiling of the room on the other side of the viewing wall. The kids lined the glass and watched the clouds form and they all waited in anticipation as they heard the rumbling of thunder. They were so absorbed that none of them noticed that their guide's eyes were glowing a faint yellow color. A bolt of lightning flashed down into the other room and Clair smiled as the kids gasped. She loved it when people were shocked by lightning. For most people, lightning is fascinating because it is so unpredictable.

But for her, for her it was her life. Lightning flowed through her very veins and would dance in the cloud filled sky, like they were saying that neither the sky nor the ground could contain it alone. It was a force of nature that man had barely been able to grasp. It was a beautiful experience to fully understand the power and finesse that lightning contained.

The 'simulation' ended and the kids clapped in amazement. Clair smiled at their enthusiasm and led them out of the room and back toward the main museum. Once she brought them back to their main tour guide, she stated, "Ok, I have to let you go with this guy here. Go easy on him, he is very kind guy and he is trying to help you all."

The kids smiled at her and went off with her co-worker Carl Davis. Once they were out of sight, she made her way back to the other room but went on the other side of the viewing glass. She started up the program and allowed her ability to flow through her. The lightning started to fall around her and, as her eyes glowed the yellow color it had been earlier, the lightning started to bend and take shape. Lithe sparking horses began to gallop around the room as souring electric eagles flew through the air on.

Clair ducked as the lightning dolphins jumped over her head and she laughed in amazement. She always enjoyed allowing her imagination run wild; literally wild. She was so enthralled with her creations that she failed to notice the doors open and the fifteen men get around her in a semi-circle with a strange man with a weird scar standing in the center.

Clair jumped and turned when she heard a cough behind her. Her eyes returned to normal and the creations disappeared. She then was shocked to see the people standing there. "What are you all doing in here? You could have been seriously hurt!"

The man in the middle of the group tilted his head and stated, "But you are in here just fine without any sort of protection Miss Val."

"I have the proper training to…," She then realized what the man had said, "How do you know who I am?" Clair asked suspiciously. How did this creepy guy know who she was? She had never seen this man in her life and she didn't know anything about him but he seemed to know everything about her.

The man gave a knowing look and stated, "I know everything there is to know about you Clair. I know that you and your family members are very unique people in society. Also, I know that you have an affinity with lightning and electricity."

Clair glared at the man as she rattled off what he knew about her. How the heck did he have all of this information on them? Very few people outside of the Val circle knew even half of what this guy was saying.

"Oh, and I also happen to something that even you don't know about your family." The man stated, still having that knowing smirk on his face. That look was really starting to get on her nerves.

"What could you possibly know about my family that I don't?"

The man's smirk grew wider before he stated, "I know where your boyfriend Mark is and I also know what his condition is at this moment, and it isn't pleasant."

Clair snarled and launched three bolts of lightning at the man. She waited for the bolts to hit the man with glee. She wanted him to feel the maximum pain possible from her bolts. She was shocked when her bolts veered and went toward his other troops. The troops then each brought out rods that were very familiar to Clair. The bolts separated and a piece of them went into each rod.

"Lightning rods, very clever." Clair hissed. This man came prepared.

"Oh, I am much more than clever. I heard that you have a problem with water; correct?"

Clair's eyes went wide as what he was implying took hold and she saw them all put on what looked like mini oxygen masks. She wildly looked around for a place to leave and couldn't find even the smallest exit. The sound of rushing water made Clair's blood freeze and she turned behind her and shuddered when she saw a wave of water towering above her.

She started to back up and when the wave was a few feet away from her, Clair noticed that she was still sparking due to her anger. Unfortunately she realized her mistake a second to late as the wave of water slammed into her and the shocks overloaded her and she finally went unconscious.

After the water drained, the man walked up to the unconscious Clair and made sure that she was still alive. Once he was sure that she was, he checked her hand and saw a yellow gem imbedded in a silver band.

As his men carried her out, the man went to her work locker and shifted through her personal items. He looked around for a few minutes before he finally found what he was looking for. He opened Clair's planner and looked through it until he found the name that he was looking for.

Name: Yvonne Val

Location: Boise, Idaho

The man smirked as he went to put the planner away. He was about to set it down when he noticed a side note that said that Yvonne was visiting Lance Val in Lincoln, Nebraska. The man then turned to his men and said, "Ok boys, we have another chance at a double hitter. Let's make this count.

* * *

**Omego: Yes, now I get to spread my havoc on the world.**

**Warhead: YOU ARE ALL CRAZY!**

**Crazy: _Of course, I can't talk much! Ha Ha Ha Ha!_**

**Bulkhead: You got that right.**

**Miko: Watch it Bulk, you have already made these bots upset as it is; don't make it worse.**

**DragonScouter: She has a point Bulkhead.**

* * *

**AN: OK everyone, I hope that you liked this. I will be updating slowly since school has started and I will still be updating some of my other stories so this might be updated slowly. Well, I will let you go now. Please read and review. But please no flames.**


	12. Friends in High Low Places

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**DragonScouter: You are all insane you know. Truly insane.**

**Keith: We all know that.**

**Rebecca: Yeah, but it takes a fucked up person to write about one.**

**DragonScouter: Hey, I'm not messed up! I'm just a little weird.**

* * *

Ch. 11: Friends in High Low Places

Lily's arm hurt like the devil himself was tearing at it. The now shattered limb was hurting and she knew that if she tried to heal it, Knockout would know how she created the energy signature. Of course, getting hurt was her stupid fault. She had seen how proud Knockout was of his finish and she had stupidly damaged it out of rebellion. She had acted out like one of the guys normally would.

"You ignorant fleshling! Do you know how long it is going to take me to fix this?" Knockout yelled at her, again.

Like she thought before, she couldn't blame him. She would hear all the time from Joint just how difficult it was to keep a good finish. "Yes Knockout, I do know." Lily sighed.

Knockout looked at her curiously and asked, "You do?"

Lily nodded and stated, carefully, "I have a friend who works with auto body and she has told me numerous times how hard it is to fix that damage."

That seemed to throw Knockout. She guessed that he didn't expect the Decepticon prisoner to know anything about auto body. He then asked, "Do you know anything about actually fixing a finish?"

Lily nodded and said, "Yeah, my friend taught me a lot about repairing a chassis."

Knockout then glanced around the room before he walked in front of her and was about to say something when he stopped and seemed to stare at her. Lily realized that he must have noticed how bad her arm was because he asked, "Is your arm causing you a lot of pain?"

Lily wanted to answer no. She wanted to play it tough. But, the pain was really bothering her now and she was surprised that she hadn't passed out yet. So, she nodded once and said, "Yeah, when a human's arm gets broken, it causes them a great deal of pain."

She then sighed to herself. Lily knew she needed to heal her arm soon or she might have to re-brake it to fix it. She glanced uneasily at Knockout and proposed, "Knockout, if you take me down from my chains and allow me to fix my arm, I will fix your armor, give you the recipe for the best polish in the universe, and, I will tell you how I created the energy signature as long as you do not tell a single living being."

Knockout seemed to think about that before asking, "Give me one good reason I should not inform the other Decepticons how you made that energy signature."

Lily winced from the pain coming from her arm before answering, "Because, if Megatron or any of the higher up Decepticons knew how I accomplished it, all other bots would become like drones to them. They wouldn't find it a need to waste resources to get polish and polish tools for a medic they wouldn't need anymore."

Knockout's optics widened when she mentioned the drone like treatment and the taking away of his polishing tools and polish. Knockout glanced around again before saying, "Fine, you have a deal. Luckily this room blocks all energy signals." He then released her from her bindings and allowed her to sit on his servo before he asked, "How are you going to fix your arm?"

Lily glanced at him before saying, "I am going to fix it by following through with one of the parts of my side of the deal."

"And which part is that?"

"The energy signature part." Lily answered. She saw that Knockout's attention was completely on her as she allowed her power to rise. Her eyes gained a green glow to them before vines came out of her shoulder and set her arm before blue mist like spores came out of the vines and were absorbed into her arm. Knockout's optics looked, to Lily, like they were going to explode from shock. After about two minutes, Lily's arm was finally healed and the vines disappeared.

"How the frag did you do that?" Knockout asked in shocked.

"Well my boss, who I cannot name, gave me my powers years ago and that was one of the first tricks I learned."

"Do all humans have powers?"

Lily laughed a little before shaking her head and saying, "Nope. It is a very small percent of the human population that has powers." She then stood up before saying, "Now it is my turn to make good on the other parts of my side of the deal."

Knockout was a little hesitant to bring Lily closer to his chassis since Lily damaged it last time but he eventually brought her up to the damage. Lily studied it for a minute before saying, "Luckily, you bots didn't take my backpack from me so I have the salve in here somewhere."

Lily then took off her backpack and looked around for her special polish. It took a while but she finally located it near the bottom of her bag. "Ah, here it is." She then pulled it out before opening the container of her home made polish and, placing some on her fingers. She was about to place it on Knockouts damage but hesitated as a thought occurred to her.

Knockout noticed her hesitation and asked, "Why are you hesitating? You aren't thinking of backing out of our deal are you?"

Lily shook her head and stated, "No, nothing like that. I just need to ask if you have any aversion to organic material being used on your frame."

"Not as long as it gives my chassis a nice look."

"Ok then, I had to ask. I only use organic material for my product."

She then started to apply the polish to the frame and smiled as the dent started to be repaired. "I once dealt with a customer who didn't like anything with organic material and he yelled at me for about an hour before we had to force him out. So, I now try and ask my customers if they mind me using it."

She spread the polish around the previously damaged area before taking out a cloth and making it look nice before wiping off her hands and throwing the towel in her backpack.

Knockout then inspected her handy work before whistling and saying, "Nice job fleshy. I haven't had my finish look like this in a long time."

Lily smiled at the compliment before saying, "Thank you Knockout. This container of polish is for you if you want it."

Knockout gently took the closed container with his other servo and placed it in his subspace. He then looked at her and asked, "So, you know a half sand boy by any chance?"

Lily was now extremely worried and asked, "His name is Keith. Is he alright?"

Knockout nodded his helm and responded, "He's fine but his friend's soliform got disintegrated by yours truly. Breakdown and I found out the hard way that he was a Cybertronian. I had just finished fixing myself when I was told to come and interrogate you." He then asked, "I have two questions for you. First off; does the boy Keith always look like how I saw him?"

Lily shook her head and responded, "No, he normally looks like a normal human like me. And yes, I have a half plant form that I use in extreme emergencies."

"My second question is this; do you have a guardian like the Autobot fleshlings?"

Lily nodded and stated, "Well, yes I do. Her designation is Joint and she has a green Hyundai Sonata alt. mode."

Lily than opened her bag and brought out a container. She then handed it to Knockout before asking, "If you battle against Joint anytime soon, please get this to her as inconspicuous as you can. It is vital that you get this to her"

"What's in it?" Knockout asked while observing it in his hand.

"It holds three plants inside that will let her know three things. One will tell her that I am safe for now. Another one will tell her that you are an ally. The final one will tell her not to let the others know that you are an ally because of your position."

"And how the frag am I going to get this to Joint if I am in the middle of fighting?" Knockout asked, wondering how Lily expected him to accomplish this.

"You can't expect me to know all the answers." Lily stated in a small amount of annoyance. But she then said, "And if you get your chassis messed up again, complain like normal until we are alone and I will put more of that polish on you."

Knockout let out a sigh of defeat before saying, "Fine, I will try to get this to your friend Joint. If my chassis gets messed up though, you will be hearing about it."

Lily held her hands in defeat and said, "Fine, I will listen to you complain your spark out if you want me to. And thank you by the way."

Knockout nodded and stated, "You are welcome fleshy." He then glanced around before saying, "I have to put you back up now. I have to go and get some recharge and with my line of work, I really need my beauty recharge."

Lily nodded and allowed him to chain her back up before he started to walk out of the room. When he got to the door, he stopped and turned to her before saying, "As you humans say, you, Lily Val, are starting to grow on me." He then left the room.

Lily smiled at the place where she last saw Knockout before saying, "You too Knockout, you too."

* * *

Yvonne wasn't scared. She was terrified. Glancing back at Lance, her boyfriend, she stated, "It's not that I don't trust you dear, it's just that I don't want to jump off of a cliff."

Lance laughed at her and stated, "Don't worry darling, I won't let you hit the ground," he then paused before he added, "Very hard."

Yvonne turned to glare at Lance before stating, "Not helping Lance. Definitely not helping."

"Well, I know what will help." Lance stated before shoving Yvonne off of the cliff and jumping over after her.

Yvonne screamed at first before she began to slow down and Lance was across from her. Yvonne's fear was soon replaced by anger and once they stopped, which was about halfway down, she swam through the air to Lance and gave him a head slap.

THWACK!

"Ow! What was that for?" Lance asked.

Yvonne gave him a disbelieving look before saying, "never, push me off of a cliff again unless it is a dire situation." She then glanced around before asking, "Why are we here anyway?"

Lance's eyes, which were glowing light blue, looked skyward and Yvonne's eyes followed.

Yvonne smiled in surprise when a table with two dining chairs fell from the sky. The table settled between the two of them and the chairs settled themselves behind the two of them. "Well, there are precious few women in the world that can say that they have gotten a meal halfway down a canyon floating in the air. What are we having?" Yvonne asked.

Lance walked around the table and pushed Yvonne in before returning to his own place and scooting in at the table. He then smiled and stated, "Tonight mademoiselle, I present to you your meal."

Three serving dishes then fell from the sky and settled gently onto the table. Lance then stated as he lifted two of the coverings off and sent them back up to the clouds, "Tonight the chef presents mashed potatoes and gravy with corn and a main course of well-done steak."

Yvonne smiled and said, "Why this looks simply marvelous. But what is under the third?"

Lance smiled at her question and stated, "Well, it is ice."

Yvonne frowned at this and said, "But you and I both don't like ice in our drinks. So why did you get it?"

Lance brought his hands in front of him and Yvonne jumped in shock when what looked like a bottle of wine dropped into his hands. Yvonne turned skyward and asked, "Is there anything else that's going to fall from the sky?"

Lance shook his head and stated, "Nope. This cranberry flavored sparkling water and those wine glasses," A wine glass fell in front of each of them before he finished, "is all that is going to fall."

Yvonne laughed and the two were soon enjoying their dinner. They finished about an hour later and once they did, Lance used his control over gravity to send the dinner items to the van he had rented. He then let both of them down and once they hit the ground, Lance offered his arm to her and asked, "May I be permitted to escort you through this canyon?"

Yvonne took his arm and walked with lance. They talked about many different subjects for about an hour and as they neared the end of the canyon, they happened to be discussing Lily and Keith's mission.

"The government is full of idiots. They actually think that they can keep a secret from us for long?" Lance stated.

"Yes, but we know that those two will be able to figure it out. Especially with Keith's sandy disposition." Yvonne responded as they turned the corner.

"You two certainly took your time in getting here."

Yvonne and Lance turned their attention to the end of the canyon. They were shocked to see a man with a scar on his face with what looked like an army behind him. Yvonne realized that the people in front of them were blocking the exit to the canyon.

"I thought you were going to be no-shows." The same person from before, which happened to be scar man, said.

"Why were you waiting for us?" Lance demanded, "Why, so I could extend an invitation to you to help the government with a special project."

Yvonne shook her head and stated, "Sorry, we aren't helping the government with any projects right now."

"Oh, but so many of you Vals have already joined us." The man stated with a knowing look.

"I doubt they went willingly." Lance retorted.

The man then allowed an evil smirk to appear on his face and he said, "True, but who ever said we were giving you a choice?"

Lance wasted no time and brought out his wings. He glanced at Yvonne and saw that she had copied the stone from the ground around them and molded the stone together into a shield. He ran behind her shield and said, "I'm flying us out of here, hang on."

Yvonne nodded as Lance wrapped his arms around her waist. He then launched into the air and smirked as the men on the ground grew further away. When he reached the top of the canyon, he heard a crackling sound before his vision went dark.

Yvonne panicked when the bolt of electricity hit Lance and his ascent ceased. As they started to drop Yvonne, still in her stone form, maneuvered them to the edge of the canyon and used it to stop their fall. Once she stopped sliding down, which was only three feet from the ground floor, she jumped onto the ground and quickly, but gently, laid Lance down. Yvonne then took a defencive stance in front fo Lance and glared at the troops in front of her. They were going to pay for…

Yvonne then looked at the troops more closely and panicked when she did not see the man with the scar. She went to look to the right but a wave of pain coursed through her skull and she fell to the ground, returning to her normal form. She then gazed hazedly up at the scar man and hissed, "You conniving…" Yvonne didn't get the chance to finish because the man used his foot and kicked her in the head, effectively knocking her out.

The man then checked both of their hands and was relieved to see that Lance was wearing a light blue gem imbedded in a gold band and Yvonne was wearing a tourquise colored gem imbedded in a silver band. The man then searched their pockets but couldn't find a thing.

He stood up frustradedly and walked away as his troops carried away the two Vals. The man was about to leave when one of his troops ran up to him carrying a tourqouise colored purse. The soldier handed the purse to the man and said, "We found this in a van on top of the canyon."

The man then looked inside the purse and found the address book. He opened it and searched it until he found what he was looking for.

Name: Matt Val

Location: Springfield, Illinois

The man then searched the other pages and was glad to see that there was a note on one of the following days. It said that Hope was visiting Matt and that they were not to be called. The man stared at the two names nervously. He knew that these two were two of the strongest Vals that there were. But, he knew that they were the only Vals that he had a location for at the moment. Plus, there weren't many Vals left. He would just have to find each one as their information came to him.

"Men," the man started, "hope you like mind tricks."

He then disappeared in a cloud of dust.

* * *

**DragonScouter: Well, that was a wonderful chapter.**

**Lily: Yeah, now I get some time on here. **

**Knockout: What am I doing here?**

**DragonScouter: Well, since you are now an unofficial good guy, you get the honor of being in this chat.**

* * *

**AN: Ok, this chapter came to me a little faster than I planned. But, that does not mean that I am upset. We finally got Lily and the 'Cons into a chapter. Well, I hope you all liked this. Please read and review but absolutely no flames.  
**


	13. Secret Buddies

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**DragonScouter: Hmm, I'm so tired.**

**Keith: Why?**

**DragonScouter: Because the car ride home took forever.**

**Rebecca: Well, from what I heard it was your own fault for wanting to stop to get some shit to eat.**

**DragonScouter: That's it. Just for that, neither of you are going to be in this chapter.**

**Keith: What did I do?**

* * *

Ch. 12: Secret Buddies

Joint woke up from her recharge with a groan. She had the worst recharge nightmare that she had ever had. In the nightmare, Lily was running from Megatron through the streets of Iacon and Joint was running toward them to save Lily. When she reached Lily though, Lily stopped and hopped into Megatron's servo; she then turned to Joint with red eyes and asked, 'Who are you?'

That was when Joint had woken up. She shivered at the nightmare but relaxed when Blockade sat up and wrapped her in a light hug. "You ok Joint?" He asked with concern.

Joint leaned into him and said, "I miss her Blockade. I miss Lily so much. She is like a daughter to me. It scares me to think about what the 'Cons could be doing to her at this moment."

Blockade held her close and said, "Just remember that she isn't a helpless maiden. She can take care of herself."

"I know but I can't stop thinking that something is going to happen, something that will change us all." Joint stated.

The two then decided to get up for the day and get their energon rations. They left one of the spare rooms that the Autobots had let them use as a berthroom and walked to the main room. As they walked in, they saw Omego already up and halfway done with his energon. Blockade left to go get his and Joint's energon and Joint decided to go talk with Omego.

"Hey Omego, how is Alpha doing?" Joint asked.

"Ratchet says that she will be waking up sometime today. I want to be here when she does." Omego answered.

"I know, I want to be here too. She is family and family has to stick together in these times." Joint stated.

"Yeah. Hey were are the kids?" Omego asked.

"They are in school right now. According to their calendar, today is called Wednesday."

Omego and Joint turned to see Ratchet walking in. He had his morning energon in his servo and came over to them. He then said, "And thank Primus for that. I don't know how long I could be online if they were here all the time."

Omego chuckled and said, "Let me guess, you get extremely annoyed with Miko?"

Ratchet nodded and said, "Yep, and she needs to learn that it is not ok to go sneaking through the ground bridge. It just causes more trouble for the situation then there normally is."

"Yeah, but if she hadn't gone through the time when you all found my twin, 'Pomp and I would not know about you bots and we would be causing all sorts of havoc to find her. Speaking about her, have you checked on her yet?" Omego asked.

Ratchet nodded and stated, "Her vitals are very strong and I wouldn't be surprised if she came out of stasis before the kids came to the base from school."

That seemed to make Omego very happy and the two who had energon continued to sip away at it. A few minutes later, Blockade came back into the room and handed Joint her energon. The four bots then sipped away at their energon until there was nothing left. Once they were all done, they all tossed them in the disposal area and waited for the others to wake up.

A few minutes later Optimus walked into the room. He came over to the group and said, "I see that you are all up early." He then motioned at the Scouters and asked, "Did you all have a decent recharge?"

The three Scouters nodded and Blockade stated, "Yes we did Optimus. Thank you for providing rooms for us to recharge in."

"You are welcome Blockade." Optimus responded.

Then, Arcee and Bumblebee walked into the room. They came over and Joint stated, "So, the only ones who aren't awake are Bulkhead and 'Pomp."

"I'll go get Bulkhead up." Ratchet grumbled before he left the room.

The three Scouters glanced at each other before the all reached and touched the top of their helms. Blockade and Joint put theirs on at the same time but Omego was just a little slower.

"Come on you two, I had to get him up last time." Omego whined.

"What is so wrong about Psychopomp out of recharge?" Arcee stated.

Omego glanced at her and said, "Come on, I'll show you."

The two of them then went to the room that 'Pomp was staying in. Omego then went into the room and motioned for Arcee to come in. Arcee stepped in nervously. Omego leaned toward her and whispered, "If you want to get out of this without injury, I advise you to run out of the door as soon as I tap him."

Omego suddenly ran forward at full speed and shoved 'Pomp to the ground. He turned around as a roar of anger came from 'Pomp and yelled, "Run!"

Arcee wasted no time and bolted out of the room like a hoard of scraplets were on her tailpipe with Omego not far behind. The thundering pede steps behind them told them that 'Pomp was not too happy. They reached the main room and saw the group of bots staring. Omego ran behind Joint and pleaded, "Please get him to stop. I only tapped him."

Joint knew that Omego didn't just tap 'Pomp but, since they needed everybot at full capacity, stood between Omego and 'Pomp and held up her servo in a stopping motion. Psychopomp screeched, literally, to a halt in front of Joint and sent a glare behind her to Omego. "**He shoved me off of my berth!**"

"I know 'Pomp, but we are going to need him to find Lily. After we find her and get her back, you can do the most terrible prank toward him and none of us will try and stop you." Joint reasoned to the upset mech. Omego was staring at Joint like she had just signed his death warrant.

But, the promise seemed to calm 'Pomp down and he said, "Very well, I accept your terms. _Oh, I can't wait to play pin the tailpipe on the bot!_" And 'Pomp sent an evil smirk toward Omego. Omego physically shivered at the implication.

The Autobots, including Ratchet and Bulkhead, stared at this scene in shock. Optimus went to ask a question but was interrupted when an alarm went off. Ratchet ran over and said, "Decepticon activity in the mountains. My guess would be that they found an energon deposit."

Optimus nodded and said, "Ratchet, stay here and man the bridge. All other Autobots are with me."

Blockade then turned to the Scouters and said, "Omego, stay here with Ratchet and help him out however you can. Everyone else is going with. 'Pomp, when we get there, get your aft into the air for some air support."

Psychopomp nodded and said, "You got it Blockade."

Seeing that a decision was made, Ratchet opened the ground bridge and the seven bots went through the bridge.

* * *

Knockout woke up from a very pleasant recharge and went to get his energon ration. After he finished it, he made his way to the room that they were keeping Lily in to 'interrogate' her about the energy source that she emitted. But, since he already knew what it was, he was just going there to keep up appearances and maybe get some more information about Lily.

As he neared the room, he saw that there were already two guards standing there. That confused him since the guards were only outside the room when a bot was already in there talking to Lily. This worried Knockout so he went through the door and almost shuddered when he saw that Airachnid was interrogating Lily. Lily had a few scrapes running down her arms and across her face but nothing too serious yet. He was guessing that she didn't have more because Airachnid hadn't finished her morning energon yet, which was sitting directly underneath Lily.

"I'll take over from here Airachnid." Knockout stated, announcing his presence. Airachnid turned toward him and said, "Oh, and you would have got here before we could have some fun."

Knockout nodded but almost raised an optic brow when something round and small dropped from Lily's mouth and into Airachnid's energon as Airachnid answered him. Airachnid turned toward Lily and scratched her arm again and said, "Maybe we can play more when we are alone next." Airachnid then turned and went for the door. Before she left though, she turned to Knockout and said, "Have fun Knockout, I already softened her up for you."

Knockout knew that he had to play his part right so he took out his saw and let out a sadistic smile before saying, "Don't worry Airachnid, I will."

Airachnid smirked at his reaction and left the room. Once the door was shut, Knockout ran up to Lily and asked, "Are you alright?"

Lily nodded and said, "Yeah, she only did surface damage. Can you let me down so I can heal these though? They are starting to sting a bit."

Knockout nodded and let her down. As she started to heal her wounds, he asked, "What did you put in Airachnid's energon?"

After she was done healing herself, Lily chuckled and said, "Well, I put a seed in it."

Knockout was now curious and asked, "What kind of seed was it?"

Lily smirked and said, "Poison Ivy. I have made a special seed that only effects Cybertronians."

"What does this 'Poison Ivy' do to the bot?" Knockout asked.

"When normal Poison Ivy touches humans, it causes us to grow red bumps and itch. But, if a Cybertronian ingests it with their energon, as soon as I activate it, the vines will grow out between their armor and will cause the armor that it touches to itch uncontrollably. Which of course you can guess that would cause some serious harm to their chassis. The actual vines don't last too long but the itching will normally last a day." Lily answered.

Knockout smirked and stated, "I can't wait to see that. It will be very entertaining."

Before he could say anything else, an alarm rang through the base. Megatron's voice then rang through and said, "Decepticons, Autobots are attacking our fake energon mine. All Decepticons go through the bridge and destroy them once and for all. Except the two drones guarding our guest."

Knockout turned to Lily and said, "Gotta drive Lil, be back as soon as I kick some Autobot tailpipe."

He went to run out of the door but stopped when Lily yelled, "Remember to give Joint my package if you see her."

Knockout nodded and stated, "Don't worry Lil, I'll remember."

"Thanks K.O., I won't forget this." Lily stated.

Knockout nodded his helm toward Lily before running out of the room. He went to the ground bridge control area and ran through the bridge with a group of drones. Once he got out, he walked up to stand next to Breakdown and saw that they were standing in a line, waiting. "I thought the 'Bots were attacking? Where are they?" Knockout asked.

"According to Megatron, their bridge opened up about a half mile down this valley and he wanted an ambush to be waiting." Breakdown answered.

It didn't take long for the Autobots to show up though. Knockout glanced at his finish and knew that it was going to get wrecked. A course of murmurs caused Knockout to return his attention to the bots and he saw that, along with the normal bots, there were two others. A tan cameo jeep mech and a femme that Knockout assumed was Joint.

"I see you have some new troops Optimus. Pity they don't look like they are going to live long." Megatron taunted the Autobot leader.

Instead of Optimus answering though, the jeep mech smirked and said, "We may not look like much, but our friend makes up for that by far."

Knockout wondered who they were talking about when the sound of a jet engine was heard and Knockout saw the most weirdly colored jet hover above the Autobots. It then transformed and when the mech landed next to the jeep mech, a murmur went up from the Decepticon troops as they saw what this mech was. Knockout was even shocked about what the mech was. And apparently so was Megatron.

"A triple changer?" Megatron asked in surprise.

Knockout couldn't blame him. He thought that the triple changers were extinct. He had been there when Megatron had snuffed out what they thought was the last one when he had refused to join either side.

Megatron's snarl brought him back to the present and he was suddenly pulled into action. Megatron charged Optimus and soon everything was lost in punches and blaster shots. Knockout knew that he had to keep his promise to Lily so he ran at Joint, who had just blasted the helm off of one of the drones and said, "Hey, greenie, let's tango."

Joint glared at him and transformed before starting to drive after him. Knockout followed suit and drove off to a secluded area. Once he was sure that no one followed her, he transformed and held his servos in a stopping motion. Joint transformed and glared at him. Knockout knew that he had to watch his step and he said, "Please hold off on slagging me Joint."

"You have one minute to tell me how you know my name 'Con." Joint stated.

Knockout smirked and said, "I can tell you in one word; Lily."

Joint snarled and said, "How did you get Lily to tell you my name 'Con?"

Knockout held his servos in a defensive manner and stated, "It is not what you think. Lily and I have actually become close, I guess the word is, friends. She even healed me, see."

Joint took a couple of steps closer and Knockout saw her physically relax when she saw the heal mark where Lily had fixed him. She now stared up curiously and asked, "Then why did you want me alone out here?"

Knockout reached into his subspace and said, "I am a messenger bot at the moment. Lil asked me to give this to you."

Joint looked confused until he pulled out the package totally. Once he pulled it out, Joint grabbed it and opened the lid. She stared at the contents in understanding before stating, "This explains a lot."

"What is in there?" Knockout asked in curiosity. He had been curious about the contents since Lily had given it to him. Joint tilted the container and said, "Three flowers. Each has their own meaning that they tell me." Then, she pointed to each one and told him what they meant. "This one is a Traveler's Joy and it means safety. It tells me that she is safe for now. The next flower is an Alstroemeria and it means friend. Since you are the one that gave this to me, Lily is telling me that you are a friend to us and I am not to hurt you just to hurt you. The final one though, is a Coriander and it means hidden worth. She is telling me that you can only help us if we don't let on that you are an ally."

"You got all of that from three flowers?" Knockout asked, impressed at the subtlety yet power of the message.

"It is a learned skill. After watching Lily for all of this time, I know what every plant she sends me means." Joint stated.

Knockout heard Megatron call the retreat and said, "I gotta go or my cover will be blown. Hope you can forgive me for this."

Joint turned confused at him and said, "Sorry for wh…" Joint flinched as Knockout used his prod to knock her out. Once he was sure that she was out, he transformed and went through the ground bridge.

* * *

Once he was through, he transformed and walked into the room with Lily. Knockout looked worried when she didn't acknowledge his presence. He walked up to her slowly and saw that she had a small knot on the back of her head and her life source was leaking out.

He quickly took a scan of her and his readings showed him that he needed to take her down and wrap her head. He did just that and used his vents to try and cool her down. After about ten minutes, Knockout sighed in relief when Lily moaned and opened her eyes. She glanced up at Knockout and said, "What took you so long to get back?"

"I had a meeting with your friend Joint and I delivered the flowers to her. What happened to you?" Knockout asked in worry.

Lily rubbed her head and said, "Airachnid paid me a visit about half an hour ago. She wasn't happy with the result of the battle and took her anger out on me by whacking me on the back of the head. Thanks for coming along though. I don't think I would have made it." Lily then took off the bandage and healed her head. After she was done, she looked up at Knockout and asked, "So, how did you meet Joint?"

Knockout laughed and said, "She wanted to rip me helm off. Luckily though, my chassis got out in one piece with no damage."

"That's good. She seems to have cooled down a bit. Otherwise, I would be spending an hour repairing your finish." Lily stated.

Knockout chuckled and said, "Yes, but I might need you to calm her down when I finally can reveal that I am your ally in the open."

Lily looked at him with a look that would make Starscream squeal his darkest secrets and asked, "What did you do?"

Knockout smirked and pulled out his prod before saying, "Well, Megatron called the retreat and I had to make it look like we were fighting the whole time we were talking."

Lily laughed and said, "Sure Knockout, I'll distract her to give you a five minute head start. Then you are on your own."

Knockout's faceplate then grew a sad smile and he said, "You can't stay here anymore. I don't know how much longer Airachnid will be able to hold off killing you."

"How am I going to escape?" Lily asked.

Knockout thought about that for a minute before saying, "Next time we go against the bots, I will accidently let you out of your chains. You must take out the two guards guarding your door and activate the ground bridge. The bridge will be set at the coordinates where we are fighting the Autobots. You get out of that bridge and make a beeline toward the closest Autobot or one of your friends. That way, I have deniability and you get free. Win win for both of us."

Lily nodded and said, "Got it. Just do me one favor."

"What Lil?" Knockout asked.

"I need you to put these in each of the guards' drinks." Lily stated. She then dug through her bag and grabbed two baseball-sized seeds and put them in a box and handed it to Knockout.

"What are these for?" He asked her.

Lily smiled and said, "In a nut shell, when I activate them they will knock the guards out for about two hours. It will give me enough time to escape and give you deniability." Lily then let out a yawn.

Knockout out looked at her and said, "You sound tired Lil. Let me get you back up in your chains so you could get some rest. Since we lost to the Autobots and your friends, Megatron will most likely have us attack them tomorrow. Oh, and speaking of your friends, any advice for me about a certain maroon and tan triple changer before I leave?"

Once Lily was hanging again, she nodded tiredly and said, "When his faceplate is black, know that he is insane. When it is tan, get as far away as possible. You can only keep your sanity and finish if he has a gray faceplate. That is his calm side and it is his most reasonable side. Now, I really need some sleep." Lily yawned again and said, "Night, night K.O."

Knockout turned to her and smiled when he heard Lily breathing softly but deeply. She had fallen asleep as soon as she had said good night. Knockout gave her sleeping form a small smile and said, "Night Lil."

He then left and went to recharge. When he laid down, he wondered how this friendship with Lily would pan out.

* * *

"Hope, get over here and help me with this." Matt yelled out to his girlfriend as he stood at his garage door with the groceries that the two of them had just bought.

Hope laughed at him and opened the door before saying, "Here you go, my good sir."

Matt laughed and the two of them went inside the two story house. He was glad that Hope was able to take some time off to come and see him. With their schedules, he was only supposed to be able to see her about two weeks a year. This year though, Hope had managed to get an extra week to stay with him and he was happy that she had.

Matt set the groceries on the table and walked into the living room. He sat down and flipped on the T.V. The screen showed the pause screen of the movie that the two were watching before they left for the store. Said movie happened to be Albert Hitchcock's Psycho and they were on the part right before the shower scene.

"Matt, do you want some chips?" Hope yelled from the kitchen, presumably putting the food away.

Matt turned around so he was facing the kitchen door and said, "Yeah, get that bag of barbeque that you like so much. I think we can share."

Matt heard a laugh come out from the kitchen. He turned back to the T.V. and reached for the remote. "Matt, don't you dare start that movie without me!"

Matt guiltily flinched and moved his hand away from the remote. When he heard footsteps, he turned to Hope and smiled before asking, "How do you always know when I am about to do something Hope?"

Hope set the chip bowl on his lap and took the remote before saying, "I have eyes in the shadows Matt, you know that."

Matt glared at the lamp shade shadow and said, "Traitor."

Hope laughed and said, "Just so you know, it was your own shadow; not the lamp shade's shadow."

Matt turned his glare to his own shadow before sighing and saying, "So, we ready to finish this?"

Hope went to nod her head when the doorbell rang. Hope laughed and got up before saying, "Guess not. I'll get it." Hope then went to the door and opened it. "Hello, can I help you sir?" Hope asked the man with a scar that was standing on Matt's steps.

The man smiled before saying, "Yes you can Hope." He then jutted his hand out and Hope felt volts of electricity course through her body. With a last hope attempt to help, she turns and screams, "MATT!" Before she fell to the floor unconscious.

Matt leaped from the couch to the door and saw Hope lying there unconscious while a man with a scar on his head was walking over Hope and as soon as Matt got into view, the man glanced at him and said, "Get him."

Matt wasted no time and set up a psychic block in the hallway before he bolted for the back door. As he approached it though, he heard the thoughts of others who were coming to take him so he instead made a beeline upstairs and got onto the roof. He then sprinted across it and planned to jump onto his garage. His garage had a window on it so if he could just make it across the gap before the men saw him. He reached the edge of his roof and jumped toward the other roof.

The electricity coursing through his veins stopped his leap and the last thing he remembered was hitting the ground.

The man with the scar walked up to Matt and saw the black and pink gem on the golden band. And he had already checked Hope's hand and saw her black gem on the silver band. He motioned to his men to take him and as soon as they did, he walked back inside the house and searched what he assumed was Matt's room until he found Matt's address book. He flipped it open and was surprised by the name he found.

Name: D.C. Val

Location: Albany, New York

The man stepped outside the house and turned to face his men before saying, "Men, we are going to be getting the freak among the freaks." His men had knowing looks on their faces. They knew that he would be a difficult one to catch, especially since he could move around quickly without his powers.

* * *

**Keith: She really left us out. I can't believe she left us out.**

**Rebecca: That no good fucking...**

**DragonScouter: If you two want to be in the next chapter, you had better not finish that statement Rebecca.**

**Keith: *covers Rebecca's mouth* Shutting up.**

**Rebecca: *glares at Keith***

* * *

**DN: Well, it is Monday and I promised you a chapter so here it is. Hope you all liked. Please read and review but no flames.**


	14. Repairs

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. And 4elementsfan4621 owns Rebecca.**

* * *

**DragonScouter: I wonder what will come next.**

**Keith: Whatever you wish DragonScouter.**

**DragonScouter: Glad you see things my way for once Keith.**

* * *

Ch. 13: Repairs

When the kids got to the base, they were surprised that the bots who had stayed were fixing up injuries. Miko walked up to Ratchet after getting out of Bulkhead and asked, "What happened to you all?"

Ratchet grumbled and said, "We were set up by the 'Cons. We thought we found one of their mining operations and we got hit. Luckily we forced them to retreat but not before we got some injuries. The worst one hit was Psychopomp. After Megatron initially attacked Optimus, he shifted his attention toward 'Pomp and let him have it. His wing got bent, but I fixed that, and his faceplate is stuck in his angry persona. I have been working for a while to get it to spin again. I have gotten the crazy persona unstuck but I can't seem to get him to hold still enough to get the talk"

Just then, 'Pomp ran into the room in his crazy persona and yelled, "_Run, run as fast as you can, you can't catch me I am the metal man! Ha, Ha, Ha!_"

Rebecca glanced up at Ratchet before saying, "I'll take care of him."

Ratchet went to protest but decided to go and help the others with their injuries and leave Psychopomp to Rebecca and Keith. They would be able to take care of themselves.

Rebecca wasted no time and walked up to Psychopomp before saying, "Calm the fuck down 'Pomp. You are scaring the other bots."

Psychopomp brought his faceplate right in front of her face and said, "_Make me Rebecca!_" And he stuck out his glossa at her before starting to walk over her. Rebecca turned to Keith and asked, "Can you stop him? I am not in the mood for a headache at the moment."

Keith nodded and his eyes glowed a brown color before particles of sand put a light coat of sand on Psychopomp and made it freeze. Psychopomp glanced down and yelled, "**You froze me Keith?**"

Keith nodded and said, "You need to let Ratchet fix you so Calm can come out."

"_But he's no fun!_" Psychopomp complained.

Rebecca rolled her eyes and ordered, "You get that metal ass of yours back in that med area and let Ratchet take care of you."

Keith released 'Pomp and watched in shock as he glumly made his way to the med area. He sat down and Rebecca yelled, "Hey Ratchet, 'Pomp is ready for his repairs!"

Ratchet walked over and started to fix the broken spin axel that was denying the Calm side to come out. He got about halfway done when Psychopomp suddenly jerked back and said, "_Can I play doctor now?_"

Rebecca kicked Psychopomp's leg and ordered in a stern voice, "You keep your fucking metal ass still until Ratchet's finished repairing your damn face."

Psychopomp stopped moving and Ratchet finally yelled out in success and Psychopomp's faceplate finally landed on the calm side. "Thank you so much. It was getting rather boring in there." He then stood up and went to talk to Omego.

Ratchet then finished the repairs on the others and soon everyone was standing and conversing. That was until they all heard a door open and out walked Alpha from the med bay area.

"Alpha!" Omego yelled before running over and giving his twin a giant hug.

"Hey Omego." Alpha said in a small voice.

The two twins then walked over to the Autobots and other Dragon Scouters before Omego said, "Autobots, this is my twin Alpha. Alpha, these are the Autobots. This is Bumblebee, Ratchet, Arcee, Bulkhead, and their leader Optimus Prime. And these three are their human charges Jack, Raf, and Miko. Rebecca over there is just the odd ball."

"Hey! I'm not that much of a fucking odd ball!" Rebecca stated.

Alpha held out a servo to each one of the bots and said to everyone, "It is nice to meet you all." She then turned to Joint and said, "I am so sorry Joint. I failed to protect Lily."

Joint put a servo on Alpha's shoulder, which caused Alpha to look up, and said, "Don't worry Alpha. Lily knew that anything that happens with any of us can be dangerous. She probably just bit off more than she could chew."

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up Joint, but that doesn't make me feel any less guilty. I messed up big time." Alpha stated.

"What happened Alpha?" Keith asked.

Alpha sighed before she said, "It all went wrong after Lily hung up with you."

* * *

Flashback:

_Alpha dodged a blow from the spider femme and backed up a few paces. She took a quick glance at Lily and saw that Lily had just hung up the phone. Lily looked up and yelled, "Keith is on his way with backup."_

_Alpha nodded and said, "Good. Now get somewhere safe." She was then knocked off the ground and flung a good fifty meters. Alpha stood up and saw that Lily had her sword out and was running at the spider femme. The spider femme laughed and, as quick as lightning, brought one of her extra appendages down in front of Lily. Lily was flung back and she hit the canyon wall. _

_The spider femme walked over to Lily and wrapped her up before saying, "You are worse at watching your human charges than the Autobots are. Well, Lily and I will be having loads of fun where we are going." _

_The femme then turned and went to transform but Alpha used her experience as an acrobat to propel her on top of the femme and she reached her servo for Lily._

_A sharp flare of pain stopped Alpha in her tracks and she slowly fell off of the femme. She staggered on her pedes and saw that she had a gash on her side and one of the femmes extra appendages was dripping energon, her energon to be precise. The femme then walked up to Alpha and whispered, "So close, but not close enough." _

_The femme then kicked Alpha and Alpha fell to the ground. Her systems were starting to shut down and she couldn't get back up. The femme then covered her in webbing and caused a rockslide to fall on the web. The last thing that Alpha heard before passing out was the thump, thump sound of the femme's helicopter mode flying off._

End of Flashback

* * *

Joint went up to Alpha and gave her a giant hug before saying, "Oh, Alpha, I am so sorry. It wasn't your fault. You told Lily to get out of there but she didn't listen. She was her normal fight not flight self. You know all Vals are like that."

Alpha gave a small smile before saying, "Yeah, I guess you would know. But I will not stop until we get Lily back here. And if she is hurt, I will hunt that spider femme to the edges of time and rip her apart slowly and melt her down with her own acid."

"Hey, not all of us Vals are like that." Keith stated, realizing what they had said earlier had applied to him.

Rebecca patted Keith's shoulder before saying, "Keith, I have only known you for a couple of days and even I know that you are fucking airheaded like that."

Keith turned around and faced Rebecca before saying, "Hey, you are like that too. If you were from around here and my boss approved it, you would have all the makings of a Val. Well, except your cursing."

Rebecca stared at Keith before saying, "Thanks for the compliment, I think."

Blockade laughed and said, "I wouldn't take it as a compliment. All the Vals are insane."

Keith glared up at Blockade before saying, "Watch it buddy, I know where you live."

Everyone laughed at that and Joint said, "You know, I just thought of something."

"What?" Blockade asked his mate.

"Where is Psychadelic?" Joint asked.

"Who is Psychadelic?" Bulkhead asked.

Omego laughed and said, "Psychadelic is Psychopomp's twin. And she is just as unique as he is." He then grew a thoughtful look and said, "But that is a good point. Where is Psychadelic?"

Psychopomp answered that by saying, "The boss sent her over to Egypt. She is supposed to be looking for any strange disturbances. I just talked to her before Omego got Alpha's distress signal and she hadn't found anything yet."

"Speaking of Alpha's distress signal, do you think any of the other bots on our team intercepted it?" Blockade asked.

"Anything is possible." Keith answered. "We will just have to wait and find out."

There was a pause in the talking for a moment before Rebecca asked, "Just how many of you fucking Dragon Scouters are there? You all seem to be popping out of the damn air."

Keith actually thought about that for a moment before saying, "Well, there are a lot more than there are here."

Rebecca whacked him on the head and stated, "No shit there are more than there are here. I am going to shoot you."

Keith smirked and said, "Not if you can't catch me." He then ran off with Rebecca on his heels.

"Keith when I get a hold of your ass I am going to kill you!" Rebecca yelled.

"Didn't know you wanted my butt that bad?" Keith teased.

"KEITH!" Rebecca screeched as she continued to chase him.

Everyone else just burst out into laughter and watched Keith run from Rebecca.

* * *

Dark Cyber Val aka D.C. Val walked through his two story house on the outskirts of Albany, New York for a very specific reason. He reached the kitchen and grabbed his cell phone before turning it on and starting to dial a number. As he finished dialing the number, he returned to the living room and sat down on his couch. He then hit the talk button and waited to the person on the other end to pick up. After three rings, the person on the other end picked up.

"And I wonder who could be calling the beauty that is me on this wonderful day?" A feminine voice on the other side said.

"It would have to be her loving and handsome boyfriend D.C." Dark Cyber responded with a smile.

"Hey Cyber, how are you doing?" The feminine voice asked.

"I am doing just fine Kristen. A little bored but that comes with living all the way up here." Cyber said.

"So, now I am only getting called when you are bored? I feel loved." Kristen Val mock complained.

"Now don't you start that with me, you know that I call you because I love you. I just so happened to be bored today as well." Cyber responded, not falling for his girlfriend's antics."

"Have you been training?" Kristen asked randomly.

"Why?" Cyber asked suspiciously. To Cyber's surprise, Kristen hung up the phone on him. He stared at it and said out loud, "What did I do this time?"

Cyber let out a manly yelp as he was tackled and he fell to the floor with his attacker on top of him.

"You haven't been training at all."

Cyber looked at his 'attacker' and smiled with joy when he saw Kristen. "What are you doing here Kristen? You weren't supposed to come for a month." Cyber asked in shock.

Kristen laughed and said "I begged the boss and I finally got permission to come out here today. I just couldn't wait the whole month to see you again."

The two of them then got off of the ground and Cyber asked, "So, what do you want to do?"

Kristen smiled and said, "Hmm, I think that I want to just cuddle in a blanket with you and watch a movie."

Cyber nodded and looked through his movie collection before asking, "What do you want to watch dear?"

Kristen smiled sadistically and said, "I want to watch one of the Saw movies."

Cyber shook his head before saying "You just like those movies because you get ideas for your powers."

"What? Can't a girl get some inspiration from a psychopathic genius who is really handy with metal?" Kristen stated.

"Fine, we can watch the first one though." Cyber said.

"Can't we watch them all?" Kristen asked with a pouty face.

Cyber sighed before saying, "Fine, but we are going in order."

"Yeah!" Kristen cheered like a little kid.

Cyber chuckled at her antics and went to reach for the movie when he heard a knock on the front door. Since Cyber told people that he met to ring the doorbell he knew that whoever this was, Cyber did not know them. He went to answer the door but Kristen said, "Wait, remember that I just tackled you because you were not cautious. I am going to stay hidden in the doorway while you answer the door. Don't let them get too close."

Cyber nodded before he and Kristen approached the door. Kristen hid on the side and Cyber slowly opened the door. He was shocked to see what looked like a small army outside. In front of them was a man who had a scar running down his face. Cyber glanced at the man and asked, "What can I do for you all?"

The man smirked and said, "Well, there is a little government project that you can help me with D.C."

Cyber frowned at the man and asked. "How do you know who I am?"

The man laughed and said, "Why, the other Vals that I acquired told me."

Cyber frowned even more and said, "The other Vals wouldn't have helped the government at this time."

The man nodded at that and said, "I know, but I allowed them to know the error of their choice. Just like I will to you."

The man then raised up his hand and a shot of electricity fired toward Cyber. Cyber knew that if that bolt hit him, he would be knocked out immediately. But, he knew something that the man didn't know and he smirked. The man grew a concerned look on his face at that. That look soon grew to shock when as the bolt swerved around Cyber and into the house.

"How did you do that?" The man asked in shock.

Cyber smiled and said, "I always keep an ace in the hole." Kristen then stepped out and the man frowned.

"Hmm, didn't expect you to be here Ms. Val. Oh well, two Vals is most certainly better than one."

The troops then started to charge the house and Cyber slammed the door before saying, "Kristen, I know you hate traveling this way, but I need to digitize us. I think that our safest bet right now is to find a phone that is unique to the phone system and is on. It will probably be one of the Vals."

"But you have always said that traveling without a destination can be dangerous?" Kristen said with worry.

"I know but we don't have that much of a choice now." Cyber said. He then grabbed her left hand in his right one before taking his home line off of its base. He then hit the talk button before saying, "Remember, don't let go. I don't want to lose you on the mainframe. You could be lost for months."

Kristen nodded and Cyber digitized them before hopping into the phone and speeding off through the mainframe.

The main man slammed his fist on the table and said, "Mission failed men. Search the house and find out any information on the other Vals." His men nodded and started to tear the house apart. The main man decided to search D.C.'s room. When he got in there, he searched all over until he found an address book. He opened it up and saw the name that he had been waiting this entire time to see.

Name: Nathan Val

Location: Denver, Colorado

Finally, the one Val that he needed to real in his true prize. He was about to leave when he noticed a paper calendar. He glanced at it and smirked when he saw what was written. It said that the 'Three' were having a small picnic gathering. The man knew exactly who the 'Three' really were.

The man set the calendar down and walked calmly down the stairs before giving the signal to his men to get out of the house. Once they were all out, the man said, "Men, this might have been a failure but we gained the location of the 'Three'. We are going to be able to finally get Nathan, Sammantha, and Emil Val."

His men wasted no time and hopped into their vehicles. The man got into one of the black and green cars before they all drove off toward their next destination.

* * *

**DragonScouter: That was very entertaining.**

**Keith: Yeah, and we all learned that Rebecca wants my butt.**

**Rebecca: For the last time, I don't want your sandy ass!**

**Keith: Sure you don't.**

**Rebecca: *growls***

* * *

**DN: Hope you all liked this. I will start to work on the next chapter ASAP. Until then though, please read and review. But no flames.**


	15. Technology

**Disclaimer: I only own my Ocs. 4elementsfan4621 owns Rebecca.**

* * *

**Keith: Come on Rebecca, stop chasing me!**

**Rebecca: I'm going to get you Keith!**

**Keith: DragonScouter help!**

**DragonScouter: *shakes head* Nope, I am not getting in the way.**

* * *

Ch. 14: Technology

"Come on Rebecca, I was just kidding." Keith said from his current uncomfortable position. Rebecca had somehow pinned him to the ground and had him in a light head lock.

"Nope. Not letting you up until you apologize." Rebecca answered.

Keith let out a sigh before saying, "I am whole-heartedly sorry for all of the stuff I did and said."

Rebecca smirked and asked, "Now, as that so damn hard?" But, instead of moving like she promised, Rebecca continued to hold him down.

"What the heck Rebecca? You said you would let me up if I apologized."

A click of a picture being taken drew Keith's attention to Miko. Keith now knew why Rebecca had continued to hold him. Keith knew he had to get out of his current situation so he turned himself completely into sand and weaved himself out of Rebecca's grasp. Rebecca must not have been expecting him to use his powers because when he returned to his human form, Rebecca face planted into the ground. Keith watched as Rebecca rolled onto her back and stood up before saying, "Next time I would like a little fucking warning before you decide to go all sand on me."

Keith walked up to her and saw that her nose was slightly broken and was starting to bleed. "Hold still Rebecca. This won't hurt but it will feel a little, weird."

Rebecca stared at him, confusion showing on her face, before she asked, "What do you…" But she didn't get any more out as Keith placed three half sand fingers on her nose. He then concentrated and imagined the sand repairing the bone. After about a minute, he pulled away and Rebecca asked, "What the fuck did you just do to my face?"

"Feel the dang bone."

Rebecca did and her eyes widened in shock. Keith smiled at her reaction and said, "I used sand to repair the damage to your bone. Now, if you ever got an x-ray, it will show that you have never broken the bone."

"Oh, sorry for getting defensive and all that shit." Rebecca apologized.

"And I am sorry for not giving you advanced warning Rebecca. I guess we are even."

Rebecca nodded but said, "I am still going to use those pictures against you though."

Keith's eyes widened before he turned and walked toward Mink while saying, "Miko, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Give me the phone so I can delete those pictures or I will take it from you and delete them myself and not give you your phone for a week."

Miko wasted no time in turning tail and running away from Keith. Keith knew she would run and gave chase. Miko ran toward Psychopomp and yelled, "Give me a boost!" Psychopomp, in his Crazy form, obliged and set down his servo and lifted it once Miko was on.

Keith of course could play this game too so he ran to Blockade, who was standing next to 'Pomp, and used his powers to propel himself onto Blockade's shoulders. He then jumped from Blockade's shoulder to 'Pomp's shoulder. Miko shrieked when he did and glanced down at Rebecca before shouting, "Catch!"

She then threw her phone to Rebecca who caught it and ran to Joint and yelled, "Hey, give me a boost!"

Joint shook her helm but set down her servo and let Rebecca up. Rebecca jumped on Joint's shoulder and quickly texted the pictures from Miko's phone to her phone. She then cleared the text history and 'attempted' to toss the phone to Miko. Keith caught the phone and smirked as he deleted the pictures and tossed the phone back to Miko.

"Ha! No more pictures of me."

A moment of peaceful silence then followed their chase. Everyone was finally able to relax. They hadn't had much time to relax recently between Keith and Rebecca showing up to the Decepticon attacks and the fact that they had Lily still captured.

Lily, Keith really hoped that she was ok. He would be beside himself if she got hurt. Not because of guilt, Vals learned very soon after they started that the pain of others was not their fault, but because of the fact that they had a special connection and he knew that she needed comfort that he couldn't give. All Vals usually used their connection to their loved one to comfort them when they were hurt or captured so they would know that they were together in their time of trouble.

Speaking of the Vals, Keith hadn't heard from the others since quite a while before he had come to Nevada to help Lily. His last contact had been with his other partner Mark and that was just Mark telling him about a dare that he had made with Clair. Keith had told him that he was excited to see Lily in a few weeks. Before that though, he had little contact with the other Vals. As he thought about that, he knew that was not a good idea.

* * *

The silence that had built up was broken when strange computer generated music filled the air. It sounded very familiar to Keith but he couldn't quite place it. That was, of course, until the computer generated voice started to sing.

_Ladies and gentlemen,_

_Boys and girls, _

_Disneyland proudly presents our spectacular_

_Festival pageant of nighttime magic and __imagination _

_in thousands of sparkling lights and electro-synthe-magnetic musical sounds. _

_The Main Street Electrical Parade!"_

Keith frantically looked around and yelled, "Someone help me find my phone!"

"Why?" Rebecca asked, wondering where this fucking annoying music was coming from.

"That's my ringtone for D.C.! He is a member of the Vals!"

"You have the most fucking strangest ringtones for your friends, you know that?" Rebecca stated before helping to look.

It didn't take very long and Keith soon found his phone at the bottom of his book bag. He pulled it out and went to answer it when his eyebrows knitted in confusion. "It's not my phone." Keith said in utter confusion.

At his remark, Raf, Jack, and Miko took out their phones and checked their phones. "Not mine." Raf stated.

"Nope." Miko answered.

"It's not mine." Jack responded.

Keith turned his gaze to Rebecca and asked, "Is it your phone?"

Rebecca stared at him like he was crazy and said, "I don't know anyone besides the people in this room here. There is no way that it could be mine. Besides, that shitty music is nowhere on my phone."

"Could you please just check your phone?" Keith almost begged. He knew that if it was Rebecca's phone, that it could still be D.C. If it was D.C., it would mean that something had happened to cause him to use a non-Val phone to make an emergency entrance.

Rebecca rolled her eyes but took out her phone as asked. She glanced at the caller I.D. on the front of her red flip phone and was held it up before asking, "How the fuck can I be getting a call, and with that annoying song. I don't know that number and I definitely don't have this song on my phone."

Keith knew that answering the phone would have to be done correctly if Rebecca didn't want to get tackled so he very slowly and carefully said, "Rebecca, answer your phone so the receiver is facing away from you."

"Why?" Rebecca asked, somewhat panicked.

"Because D.C. must be using your phone to make an emergency entrance. And he usually falls out of there and into whoever is answering it."

"How can he use my damn phone to make a fucking emergency entrance?" Rebecca asked, wondering how all this shit could be happening to her.

Keith sighed. They had no time for this. If the phone wasn't picked up when the ringtone ended, D.C. would force it to answer and come out even more unstable than he normally did. "He controls technology so he digitized himself into the phone mainframe and honed in on your phone's unique signal. Now, point it away from you and answer it already."

Rebecca did as Keith directed and held the phone away from her so when she answered it, the receiver would be facing away from her before flipping it open before answering it. All the non-Scouters jumped when a cackle of electricity burst from the phone that was then followed by a stream of data flowing from the receiver.

To everyone's surprise, not one, but two figures started to form from the data. After a minute, the forms of a girl and a boy could be clearly seen. Finally, after about two minutes, the data stream stopped and Rebecca closed her phone before glancing up to see a boy who was about Keith's age and was bald and had black eyes standing next to a girl who was the same age who had dark brown hair and blue eyes.

They seemed to pause in the air, staring blankly, before their eyes widened and they both fell from the air. Everyone went to catch them but stopped when a pillar of stone grew from under them and caught them gently. The stone then grew to the bots' optic level and the two new humans stood up before turning to Keith and saying, "Thanks for the assist Keith." The girl said.

"No problem Kristen." Keith said. He then turned to the bots and said, "Autobots and affiliates, and Rebecca. I would like to introduce you to Kristen Val, mistress over metal, and D.C. or Cyber aka Dark Cyber Val, master of technology. And to you two, vice versa."

"Nice to meet you all." Kristen stated.

"Why did you two have to make an emergency entrance?" Psychopomp, as Calm, asked.

Cyber then told them what had occurred and they all mulled over what they were told. Before anyone could say anything though, Cyber asked the Autobots, "So, I am going to guess that you all are the secret that the government kept from us?"

Ratchet nodded before saying, "We have found that statement to be true." Ratchet then turned around and mumbled so only he could hear, "Great, more humans that might go squish."

Kristen had heard the mumble, though not what he said, and demanded, "What did you just say?"

Before Ratchet could retort, an alarm went off. Ratchet typed some things into the computer before saying, "Decepticon signals located in the middle of a rainforest in South America."

Keith studied the map before saying, "Man, it's close to Rio. Wonder if we can look around after we kick some 'Con tailpipe."

Ratchet huffed at that statement before saying, "What makes you think that you Vals are,"

"I know that both we and Rebecca are going because of four things. One, you can't order us around, only our boss can, and you have no hold over Rebecca. Two, because we can take care of ourselves. Three, we don't want a repeat of the 'Pomp/Omego incident. Finally, Lily could escape and we would be the only ones able to stop fighting immediately and retrieve her. Got all of that Ratchet?" Keith huffed, waiting for Ratchet to argue.

Luckily for Ratchet, Optimus intervened and said, "Rebecca, Keith, Dark Cyber, Kristen, and you Cybertronian Dragon Scouters may accompany us. Ratchet, stay here with the kids."

Ratchet than opened the bridge and the ones that were leaving walked through with 'Pomp being last. Before the bridge closed though, a familiar figure ran through, cell phone in hand and ready for some action.

* * *

It was a beautiful day on the outskirts of Denver, Colorado. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, two of the three Vals were arguing. Wait, what?

"Can't you two just agree already?" Sammantha Val asked her stubborn boyfriend Emil Val and their second in command Nathan Val. The two boys were arguing on what game they were going to play before they ate. The three of them were on their annual 'Top Four' retreat. Unfortunately their boss, the fourth of the 'Top Four', was unable to attend due to the secret that the government was keeping. They went on this retreat to compare notes on the reports the other Vals sent in and this was the only time they got to visit each other when not on a mission.

"Not until your boyfriend agrees that we should play Simon Says." Nathan stated stubbornly.

Emil shook his head and said, "No, we are going to play Hide 'N Go Seek. Tell him Sam."

Sammantha sighed. She was dealing with little kids in seventeen year old bodies. She then looked at each of them directly before saying, "Here is what we are going to do. I am going to go wash up and we are going to eat first. If you two haven't figured out what we are going to do by the time we are done eating, I am going to pick."

The boys' eyes went wide at the implication as Sammantha walked into the woods. Once she was in the middle of the woods, she found the creek she was looking for and quickly started to wash up. Once she was finished, she dried her hands on her jeans and turned to head back to the boys when she saw a man with a scar on his face holding a strange gun to her.

"Hello Samantha Val." The man stated.

Sammantha turned to run when the man fired and Sammantha let out an earth shattering pain-filled scream as she was hit before falling to the ground unconscious. The man knew that he couldn't waste any time so he quickly checked her finger and saw a mood gem bound by a silver band. He quickly motioned for some of his men to take her away. Once they were gone, the man waited for his next victim.

* * *

Emil's heart stopped when he heard Sammantha's scream. He glanced at Nathan before they both sprinted toward the woods. As they neared the edge, Nathan yelled, "Emil, we need to split up. We don't know where she is and we can find her faster if we split."

Emil nodded and ran through the right side of the woods. He tore through the woods like the devil was on his heels until he reached the river. He glanced around and at first, he couldn't see anything strange. But, he then looked at the ground and shivered when he saw trace amounts of scorch marks. On closer inspection he saw that the marks were made by and electrical source, thanks to his experience with Clair.

A twig cracking behind him caused him to quickly stand and turn around. Once he did, he saw a man with a scar holding a strange gun.

"Took you long enough to get here, Emil Val."

As soon as the man said his name, Emil wasted no time in creating an orb mixed with energy and water, for he had found that the water increased the damage that the energy orb inflicted, and fired it at the man. Almost in tandem, the man pulled the trigger. Emil shuddered at the last second when he saw that the man's ammo was an electrical bolt. The last thing Emil remembered was being blown away by an explosion.

The man had been expecting an explosion so he hid behind a tree that took the blast. Once the blast was finished, he stepped out and quickly checked Emil's finger and saw that it had a golden gem imbedded in a golden band.

"You two, get him out of here quickly. Our final guest will be here soon." The man said to two of his troops. The two troops quickly picked Emil up and carried him in the same direction they took Sammantha. The man with a scar then waited for their final target.

* * *

Nathan turned in a panic when he heard the explosion. Seeing the blast, Nathan headed in that direction and sprinted like his life depended on it but slowed when he saw the blast area. The area looked like it was demolished. Nathan went to study it further when his battle honed senses picked up on a small amount of movement. He quickly whipped out his sword and turned to face a tree. "Come out and tell me what you did to Emil and Sammantha." Nathan ordered.

"Nathan, Nathan; you are in no position to be ordering me around." A man with a scar said as he came out from behind the tree with a strange gun pointing at him.

Nathan saw that the man was about to fire so he quickly brought up his sword and deflected an electric bolt shot. Nathan knew that he needed to get the heck out of there so he turned tail and weaved in between the trees while running from the man. Behind him, he could hear the sound of men following him and the sound of electric bolts zooming past his head.

He finally made it to the clearing that they had started the retreat in and tried to reach their equipment. He had his phone there and knew that all he had to do was call his boss' number and he would be able to escape.

A bolt hitting the ground by his feet caused Nathan to fall forward. He glanced around in a panic for anything that he could use for a weapon. He caught glance of a petal flower and quickly picked it. His eyes then glowed tan and he imagined the petals turning into mini throwing spikes before taking them all off the main flower and throwing the now sharpened petals at his pursuers. He smirked in victory as each one hit there mark and the person that they hit fell to the ground.

His victory was short lived as he felt electricity course through his body and he fell to the ground unconscious.

The man with the scar walked up the Nathan and checked his finger. He had a tan gem imbedded in a golden band. He then waved for his men to take Nathan away. As his men did, the man walked up to the Val's gear and searched in it. He didn't find an address book but he found Nathan's exact address.

About fifteen minutes later, the man walked to Nathans door and went inside. He looked around until he found a file. Curious, he opened and saw that it said that Lily Val and Keith Val were on a mission to discover something that the government kept from them. He saw the town that the mission was taking place in and smirked. He set the open file down and walked outside to his awaiting men before saying, "Men, we are heading to Jasper."

They all then went away from the area.

* * *

The boss was staring at a screen when she looked at the time and noticed that Nathan, Emil, and Sammantha had failed to check in at their scheduled time. She knew that they wouldn't have missed it unless something had happened. So she stood from her seat and ran to the teleport system, black cloak billowing behind her. She reached it and typed in the coordinates for their campground.

When the teleport finished, the boss now stood by the creek in the woods, which was next to the clearing where the retreat was supposed to be taking place. She stared through the cowl of her black cloak in shock as she saw the signs of a fight, and not a friendly fight. She then ran to the clearing, cloak waving behind her and black heeled boots with lime green stripes flying across the ground, and stopped when she saw Nathan's flower petal spikes scattered on the ground, a scorch mark on the side of the hill, and all of their camping stuff sitting untended.

The boss then whipped out her portable teleport device and programed Nathan's house coordinates in it. Once the teleport finished, all bodily function in the boss' body stopped as she saw Nathan's door wide open. She hesitantly, but quickly, walked into the house and looked for anything that had been disturbed. She didn't see anything and was about to leave when a small flash of manila caught her attention. She turned toward the color and saw that a file was open. The boss walked up to it and picked it up before staring in shock at the folders contents.

She quickly dropped the file, Lily and Keith's pictures falling onto the ground, and ran through the door. She had to get back to her place and get to Lily and Keith. She had to get to them as quickly as she could, before it was too late. A small pop announced that the boss had teleported and the area in front of Nathan's house was silent again. It had no idea what was at stake if the boss didn't reach them in time.

* * *

**Kristen: Yeah, me and Cyber get to join these conversations.**

**Rebecca: Yeah, but you scared the shit out of me in the process.**

**Cyber: Sorry, but we really didn't have an option. We were looking for any unfamiliar phone signals and we found yours. But what is with your cursing? Do you have to curse to live or something?**

**Rebecca: What is with you Vals and my cursing? I curse, get the fuck over it.**

**DragonScouter: How am I going to live with them all?**

* * *

**AN: Hope you all liked this. I certainly did. These next few chapters are going to get very interesting. Until then though, please read and review. But no flames. The only person allowed to use flames is Grace Val and Rebecca Summers and Grace is currently a prisoner of MECH and Rebecca is about to be in Rio so no flames.**


	16. Rupophobia

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and 4elementsfan4621 owns Rebecca.**

* * *

**Keith: I want Lily back.**

**Psychopomp: We will get her back Keith.**

**Kristen: Yeah, I want some more ladies in the story.**

**DragonScouter: We will see more soon. I promise.**

**Cyber: DragonScouter, what do you have planned?**

* * *

Ch. 15: Rupophobia

Lily ran down the hall of the Nemesis with Airachnid hot on her trail. The femme had let Lily out and had said that Lily had five minutes to escape or she would get the pleasure of questioning Lily for a whole day. Lily knew that she would not survive a torture session with Airachnid so she had sprinted out of the room. Lily turned the corner and ran into the dead end. She panicked and went to turn around to run down another hallway when she saw Airachnid blocking her entrance. Airachnid then walked toward her before entrapping Lily in webbing and stroking Lily's face with one of her extra appendages. Airachnid then cut a deep line down Lily's cheek and started to laugh like the psychopath she was.

Lily awoke with a start when she heard the sound of alarms blaring all around her. She glanced around curiously and heard the sound of multiple pede steps running past the door. After a minute the hall went quiet again. Then the door opened and Knockout walked in.

"What's going on?" Lily asked.

"The Autobots and your friends intercepted one of our scouting missions and are attacking them in South America. I am here to make sure that you are 'not' going anywhere." Knockout answered before he deactivated the cuffs holding Lily, though he didn't undo them.

He then turned to leave but was stopped when Lily said, "Wait Knockout!" Knockout turned to Lily and Lily motioned to her book bag, which was on the floor, before saying, "Look inside the back pocket. The black and red box and the item inside of it are yours."

Knockout retrieved the box before opening it and taking out a strange flat flower freshener.

"It is a special organic flower freshener that does not only keep your interior smelling amazingly clean and it will allow you and I to talk whenever we need someone else to talk to." Lily stated.

Knockout was shocked by this but nodded his helm in gratitude and said, "Thank you Lil."

"No problem K.O."

After putting the freshener around his rearview mirror, Knockout left the room to join his fellow Decepticons.

Lily waited about five minutes before using some vines to free herself and lower herself to the ground. She then activated the seeds in the guards before grabbing her back pack and sneaking out the door. She glanced at the guards and sighed in relief when she saw that they were deep in recharge. Knockout had done his job. She smirked at the guards before heading down the hallway toward the location that Knockout said was the ground bridge.

Lily finally approached the door and was relieved to see the bridge. She climbed onto the panel and altered the coordinates so she would end up in the area next to the fighting. Once she finished, she pulled the lever and hopped down before running through the bridge.

When she came out, Lily quickly glanced around for any sign of fighting. At first, she didn't hear a thing. Then, the faint sounds of blaster fire sounded and Lily slowly made her way to the source. When the sounds started to get louder, Lily stopped and touched one of the trees. Since all plant life in the rainforest made contact with each other, Lily knew she could get an update on the battle.

Since she didn't know the numbers on the good side, she concentrated on locating the higher-ups and seeing who they were fighting. Megatron was fighting a red and blue semi mech. Breakdown was fighting a green SUV mech. Starscream was fighting two bots she recognized as Alpha and Omego. Soundwave was fighting a yellow and black car mech and a blue motorcycle femme. K.O. was fighting blockade and Joint. Finally, Airachnid was…

Lily searched the entire battlefield for Airachnid, passing over Keith, Psychopomp, Kristen, D.C., and other girls she didn't know, but could not find any trace of the sadistic spider femme. Lily took her hand off of the tree she was touching and stepped away to touch another tree, for another perspective, when she heard something fly past her and hit the tree she had been touching. Lily turned and her eyes widened in shock, and a little fear, when she saw Airachnid standing on her extra appendages with a sadistic smile on her faceplate.

Lily stepped back as Airachnid slowly stalked forward and said, "Well, well, well; it seems you need to be put in timeout Lily. Permanently."

Lily than turned and sprinted toward the battle, reaching out to Keith for help through the grass.

* * *

As soon as she exited the bridge, Kristen laughed when she saw that there were only about fifty drones. "Hey, whoever scraps the most," Kristen started to say when a bridge opened and it looked like there were now hundreds of drones. After the drones came out, six unique looking Decepticons stepped out. After that, all hell broke loose.

They all started to fight and Kristen looked around for Cyber. She smirked as she watched a drone's circuits' fry and the drone fell to the ground offline, permanently. Cyber then came out of one of the frayed wires and stood next to her before saying, "You going to join in on the fun dear?"

Kristen nodded before running at a drone and fusing herself with its armor. She then used the drone to offline six other drones before she crushed the drone's spark chamber and came out of its back as it fell forward. When it landed on the ground offline, Kristen stood on top of its back for a minute before jumping down next to Cyber and saying, "See, I can have loads of fun." She went to say more but she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

"Holy internet, how did she get here?" Cyber asked, shock heavy in his voice.

Kristen couldn't blame him though. Standing not one hundred feet away was Miko, phone in hand and taking up close pictures of the battle. Kristen then started to jog over to the suicidal girl. She got about halfway to her when the gray jet meh that was fighting Optimus went to take a step backward. Kristen saw that the pede that was fighting Optimus went to take a step backward. Kristen saw that was stepping back was right above an oblivious Miko.

Kristen kicked up her pace from a joy to a dead on sprint before she screamed, "Miko!"

Said girl turned to Kristen with a confused look on her face that turned to shock when Kristen tackled her and started to cover them both with a layer of metal.

* * *

Cyber watched in dread when the pede started to fall on Miko. He was glad when Kristen tackled her but he noticed that the pede was still going to land on them. Before the pede covered the two girls, Cyber saw that Kristen was covering both herself and Miko with a layer of metal. He then glanced around and noticed that all fighting had ceased. Everyone's attention was now on the gray mech, or more specifically, his pede.

All of the Autobots, even Optimus slightly, had a huge look on their faceplates, and faces, that screamed horrified. The Dragon Scouters looked neutral since they had seen Kristen use her power before the pede stepped on them. Finally, most of the Decepticons looked a little glad that they had finally made a big blow to the Autobot side, though the red car mech looked a little worried and Cyber could not see the spider femme. Speaking of the spider femme, he wondered where…

His thoughts were interrupted by a collective gasp from the Autobots and Decepticons as the armor on the gray mech's pede started to melt and morph.

"What the frag is happening?" The gray mech yelled in confusion, though not lifting his pede.

His question was soon answered when a metal encased Kristen and Miko walked out of the pede. The pede solidified and the two girls ran away from there and back toward cyber.

The gray mech went to reach for Kristen and Miko but Optimus blocked him and the area erupted in fighting once again.

* * *

As soon as Kristen got Miko back to Cyber, Kristen turned to her and demanded, "What are you doing here Miko?"

Miko looked like she had just been out for a stroll and said, "I wanted some snaps and I knew I would be safe."

Kristen shook her head in disbelief before saying, "Miko, if I hadn't had noticed you out of the corner of my eye, you would be a Miko pancake."

"But it's not fair. Your bots allow you all out here and we get stuck at base." Miko complained.

"Miko," Cyber started, "Why do you think that our bots let us come into battle?"

"Your powers." Miko answered.

Cyber shook his head and said, "No, if we just had our powers, our bots would confine us to our homes for our lives."

"Then why do they let you out?" Miko asked.

"They let us out because they know that we will be cautious on the battlefield. The battlefield can be an extremely dangerous place." Cyber explained.

The three of them then went silent for a moment, the only sounds being heard were those of the ongoing battle. Kristen took that moment to take a look around. She noticed that Keith was fighting a few drones and he looked like he was taking care of it. That was until the jet mech that looked like he had heels on raised his arm and aimed at Keith before firing. Kristen gasped as the missile exploded by Keith's feet and he was blasted to the side.

"Cyber, get Miko somewhere safe. I need to see if Keith is…" Kristen started to say when she noticed that Keith was kneeling on the ground and he had a concentrated look on his face. This was very unusual behavior from him but she wasn't sure what was going on.

* * *

When Keith stayed in his kneeling position, Rebecca wondered if he had gotten all of his damn fighting spirit knocked out of him with that blast. Keith seemed to be staring at the ground in front of him like it held the answer to immortality. Rebecca went to Keith's side and asked, "What the fuck is wrong?"

Keith just continued to kneel there for a minute. Rebecca was about to slap him to get his attention when she noticed that his facial features were changing. He was going from focused to infuriated and she had no idea why. Rebecca backed up a couple paces as Keith rose from the ground. "Keith, what shit is going through that damn head of yours?"

Rebecca flinched when Keith turned to her and she saw that his eyes were glowing bright brown and he had a look of rage on his face. What had he found out? Keith stared at her for a minute before saying in a strained voice, like he was fighting over control of his body, "Back. Up."

Rebecca did and stared in shock as a dirt twister enveloped Keith and moved into the forest. Everyone had again stopped fighting to see why Keith had gone off into the woods.

Rebecca jumped when she heard the sounds of screams fill the air. The strange thing was; the screams did not come from a human source. The sound of crashing trees and explosions grew closer and everyone in the clearing was scared at what could be causing them.

"FUCK!" Rebecca yelled as she had to jump out of the way. The reason she had to jump was because the spider femme, Airachnid, came flying out over the top of the trees and landed where she had been standing. Rebecca stared at the femme, from a safe distance, and saw that at least three of Airachnid's extra appendages had been ripped out.

Rebecca took a few steps back as Airachnid stood up and Rebecca saw that Airachnid had a look of pure fucking fear on her faceplate. Something had scared the shit out of her so much that she, the queen of fear, was trembling like a lamb to the slaughter.

"Damn." Rebecca whispered.

The reason for her fear was soon identified as a giant stone Cybertronian who was twice the height of Optimus came storming out and had his rage filled optics honed onto Airachnid.

Airachnid tried to scuttle out of danger but failed as the mech grabbed two of her remaining extra appendages and squeezed them before bringing her up to his optics. "You ever attack, hurt, or threaten my mate again and I will come tear you apart from the inside out." The mech threatened in a deep, menacing voice. He then crushed the two appendages that he was holding before throwing Airachnid down to the ground.

Rebecca knew from the moment she saw the stone that the mech standing in front of her was actually Keith. She only wanted to know one thing at the moment: What had gotten Keith so damn upset that he let all the shit in hell loose on Airachnid?

Rebecca watched as Airachnid retreated back to the Decepticons. Keith then glared at the Decepticon side before saying in a deep menacing voice, "Retreat now if you know what is good for you."

* * *

Thirty seconds later, all of the Decepticons were gone from the area. Keith, still in his stone mech form, walked into the woods. Everyone waited for about two minutes until Keith, as his normal self, walked out of the woods holding a girl with red hair and green eyes. Keith stared at her the entire time as he brought her to the bots.

"Keith, is this Lily?" Optimus asked.

Keith nodded solemnly and said, "Yes, and right now she needs rest."

Optimus nodded and called Ratchet for a bridge. Once everyone got through, Keith reluctantly handed Lily over to Joint who took her to the med bay for a checkup and some rest. The human's went up to the viewing area and Keith waited for Joint to come out. As soon as Joint returned though, an alarm went off. Ratchet went to check it before saying, "Proximity alert. Seems we are getting another visit from Fowler."

As soon as the agent's name was spoken, Fowler walked in and said, "Prime, why didn't you tell me that there was an operation in South America? Luckily for you bots, nothing got out."

"Fowler, will you just shut that mouth of yours for one minute." Cyber stated in annoyance.

Fowler visibly froze and turned to the direction of Cyber's voice. "C...Cyber and Kristen; w…when did you two get here?"

"Hmm, this afternoon." Kristen answered the agent. "And our trip to South America was vital. We retrieved Lily from the Decepticons."

Fowler's eyebrows lifted in shock before he asked, "How did you all accomplish that?"

No one wanted to respond to that and luckily, or unluckily, they didn't have to. The base suddenly filled with loud rock music filled the air. The specific song was 'This is Halloween' by Marilyn Manson.

_Boys and girls of every age_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see_

_This, our town of Halloween_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_

_Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_

_It's our town, everybody scream_

_In this town of Halloween_Rebecca rolled her eyes and said, "You Vals really have to get some better ringtones then this shit."

None of the Vals answered her though. All of the Vals, along with their bots and even Fowler, were frozen in fear. Like true hard down shit eating fear.

"Hello, Rebecca to sand boy?" Rebecca stated as she waved a hand in front of Keith's face.

Keith turned his head slowly to her and said, "That is not a ringtone. It is coming from the air itself."

"So, what the fuck does that mean?" Rebecca asked.

The sound of thunder drew everyone's attention to the elevator that Fowler normally used. The whole thing was shaking and bolts of lightning could be seen flashing inside.

"What is happening?" Bulkhead asked.

"The boss is here." Keith said in a soft, scared voice; his gaze never leaving the elevator.

As he said that the doors opened and out walked a figure in a black cloak. As the person walked out, they took a quick glance at everyone in the room before saying with a surprisingly feminine voice, "Something is happening, something dreadful."

* * *

**DragonScouter: What do you have to say to our audience boss?**

**The Boss: I fear for the future.**

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone, hope you all liked. It has been a long day. Well, I have nothing else to say, so please read and review. But no flames.**


	17. The Boss

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. And 4elementsfan4621 owns Rebecca.**

* * *

**DragonScouter: Um, this is going to get crazy.**

**Boss: And why is that DragonScouter?**

**DragonScouter: It is...complicated at the moment. Just stick with me.**

**Rebecca: We'll try, but that might be a little fucking hard because you are so damn crazy.**

**DragonScouter: *smiles* I know.**

* * *

Ch. 16: The Boss

The Autobots stared in shock at the feminine human figure standing on the viewing area. How much of a hold did this being have on not only the Vals, but on the Cybertronians on their team as well? It made little sense to them that a human could lead a group of bots and people in battle.

"How did you get past our base's scanners?" Ratchet demanded, upset that the base had been breached by an outsider.

The figure in the cloak looked at him before saying, "There is something mysterious and unnerving happening with members of my team and I wished to make sure that Lily and Keith were still safe."

That sentence threw everyone into a state of confusion except for Kristen and Cyber as the boss explained, "When three of the top Vals did not report in at their regular time, I went to investigate the area where the three were staying. When I got there, I saw signs of a struggle. But there was no trace of any of them. I then went to one of my troops' houses and went to see if I could find anything out. What I found was one of our mission folders open on the floor. It was Keith and Lily's current mission folder."

"So you are saying that they are after Keith and Lily too?" Cyber asked.

The boss turned to Cyber and asked, "What are you doing here anyway Cyber? This was your free week. Yours too Kristen."

Kristen then explained what happened to the boss and the boss nodded in understanding before saying, "So, this group of government people are going around and capturing us Vals. Did the man say how many of us he had?"

Cyber shook his head and said, "Sorry, but all he said to us was that many of us other Vals had already 'signed on' to help his group."

The boss sighed before saying, "Great, so the only thing we know for certain right now is that this group has at the very least three of us."

"Who do you know that this group has taken?" Optimus asked.

"My top three lieutenants; Emil Val, my third human in command, and his girlfriend Sammantha Val, our local emotion controller, along with Nathan Val, our weapons specialist and the second human in command." The boss answered.

Optimus noticed that at the end of her answer, the boss had faltered when she got to the description of the Val known as Nathan. He decided not to question it though, when the boss said, "Well, I think that introductions are in order."

Optimus nodded and said, "You are correct. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." Optimus then proceeded to introduce the others before saying, "And who are you exactly?"

The boss reached up and pulled the cowl off of her head while saying, "I am Lizzie Val, leader of the Val clan and Dragon Scouters. It is an honor to meet you."

The boss, Lizzie, had golden brown hair and semi fair skin. But, no one could see the color of her eyes because she had what looked like sunglasses that had mirrors instead of lenses.

"What's with the fucked up sunglasses?" Rebecca asked bluntly. This Lizzie seemed to be hiding something behind the glasses that she didn't wish for anyone to see.

"If you must know, the lenses are made the same way as two way mirrors are. I can see out of them but you can't see inside. And before you ask Rebecca, I wear them all the time because I have…past issues with them." Lizzie responded, both to Rebecca's spoken and unspoken question.

Rebecca stared in shock at Lizzie before asking, "How did you know what damn question I was going to ask?"

"Mind reading."

"So, you have psychic powers?" Rebecca asked.

"Among others." Lizzie answered vaguely.

"So, can you control sand like Keith?" Raf asked.

Lizzie nodded and said, "Yes." A thought must have crossed her mind because she then said, "Speaking of Keith." She then turned toward said boy and walked up to him before asking, "When were _you_ going to tell me that Lily was a prisoner to the Decepticons?"

Keith started to back up and stammered, "I...it just slipped my mind boss. Everything has been pretty hectic for the last couple of days and we just got her back today."

Lizzie then let out a soft growl before saying, "You mean that she was a prisoner for more than one day and you failed to try and contact me with this information?"

Keith gulped nervously before saying, "Boss, I was so wrapped up with worry for Lily that I forgot to contact you."

The boss sighed before saying, "Five, four…"

Keith turned and ran away from his boss. He didn't even bother taking the stairs or elevator and jumped off the railing before landing and sprinting toward one of the walls so he could escape.

"…Zero." Lizzie finished as Keith reached the wall that was going to be his escape route. Keith was suddenly dusted with a strange substance that seemed to come out of thin air.

"What was that?" Arcee asked.

"What? The scene or the dust? Well, the dust was kind of like a nullifying dust that will prevent Keith from using his powers for a day as punishment for not informing me when Lily was captured. The scene, well, I have this rule that all Scouters learn."

"And what is that?" Bulkhead asked.

"The rule is that, as soon as I start the countdown, the being, or beings that are in trouble have five seconds to get out of my sight. If they do, they get away with a warning. But, if they don't succeed, they usually get their powers nullified for a short period of time." Lizzie answered.

Rebecca thought about that before turning to Keith, who had just got back on the platform, and asking, "If you only had to get out of her damn sight, why didn't you just fucking absorb into the ground when you jumped off of the fucking platform here?"

Keith stared at Rebecca for about a minute before face palming himself and saying, "I am an idiot." He then turned and said, "Well, I am going into med bay to see how Lily is doing." He then walked into the med bay.

Everyone in the room then went and started different conversations with each other. Lizzie walked over to Cyber and asked, "Can you do something for me?"

Cyber nodded and said, "Yeah, what do you need?"

"I want you to hack into the government database."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to look at all missions and projects that have anything to do with the government."

"Again, why?"

"Because you got a good study off of the group that tried to take you and you also got a very good look at them. I want you to see if the group that tried to snag you guys is truly a government activity."

Cyber thought about it for a minute before smiling and saying, "Liz, I could hack them in my sleep without having to go to my other form."

"Thanks Cyber. Now, I am going to give myself a self-tour." Lizzie stated before walking down the stairs.

When Lizzie disappeared down one of the hallways, Ratchet walked to the viewing area and asked, "Why does it seem like she is about to blow a fuse at any moment?"

Cyber glanced at Kristen, who nodded, before walking up to be next to the area where Ratchet was before saying, "She, she is not taking this very well. I haven't seen her this upset since…well for a while."

Ratchet raised an optic ridge at that before asking, "What do you mean? She seemed very calm."

Cyber laughed at that before saying, "Nah, if one of us usually forgets to report something important in, she will laugh about it and say that at least we solved it. Also, she never goes off on her own when she is a guest at somewhere she has never been. Most likely, she didn't want anyone to see how torn up she is and is going off to let it all out."

"Let what all out?" Bulkhead asked. He was confused. He didn't see any reason why this would be upsetting her so much as her troops were saying it was.

Cyber face palmed himself before saying, "Her emotions. She usually doesn't show emotions like sadness or grief when she is around people she doesn't know very well. And right now, I am surprised that she did not breakdown before now."

"But why would she have the need to breakdown?" Arcee questioned.

Kristen shook her head before saying, "You guys really don't know, do you?"

"No, now could you tell us what the fuck is wrong with your damn boss?" Rebecca demanded.

"You get to answer Cyber." Kristen stated.

"Why?" Cyber whined.

"Because she is in a terrible mood and she likes you better." Kristen responded.

Cyber sighed before saying, "You know how Keith and Lily are married in all but name and vows."

"No, but we get the point. What does that have to do with your boss?" Miko asked.

"Well, oh how do I put this lightly? You know the three people that were taken that we know of?"

Ratchet nodded and said, "Nathan, Sammantha, and Emil Val. Now what is the big deal with them?"

Cyber sighed before saying, "Well, Emil is her actual brother, Sammantha is his girlfriend, and Nathan," Cyber then paused.

"Nathan is what?" Arcee asked, annoyed at all of this delaying.

"Nathan is…Nathan is to Lizzie what Keith is to Lily." Cyber said solemnly.

* * *

Lizzie was crying her eyes out. She couldn't believe that he was captured. They had all been so confident and sure of their power and strength that they had allowed pride to get in the way. Now Nathan, her Nathan, was in the hands of some unknown man with a scar on his face and his army. Her Nathan. Hers. And now, now she had no idea what his fate was. She was now totally alone. She was separated from him and she felt so powerless, which was ironic, since she was probably the most powerful human alive.

She was crying her eyes out in a storage room that she was sitting in that she had come across. She couldn't allow anyone to see herself this emotionally compromised. Her team knew that she would be able to still do her job but this other team might think her unable to lead if they saw her like this.

"How could this have happened?" Lizzie asked to herself.

She had no idea. The Vals had many safety nets to prevent this situation and yet it had happened. They were used to dealing with army attacks, foreign and domestic, government sanctioned and otherwise, yet they had been taken completely by surprise. She had failed them, failed them all. She let out a sniffle before letting a few more tears fall to the ground.

Optimus was walking back to his quarters when he heard a soft sound. He had been around the humans long enough to know that it was a sniffle. He was pretty sure that it came from the storage closet next to him so he quietly opened the door and walked inside. Glancing around, he saw the Dragon Scouter leader, Lizzie Val, crying on the floor. Seeing that she was upset by something, he asked, "Are you alright Ms. Val?"

She must not have heard him come in because she quickly jumped up and tried to wipe the tears from her face before saying, "Optimus, when…when did you get here?"

"I got here in enough time to see that something is deeply bothering you Ms. Val. What is it?"

Lizzie made her way to the door and stammering, "It…it was n…nothing."

Optimus knelt down in front of Lizzie and blocked her way to the door. He knew that it was not 'nothing' and that she needed to talk about it. "Ms. Val, I may have just met you but, I can tell that something is hurting you on the inside."

Lizzie sighed before saying, "Do you truly wish to know?"

Optimus nodded and said, "I would not be asking if I didn't."

Lizzie took a deep breath and said, "I know you Cybertronians can have bondmates. Also, I know that many of you have deep connections with your brothers and sisters." Lizzie then paused.

Optimus could see that this was difficult for Lizzie to say so he said, "Take all the time you need Ms. Val."

Lizzie nodded before taking a deep breath and saying, "The three of my team mates that I mentioned were kidnapped earlier were closer to me than any of the other Vals are to me, though we are all pretty close."

She then paused again. Optimus could see her struggling on answering so he did not pester her to answer and let her answer him in her own time.

Lizzie looked on the verge of tears as she said, "Well, even though us Vals will call all of our human members our brothers and sisters, only Emil and I are truly blood related and Sammantha is his mate; so I care for them both like you would for a brother or sister. And Nathan, he…"

A few tears fell from Lizzie's eyes and Optimus saw that this was the hardest part for her. She let out a small sob before saying, "Nathan is my mate. And I failed him! I failed them all!" Lizzie then turned away from Optimus and cried.

Optimus knew that she needed support so he said, "Ms. Val, I know what you are going through. I had to watch as loved ones were killed, captured, or escaped some other way knowing that it would be very possible that I would not see them again."

Lizzie turned to Optimus with a hopeful look on her face before asking, "What do you do? I mean to hide the guilt that maybe you did something wrong and they are paying for it. Or that if you had never gotten them involved they wouldn't have been in that situation in the first place. How do you deal with the pain?"

"I take strength from those around me. They remind me that they have made their choice and that I must be strong so they do not lose hope. As for the guilt, I am sorry to say that it will always remain." Optimus caught Lizzie's depressed look before adding, "But, we can lessen it by allowing those around us to help us through it, instead of shutting ourselves off from the world."

Lizzie nodded and wiped the tears from her face before saying, "Thank you, Optimus Prime, I needed that. It is just so difficult at times."

Optimus nodded and said, "I understand completely Lizzie Val. Now, will you allow me to escort you back to the main room?"

Lizzie nodded and Optimus laid down his servo for her to sit on before walking back to the main room.

* * *

In a place of unknown distance from the Autobot base, the seventeen captured Vals were strapped to experimenting tables in separate rooms from each other. They were being separated until they all woke up. Then, they would all be brought together in the main holding room to see just how pathetic they all were.

Or that was the man's plan. He wanted each of the Vals to gaze into the others' faces with dread and worry. To wonder if they were going to be able to survive and/or escape. The man knew that he had to watch these Vals carefully though. They were a tricky bunch and, if he wanted his true prize, he would have to make sure that they stayed under his watch. He walked to the main communication center and approached one of his men before asking, "Are preparations ready for the next two captures?"

The troop nodded and said, "Yes sir. We just need to re fuel the flamethrowers and then we can head out."

The man nodded and said, "Very well then. Carry on."

The troop returned to work and the man took out the information that he had on his next two targets. The boy and girl in the picture looked extremely happy. He was going to change that, "Watch out Keith and Lily, I am coming for you. And there is nothing that you can do that will stop me."

* * *

Out in the deep reaches of space, or maybe not that far from a certain blue and green planet, a ship was traveling to an organic planet that they had received a signal to. Inside were eight Cybertronians that were anxious to arrive on the planet were their leader was. At the moment, two of them were being chased by another one that looked extremely angry. There was a group of three who were talking about the other reasons that they wanted to get to the planet that they were heading to as soon as possible. Of the final two, one was talking to the other about what they were expecting to experience on the planet while the one they were talking to looked like he wasn't listening.

They all stopped what they were doing and walked to the monitor when it started to blink. The computer then said, "Arriving at destination; Earth."

* * *

**Rebecca: Hey, why am I getting these fucking short parts?**

**DragonScouter: *sigh* Because you are getting a huge part coming up soon...ish.**

**Lizzie: Well, I want to know what is happening to my troops.**

**DragonScouer: All will be revealed.**

* * *

**DN: Hey everybody, hope you all liked. It took a bit to get my muse to cooperate with me on this one but I managed to pull through. Oh, and about the part at the end, I sort of alluded to it softly in one of my previous chapters. It is a little difficult to see but once you find it, you will know who most of these bots are. If you have any guesses on who they are, you can P.M. me and I will get you an answer ASAP. Until then though, please read and review. But no flames.**


	18. School

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. 4elementsfan4621 owns Rebecca.**

* * *

**DragonScouter: This chapter is going to be fun!**

**Rebecca: Can you tell us the fucking reason why?**

**DragonScouter: I guess I can...just kidding!**

**Cyber: Thanks a lot DragonScouter.**

* * *

Ch. 17: School

A loud beeping sound filled a dark room. An alarm clock showed six o'clock in the morning. From the bed next to the alarm clock, a semi fair skinned hand came out from the covers and silenced the sound. The hand flopped back on the bed for a few minutes before it gripped the edge of the comforter and threw it off.

Lizzie than got out of bed and took her shower before getting on her outfit for the day, which consisted of the boots from the previous day, faded blue jeans, a black shirt with a lime green dragon that wrapped around the shirt so the head and tail were in the front while the wings spanned her back, a lime green heart necklace that had a tan heart inside the green one, her special sunglasses, and her family ring which was a lime green gem imbedded on a silver band. She then threw her hair into a ponytail before going to make sure that the others were up.

When she walked by the kitchen, she saw that Kristen and Cyber were about to start making breakfast. Kristen was wearing silver tennis shoes, dark blue jeans, a light gray shirt with a silver 'AG' on it, and her family ring which was a silver stone imbedded in a slightly darker silver band. She had her dark brown hair curled for the day. Cyber's disguise was wearing black combat boots, dark blue jeans, a gray shirt that had light gray microchip designs covering its entirety, and his family ring which was a gray gem imbedded in a gold band. Since he was bald, his hair always looked the same.

"Is Rebecca up yet?" Lizzie asked.

Kristen shook her head and said, "Nope, she's out like a light."

Lizzie sighed before saying, "I'll go wake her. Don't be alarmed if you see smoke coming out of her room. Just ignore it." Lizzie then headed toward Rebecca's room.

She knew about Rebecca's powers because she had sensed them inside her when Rebecca had first talked to her. When Lizzie arrived at Rebecca's door, she didn't bother to knock and walked in. She then turned on the light and said, "Get up Rebecca; you have to go to school."

"Shut the damn lights off and leave me the fuck alone." Rebecca grumbled before she covered her head with her pillow.

Lizzie shook her head before activating a small bolt of electricity in her hand and gently tossed it onto Rebecca's bed and the result was instant.

"OW!" Rebecca yelled as she jumped out of the electrified bed. Once Rebecca stabilized herself, she glared at Lizzie and asked, "Why the fuck did you do that!"

"You need to get ready for school and eat breakfast." Lizzie responded calmly.

"How am I even allowed to go to school here? Don't they need papers to tell them that I am me?" Rebecca asked.

"I got everything taken care of so all of us will have the same classes. So don't even think about skipping." Lizzie responded with a smirk.

Rebecca stared at Lizzie in shock before saying, "You bitch. I actually wanted to sleep in!"

Lizzie smirked at Rebecca before saying, "Oops. Well too bad. Be down in twenty." Lizzie then walked out of the room. As she shut the door, she heard Rebecca grumbling. Lizzie just shrugged her shoulders and went to the kitchen.

* * *

Lily was walking down the halls of the Nemesis. The drones were nodding to her as she passed and she didn't know why. Then, against her will, she looked at her arm and was surprised to see Knockout's arm instead. It was then that she realized what was happening.

"Hey K.O." Lily thought.

She watched as he stopped and thought, probably to himself but she heard it, "Who was that?"

"It's Lily. Remember the flower communicator thing?" Lily responded.

She felt Knockout relax and he thought, "Hey Lil, why is it so dark on your side?"

Lily chuckled a little before answering, "I am asleep right now. I am talking to you through my subconscious." She then looked through his vision and saw him enter a strange room with a med berth and many medical supplies. "Is this your med bay?" Lily asked.

"Yes. And today should be fun." Knockout answered before stating that last part sarcastically.

"What's happening today?" Lily asked in concern.

Knockout sighed before stating, "Megatron is finally allowing Airachnid to get healed form, who I am guessing was, your boyfriend's beat down on her."

"Ha! Serves the wench right. And yes, that was Keith." Lily answered.

"He is very protective of you." Knockout commented.

"Yeah well, us Vals are as protective of our boyfriends and girlfriends as you all are of your bondmates." Lily stated.

"Yikes! Airachnid got off somewhat easily then. Bondmates have been known to become a lot more aggressive than that." Knockout stated.

"Yes, I know. But he was worried about me. He's actually here sitting next to my bed. He has been here all night." Lily said.

"And how do you know that?"

"I woke up briefly in the middle of the night and saw him sitting in a chair next to my bed with his head resting on the edge of my bed." Lily answered.

Knockout suddenly sent a wave of nervousness through their connection and he said, "Someone is coming. My bet it is Airachnid. Please try not to ask questions while I am working. Comments, I don't care about. Ok Lil?"

"Yeah, K.O. I won't ask questions."

Knockout then turned to the door as it opened. And wouldn't you know it was Airachnid.

"Let's get this over with." Airachnid hissed.

Knockout nodded, only too happy to comply, and motioned for Airachnid to lie on the berth. As she did, Knockout gathered the necessary materials. While he was working, Lily couldn't suppress how impressed she was at the damage that Keith had done. Many of Airachnid's system had to be replaced because of the extent of the damage. This was the sweetest revenge that Lily could have imagined.

About an hour later, Knockout finished and said to Airachnid, "There all fixed up. I'd avoid the sand if I were you. Nasty stuff."

Airachnid obviously did not like his advice because she suddenly lashed one of her servos at him and damaged his finish. Lily could feel Knockout's shock as Airachnid left.

"That spider femme just ruined my paintjob!" Knockout thought angrily.

"I know. You just wasted all of that time fixing her and that's how she repays you? If any bot tried that with Joint, she would sick me on them." Lily stated. She then thought of an idea. "K.O.?"

"Yes Lil?"

"Would you happen to know if Airachnid is going to be out today?"

"Yes, she is going to her destroyed old ship to see if there are supplies to use against you." Knockout answered.

Lily shuddered at the thought of what Airachnid could have to use against her. "You remember what I dropped into Airachnid's energon."

"Yes, I do. You dropped a seed."

"And has she said anything about the see?"

"No. Where are you going with this?" Knockout asked.

Lily sent a mischievous feeling to him before saying, "Well, I never activated it. And Airachnid needs to be taught a lesson."

Lily felt Knockout's glee at the idea. She then felt herself drift and she said, "I'm about to wake up. Talk to you later K.O. Don't forget to take a picture of what Airachnid looks like after for me."

"Ok Lil. Talk to you later. And I will." Knockout promised.

Lily then woke up.

* * *

Cyber and Kristen pulled up to the school in Blockade while Lizzie took alpha and Rebecca took Omego. Once their rides parked, the four humans got out.

"Even though I'm pissed at you for getting me up that damn early, the breakfast was fucking worth it. Thanks Cyber." Rebecca stated.

Cyber smiled at the compliment and compliment and stated, "Why thank you Rebecca."

The Autobot charges then arrived and Raf came over to them.

"So, since you showed Keith and Lily around, and all four of us have all of their classes, am I right to assume that you are going to show us around?" Kristen asked.

Raf nodded and said, "You bet. Let's get going 'cause the bell is going to ring soon."

So the group of five walked in and Raf showed them their lockers, which were next to Lily and Keith's, before the five of them headed toward their first class. As they approached it though, the sound of wolf whistles stopped them dead in their tracks. The five turned around and saw a group of older boys, one who looked like the boy Keith had described as Vince, leaning against the wall and grinning at the girls.

"Has it passed yet?" Lizzie asked them.

Their faces grew confused looks and the one Lizzie guessed was Vince asked, "What do you mean sugar?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes and was about to retort but someone beat her to it.

"She means your fucking gas because that is the only fucking reason to have those damn horrendous looks on your already hideous faces that would make shit look like Kuja." Rebecca said, anger growing in her voice.

Vince looked upset by that but didn't look like he was going to give up so he gave a smile toward Kristen and sauntered next to her, pushing Cyber out of the way, before placing an arm around her and saying, "How about you and I get away from your little friends and get to know each other?"

Kristen wasn't going to take any of that so she weaved herself out of his grip and said, "I like my friends just fine and I already have a man. I don't need a boy like you."

Vince's eye twitched once before he laughed and said, "Don't tell me baldy here is your 'man'? He's a shrimp! I could take him out with one punch. See…" Vince then made the terrible mistake of actually throwing a punch at Cyber.

Of course, Cyber saw it coming from a mile away and easily grabbed the punch before forming his own fist and using Vince's momentum to bring the idiot's eye directly into his own punch. After the punch had connected, Cyber gripped the bully's shirt and threw him against the wall and held him there so Vince's toes were barely touching the ground.

"I don't care that you took a swing at me. I could really care less about that. But you ever mess with my girl again, and I will hunt you down until you are the only living being on Earth and torture you to death so excruciatingly and painfully, you would wish that you were in an impossible Jigsaw trap and it would kill you slowly. And just in case you don't get the message, here is a little warning." Cyber growled menacingly before kneeing the idiot where the sun don't shine.

Vince whimpered at this and fell to the ground before saying, "Dude, you broke guy code."

Cyber shook his head and said, "No, you did by disrespecting my friends and my girl. I only returned the favor; my way."

The five then headed to class. As Rebecca passed him though, she whispered, "Fucking bastard." Before flipping him off and catching up to the others.

* * *

Lily was nervous when three o'clock came by. She had woken up a couple of hours ago and Keith had taken the time to fill her in on what had happened. She was curious about the girl called Rebecca. Keith seemed to respect her, despite her need to curse, and anyone that Keith respected was worth her getting to know.

The sound of engines brought lily's attention to the main entrance. She watched as the bots who took the humans to school drove in and stopped to allow their passengers off before transforming.

Kristen was the first to notice her and ran up to her before giving Lily a ginormous hug and saying, "You're awake tree hugger!"

Lily smiled at the nickname and retorted, "I could have told you that bucket head!"

Her boss then came up to her and said, "Good to have you back Lily."

Lily nodded before saying, "Nice to be back, Liz."

Keith then took her over to the other girl and said, "Lily, this is Rebecca Summers. Rebecca, this is Lily."

Lily smiled and held out her hand before saying, "Nice to meet you Rebecca. Keith had told me as much as he could about you in the short I have been awake."

Rebecca shook her hand before saying, "Nice to finally meet you too Lily. Keith has been talking my damn ear off about how worried he has been about you."

Lily nodded and said, "Sounds like Keith." She then had the sudden urge to go out for a drive so she asked, "Hey Rebecca, you want to go out for a drive so we can get to know each other better?"

Rebecca shrugged and said, "Sure, why not."

Lily then glanced up at her guardian and made the cutest puppy dog face before asking, "Joint, could you pretty please take Rebecca and I for a drive?" PLEASE?" Lily knew the second Joint blinked her optics that she had won her over.

"I'm going to take Lily and Rebecca for a drive." Joint stated.

Blockade nodded and said, "Just make sure to call if you get in any trouble."

Joint nodded before transforming and allowing the two girls to get into her alt. mode before driving out of the base.

* * *

All it took was an hour for Rebecca to be in tears. Tears of laughter. During the first half hour, the two had actually talked about their pasts. Rebecca told Lily about her Lilly and the rest of her friends from her dimension while Lily told Rebecca how she had met Keith and about the Scouters and Vals. For the last half hour though, lily had been telling Rebecca the hilarious things that happened to Keith.

"Wait, so Keith put a mud balloon above Clair's door and it splattered over her?" Rebecca asked.

Lily nodded and said, "Yeah, and she was weakened for a week. When Mark found out, he asked James to freeze Keith in his hand sand form. James obliged and it took five hours for him to unthaw fully."

"He definitely asked for it." Rebecca stated.

Joint then stopped in the canyon they were in and said, "Ok girls, I need to take a break. This sand is starting to bother me."

Lily and Rebecca got out and watched as Joint transformed. Rebecca noticed that Lily nervously glanced around when she got out. "What shit is eating you up?" She asked.

Lily jumped and turned to Rebecca before saying, "Sorry. It is just the last time I was in a canyon like this, Alpha and I were attacked and I was taken by Airachnid."

Rebecca nodded in understanding before saying, "That spider bitch is going to end up at the end of one of my fire balls."

Lily laughed and said, "I think that she will be getting her just deserts soon enough. Trust me on that. I just have problems with canyons now."

Rebecca and Lily then turned their attention to Joint as she made a noise of confusion. "What the fuck is wrong now?" Rebecca asked exasperatedly.

Joint glanced down at the two before saying, "My communication signal has been jammed. I can't contact anyone."

Rebecca then checked her phone and said, "I don't have any signal either. What the fuck is going on?"

Now Rebecca was annoyed. Why did this stuff have to happen to her? And why had it been happening more frequently since she had met this crazy family? She was about to comment when she saw a flash of something metallic out of the corner of her eye.

"Joint, I think that," Lily started but was soon silenced when Rebecca tackled her to the ground. "Rebecca, what the frag was that for?" Lily demanded.

In answer, a bolt of electricity passed above their heads and slammed into the canyon wall. The two girls then stood up and Lily turned to Joint and said, "Get out of here and get a signal."

"No, I'm not leaving,"

"They blocked that signal so we couldn't have any back up. Get your aft out of here until you are out of the jamming area and call in some back up. NOW!" Lily ordered.

Rebecca could tell that Joint looked torn but was surprised when Joint listened to Lily and retreated. "How did you get her to not yell at you and demand you to come the fuck with her?" Rebecca asked.

Lily glanced at Rebecca before turning back up front and saying, "She knows that I am right. Even though it pains her to leave me after what just happened, she knows that we are going to need backup."

"Too bad it won't get here in time Lily."

Lily and Rebecca returned their attentions to their predicament and Rebecca was shocked that there was now a damn miniature army and a man in front of them whose face had a shitty looking scar on his face. Rebecca guessed that it was scar man that had talked.

* * *

Lily stared at the man in front of her and Rebecca and said, "Who are you?"

"Who I am is not important Ms. Val. What is important is that I need your help with a government project of mine, many of your family members already have." The man said.

Lily growled before calling on large vines from deep beneath the Earth to arise. While waiting for those though, she had to make a fake attack. Before she could though, she jumped in surprise when two of the troops standing by scar man were suddenly picked up off the ground and slammed into the scar man. Lily then glanced at Rebecca who looked like she was in a little pain, probably from the drain, and realized that she had been the one to through those guys at scar man.

"What? Couldn't let you have all the fucking fun." Rebecca commented.

Lily turned back to them before saying, "Let's get them out into the open. We can fight better then."

Rebecca nodded so the two girls sprinted out of the canyon. While they were running, Lily commanded the large vines to follow her and wait for her signal to come up. Lily and Rebecca soon ran out of the mouth of the canyon. Once they cleared it, Lily called on some smaller vines to make a wall across the exit. She then turned to Rebecca and asked, "Can you set them on fire?"

Rebecca looked shocked at her question and asked, "Why the fuck should I do that? They are blocking the damn scar man from attacking us for a moment."

"Yes I know but these vines can resist fire for about five minutes before they start to burn. I have worked with a fire user before." Lily explained.

Rebecca then nodded and the next thing Lily knew, her vine wall was burning in a brilliant display.

"So, your boss was right. That fucking group that has taken your team mates and tried to capture Cyber and Kristen is now coming after you." Rebecca stated while they had time.

Lily nodded and said, "Yeah, and I have a feeling that if you would not have been there, I would be captured now. They came seriously prepared."

"Why do you say that?" Rebecca asked.

"Because the troops had flame throwers on their backs. They came hunting for me. That's why I had you torch the vines. They probably don't have much water so they are going to have to wait." Lily reasoned.

A look of understanding crossed Rebecca's face but the girls didn't have time to talk anymore as the vine wall exploded and burning vine pieces. Before the troops on the other side cleared them though, Lily reached into her pocket and pulled out a tablet before handing it to Rebecca and saying, "Swallow this. Trust me, it will help."

Rebecca looked confused but swallowed the tablet. She glanced at Lily and went to ask her something when they both heard the sound of clapping. They both whipped around and saw scar man standing in front of his troops again.

"Congratulations Lily. You had an ace up your sleeve. I did not know that she had abilities as well. How…interesting." The man said with a smile.

"Keep your shit filled hands away from me you sick bastard." Rebecca said to the man.

"Oh, you both don't have a choice." He then held up his hand and his men fired electric bolts at them.

Lily used that time to have the large vines raise up and be a shield. As soon as they were up, Lily turned to Rebecca and asked, "Can you make a fireball float in midair for a few seconds?"

"Yeah, but why do you need to know? And what the fuck did that tablet do to me?" Rebecca asked.

"The tablet is going to make sure that you don't suffer any side effects from any uses of your powers for the next two hours. Second, I need to know because we are going to build some bombs." Lily stated.

Rebecca grinned at the word bomb and as soon as they made their first one, the vine was came down and Lily yelled, "Fire!" Before Rebecca used her telekinesis to fire the bomb at the small army.

* * *

Lizzie was in a panic. When Joint's call came in about Lily and Rebecca fighting off the group that had tried to capture Cyber and Kristen and had captured the three, everyone there, except Ratchet and the kids, prepared themselves to depart. It took way too long, fifteen minutes, for everyone to get ready so as soon as that bridge activated, Lizzie bolted through it like a bat out of hell.

Lizzie automatically dodged to the right when she heard the sound of explosions. When she realized that she was safe, she glanced around and saw that Lily and Rebecca had made fire bombs together and were using them to keep the enemy at bay. Running with all speed, Lizzie made her way up to them. When she was about twenty feet from them though, she froze in her tracks as she saw the infamous scar man for the first time.

Flashback:

"_Where am I?" Young Lizzie asked with fear. The scary men had come in and taken her away from her parents. She had awoken up strapped to a table with many needles in her._

_The flashback then cuts and there are flashing lights and a terrified scream of pain. The young girl was being experimented on. They were putting some funny stuff they called the 'Armageddon Essence' into her and it was burning her._

"_LET ME OUT!" Screamed the terrified girl. "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" But no one came as the procedure sent one last shock of electricity through her body and she was knocked out._

_The flashback then goes to the girl waking up and thought about holding a flower when it appeared in her hands. It then shows her staring in the mirror at what she had become and behind her was a man. She turned to him and asked how he could do this to her? He said that he was going to use her as a weapon. She had told him no and had attempted to run but the man grabbed her. Young Lizzie scratched down on the man's face and saw that she had actually knifed a long and deep cut into his face with her finger nail. She was so scared that she ran from the building and never saw the man again._

End of Flashback.

Everything had gone silent and the scar man smirked at Lizzie before saying, "Long time, no see, Project Armageddon."

Lizzie stared in shock at the man before gasping, "YOU!"

The man smirked and tossed her a DVD before saying, "You might want to watch that if you know what is good for your friends." Then both him and his army retreated.

* * *

**All OCs (Even Rebecca): HAPPY BIRTHDAY DragonScouter!**

**DragonScouter: Thanks everyone! I appreciate it so much!**

**Rebecca: Yes, and I won't even curse in this ending for you.**

**DragonScouter: Thanks Rebecca, I know how hard that is for you.**

* * *

**DN: Hope you all liked. I made it extra long because I was enjoying this chapter and I thought I would give you all something long to read on my 18th birthday. Well, I have to go now so please read and review. But no flames!**


	19. The Past

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and 4elementsfan4621 owns Rebecca.**

* * *

**DragonScouter: Ok, here we go.**

**Rebecca: Where are we going, the fucking moon?**

**Lily: And she's cursing again.**

**Rebecca: Yep, and I'm fucking proud of it.**

* * *

Ch. 18: The Past

Everyone watched as Lizzie slowly bent down and picked up the DVD. She was staring at it like it was the end of the world. After a minute, everyone started to think that something had actually happened to Lizzie. Omego was about ask if she was alright when she turned to them and said, "We need to get this back to your base and play it immediately."

No one wasted any time in complying with her request. All of the bots transformed and each of the Vals went with one. Optimus was slightly surprised when Lizzie hopped into his cab but decided not to say anything as the ground bridge opened and he drove through.

Once they were all inside and settled, Lizzie took out the DVD and placed it in the main console. It took a minute before a fuzzy screen popped up. Once the screen cleared, the scar man from before, who Optimus knew as Silas, could be clearly seen on the screen. He seemed to stare at the screen for a few seconds before saying, "Ms. Val, if you are watching this, that means that I have failed to acquire your plant user Lily and your earth user Keith. As you have probably figured out, I have captured your top three Vals. Sammantha," The screen then switched to a strange room and Optimus saw a young girl with blonde hair and green eyes, that he assumed was Sammantha, strapped to a small table and he could see that she was glancing around like she did not know where she was.

"Emil," The screen then changed to a different room and showed a boy that looked similar to Lizzie that had dirty blonde hair and gray blue eyes, strapped to a small table. He seemed to be panicking about something and was struggling against his bonds.

"And Nathan Val." The screen flashed again before it showed a padded room with blue walls. Inside, Optimus saw a young man with black hair and emerald eyes. He seemed to be calmly staring into the camera itself, like he knew that Lizzie would be watching and Optimus could see the comfort that he was sending her.

"Now, what you don't know is that I have in my possession many more of your clan."

Optimus glanced at Lizzie and saw a look that was mixed with surprise and fear appear on her face as Silas said that. He then glanced as the screen as it flashed from Nathan to several others, staying on each for about then seconds. Optimus counted a total, including the first three, of nineteen total Vals were captured by Silas.

Optimus glanced at the Vals with them again and saw that they all had shocked looks on their faces, though they were not the only ones. Every being in the room were showing one sign of shock or another.

He then returned his attention to the screen as Silas stated, "Ms. Val, you Vals have become over confident and lax. The only reason that I failed to capture Cyber was because I did not plan on his girlfriend being there. If she had not, you would have seen them both a few seconds ago. I have many plans for you Vals, especially you Ms. Val. You will all be the center of my new weapon with you as its main power. Until next we meet." The screen then went blank.

Everyone glanced at Lizzie after it was done and she looked like she was, in human terms, as white as a ghost.

"What the fuck was that about?" Rebecca asked Lizzie.

The boss seemed to struggle to find her voice. She seemed to be fighting the emotions that Optimus could see a small flicker of. Lizzie finally said, albeit a little shakily, "That man has captured the Vals. He has captured so many. So many." The sound of helplessness rang through her voice into everyone's minds.

"So why the hell did he send that to you?" Rebecca asked again.

It did not take Lizzie long to answer this time, "He sent it to taunt me. He knows how deeply I value my family." Lizzie then let out a staggered breath before saying, "I think I need some fresh air to clear my head.

Optimus knew that she would need someone to talk to so he stepped forward and said, "Would you care to go for a drive Ms. Val?" He then transformed before opening his cab door, inviting her in.

Lizzie seemed to stare at the open door with hesitation before nodding and saying, "Yes, I would appreciate it greatly. Thank you Optimus."

Lizzie then hopped in and the two headed off.

* * *

The first few minutes of their drive was filled with silence. Optimus used his rearview mirror and saw that she had tears slowly falling from behind her sunglasses. He then decided that the silence needed to be stopped so he asked, "Ms. Val, what is troubling you so much that you needed to get away?"

Lizzie sighed before saying, "It is just that the man was right. Us Vals got too relaxed and we paid for it greatly. We underestimated the world around us."

"Ms. Val, how did Silas know you?" Optimus asked.

"Is that the scar face man's name? Well, I'll answer yours if you answer one of mine."

"What is it Lizzie?"

"How do you know Silas?" Lizzie asked.

"He has found an interest in our species and has been trying to study us and how we work." Optimus answered. "Now please answer mine. How did Silas know you?"

He felt Lizzie shift her weight a bit before she said, "Silas knew me because he made me who I am. I assume that you heard him call me 'Project Armageddon'."

"Yes, and I have been curious as to why." Optimus responded.

"Well I was a normal girl when I was little. I was a little smarter than most high school kids but that was it. I had loving adoptive parents who cared for me as their own. It was a Friday after school that it went wrong. We were preparing a picnic lunch when they came. Now, I might have been as smart as a high school student, but my common sense was not that developed. There was a knock at the front door and my dad went to answer it. Mom and I could hear arguing and the next thing we knew, we heard gunshots ring through the air. Mom and I then started to run for the back gate. We didn't make it. Another gun shot rang and I watched my mom fall to the ground in front of me. Then all I remember was darkness."

Optimus felt Lizzie's tears fall onto his seats but he didn't mind. She had gone through a lot and it was probably very difficult to tell. She was probably reliving every single detail.

Lizzie let out a stuttered sigh before continuing. "When I woke up, I was strapped to this strange table. I did not know where I was. The man Silas then appeared in my vision and said that I was to be his ultimate weapon. The next thing I know, I am being put inside this strange machine and I call out for help, scream for it, but no one listens. They then stick needles in me before putting a strange clear fluid in me. It hurt but the worst part was when the electric shocks came. They coursed through my body and I screamed for help but no one was willing to help. I was then knocked out."

Lizzie was now shaking as the memories filled her head. Optimus was thinking that maybe he should ask her if she had told enough when she continued, "When I woke up, I was out of the machine and unstrapped. I was scared and knew that flowers normally calmed me down. I imagined one of my favorites and I jumped in shock when it appeared in my palm. It was then that I looked in the mirror and saw what the man Silas had done to me. He changed my very being. I then sensed someone behind me and I turned to see the man Silas standing there. I asked him how he could do this and he just told me that I was his weapon to control. I told him no, that I was not going to be a weapon and tried to escape. He grabbed my left arm and I used my right hand to scratch at his face. I didn't expect my nail to go that deep into his skin. I ran from the building and never saw Silas again. That was, until today."

Lizzie was now shaking uncontrollably with tears streaming down her cheeks. Optimus could barely even begin to understand what she was going through. "Ms. Val, you have been very brave. And you have my word that the Autobots will help you retrieve your family from MECH, Silas' organization."

Optimus was glad when a small smile appeared on Lizzie's smile. She wiped away the tears on her face and said, "Thank you Optimus. You have my word that us Vals will be on call to aid you whenever you need." She then let out a yawn and Optimus realized that she must be very tired. He reclined her seat while saying, "Rest Ms. Val, you need it."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother." Lizzie stated hesitantly, trying to sit up.

"No Lizzie, you are not a burden. And I am sure." Optimus stated.

Lizzie yawned again before laying down and saying, "Thank you Optimus, for listening and everything else you have done."

About a minute later, Optimus' scans told him that she had fallen asleep. He got on his private comm. link with Ratchet and said, "Ratchet, I require a ground bridge."

"Why didn't you just call on the main link?" Ratchet asked.

"I did not wish to disturb Ms. Val for she is asleep." Optimus answered.

"I understand. Ground bridge is on its way." Ratchet answered before ending the conversation.

A minute later, the bridge opened and Optimus went through. When he got to the other side, he saw that the only humans that was left were Cyber and Rebecca and the only Autobots awake were Ratchet and Arcee. Optimus pulled to a stop and opened his side door to them. Cyber climbed up and took Lizzie gently from Optimus' seat before stepping down and allowing Optimus to transform.

"We'll get her home." Cyber said.

"Yeah, she looks like she has gone through fucking hell and back." Rebecca stated. She then glanced at Joint before saying, "Hey, we need a lift back to Lily's."

Joint nodded before transforming and allowing Cyber to put Lizzie in her back seat before both Cyber and Rebecca hopped in. She then drove out of the door.

Optimus turned to the other bots and was about to say something when an alarm went off. Ratchet went over and typed a few things in before saying, "Communication request from a ship just outside of Earth's atmosphere. Shall I allow it through?"

Optimus nodded before saying, "Yes, but block our location. We do not need the Decepticons learning where we live."

Ratchet nodded before saying, "Autobot outpost Omega one answering, who is this?"

"Well, seems like you are alive Ratchet." A familiar voice said.

"Hello Ironhide, this is Optimus Prime. Is there anyone else with you?" Optimus asked.

"Hey Optimus, glad you're still online. With me is Jazz, Prowl, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, Chromia, Moonracer, and Elita-1." Ironhide stated.

Optimus was filled with joy when he heard that his bondmate, Elita-1, was still alive and was almost on Earth.

"We will provide you with landing coordinates. The Decepticons are also on this planet so I will ask that you proceed with caution." Optimus stated.

The voice of Jazz then rang through the speakers and said, "You got it Optimus. We will be as cautious as we can."

"We wish you safe landings. When do you land?" Optimus asked.

"We will be planet side in about thirty clicks. We just received your coordinates and are heading there now." Optimus heard Prowl say before the connection ended.

Optimus then turned to the Scouters present, who were Omego and Alpha. Blockade and Joint had taken the Vals home and Psychopomp had decided to go on patrol. He asked them, "Would you mind accompanying us to greet our new arrivals?"

Omego shook his head and said, "Nope, that's fine with us. Plus, we've met Sunstreaker and Sideswipe before. We were close friends back before we left Cybertron."

Optimus nodded and said, "Ratchet, man the bridge. Arcee, you're with me. Let's roll."

Ratchet then opened the bridge before the four bots that were going transformed and drove though the bridge.

* * *

Nathan Val glared at the troops who were pushing his table down the hallway. He hated not knowing what was going on. He also didn't like the fact that he had no clue where Emil and Sammantha were. But he knew that these troops would not tell him where they were no matter how much he wanted them to.

A door was opened in front of him and he was pushed into a large room. When the men finally stopped, they tipped his table and he was shocked to see eighteen other Vals in his same predicament.

"They got all of you as well?" Nathan asked his fellow Vals.

The black haired green eyed Hope answered, "Yeah they got me and Matt," she motioned toward the light brown haired green eyed boy next to her. "When I was at his house."

And he heard many similar stories. It seemed that this group, whoever they were, had done their homework. They had known how to take care of each Val and how they would react. They had known that he would try and get some word out to their boss.

"But what I want to know is how they knew where you three were meeting?" Asked the blonde haired brown eyed James.

"James is right. The only ones who knew where you three were meeting were Cyber and Lizzie." The blonde haired blue eyed Clair stated.

All of the Vals were confused about what this could mean. Then, the black haired hazel eyed Mark realized something and said, "This group must have went after Cyber since he wanted Lizzie to suffer. Since Cyber isn't here, he must have gotten away."

The group smiled at that before the red haired brown eyed Melody asked, "But how could he have gotten away? They knew so much about us."

Everyone went to thinking again. How could Cyber have gotten away? They all knew now that this group liked to use electric based weapons wherever they could and Cyber was especially susceptible to electricity. He was one of the Vals that had the least chance of escaping and yet he did.

It was then that Matt remember something that he had been told. He laughed out loud about it and the other Vals stared at him in shock. The red haired blue eyed girl known as Grace then asked, "What are you laughing at Matt?"

Matt calmed down enough and said, "I just realized why they didn't catch Cyber."

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"Kristen gave me a call not long before Hope came over and said she was going to give Cyber a surprise visit and I never got a chance to put it in my calendar. I only put that he had the week off." Matt explained.

Nathan smiled with hope and said, "That means that he could have gotten word to Lily and Keith so they won't…oh crap."

The medium brown haired hazel eyed Summer noticed the look of dread come on Nathan's face and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Slag I am an idiot." With the others now staring at him in confusion, he elaborated, "I left the mission folder for Keith and Lily out on the floor detailed with where they were and their pictures. The government kept something from us and their mission was to see what that was."

All the Vals stared out in dread as they realized what those words could mean.

* * *

**Rebecca: Ok, what shit is about to happen?**

**DragonScouter: You will find out eventually. You are way too impatient.**

**Lizzie: And she is not the only one.**

**Keith: Yeah, I want to know too.**

**'Pomp:_ Yeah, and so do we!_**


	20. Surprises At Every Turn

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and 4elementsfan4621 owns Rebecca.**

* * *

**DragonScouter: Hello, I guess we get another chapter this weekend.**

**Lily: Yes! That means more action.**

**Omego: That also means more bots!**

* * *

Ch. 19: Surprises At Every Turn

When they exited the ground bridge, Arcee, Optimus, Alpha, and Omego transformed and watched as the medium sized Autobot ship landed in front of them. Alpha and Omego where excited to see the twins again. They had really been close and they knew that they would be surprised to see them there.

Once the ship landed, the main hatch opened and three femmes filed out. One was a sea green color and the other was a medium blue. They looked like they would be able to transform into motorcycles like Arcee. They seemed surprised to see the two of them there but two of them shrieked in joy when the saw Arcee. They ran up to her and gave her a hug before the sea green one said, "You're alive 'Cee! We thought you went offline during the final days of Cybertron."

Alpha was shocked when Arcee actually let out a laugh before Arcee said, "Nope, I made it to Earth to be with Optimus Prime's team."

Arcee then turned to Alpha and Omego before saying, "Alpha and Omego; this is Moonracer," She pointed at the sea green femme before pointing to the medium blue one and saying, "And this is Chromia and they are my sisters. Moonracer and Chromia; meet Alpha and Omego."

Alpha and Omego shook there servos and Alpha said, "It's nice to meet you both."

The other femme then walked up to Optimus and he said, "Elita, glad you could join us here."

The one that Optimus called Elita smiled at him and said, "It is a pleasure to be here Optimus." She then gave Optimus a hug before saying, "It is so nice to be with you again Optimus."

To Alpha and Omego's surprise, Optimus hugged her back and said, "It is nice to see you as well." He then turned to them before saying, "Elita, meet Alpha and Omego. Alpha and Omego, meet Elita-1, my bondmate."

Alpha and Omego again held out there servos and Omego said, "It is nice to meet you Elita."

Elita nodded and said, "It is nice to meet you as well. I heard about your act when Cybertron was at peace and I even went to a few of your shows. They were nice."

Alpha smiled and said, "Thanks."

The next bots off the ship were two mechs. One looked like a thinner white and black car mech that had a visor. Next to him was a black and gold motorcycle mech that had visor like optics. They came up to Optimus before the white one shook the Prime's servo and said, "Sorry it took us so long O.P., but we're here now."

Optimus nodded before motioning to the two Dragon Scouters and saying, "Jazz and Prowl, meet Alpha and Omego. Alpha and Omego, allow me to introduce Jazz," Optimus motioned toward the car mech before motioning to the motorcycle mech and saying, "And Prowl. Jazz was the head of special ops. back on Cybertron and Prowl is my second in command and the Autobot head tactician."

Alpha and Omego shook their servos and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you mechs."

Then, a big black truck mech came down off the ship and asked, "Have the twins come out yet?"

Optimus shook his helm and said, "I am sorry but they have not Ironhide." As the mech that Optimus called walked up, Optimus turned to the scouters and said, "Alpha and Omego, this is my weapons specialist Ironhide. Ironhide, these two are Alpha and Omego."

Ironhide shook there servos and said, "Nice to meet you both. Now, have you seen two mechs that look the same except one has yellow paint and one has red?"

Alpha shook her helm and said, "Sorry Ironhide, haven't seen them yet."

Omego then caught a glimpse of red and yellow coming down the gangplank and he sprinted up said gangplank before anyone could stop him and he tackled the red mech he saw.

The two mechs fell to the ground and rolled around. The red one was blindly trying to get out of Omego's grasp and the yellow one had jumped down and was chasing the mass that was made up of the two rolling bots. Alpha's twin instincts took over and she rushed to help her twin, though he had made a poor choice in his actions. She reached the two rolling bots around the same time as the yellow one did and she shoved him away. The yellow mech turned and growled at her before he stood up straight and exclaimed, "Alpha?"

Alpha smiled at the yellow mech and said, "Hey Sunstreaker. Long time no see, huh?"

Sunstreaker laughed and gave Alpha a hug before saying, "It's been stellar cycles femme." He then glanced at the rolling mass before yelling at his red twin, "Knock it off Sideswipe!"

The two mechs rolling on the ground stopped rolling and it was then that the red twin realized just who had tackled him. "Omego?" he then glanced at Alpha. "Alpha? What are you bots doing here? Finally decide to join the Autobots?"

The two bots that were on the ground stood up and Omego came back to Alpha's side before saying, "Sorry Sideswipe, but we found a team here on Earth to roll with. Good news though is that they are your allies so we get to hang out anyways!"

Sideswipe jokingly punched Omego's shoulder before saying, "Next time, don't tackle me. I thought that you were a 'Con trying to take me by surprise. It's been stellar cycle's mech. When was the last time we saw each other?"

Alpha decided to answer that and said, "I think it was our very last show. You know, the one in Iacon where Omego almost fell."

Sunstreaker nodded at that and said, "Yep, Omego was lucky that you reacted fast enough and grabbed his pede and swung him up to his appropriate swing."

The four then joined Optimus and Optimus said, "Now that introductions are finished, may I suggest we head back to the base?"

Ironhide nodded and said, "Yes, we all need to see Ratchet and warn him that the twins are here."

Optimus was about to call in to the base when Sunstreaker suddenly exclaimed, "Decepticon seeker at twelve o'clock!"

Everybot glanced up and Alpha groaned as she saw the jet in question. She knew that it was not a Decepticon but it was Psychopomp. He probably saw the ship and decided to investigate without calling it in.

She then saw Prowl take out throwing stars and tense like he was about to throw them. She knew that 'Pomp would get in a foul mood if one hit him so she ran to the mech while yelling, "Don't throw those!" She tackled the mech just as he threw them. The throw was off path and they both missed by inches.

"Why did you do that?" Jazz demanded.

Alpha shook her helm and said, "I did that 'Cause he is not a 'Con. He is on our team."

Psychopomp abruptly changed course so he was diving toward the group of bots. Omego saw that Ironhide had transformed his servos into huge cannons and was aiming them at 'Pomp. Everyone jumped a little when Psychopomp transformed and landed with his pedes on the ground. Omego saw that Warhead was out and immediately went up to him and said, "Calm down 'Pomp, they didn't know that you were with us."

"**What? Do all Autobots shoot before they look or ask? I am sick and tired of getting shot at by Autobots!"** Warhead roared.

Alpha then came and stood next to Omego before saying, "And I am sure that they are sorry Psychopomp. Just please let Calm out so we can settle this."

Psychopomp sighed but did as they asked. Omego smirked as everybot but Optimus and Arcee jumped at his changing faces. Though there looks of shock really made it better.

Omego and Alpha stood aside as Psychopomp walked forward and held out a servo to Prowl before saying, "I guess we can forgive you for shooting at us. But please make sure next time that you are actually shooting at a 'Con. I actually have a twin and she takes attacks a whole lot worse than I do."

The new Autobots continued to stare in shock before Chromia said, "You're a triple changer. I thought you all went extinct."

Psychopomp actually smiled at the question and said, "From what I have looked up, before my twin and I, triple changers were gone. Our chassis and systems were all set up here on Earth by our leader. She went out in deep space and found a split spark that would work and when she put them in our frames, we came online."

"And the multiple faces?" Jazz asked.

"Believe it or not, we actually only started out with one personality. I was my Crazy self and my twin was her Serene self. But enough about us. I believe that we should head back to base."

Optimus nodded and called in the bridge and once it appeared, the group went back to the base.

* * *

Next Day: Start of last period of School

The Vals and Raf walked into their final class, which was gym, and were surprised to see that instead of their normal guy teacher, there was a woman who looked around twenty five. She had black hair with a silver streak on the left side and bright green eyes. They seemed to be almost glowing.

"Who are you?" One of the jocks asked.

The woman smiled and said, "You may refer to me as Mrs. Revlon. Your regular teacher could not be here today so I am taking his place."

Keith nodded at Mrs. Revlon and asked, "What do you have planned today?"

"Well, we are playing a little game of dodge ball. I will separate you into two teams and the rules are simple. You cross half court; you're out. You get hit with the ball, and I don't care where; you're out. If someone catches the ball you through, you are out. If someone on your team catches a ball, the person who has been out the longest is in. The round ends when one side is out of players."

Mrs. Revlon then divided the twelve students into groups. Somehow the Vals, which insisted of Cyber, Kristen, Lizzie, Keith, and Lily, and Raf were on one team while the jock and Vince, along with his cronies, made up the other. The teams took their sides and Mrs. Revlon place seven dodge balls on the half court line. She then stepped offside before saying, "On the whistle, run up and grab the balls you can. You must touch the back baseline on your side before you throw your balls."

The teams went on their respective lines and awaited the whistle. The teacher blew the whistle and the teams went for the dodge balls. The round played through the period and there was about two minute left and all the people on Vince's side were out except for him and one of his cronies. On the other side, the last two standing were Rebecca and Lizzie and unfortunately for them, the other team had all of the balls.

"You sure we can do this shit?" Rebecca asked sarcastically as she stared at the other side, "They do have the advantage overall."

Lizzie smirked and said, "As much as you can hit the broadside of a barn."

Rebecca smirked back before nodding. She then turned her attention to the two boys in front of her and complained, "Are you two going to make a fucking move or are you going to damn forfeit? Because I am getting extremely bored and being bored is not very fun."

Vince growled and nodded at his crony before they both launched their balls at Rebecca. Lizzie ran next to Rebecca as she dodged both balls. The balls hit the back wall and Lizzie and Rebecca each grabbed one. Lizzie then sprinted right up to the half court line and threw her ball at the crony, who Vince was hiding behind. At the same time, Rebecca threw hers though a little differently. Lizzie's ball hit the crony and Rebecca's looked like it was going to hit the crony when it curved around the crony and slammed Vince right in the face. The bell rang as soon as the final ball hit the ground.

When they all got outside, Cyber saw that Bumblebee was not there. He walked up to Alpha, who he rode to school, and asked, "Where is Bumblebee?"

"We had some new Autobots show up last night and he is taking them to get some vehicle modes." Alpha responded.

"You have that extra helmet?" Cyber asked.

"Yes. And yes he can come. I'll take him for a ride." Alpha stated.

Cyber ran over to Raf before saying, "Hey, Bumblebee can't pick you up. Want to go with me and Alpha?"

Raf nodded and said, "Sure."

So the two got on and went the long way to base since the others had already left. Unbeknownst to everyone, a police cruiser followed the femme out of the city.

* * *

"Having fun Raf?" Cyber asked as they rode on the extremely long path back to base.

From behind him, he felt Raf nod and then he said, "Yeah, but can you slow down a little? We don't want to get pulled over."

Cyber chuckled but asked, "Hey Alpha, can you slow it down so the popo won't start chasing us?"

"Sure thing." Alpha responded before slowing down.

"So Raf, I hear you are pretty good around computers. How good exactly are you?" Cyber asked.

"Well, I did out hack Soundwave and I broke into the satellite array system in Texas." Raf stated.

Cyber was impressed. Raf was very good at hacking. Not as good as Cyber himself but very good nevertheless. "That's quite impressive. How did you accomplish that?"

Raf then went on about the different ways he hacked and Cyber was becoming more impressed with Raf by the second. He seemed to be better with computers then most of the top geeks who worked with the government. Speaking of government… "You ever hack the government before?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't easy. Easier than beating Soundwave but still not easy. They had quite a few firewalls." Raf responded.

Cyber now knew that he wanted to teach Raf some of the things he knew personally about hacking so he said, "Nice. I'm a hacker too. One of the reasons that Lizzie keeps me around. I could show you a few things if you want."

He felt Raf nod and heard him say, "That would be awesome. Thanks."

Cyber nodded and said, "Your welcome." The ride then continued on in silence.

When they got within five miles of the base, red and blue lights started to flash behind them.

"Alpha, are you speeding?" Cyber asked.

"No. I am going exactly the speed limit. I have no clue as to why that idiot is pulling me over. And why is he flashing his lights from so far away?"

When Alpha pulled off to the side of the road, Cyber looked back and saw that the cop was indeed far away. He was about half a mile away and that was strange. Usually, they didn't light you until they were closer to you. He knew that from Breaker.

Cyber then faced forward again and sighed. Lizzie was not going to like that they got pulled over. When the cop car got within a quarter mile, Cyber noticed that he was not slowing down. "Now that is strange, why isn't he slowing down?"

They all got their answer when the car got within five hundred feet and suddenly its armor shifted. The bot it turned into did a quick roll before taking out a strange weapon with spikes around the edge and slamming the flat part into Alpha's side.

The two humans went flying and Cyber, on instinct, covered Raf protectively until he felt himself hit a stone wall. His eyes opened in shock as he felt many sharp edges pierce his disguise and actually pierce his real body. He then started to fall forward and turned so that Raf was above him before his back hit the ground hard. He then passed out.

Raf opened his eyes when he had rolled off of Cyber. He was surprised that he even still had his glasses on, though he wished that he didn't at the moment. A mech helicopter 'Con had showed up and Alpha was struggling to rise as the, what Raf could now see clearly, Decepticon cop mech started to walk toward her with his strange weapon. He then glanced at Cyber and saw that he was unconscious. Raf quickly crawled toward him and saw that something was off with Cyber. His eyes were open and were, glowing. He then pushed Cyber to his side and jumped back as sparks came out of the wounds on his back. It was then that Raf realized that Cyber was not human.

Raf's heart sank as Alpha was kicked away by the cop mech. The cop mech then noticed Raf and Cyber and started to walk towards him with the helicopter one following. When the mechs were standing right in front of the two, the cop mech stated, "Hmm, kind of scrawny but will be acceptable for my first human kill here on this planet. You can have the other one Blackout."

The helicopter mech nodded and Raf tried to back away as the cop mech transformed his hand into a blaster and aimed it at Raf. Raf flinched as the heat coming from the barrel started to rise and Raf just stared at the blaster and awaited his end. He jumped in shock as he heard a siren let out one blast before another cop car came and transformed before knocking the bad cop car away from them. The good cop mech then turned and kicked Blackout away from Cyber. A smart car then drove up next to the cop car and transformed into a femme.

"Well, well, if it isn't my old friend Breaker and his pleasure femme Rev."

The good cop mech, Breaker, then snarled.

"Leave my charge and his friend alone Barricade."

* * *

All of the introductions had been completed at base and everyone was lounging around and waiting for Alpha to bring Cyber and Raf back when Omego felt a large pain slam into his side. He let out a gasp of pain that drew everyone's attention to him. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker ran up to him and Sideswipe asked, "What's wrong Omego?"

Omego was still shaking from the pain when he glanced around wildly and said, "Alpha's being attacked. We have to get to her now."

Prowl nodded and said, "Ok, let's get everyone together and,"

"NO! I will not wait around for everybot to get off of their afts while my twin is being attacked! She is not going to end up back in that med bay under critical conditions again!" Omego shouted before running to the ground bridge controls and typing in the coordinates from where the pain originated. He then opened the bridge and he ran through followed by the Twins, Ironhide, Kristen, Bumblebee, and Psychopomp. The bridge then closed on its own and everyone else started to get gathered.

When the first group exited the ground bridge, they were shocked at the scene before them. Omego saw Breaker and Rev fighting two Decepticons. As soon as Omego saw his twin lying on the ground, not moving, he ignored the fight and sprinted to her.

Kristen looked around in worry until her eyes fell on Raf, who was kneeling near an unmoving Cyber. She forgot all common battle sense and ran straight toward them. The giant footsteps behind her told her that Bumblebee had seen Raf too. When the Val and the bot reached the pair, Kristen knelt down and asked, "What happened?"

Raf told her everything and asked, "What is he?"

Kristen let out a frustrated sigh before saying, "I'll tell you later. Right now, I have to close his wound and I need your help."

"What do you want me to do?" Raf asked nervously.

Kristen pointed to where Cyber's 'skin' was coming off and said, "This might be weird but I need you to help me get his disguise off. I can't help him with it on."

Kristen then started to rip the skin off of Cyber, revealing his black and gray cameo cloak that was on his back. Kristen smiled in relief when she saw Raf start to help her. It took the two a few minutes but the finally got it off. When they pulled the last bit off, Kristen took the chance to glance at the fight, or the end of it. Alpha was on her pedes and was being supported by her twin. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were fighting off the helicopter mech with Psychopomp while Ironhide was helping Rev and Breaker take out the bad cop mech. The two 'Cons soon retreated.

Kristen then returned her attention to Cyber and she said, "I need to get him so he is on his back."

Raf nodded and helped Kristen get Cyber on his back. Kristen watched as Raf jumped back when he saw Cyber's face. She couldn't blame him though, most people would.

"He's a skeleton." Raf muttered.

"Well, yes and no. Like I said, I will explain later." She then turned to Bumblebee and asked, "May I have one of your system wires so I can heal Cyber?"

Bumblebee nodded enthusiastically and beeped something while he detached one of his wires. Raf, being able to understand 'Bee, translated, "'Bee said that he doesn't mind. He knows that Cyber needs help and that I would be critically injured as well if it wasn't for Cyber taking most of the hits for me."

Kristen nodded in gratitude and took the wire before bringing it to Cyber's chest and opened a small hole where a normal human heart would be.

"Bumblebee, when I say now, I want you to activate you're self-repair program. It will give Cyber the jump start he needs to heal himself." Kristen stated before placing the wire into the hole that she made. She pressed it in until it was secure before saying, "Now 'Bee!"

Bumblebee nodded and Kristen watched as her boyfriend started to glow. As he was glowing, the ground bridge opened and the rest of the people on their side. The bots just stared at the new bots but the other Vals and Rebecca noticed what was happening around Kristen and Raf.

The human's ran up and Rebecca stared at Cyber before asking, "What the hell is that?"

"I believe you mean who." Lizzie stated.

"Fine, who the fuck is that?" Rebecca asked.

Keith answered that saying, "That is what Cyber truly looks like."

Before anything else could be said, Kristen suddenly removed the wire from Cyber and he was bathed in a bright light as energy waves drifted out across the battle area, causing all attentions to go toward them. Kristen handed the wire to Lizzie who handed it to Bumblebee. The light then started to fade and everyone could see that Cyber was standing up. When the light was completely gone, Cyber was standing in his true form which was a skeleton cloaked in a black and gray cameo cloak and his hood was on his head. His eye sockets were glowing with a soft green glow.

Cyber smiled at Lizzie and said, "It feels great to be out of that stupid disguise."

"Hold on, someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?" Rebecca demanded.

Cyber nodded and said, "I am not human."

"No fuck you aren't." Rebecca muttered.

Cyber sighed and said, "I am a living computer virus."

Everyone just stared and Optimus nodded before saying, "I believe that we should all head back to base so Alpha, and," Optimus then glanced at Rev and Breaker for help.

"Rev," Rev pointed to herself, "And Breaker." She said pointing to Breaker.

"Rev and Breaker can get some repairs." Optimus finished.

Everyone agreed so Optimus called in a ground bridge and soon everyone walked through.

* * *

Emil groaned as he woke up. His neck was stiff and back was sore. He was not used on sleeping on this uncomfortable surface that he was on. He opened his eyes and saw that everyone else was already up and waiting. Everyone had nervous looks on their faces and Emil knew that something was wrong.

"What's happened?" He asked.

The red haired green eyed Yvonne turned her head toward Emil and said, "The main boss, whose name we have learned is Silas, has just returned from another of his 'Val catching' missions. We can guess that means that he is returning from his mission to get Lily and Keith."

Now Emil understood why everyone was nervous. Did this Silas succeed in capturing Lily and Keith? Were they injured? Emil was now worried. Why had they become so relaxed and, he guessed the word was, prideful? They knew that it was the pride before the fall and they had fallen; hard.

All of the Vals jumped as the doors were forced open. Before they could even comprehend what was happening, Silas came and stood in front of them before saying, "It seems that you Vals are luckier then I give you credit."

"What do you mean? The medium brown haired and blue eyed Lance asked their captor.

Silas gave an empty laugh and said, "It seems that your friends on the outside have done the impossible. They have actually met another human with powers that is not in your little Val club. And she is the only reason that Ms. Lily is not joining you all today."

James laughed at that and said, "Seems like you aren't very flexible. You can't even be prepared for any last minute decisions or changes."

Emil started to worry as Silas frowned and Emil could see the flame of anger start to burn within the man's eyes.

He became even more scared when the look vanished and a smirk replaced it on Silas' face. Silas motioned for his troops to come forward and then took both Summer's and James' tables through an auxiliary door. Silas then turned to follow them but stopped as Emil yelled out, "Don't hurt them you creep!"

Silas smirked and said, "Don't worry Emil, your time will come very soon." He then turned and left. A few minutes later, all of the Vals shuddered as they heard Summer's screams echo through the room.

* * *

**Omego: Hey Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, welcome to the end comments.**

**Sideswipe: Cool, wonder what havoc we can cause here?**

**Rebecca: I can help you bots out with whatever shit you need.**

**DragonScouter: *growls* Nobody is going to be messing with this page.**

**Sunstreaker: Take a chill pill femme. We won't do much.**

**DragonScouter: Why do I feel like this is going to be a giant headache?**

* * *

**DN: Ok, so here is another chapter. Hope you all liked this. It is another long and exciting chapter. Please read and review. But no flames.**


	21. Unsuspecting

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs an 4elementsfan4621 owns Rebecca.**

* * *

**DragonScouter: I am so tired.**

**Rebecca: You're always fucking tired.**

**DragonScouter: So...I am tired right now.**

**Lizzie: We are all exhausted DragonScouter, get over it.**

**DragonScouter: Great, now Rebecca and Lizzie are ganging up against me.**

* * *

Ch. 20: Unsuspecting

When they arrived back at the Autobot base, Rebecca, Keith, Psychopomp, Cyber, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe quickly grouped together in one of the auxiliary halls. Once they were far enough down, they all gathered in a circle and Sunstreaker asked, "Ok, why did this lunatic over here send us a message to meet in private when we got back?"

Rebecca sighed and said, "Because we heard from very reliable sources that you two are the fucking real thing when it comes to pranks. Or is that just a load of bullshit?"

Sideswipe looked almost offended at Rebecca's last remark and he said, "We are the best pranksters in the universe. We are legendary! How could you question that?"

Keith smirked and said, "Well then, we need your help to pull off a prank. We are aiming it at Ratchet and Arcee."

Sunstreaker nodded and asked, "What did they do to deserve the prank?" When Rebecca gave him a questioning look, he elaborated, "Depending on what they did to deserve the prank, or if you just want to prank them, will allow us to put together a prank for them. So, what did they do? Or did they not do anything and you just want to prank them?"

"_We just want to prank Arcee! It will be so much fun! I can't wait! Maybe we can have a party afterwards and she can be the circus clown! Ha Ha Ha Ha!" _Crazy put in.

"And Rebecca and I need to give Ratchet some payback for not allowing us to go on the mission to help find Miko, which you two were told about." Keith stated.

"And I am just here to help." Cyber stated.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both nodded and Sideswipe said, "We see. Have you thought about what you might do to them?"

The four shook their heads, or in 'Pomp's case helm, and Rebecca stated, "No, we haven't had the fucking time to seeing as we have always had to deal with one problem after the other."

"What can you three do?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Well, I have telekinesis and I can control fire." Rebecca stated.

"I can control the earth and the different minerals like that." Keith stated.

"I can shoot fire and ice out of my cannons." Calm stated.

"And I can control technology." Cyber finished.

"I see." Sunstreaker said. "Well, what do you think Sideswipe?"

Sideswipe smirked and said, "I think we can work with them, as long as the bots we are pranking know that we had a servo in this. We always want credit for our work."

So the six of them gathered around in a small circle and started to deliberate what they would pull on Arcee and Ratchet. It was a long and deliberating process. They were all close at going for each other's throats. Finally though, after much discussion, they all were agreed on the prank and the plan was beautiful. Even Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had to admit that it was one of their most ingenious plans that they had ever thought of.

* * *

Ratchet knew that something was wrong the moment he came out of recharge. Maybe it was just him overreacting to the twins being on base again. Of course that sentence alone should have warned him that it was definitely not something to be lax about. But, he ignored it anyway and rose out of his berth. That was his first mistake. He heard the click of something activating and knew that it was too late as a bucket of what looked and felt like mud.

Ratchet growled and tried to wipe the substance away when he found that he could not. He growled again and headed toward the main area where Sunstreaker had said that there was an important message from the Scouters about something. When he got to the main entryway, was suddenly hit with an intense bought of warm air. He felt the substance on his chassis harden but thought nothing of it as he went to check the computer. He yelped as he was suddenly shocked with something that came out of the monitor.

"Ratchet, are you ok?" Ratchet heard Arcee ask. "Looks like you are covered in the same gunk that I am. Let me help you get some of that off so you can check that message that Sideswipe said was from the Scouters."

As soon as Ratchet heard that, he knew that this was more than just coincidence. He quickly turned and started to back up but it was too late as Arcee's servo grabbed hold of his arm.

"Oh, scrap." Ratchet stated. He now realized that this must be the work of more than just the twins. They would not know that much about the resources of the Earth to be able to make this kind of material that was currently sticking together himself and Arcee. Earth…it was then he realized that the twins had obtained Keith's assistance. As he thought about it even more, he realized that they had more than Val assistance. The blast of warm air he had felt had been heated by the flame of Rebecca's. Also, the shock that he had gotten had come from Cyber, he was almost positive of that.

It seemed that the three bots who he had expected contributions from had yet to contribute anything. A click from above told him that this was far from over and he started to sputter, and he heard Arcee sputter, as they were covered in what he knew as paint. Once he cleared his optics, he growled as he saw that he was covered in bright yellow paint. He glanced at Arcee and saw that she was covered in red paint. This was Sunstreaker's and Sideswipe's contribution and it was going to take hours to wash off. Ratchet flinched as another blast of heat hit them and knew that this heat was to make the paint dry. This was going to take more than hours to get off. They would be lucky if they got it off before the kids got there from school.

A blast of something cold made him rethink that as his pedes were covered in ice. And there was Psychopomp's contribution. And that was about everyone that he was sure was a part of this elaborate prank. He had to admit one thing though; it was nice that they were all working together, but it was unfortunate that it was against him. He would be bashing the Twins' and Psychopomp's helms so there would be more dents then normal pieces.

* * *

They were all in fifth period study hall and Lizzie knew that Cyber, who was in his disguise, Keith, and Rebecca were acting a bit more fidgety than normal. The three of them were glancing at their phones a lot more than usually and they had been acting nervous for the whole time. Lizzie decided to ask about it so she snuck up behind Cyber and asked, "So, what's on your mind?"

Lizzie flinched as Cyber jumped out of his seat and spun in the air so he was facing her. "Nothing." He responded nervously.

Lizzie stared at Cyber with the most disbelieving look she could and said, "Yeah, when you get Grace to sit in the kiddie pool for two hours. Now what is bothering you and Rebecca so much?"

"We would love to tell you Lizzie, but we can't. It's a damn surprise. And we can't ruin a surprise." Rebecca stated.

Lizzie now knew that they had done something major. Great, just what she needed. Now she knew that she would have to try and smooth things over with whoever it was that they messed with. This was going to be a fun day.

Keith suddenly looked down at his phone and let out a snicker. He passed it to Rebecca and Cyber and they could barely control their laughter. Great, there were now photos that they would have to deal with. And most likely, Cyber had downloaded them into his circuitry so he could reproduce them whenever he wanted. Whoever was in those pictures was not going to hear the end of it.

* * *

Once the school day ended, everyone went out to the bots that were to take them home. What surprised Lizzie was that Arcee was not there for Jack. The bots that were there consisted of Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe. Lizzie decided to investigate so she walked up to Sideswipe and asked, "Where's Arcee?"

Lizzie heard Sideswipe chuckle a little before saying, "She and Ratchet got in a little predicament this morning and they are still trying to work it out now."

Lizzie heard Sunstreaker, Keith, Cyber, and Rebecca chuckle at this as well and knew that they had done something to those two bots that she was going to hear about.

"Well, I am guessing that you are taking me back to base?" Lizzie asked Sideswipe.

"Yeah, I get you, Rebecca, and Cyber." Sideswipe stated before opening his back seat door.

Lizzie and Cyber hopped into the back seat but Rebecca just shook her head before opening his passenger side door and hopping in before saying, "I don't sit in the damn back seat."

Lizzie shook her head and chuckled as Sideswipe pulled out. Lizzie liked Rebecca's personality a lot, even if she did cuss more than a drunken sailor. She seemed to have this inner spirit that she thought was important for life in the world today. Most people did not have this spirit. Many just lumbered through life without causing it some heck. She would have to talk alone with Rebecca eventually so she could get to know her better, maybe even…

Lizzie grabbed around wildly as Sideswipe suddenly started to spin on the road. Once he stopped, Rebecca yelled, panic in her voice, "What the fuck was that damn shit about?"

Lizzie wasted no time and hopped out of Sideswipe. Something had happened that had caused no only Sideswipe, but everyone to go out of control. Lizzie glanced around and saw, to her utter horror, that MECH had them surrounded with half a dozen helicopters and about fifty troops, not including Silas who so happened to be standing in front.

Lizzie glared at Silas. He just always had to interject in her life somehow. She had to jump out of the way as he suddenly fired a shot at her. She was guessing that he was not in the mood to talk at the moment.

Lizzie turned to the Bumblebee and Bulkhead before yelling, "Get them out of here and bring back up!"

The two bots did not argue and drove away as fast as they could. They had to get their charges to safety.

By the time that happened, everything had gone into full blown chaos. Lizzie watched Lily give Rebecca another one of those tablets. Cyber had charged at Silas but Silas had sunk back into his ranks and he ended up attacking the troops that got in the way. Kristen was using her powers to try and take down the choppers that MECH had brought but was having a slow time at it because the other choppers were firing on her. Lily and Keith were working together to take out some of the troops on the other side. Lizzie Then found Rebecca again and saw that MECH was trying to separate her from them so she quickly ran over and slammed a guy who had been about to hit Rebecca from behind.

"Thanks for the assist." Rebecca quickly stated before punching one of the troops that was trying to attack her.

Lizzie nodded and kicked a troop out of the way before saying, "No problem, that's what friends are for." Rebecca gave Lizzie a funny look before the two of them continued to punch out the bad guys. Lizzie risked a small glance behind her and saw that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were trying to help Kristen out by jumping in the air and swinging at the tails of the helicopters. They missed at times but they were fine.

Lizzie returned her attention to the battle and gasped as one of the troops kicked her and she fell to the ground. That fragging idiot had knocked the wind out of her and she struggled to get up as she saw three of them start to gather around her. One went to kick her in the stomach and Lizzie braced herself for the blow but was surprised when it didn't come.

"Leave her alone you fucking bastards!" Rebecca yelled before she flung the troops away from Lizzie with her powers.

Lizzie was finally getting her breathing back under control when Rebecca reached her hand out for Lizzie to grab. Lizzie gratefully accepted it before Rebecca helped pull her up.

"You know I am not always going to be there to save your ass." Rebecca stated with a playful smile.

Lizzie laughed and went to say something when she noticed that MECH was starting to show the first lines of retreating. "NO!" Lizzie yelled before running toward MECH's main group of vehicles with Rebecca following on her heels.

* * *

Cyber was almost glad when MECH had fired a smoke bomb and the entire area was covered with the blinding agent. When the smoke cleared, MECH was gone and Cyber turned to Sunstreaker and said, "Cancel that backup. We aren't going to need them anymore."

Sunstreaker nodded and called in to tell the bots the news. As he did, Cyber walked around casually to relax. He had been in more fights these past few days then he had been in the past year and this was starting to tell him just how much he had slacked, and it was pitiful. A few years ago he would have been able to take out half of that group by himself and now, now he couldn't even get them all defeated before they retreated.

"Well, that didn't go so bad." Kristen stated. She had been worried that something was going to go wrong but had been proven wrong when none of them had been seriously injured.

"No kidding. There is usually someone that gets into trouble and we have to pull out. I'm very surprised that was not the case." Keith stated. And he actually was. Normally, when more than two Vals were present at a fight, one of them would end up obtaining a serious, though not fatal, injury that would require immediate attention. This had actually been a very nice day overall.

Lily was about to add something when she noticed that something was wrong. At first she didn't know what that could be. There were no serious injuries for her to take care of and it seemed like Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were doing just fine. It was when she got a full view of her surroundings that she realized what was wrong.

"Hey guys," Lily started.

"This day seems to be going on as perfectly as can be. It will just get even better when we get back to base." Cyber continued, not even hearing Lily.

"Guys," Lily tried to start again.

"Yeah and I am so having a platinum shake when I get to base to celebrate. I haven't had one of those in a long time." Kristen stated, still not hearing Lily.

"Please guys," Lily again tried to start.

Keith, not hearing her either, stated, "Yeah, and the look on Silas' face when he had to retreat was priceless, I hope,"

"PEOPLE!" Lily yelled.

Everyone jumped as she yelled and turned to her. "What is it Lily?" Keith asked, hearing the distress in his girl's voice.

"Where are Lizzie and Rebecca?" She asked.

Everyone glanced around and finally noticed that the two were nowhere to be seen. The Vals knew that Lizzie would not just go off and they expected that Rebecca wouldn't either without giving some warning.

"Silas." Cyber growled, eyes narrowed in anger.

* * *

**DragonScouter: When I am tired, I am very creative.**

**Cyber: Where are Rebecca and Lizzie?**

**DragonScouter: I don't know. They are the ones that ran off.**

**Kristen: But you know where to. Now where are they?**

* * *

**DN: Well, here is the next chapter. I hope you all liked it. I will try to update soon. Please read and review. But no flames.**


	22. Friendship

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and 4elementsfan4621 owns Rebecca.**

* * *

**DragonScouter: Ok, let's have some fun with this.**

**Lily: Fun with what?**

**DragonScouter: My story of course!**

**Breaker: Oh, we thought that you were talking about your hairstyle.**

**DragonScouter: BREAKER!**

**Rebecca: Oh the good cop bot gets a fucking sweet burn on the Authoress.**

* * *

Ch. 21: Friendship

Out of the top three places Lizzie would love to be, this was not one of them. Strapping both Rebecca and herself to the underneath of one of MECH's swat vehicles had been a good idea at the time but after three hours of hanging underneath the hot underbelly she was ready to blow up the car. Lizzie's thoughts were interrupted when they hit another pot hole and she bounced in the air for a minute.

"If we hit one more fucking pot hole, I am going to blow up this damn car myself." Rebecca complained.

"Don't tempt me. They can't have that much farther to travel to their base. Otherwise they wouldn't have brought these gas guzzlers." Lizzie reasoned.

"Why are we going through this shit?" Rebecca questioned.

Lizzie sighed to herself before saying, "I want to find out where MECH is holding my team. The best way to do that is to download all of their files so we can take them back and have our team crack their code."

"How do you know they aren't at the base we are going to?" Rebecca asked, referring to the captured Vals.

"I don't believe they would risk keeping my team here or anywhere in the U.S. because I have too many allies here that could recognize the signs that my family is being held captive." Lizzie answered.

All conversation was ended when the vehicle they had commandeered came to a sudden halt. After the two gathered themselves, Lizzie cut their connection with the car and the two waited until the lot was empty before crawling out and hiding behind some crates.

Lizzie went to try and creep closer but Rebecca pulled her back and pointed toward the entrance. Lizzie glanced there and was surprised that the soldiers who had entered the base were already coming out. She subconsciously sank lower as Silas passed by. Lizzie then started to panic when Silas paused and looked back but silently sighed which he got inside the vehicle and left.

This time, Lizzie scanned the base and she nodded at Rebecca and the two girls ran into the base. "Thanks for stopping me from going out to early." Lizzie thanked as they searched for a monitor she would download the information from.

Rebecca nodded and said, "No problem. Saving asses is what friends are for."

Lizzie smiled at that but continued in silence. Lizzie hoped that this stop wasn't going to be a bust. They had risked too much for it to be a failure. Near the end of a hallway, they approached a doorway and they entered the room on the other side. Once they were in, Lizzie sighed in relief when she saw the monitors that lined the back wall.

Lizzie quickly ran up to one before inserting a flash drive and beginning the downloading process. They both watched the screen and waited for it to say it was downloading. About two minutes later, the download bar finally showed that it was at one percent.

"This shit is going to take forever to download." Rebecca huffed.

Lizzie nodded and said, "Yeah, but while we are waiting, let's get to know each other."

"What's with you Vals and wanting to get to know me? Don't you have anything better to do with your lives?" Rebecca asked as both she and Lizzie sat on the ground, due to a lack of chairs.

"But gathering information is our life. You would not believe how many World Wars we have prevented by our little habit."

Rebecca sighed and said, "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"How did you get your powers?" Lizzie asked.

"Well, I was actually born with my powers. When I was growing up I thought that I was alone. But, as I traveled around I found that there were a lot of people who had powers including my little sister Lilly. She has the power of spirit." Rebecca answered.

"What about your family?" Lizzie questioned.

"Well, I have my sister Lilly and my mom. Dad died when I was seven." Rebecca then paused before asking, "And what about you? What can you tell me about your family?"

Lizzie sighed before saying, "Well I was adopted by a wonderful couple from the hospital and they raised me until I was three. One day, when I got home from high school, which is a story for another time, I went home so my family and I could have a small backyard picnic. There was a knock on the door and the next thing I know, Silas and his troops came in and killed my parents before taking me away. Now, I fast forward a little to when I was put back into foster care until I was taken back by my real mom. We don't talk about dad but it was nice living with my mom and Emil. But like all happy things, it came to an end. I don't have permission to say how it happened but when I was seven; my mom got killed so I decided that it was going to be me and Emil against the world. We eventually met the others and we became a happy family."

Rebecca nodded and then asked, "How did you get your powers?"

Lizzie shivered involuntarily at the memory before saying, "Well, after Silas took me from my home, he put this weird essence in me and sent electrical shocks through my body before I was knocked out. When I came to, I had my powers and when Silas tried to stop me from escaping I gave him that scar before getting out of there."

"Wait, you gave Silas that damn ugly scar? Fucking sweet!"

Lizzie nodded and said, "Thanks but that treatment he put me through changed me physically as well."

"How?" Rebecca asked. In response, Lizzie tapped her sunglasses. "Oh, your eyes. Can I see them?" Rebecca asked.

Lizzie was shocked by her request. Not because it was rude, cause it wasn't, but because she had never shown anyone outside her team he eyes before. It was a big deal for Lizzie. She had to absolutely trust the person and think of them like family. How would Rebecca react to them? It was with that question to herself that Lizzie decided her answer. She had fought alongside Rebecca and Rebecca had also fought along others of the Val clan. She was pretty much family and she had earned the right to know.

So, Lizzie nodded and said, "Yeah. You have earned the right to know." She then started to mover her hands toward her glasses.

* * *

Rebecca had thought that she had asked a bad question when Lizzie didn't answer right away. She was about to take it back when Lizzie said that she had earned the right to see. Lizzie seemed hesitant as she reached her hands up to her glasses. Rebecca realized then that she was one of the few, if not only, people had seen Lizzie's eyes that were not in the Val clan.

When Lizzie finally got her glasses off, Rebecca waited in anticipation when she saw that Lizzie's eyes were shut. When Lizzie opened her eyes, Rebecca jumped back in shock. She hadn't wanted to but out of the many things she had been expecting, what she saw was unlike anything she had ever seen. Lizzie's eyes defied all natural order. The outsides of her eyes, instead of white, were silver, the colored parts of her eyes were gold, but the part that looked the strangest was Lizzie's pupils. Instead of black like every other human on Earth, Lizzie's pupils were light fucking blue.

They looked fucking sweet but Rebecca was in such a state of shock that Lizzie must of thought that she didn't because she asked, "Rebecca, are you ok? Can you hear me?"

Rebecca snapped out of her shock and nodded before saying, "Yeah I'm ok. Your eyes just shocked me for a minute there. Out of all the shit I was expecting, those were not it."

"So how do they look?" Lizzie asked, nervousness drowning in her question.

Rebecca let out a laugh before saying, "They look so fucking sweet! You should leave those glasses off more often."

Lizzie smiled at that. Rebecca could tell that really cheered Lizzie up. A ping from the monitor brought both of their attentions up to the monitor and Rebecca saw that the download was finished.

Lizzie went and safely took the flash drive out. As she was taking it out, Rebecca thought of something and asked, "Hey, do you have a guardian bot like Lily and Keith?"

As Lizzie put away the drive, she nodded and said, "Yeah. His name is Stormfire and he is a jet. Actually, he looks a lot like Megatron except he is white, doesn't have those spikes on his shoulders, is a little thinner, his denta are normal shaped, and his optics are green. Also, I have to mention that he is very protective of me." Lizzie then pointed to a strange device hooked on her jeans that Rebecca hadn't noticed before. "This device will actually blink and make a loud beeping noise if he is nearby and it is active, which it is."

Rebecca nodded and waited as Lizzie turned her back to her to shut down the computer. A moment of silence followed that and it was at the end of that silence that Rebecca heard footsteps behind her. she instinctively took a step back and went to step back when she felt something hard graze her head and her vision went blurry as she stumbled back.

* * *

Lizzie had heard the footsteps as well and rushed to pull Rebecca away from Silas as he hit her with the butt of his gun. Once she got Rebecca away from him she glared at Silas before saying, "What do you want?"

Silas chuckled at that before saying, "Well, I came to see who was downloading my files from this facility. My system sends me an alert whenever my files are accessed. Just so happens that I was close by. I figured that whoever it was had to be either brave or foolish. I guess you were foolish."

"Why is that Silas?" Lizzie hissed. She hated seeing Silas and this time was no different. But she was also berating herself. He shouldn't have even been able to get close to them, let alone injure Rebecca. Lizzie had let her guard down too many times today. She had forgotten to always be on the lookout and again it had cost her.

"Well Lizzie, my troops have this building surrounded and you two will be joining the other Vals shortly. And once I get the other Vals, I will have all of the components for my weapon. It will be my greatest victory." Silas boasted.

Rebecca then stood up straight and said, "Who says that you will be able to get help before Lizzie and I kick your damn ass you mother fucking bastard from hell?"

"Because I have the numbers. Also, my troops know that I can't be used as a hostage. So, you two can either come with me quietly or this will have to get ugly. It's your choice." Silas stated calmly.

Lizzie ran through all of their options in her head. She knew that they couldn't give themselves up; they couldn't allow Silas access to their powers. But, she knew that since Rebecca was injured, that she would have a difficult time defending both herself and Rebecca against MECH. But then, they might as well go out with a bang. She knew that Rebecca would not want to be captured by this slime ball.

"No, we will not come quietly." Lizzie stated, pulling out her lime green sword in the process.

Silas seemed genuinely surprised at that and said, "Are you sure Lizzie? You would be saving both you and your friend a lot of unnecessary pain. And we would all hate to see anyone get hurt."

Rebecca glared at Silas before saying, "We are not going anywhere with you. We are going to fight you until we can't you bastard. And what proof do you have that you have us surrounded? This could all be one fucking elaborate scheme to get us to come without fighting."

"Fair enough." He then spoke inside a microphone and said, "Our intruders wish to see a sign that this building is truly surrounded. Why don't you give a little gun display and let them hear that you are all there."

Lizzie sighed in frustration as she heard the multiple shots going off. She knew that since they were not going off in any pattern that they were each being fired by individuals which meant that they were truly surrounded. But, as she had said, they were not going to go out without giving Silas one heck of a smack down. "Sorry Silas, but you will still have to fight us. We will not go quietly into the night." Lizzie stated while getting a better grip on her sword.

"Too bad." Silas remarked.

But, before he could do anything, a loud beeping filled the air and the device on Lizzie's belt loop was flashing. Silas looked around frantically before seeing the device and asking, "What is that thing, your life support?"

Lizzie and Rebecca both smirked at that. They knew exactly what that meant. They both couldn't believe their luck though. The chances of this happening were a million to one, but they were not complaining. Lizzie shrugged her shoulders and said, "In a sense, I guess you could say that."

Now Silas looked confused. He then asked, "What does that mean?"

Rebecca decided to take that one and said, "What that means Silas is that you are about to have a fucking encounter of the third kind and you are going to get fucking owned."

"What do you mean by that?" Silas asked; a touch of nervousness in his voice.

Rebecca's smirk got bigger as she said, "What I mean Silas is simple: Hasta la vista, bastard!"

Before anything else could be said, the sound of shifting metal could be heard and before they knew it, the ceiling was coming down. When the smoke cleared, two white metal pedes were standing between Silas and the two girls. The Cybertronian then armed his arm cannon and pointed it at Silas before snarling, "Back off while you are still a bipedal human instead of a puddle of organic matter underneath my pede."

* * *

Nathan was worried about Summer and James. Their screams of pain had been echoing off the walls and he cringed at each one. It had been happening for at least two hours now and it was during this time that he realized that this enemy was the most calm and cruel one that he had ever met. Shoot, that was even including that time two years ago that both Lizzie and himself had…

His thoughts were interrupted by the doors reopening and some troops were pushing Summer's and James' tables back into the room. When Nathan saw them, his heart sank. There were scorch marks on their skin and Summer was looking terrible. Her hair was standing on end and her eyes were glazed over. Nathan knew those signs very well. They usually meant that Summer had been tortured by some sort of an electrical current. James looked a lot better than Summer but his hair was standing on end. "James, how are you holding up?" Nathan asked.

"I am doing ok but we have to get Summer out of here." James answered.

Nathan nodded but said, "I know. But that man Silas is watching us almost constantly. We would have to find out when he would be gone and how long he would be gone for."

"We could do it tonight. Silas left almost as soon as our torture started and told his men that he had to leave and would be back tomorrow." James informed Nathan.

"But how will we get her out of here and who would go with?" Melody asked.

Everyone thought about that before Emil said, "Well, James would obviously be going." He then turned to Matt and asked, "Can you teleport the two of them?"

Matt nodded and said, "Yeah, I should be able to. Where are they going though? You know I have to clearly think of the name of the location before I can transport anything."

Nathan was now catching on to Emil's idea and said, "Teleport them to Jasper, Nevada. That way, they can meet up with Lily and Keith." He then turned to James and warned, "James, don't use your powers unless there is no other option. Silas would track you down before you could even realize what was happening. I would also advise that you call your guardians as well so they can come and help you."

James nodded and said, "Got it. Just get us off of these tables. The faster we can get out of here the better. I will be able to keep Summer stable but I will need Lily's help to heal her."

Matt nodded in affirmation and focused his powers on James' bonds. Once they were off and James was over to Summer, Matt concentrated on her bonds until they came undone. Matt opened his eyes and saw that James was holding Summer bridal style so her head was resting against his chest.

"James, be careful." Matt stated.

James nodded so Matt closed his eyes and concentrated on Jasper, Nevada. A few minutes later, he opened his eyes and saw that James and Summer were gone. A huge drain on his powers caused him to gasp and lean back. It was taking all of his willpower to stay awake.

"What's wrong Matt?" Emil asked worriedly.

Matt waited a few minutes for his energy to somewhat return before answering in a soft and week voice, "We must be extremely far away from Jasper because I just had a huge drain on my energy. I will only be able to transport a couple once a day."

Hope saw how much Matt really wanted to fall asleep so she said, "Go to sleep Matt. You need to restore your energy."

Mat let out a yawn before saying, "I guess you're right. A bit of rest would do me some good." So Matt closed his eyes and laid his head back. His last conscience thought was a prayer for James' and Summer's safety.

* * *

**DragonScouter: My hairs not that bad, is it Stormfire?**

**Stormfire: No, it is just...**

**DragonScouter: What is it Stormfire?**

**Stormfire: You just never do anything different with it.**

**DragonScouter:...**

**Stormfire: Are you ok?**

* * *

**DN: Ok everyone, here is another chapter. It was really fun to type so I hope you all enjoy it as well. Until next time, please read and review. But no flames.**


	23. A Guardian's Welcome

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Lily: Ok, I am about as bored as I can be.**

**DragonScouter: Why Lily?**

**Lily: I want to talk to Knockout again. He is a lot more entertaining then you lot. Well, except for Keith.**

**DragonScouter: You two are becoming really good friends Lily. I hope that you are ok with the consequences.**

* * *

Ch. 22: A Guardian's Welcome

Stormfire watched as the man's eyes grew wide with fear. The man seemed to be contemplating what his options were, though Stormfire couldn't see what the man could be contemplating. Since he had his arm cannon right in front of the human, he knew that the man had no chance of escape. But why was he feeling like he was missing something that this man knew?

Stormfire's confusion only grew when the man smiled and said, "Hello. Am I to assume that you are Lizzie's guardian?"

Stormfire trusted this scarred man about as much as he trusted a Decepticon, which was not much. Especially when he carried a tone like that. To most beings, he would appear to be talking cordially. But to Stormfire, he was saying that he knew more than he was letting on. "Yes. I am Stormfire, Lizzie's guardian. And who are you?" Stormfire answered and then asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"You may call me Silas and I am the one who gave Ms. Val her powers." Silas answered, an air of superiority trying to come out of his voice.

Stormfire snarled at that response, which caused the man to take a few hesitant steps back. Good. Stormfire had always wanted to meet the cruel being that had forced Lizzie to have her powers. Lizzie had told them of the terror that she had faced and had vowed to himself to make the man pay. Oh, he had so many plans of torture waiting in his memory banks for this man. He had hurt his Lizzie and he was going to suffer horrifically for it.

But, Stormfire had to reluctantly hold off on that plan. The man Silas still seemed to know something about their situation that he thought would give him an advantage. Stormfire had seen that look in many of the most tactically advanced enemies that he had ever faced and he knew the danger in not heeding to the warning that it gave.

"What do you want with them Silas?" Stormfire asked with a growl, referring to Lizzie and the strange girl next to her. Stormfire defended her because it seemed as if Lizzie had drawn close to the girl from what Stormfire could see. The two were standing side by side and shared the same glare at Silas.

The man Silas shrugged his shoulders and said, "What I have wanted since I first made Lizzie here into what she is now. I want the ultimate weapon. I want a weapon that will make sure that no force would be able to stand against me as I conquer this world."

Stormfire couldn't say that he was shocked at the man's goals. They were the basic goals of every evil mastermind that came along. The only thing that he felt was worry because he knew that this man might be able to pull it off. "What is stopping me from blasting you to oblivion right now?" Stormfire questioned while allowing his arm cannon to warm up.

The man smirked at that and said, "The army of professionals that I have outside that are trained to bring you down."

That was what the man was hiding? Stormfire laughed to himself before saying, "You had better turn on you outside security cameras Silas, because I don't think you have that advantage anymore."

Silas grew a worried look on his face before stepping up to a monitor and typing in, what Stormfire assumed, were commands to see the outside cameras. When he did, the man looked shocked to see his army defeated. "How did you destroy my entire army when you haven't even fired a shot?" Silas asked, the surprise in his voice heavy.

Now it was Stormfire's turn to smirk before he said, "You honestly thought that I came here without backup?" He then lifted his servo out of the hole he had made in the ceiling and motioned his backup inside.

* * *

Lizzie didn't know what to expect when Stormfire waved his servo. Since it was a member of her team, she could expect almost anything. What she did not expect was for the wall next to them to be ripped from its foundation by two pairs of servos; one set blue and once set white.

Both Rebecca and Lizzie pressed against Stormfire's pede to avoid the falling rock. Once they were sure that the rock was done falling, Lizzie and Rebecca stepped away from the pede and Lizzie couldn't believe who she saw.

The blue servos belonged to Buffer, a blue mech who had green servos and could transform into a Ford Focus. He was also Summer's guardian. Next to him was Typhoon, a white mech who had a green visor and could transform into a BMW M6 Convertible. He was also James' guardian.

"What the fuck just happened?" Rebecca asked.

"It seems as if Stormfire here brought in some back up." Lizzie stated with a smile. But she knew that actual introductions would have to wait.

"Well, it seems you had everything planned out machine." Everyone then turned their attention to Silas, who was now standing in the exit, as he said, "But, I always have a backup plan." He then pulled out a small box with a button. Lizzie knew what that implied. She stared in shock as Silas pressed the button and ran out of there.

"HOLY SHIT EVERYONE GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF HERE!" Rebecca yelled.

Stormfire did not hesitate to scoop up the two girls and start his thrusters.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Rebecca screamed.

"Hang on!" Lizzie yelled in warning.

It was the only warning she could get off as Stormfire leaped into the air, thrusters igniting at full throttle. Lizzie hadn't gotten into many situations that Stormfire needed to pull her out but when he did, she knew that he did not usually bother with transforming into vehicle mode. He would just activate his thrusters and fly out of there in his bi pedal mode.

"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit!" Lizzie heard Rebecca yell as they flew away from the compound.

Lizzie started to panic when they had only gotten about a quarter of a mile away from the compound when it started to explode. She knew that Stormfire wasn't nearly as fast in his current mode than his jet mode but she also knew that he had no time to hesitate and transform.

"Lizzie, what the fuck are we going to do?" Rebecca asked, worry in her voice as the force of the explosion came closer and closer to them.

Lizzie glanced at Rebecca and said, "Just stick close to Stormfire, he won't let anything happen to us." She was, for the first time in forever, truly scared. She felt terror build up inside of her and she didn't know where it was coming from. Maybe all of her emotions that she had trained to stay hidden had finally started to come out. She didn't know and at the moment and she didn't specifically care as the explosion force hit the Stormfire's back. They all lurched forward and Lizzie felt very protected as Stormfire brought them close to the area above his spark and covered them with both of his servos.

Lizzie glanced at Rebecca as Stormfire fought the shockwaves and asked, "You doing ok?"

Rebecca nodded and said, "Yeah. That was a dirty trick that Silas played. Did he really just blow up his base in an attempt to destroy you?"

Lizzie let out a humorless laugh and said, "Us, he tried to destroy us."

"Why is it so warm right here?" Rebecca asked, curiosity in her voice.

Lizzie unconsciously scooted closer to Stormfire's chestplates until she was touching the plated area above his spark. "It's warm because right below this spot of armor is Stormfire's spark. He is making sure that he will be the one to bite the dust before we will."

Lizzie smiled as Rebecca grew a calm and relaxed look on her face and she too drew closer to his armor above his spark. They were now truly having a moment of pure peace. All that was known to them was themselves and the pulsing of Stormfire's spark.

That moment didn't last long as Stormfire jerked forward violently. Lizzie was surprised when he brought them away from his chestplate to the point where they could see him and he could see him so she asked, "Is it over Stormfire?"

Lizzie saw that Stormfire looked in a lot of pain as he said, "The explosion is over, yes. But the trouble is still happening." He then winced at some unknown pain again.

"Well, then tell us what the fuck is happening!" Rebecca demanded.

Stormfire turned his gaze to Rebecca and said, "Well miss foul mouth, I got a piece of shrapnel blasted into my right thruster. I am having problems keeping us," Stormfire then winced in pain again before continuing, "in the air. I don't want you two to get hurt."

Lizzie's eyes widened as what Stormfire was implying hit her. "Stormfire don't you dare do what I think you are going to do."

Rebecca looked at Lizzie and Stormfire before asking, "What the fuck is he thinking?"

Lizzie was about to answer but before she could answer, Stormfire said, "Trust me."

Both girls screamed as Stormfire dropped them and they fell toward the ground. "I am going to kick Stormfire's metal ass!" Rebecca yelled at Lizzie when they were about half way down.

Lizzie nodded and said, "Don't worry, I will help you."

Their fall was brought to an untimely halt as they both hit something metal. Lizzie glanced around as whatever caught her brought her down to optic level. Lizzie smiled and said, "You have no idea how good it is to see you Buffer."

* * *

"Whatever your name is, thanks for helping me out of that damn jam. Who are you anyway?" Rebecca thanked and then asked.

"I am Typhoon and who are you pretty lady?" Typhoon stated with a wink and a grin.

Rebecca shook her head at him before answering, "The name's Rebecca Summers."

Rebecca then turned to the other mech and asked, "And who are you?"

The blue mech bowed his helm before saying, "I am Buffer and it is nice to meet you Rebecca."

Rebecca then turned to Lizzie and said, "I am going to fucking shoot Stormfire when he gets his metal ass here."

Rebecca watched as Lizzie glanced up at the sky before glancing up as well. Well, that was until Stormfire crashed into the ground in front of them. As Buffer and Typhoon brought them up to Stormfire, Rebecca could see that Stormfire was struggling to stand on his own. When they got in front of Stormfire, Stormfire glanced at them and said, "Hope you two can forgive me for dropping you. I just knew I was going to crash sooner or later and I figured that it would be safer to just hand you off to Buffer and Typhoon here."

Rebecca sent a glare at Stormfire before saying sarcastically, "Oh, you know, falling from the sky with no clue that someone is going to fucking catch us is so much damn fun." Rebecca wasn't really mad at Stormfire but she wanted him to feel a little guilty for dropping them. She was not the biggest fan of falling from unknown heights.

Stormfire held up his servos and said, "I am truly sorry but I wasn't sure when I was going to crash."

Rebecca playfully rolled her eyes before saying, "I forgive you I guess. By the way, the name's Rebecca."

Stormfire nodded and said, "I guess you already know who I am."

Rebecca then nodded as an answer. Luckily Lizzie had told her about her guardian before this whole incident or she would have been a lot more reluctant to trust him, especially since he pretty much looked like Megatron's damn twin. A thought then came across Rebecca's mind that she realized did not make any sense. "Stormfire, how did you know that Lizzie and I were in that damn building and that we were in deep shit?"

"Well, I knew that Lizzie was in that building because that receiver alarm of hers works both ways. It tells her when I am nearby but it also tells me when she is nearby. And when I got above her location and saw an army outside I figured that she could use an assist. Luckily, I had run into Typhoon and Buffer here beforehand and they took care of the outside forces while I headed in. I honestly didn't know that you were there until I crashed through the roof Rebecca." Stormfire answered.

Rebecca was about to say more when Lizzie decided to jump in and said, "Ok, we need to head back to the Autobot base. They are probably worried sick about us."

"Yeah, you are probably right. They all probably think that bastard Silas took us prisoner." Rebecca stated. She really now just wanted to go back there and take a long rest. She had dealt with too much shit that day to want to deal with anything else. And with her new friends, that could be anything.

Rebecca watched as Lizzie pulled out her cell phone, which was colored lime green and black, and called in a ground bridge. When Lizzie hung up, Rebecca asked, "So, what did they say?"

When Lizzie glanced at Rebecca, Rebecca could tell that she was annoyed by something. "I called Kristen and asked if she could ask the bots to open a bridge for us. I heard some ruckus in the background when she asked and the next thing I know, I am getting yelled at by Cyber for making them worried. I mean, he went all mother hen on me."

Rebecca laughed at that and said, "That seems like something Cyber would do."

Before anything else could be said, a ground bridge appeared in front of the group. Buffer went in first with Lizzie, who, to Rebecca's annoyance, had put back on her sunglasses. Then Rebecca went in with Typhoon, and finally, Stormfire brought up the rear, limping in with a calm look.

* * *

Lizzie was expecting many different types of greetings when they walked through the bridge. Maybe a yelling at from Cyber and the need for an explanation from everyone else along with a bit of surprise at the presence of her three bots. What she did not expect was the majority of the Autobots to have their blasters pointed at them while Bumblebee tried to move their charges behind them all, even though Miko was reluctant to leave.

"Autobots stand down." Optimus ordered, being one of the few, along with Ratchet and Ironhide, who did not have their weapons drawn.

"But they brought Megatron into this base!" Bulkhead stated.

That was why. They thought that Stormfire was Megatron. She couldn't blame them but at least they hadn't fired right away. That was good because, since Stormfire was hurt, she knew that he would have just attacked whoever had shot at him. Lizzie heard Stormfire growl in response to Bulkhead's accusation but let it slide, he deserved to do that much.

"Everybot, open your fragging optics. That is clearly not Megatron. Not only is his armor the wrong color, but his optics are clearly green and not red." Ratchet huffed.

Ironhide then walked up to Stormfire and said, "How are you doing Stormy?"

Stormfire rolled his optics at the nickname before saying, "I'm doing great Hidey. How has your trigger happy self been?"

Ironhide shrugged his shoulders and said, "Just as well as I can be during a war."

"Sorry to interrupt this reunion but who the frag are you all?" Sunstreaker asked.

"I am called Buffer and I was a store owner back on Cybertron before I fled." Buffer stated.

"I'm Typhoon and I used to be a racer before I fled." Typhoon introduced.

"Wait, you're Typhoon? As in the bot that almost beat Blurr in a race?" Sideswipe asked.

Typhoon nodded and smiled before saying, "That's me. Still remember Blurr's relieved look when the video feed said that he had won."

"Dude, you're a legend! Why didn't you join the Autobots?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Because I did not want to fight a war on my planet so I left. I came to Earth and found a friend who I thought had gone offline who told me about the Scouters." Typhoon replied.

"And I am Stormfire. I was friends with Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Megatron, who was my cousin, before the war started." Stormfire stated.

"What happened to you Stormfire? The last time I saw you was right before Optimus and Megatron went to petition the council." Ratchet asked.

Stormfire nodded and said, "Everybot in that time could tell that Cybertron was on the brink of war. I was asked by a group of bots to come with them so they could have some protection when they left Cybertron. We departed Cybertron the day of the meeting and ended up here on Earth."

"Let me guess, you heard about the Scouters from a friend." Bulkhead interrupted.

Stormfire was annoyed at the interruption but shook his head and said, "No. When we landed, we started to fight among ourselves about who was going to be in charge. We almost got into a full on battle when we suddenly heard a strange voice yell at us. We all glanced down and saw a bi pedal fleshling, who we now know as Lizzie, glaring at us like we were acting like sparklings. We all downloaded her language into our databanks and listened as she gave us a chewing out worthy of you Ratchet. We then asked her what she thought we should do and she very bluntly suggested that let her be our leader."

Lizzie nodded and said, "Yes, and if I remember correctly, you were one of the first ones to laugh at the idea."

Stormfire looked at Lizzie before saying, "Hey, we didn't know what you could do. Anyway, Lizzie stated that it would be the best idea because then we wouldn't argue and she was the one who knew the planet the best. So, that was the start of the Dragon Scouters."

After that, the group of bots got settled and the humans were taken home. They all then settled in their resting places and almost by fate, every member of the alliance between Autobots and Dragon Scouters were soon asleep, resting for the full day ahead.

* * *

**DragonScouter: Ok, so who likes what is going on so far?**

**Rebecca: Why don't you just give Lizzie her team so we can all be fucking happy?**

**Lizzie: Yeah, when do I get my team away from that frag head known as Silas?**

**DragonScouter: All in due time.**

**Lizzie: Whoever gets to her first gets to attack DragonScouter first?**

**Rebecca: Yep.**

**DragonScouter: *runs out of the room***

* * *

**DN: Well, I was planning on writing more but the chapter got too long. Now, I hope you all liked. Please read and review. But no flames.**


	24. An Icy Patrol

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and 4elementsfan4621 owns Rebecca.**

* * *

**Lizzie: Hey Rebecca, you seen DragonScouter around?**

**Rebecca: *Shakes head* Nope. Why?**

**Lizzie: Well, I don't need her to show up when I show you this picture one of my sources took.**

**Rebecca: *curiously* What picture?**

**Lizzie: *smirks* This one. *Shows Rebecca a picture***

* * *

Ch. 23: An Icy Patrol

Lizzie realized that there was a reason that she hated school. As she walked away from her eighth period class, she knew that school just added to the stress of the daily workings at the base. She walked outside and waited for the others to get their stuff put together. She decided to sit on one of steps in front of the school and think about what was going on. With yesterday's introductions, Lizzie was feeling quite depressed. She missed her team and knew that Buffer and Typhoon were spark broken when she told them that Summer and James were being held captive, along with the others, by the man that had just tried to blow them up.

"I swear they are all trying to test my patience." Lizzie mumbled after they had still not come out after twenty minutes. Miko, Raf, and Jack had already gone to base and she had said that she was going to wait for Rebecca and the rest of them to finish with whatever they were doing. She had been very patient with them all, especially after she found out about the prank that they had helped out with against Ratchet and Arcee.

"You miss us Liz?"

Lizzie turned around and was glad to see that the group of five were finally coming out of the school. "What took you all so stinking long?"

Rebecca pointed over to Keith and said, "Well, sandy over here couldn't get his damn locker open so we all tried to open it with the combination that Keith gave us. It took all of us trying for him to fucking realize that he had mixed up the two numbers."

Keith nodded and said, "Yeah, and plus Mr. Jones needed help with planning the homecoming."

Lizzie stared in disbelief and said, "You mean that we are planning this school's homecoming?"

Lily nodded and said, "You bet! Isn't that awesome!"

Lizzie shook her head and said, "Why they would let us whackos plan their homecoming means that this town is desperate for something from outside." She then glanced up when she heard the sound of engines and saw four bots waiting. In order they were Joint, Rev, Jazz, and Ironhide.

Lizzie assumed that Joint was picking up Keith and Lily and Rev was picking up Kristen and Cyber so she walked up to the two remaining bots and asked, "Ok, who gets to take me away from this prison they call a high school?"

Jazz revved his engine before saying, "Why, you get to hang with me Lizzie V."

Rebecca stood in front of Ironhide and said, "So, that means that I get you?"

"Yes, now get on in. We have to go out on patrol before we get to go back to base." Ironhide stated as he opened his passenger door and Jazz followed suit. The two girls then hopped into their respective rides and headed off. When they reached the outskirts of town, they split up and headed out to explore.

* * *

As they drove down the road, Rebecca was not liking the quiet surroundings that she was currently in. Ironhide had yet to talk to her since they had left the school. So, she decided that she was going to get the damn ball rolling. "Hey Ironhide,"

"Yes Rebecca?" Ironhide asked, boredom noticeable in his voice.

"What was Cybertron like for you when it was still able to be lived on?" Rebecca asked.

Ironhide took a minute before answering, "Well, I worked with training the new law enforcement recruits how to shoot properly. On my spare time though, I worked in construction. Cybertron was pretty peaceful for the most part before the war. Of course, like Earth, it had its bad neighborhoods, cities, and criminals, but most bots were living in happiness. Well, that changed with Megatron and the war."

"How did you meet Stormfire?" Rebecca asked.

Ironhide sighed before saying, "Well, it was before the whole deal with the council and I was friends with Optimus, who was Orion Pax at the time, Ratchet, and Megatron. One solar cycle, Megatron says that his cousin is coming down to Cybertron from one of the moons to live with him. When I first saw Stormfire, I confused him for Megatron and asked him when his fragging cousin named Stormfire was going to show up. I was surprised when he immediately followed with a punch that sent me flying back."

"What did you do?" Rebecca asked. This story was starting to get interesting.

"Well, I stared back at him and asked, 'What was that for Megatron?'. Stormfire then laughed out loud and said, 'Well, whoever you are, that was because I am not Megatron but his cousin, Stormfire.'. Well, as you can tell, I felt like an idiot so I apologized and we became friends."

"Did you know any of the other Scouters that we have met?"

"Well, I knew Breaker through reputation. While I was working with the police, I heard that both his partner and himself were the top police cops out there. They had let very few bots escape them, if any. But I didn't know any of the others personally." Ironhide answered.

"How did you all know to come to Earth? I mean, Earth isn't exactly the most fucking interesting planet out there." Rebecca asked.

Rebecca felt Ironhide laugh before he answered, "Well, Optimus sent out a secret signal to all Autobots that he wished for us to join him here. It took us awhile to get our afts together, but we finally managed to get a nice group of us to head down here."

Rebecca nodded and was about to go back to the silence when a thought occurred to her. Ironhide had mentioned that Breaker had a partner on Cybertron, yet he failed to mention who that partner was. "Hey Ironhide, back to Breaker, who was his…" Rebecca started to ask.

Her question was stopped when Ironhide suddenly slammed on his breaks and suddenly went off road and continued driving on the desert floor. "What the fuck was that shit for?" Rebecca demanded.

* * *

"I thought I saw something that is not normally found around this area." Ironhide stated.

"And what would that be?" Rebecca asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice. She was still upset at the sudden turn that they had did a while back.

"Well, it is ice." Ironhide stated with a tone that said that he did not like how Rebecca had answered him.

That answer shocked Rebecca. "That's impossible. There is no way in fucking hell that there is any damn ice here in the desert." Rebecca stated in disbelief.

Ironhide then stopped and opened op his passenger door. Rebecca took this as a sign to get out so she did and the bot next to her transformed to his bi pedal mode. "Take a look over there then femme." Ironhide stated while activating his cannons and pointing to an outcrop.

Rebecca walked to the outcrop and couldn't believe her eyes. There were large icicles hanging from a cave that was dug into the side of the cliff. "No fucking way." Rebecca stated in shock.

Ironhide huffed and said, "Told you so."

Rebecca rolled her eyes and said, "Contact Jazz and tell them to get their asses over here. I don't want to go in there without knowing that we are going to get some damn back up."

Ironhide nodded and contacted Jazz. Once he was done, he glanced down and Rebecca and said, "They said they would be here in five minutes."

Rebecca nodded and started to make her way to the mouth of the cave.

"What are you doing?" Ironhide asked.

Rebecca glanced at him like he was an idiot and said, "Well, I am going to find out what is in that cave. Since we know that we are going to be getting some backup soon, I know that we will be ok." Rebecca then proceeded to the entrance. Once she got there, she was surprised to hear a male voice humming something soft. It almost sounded like a lullaby. When the humming abruptly stopped, Rebecca grew nervous.

"Fuck!" Rebecca yelled when she had to jump out of the way as a giant line of ice suddenly formed where she had been standing just before.

"What was that?" Ironhide asked, his cannons primed and ready to fire.

"I don't have a fucking clue." Rebecca stated.

That question was soon answered when the ice somewhat retreated and a boy that was made up of entirely ice walked out of the cave and hurled a wall of ice at Rebecca. Rebecca wasted no time and threw up a fire shield. The shield melted the ice into water and Rebecca involuntarily twitched her eye as she started to feel a headache coming on.

The boy tilted his head at her like he was curious about her before he sent a giant snowball toward her. Before she could activate her powers, a shot was fired and Ironhide destroyed the snowball. The boy then faced Ironhide before doing something that Rebecca had only seen once before; he started to grow and shift shape until he looked like a mech who was about the same size that Keith's rock mech was.

Rebecca wasted no time in chucking fireballs at the ice mech as it ran at her and Ironhide. She started to get frustrated when the stupid thing kept repairing the damage. As she shot fireballs at it, she was surprised when it transformed its arm into a cannon identical to Ironhide's and started to fire out ice shards at said bot. Ironhide growled when the shards connected with his armor and when a few of them decided to get themselves imbedded in his armor.

Both Rebecca and Ironhide held their ground as the mech got closer to them. Right before it was in arm's reach though, the sound of an engine cut through the air and Rebecca was glad to see Jazz and Lizzie, who was climbing out of Jazz's window and standing on his hood.

Rebecca then watched as Jazz transformed, which propelled Lizzie into the air, and headed over to them. Lizzie meanwhile, had a faint lime green glow around her before she was encased in fire and came out as a fire femme about the same height as the ice mech. She then tackled said mech and yelled, "Stand down!"

The mech, who at first had been struggling under Lizzie, stopped when she had ordered that and asked, "Lizzie?"

The mech and Lizzie powered down at the same time and when the two of them stood, Rebecca realized why the mech had listened to Lizzie. It was one of those Vals from the video.

"Ok, are we going to get damn introductions here or what?" Rebecca asked.

Lizzie nodded and said, "Rebecca, Ironhide, and Jazz. Meet James Val, master of ice and snow. James, vice versa."

James nodded but Rebecca noticed that he looked like he was nervous. She then watched as he ran into the cave and came out a few seconds later, holding a girl who looked very sick.

Lizzie gasped and said, "You will tell me what happened later. But for now though, we need to get Summer back to Lily immediately."

Rebecca had already taken out her phone and dialed up the bases main line. It took a few rings, but they finally answered. "What do you need Rebecca?" Rebecca heard Ratchet ask.

"We need a damn ground bridge stat." Rebecca stated with urgency.

Ratchet must not have caught on to the urgency because he said, "Ms. Summers, you were on a patrol mission. And since there haven't been any Decepticon signals pop up I don't think,"

"RATCHET, WE NEED A DAMN GROUND BRIDGE STAT! WE HAVE A FUCKING INJURED PERSON WHO WILL PROBABLY NOT MAKE IT IF THEY DON'T GET TO BASE NOW!" Rebecca screamed into the phone. Why did Ratchet have to be fucking difficult today?

"Ground bridge on its way." Ratchet stated.

Rebecca then hung up her phone and said, "Ground bridge on its way. Everyone get ready to run through."

As soon as the ground bridge appeared, James sprinted through while carrying Summer and everyone else followed behind.

* * *

**DragonScouter: *walking down the hall* I wonder where everyone is? *sees Jazz and the Twins laughing at something* What are you bots looking at?**

**Jazz: Well, Lizzie and Rebecca gave us this picture of you and said that you wanted everyone to see it. *shows DragonScouter picture***

**DragonScouter: *snarls at picture of her in bunny suit* REBECCA AND LIZZIE!**

* * *

**DN: Ok, here is the next chapter. I hope you all liked this. I will start the work on the next chapter ASAP. Until then though, please read and review. But know flames.**


	25. The Perks of Friendship

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. 4elementsfan4621 owns Rebecca.**

* * *

**Rebecca: Ok, what the fuck took you so long?**

**DragonScouter: I was busy with senior year.**

**Lizzie: I don't know about you Rebecca, but I think I am hearing excuses.**

* * *

Ch. 24: The Perks of Friendship

When the ground bridge opened, Lily was thinking that maybe one of the bots had gotten injured and that Joint was going to need to repair them. She also knew that it was possible that either Lizzie or Rebecca had somehow gotten injured and needed her, which was the reason that she was standing in front of the bridge.

"LILY!"

Lily was shocked when James came out of the bridge. What shocked her even more was the condition that Summer was in. She wasted no time in running up to them before saying, "Follow me. We can use the med bay here. They have everything that we need."

James nodded and followed Lily into the med bay. He set her down and Lily could see the worry that was drowning out his normally calm eyes. She knew that he couldn't be in here while she was working so she said, "Go out there James. I need to concentrate on helping Summer."

Lily saw the reluctance in James' eyes but was relieved when he waked out of the doors. She then turned her attention back to Summer and started to do a quick check-up on her.

"What are you doing Lil?"

Lily jumped when she heard Knockout's voice in her head. She sighed and thought, "Now's not the best time to talk Knockout." Lily wouldn't normally mind talking to Knockout but she needed to concentrate on getting Summer stable.

"What's wrong Lily?" Knockout asked, worry heavy in his voice.

"I'm working right now." Lily stated. "Two of my team mates, who were captured by Silas and his group called MECH, escaped and one of them is critically injured." Lily then went and grabbed another scanner and proceeded to scan Summer.

"Can I see?" Knockout asked.

Lily sighed and opened their link so that Knockout could see. She heard Knockout's gasp at Summer's condition and then heard him ask, "Who is she?"

"Her name is Summer and she controls water."

"What do you think caused her current condition?"

"Well, from my scans I can deduce that she was tortured with a human version of your prod which was slightly changed so whoever tortured her could input the maximum amount of electricity. Her boyfriend, James, brought her in." Lily answered before realizing what she had to do to heal Summer so she placed her hands on two of the worst burn marks and started to concentrate her powers on the burns.

"What are you doing Lily?" Knockout asked.

"I am putting in some spores that will nullify the electrical after effects that are currently wracking her body." Lily answered. A few minutes later, Lily was satisfied that the spores had done their work and so she let her powers fade and she frowned when she felt a small drain on her powers.

"What's wrong?" Knockout asked.

Lily assumed that he had felt her shock and so she answered, "Well, I underestimated the seriousness of Summer's injuries and my powers took a small drain. I just need to sit for a few minutes. Summer is stable and should wake up in about twenty minutes." Lily then sat on a chair in the med bay and collected her thoughts.

"Hey Lil, you did a good job." Knockout said.

Lily smiled at that and said, "Thanks K.O. How are things going on the Nemesis?"

Lily felt a wave of annoyance come through from Knockout's end as he said, "Well, there has been a lot of in fighting going on and I have had more bots in here today than I ever get after a battle. And I have noticed that most of the injured are coming in with damage that looks like it was inflicted by that glitch Airachnid."

Lily sent a wave of calm to Knockout before saying, "Well, then I will make her pay for that. Do you know where she is at right now?"

"Yeah, she is in a meeting with Megatron and Soundwave." Knockout answered. "Why?"

Lily concentrated on her powers for a second before smiling to herself and saying, "Well, I just activated that seed so you should be hearing some screaming and yelling in a few seconds."

A minute later, Knockout sent over a feeling of joy before saying, "And there it goes. And I am almost positive that Soundwave is recording the whole thing. Luckily, that bot owes me a few favors so I am pretty sure I can get the footage from him. How can I send it to you?"

Lily mentally said her cell phone number to Knockout and then said, "You can just forward the video to that number and I will be cherishing that forever. Plus, that would make my phone the backup copy just in case spider lady makes you delete your copy." Crashing noises outside caused Lily to groan and say, "Hey, I got to talk to you later, there is something happening out there that I should be there for."

"Ok Lil, talk to you later. And maybe we can go racing together some day." Knockout stated.

"That would be nice K.O. I'll take you up on that. But until then, talk to you later." Lily stated before shutting off her line of the connection. She then stood up and opened the med bay doors. What she saw was the last thing she expected.

* * *

Nathan's head was still throbbing from when Silas had discovered that Summer and James had escaped. Nathan, of course, got picked to be the next torture victim because of his status as second in command. Silas had felt it necessary to punish him for his team's actions. All that Nathan could remember was that strange prod that was used. It seemed to affect him more than most tazors did. He now understood why Summer had succumbed so quickly to it.

"Hey Nathan, how are you feeling?" Keven asked.

Nathan let out a groan before saying, "I feel like Keith just dropped a mountain on me."

Grace let out a laugh before saying, "And you would know how that feels. Remember the time when Lily got captured and Lizzie told Keith not to go after her and he started to attack her. You tried to subdue him and well, you know what happened next."

Nathan let out a laugh and said, "Yeah, he tore of the tip of one of the mountains nearby and slammed it into me before going to rescue her."

They all laughed at that. It felt great to tell the old stories. But, the moment of laughter soon fell silent when the doors opened and Silas came in, looking extremely pissed. Silas glared at them all before saying, "You Vals seem to have the most abundant source of luck. I had your leader and the girl Rebecca in my grasp and yet they managed to get back up in the nick of time."

"Aw, so they put out your fire. So sad. Here let me get a tissue and cry for you. Oh wait, my bad. My hands are restrained." Grace commented.

Silas just smirked and said, "Grace Val, just as much of a spitfire as I expected you to be. But, I plan on taming your fire." Silas then motioned two men to stand next to Grace's table before leading them to the torture room.

Keven went to yelling at them but stopped when two men appeared on his side and pushed him through as well. When they entered the room, he noticed that there were a variety of torture devices around the room; each able to cause a Val some substantial harm. The one that scared him the most was the tub filled with water and ice. He knew right away who that was to be used for.

Grace glared at Silas before saying, "What do you think you are doing scar face? Trying to show me all this stuff to intimidate me?"

Keven could seriously shoot Grace sometimes. She was allowing her hot headed temper to get the best of her. Of course, she sometimes couldn't help it.

Silas shook his helm before walking up to Grace and saying, "I would watch that mouth of yours Ms. Val. It can get you hurt." He then attached a device to Grace's neck and activated it before walking back to a control panel.

"What is this? It's the ugliest bit of jewelry that I have ever seen." Grace stated, though there was some fear beginning to show on her face. She knew that Silas had a reason for putting this strange device on her neck.

Keven grew even more concerned when Silas let out a chuckle before saying, "Well, I have been able to spend a lot of time studying the main mechanics of how your Val powers work and that little device allows me to activate them and keep them activated for as long as I wish."

Silas then pressed a button and Grace became engulfed in flames. She glanced around and said, "What good will this do? At this power level, it will take hours for my powers to start sapping my energy."

Silas pressed another button and Grace felt a jolt when the table she was resting on lifted up on its own and two of the assistants moved it so she was over the tub of water and ice. They then attached cables to the edges of the tables and she was surprised when the legs were pushed out from underneath the table.

Keven glanced around in a panic when he realized exactly what Silas was planning. He glanced at Silas and asked, "What do you think you are doing?"

Silas just shook his head and said, "I am teaching Grace the importance of keeping your trap shut in front of your superiors." Silas then flipped a switch.

Grace let out a scream as the table she was on was suddenly dunked into the pool and she could feel the water battling with her fire. To put it mildly, she was in a universe of pain. Her fire was fighting the water ferociously to stay lit but the combination of ice and water was starting to put it out. Unfortunately, Silas was in control of her fire and she couldn't turn up the heat to evaporate the water so she could be free of this blasted pain.

Keven pulled against his restraints with everything that he had when he heard Grace scream and watched as her fire fought with the water and ice around her. He could feel the pain she was in and it didn't help matters that Silas would not allow her to use her fire to just evaporate the water. He snarled at Silas and demanded, "Let her go you sick creep!"

Silas just shook his head at Keven and said, "Now, now Keven, where would the fun be in that?"

Keven couldn't believe this man and said, "You're evil. Just plain evil."

Silas let out a laugh and said, "Keven my boy, I haven't even began to show you evil yet." He then picked up what looked like some sort of prong and let it grow so there were now two pointed tips on the end. Keven squirmed in his restraints a little before asking, "What is that?"

Silas tossed the object in his hands for a minute before smirking and saying, "Oh, this little thing. Just something that I picked up from the Decepticons. The call it an energon prod. I have found that it works surprisingly well as a tazor and a torture device. Now, scream if this starts to hurt."

Keven then watched in fearful anticipation as Silas activated the device, a strange current traveling between the two tips as he did, and screamed when the points were slammed into his side.

Nathan and the other Vals could barely control their anger when they heard Keven's screams of pain. They had no idea what was happening to Grace but they assumed that it was just as bad. They waited for hours until the doors finally opened to four of the troops pushing out Grace's and Keven's tables. The Vals waited in anticipation as the troops put their family members back.

Gasps went up all around the room when the troops parted from the tables. Keven's hair was standing on end and he was slightly twitching but Nathan could tell that he was ok. Grace was soaking wet and was awake but breathing with ragged breaths. Nathan audibly growled when he saw the color that was around her neck.

Grace glanced at them all and said with a smile, "I, I fi…finally got to g…g…go swimming."

"Yeah, and I got to feel what it is like to be tortured with an energon prod. Those things hurt like crap." Keven put in before he twitched as another bought of electrified energon coursed through his body.

Nathan shook his head and turned to Matt before saying, "I think we know who is next."

Keven turned his head so he was facing the two of them before saying, "What are you two talking about?"

Matt rolled his eyes before saying, "We were just discussing, before you two arrived, who would be teleported next. And since you two look like crap, we think that you two will be heading to Jasper to find Lily and Keith."

Keven looked at Grace, who nodded, so he said, "Ok, when?"

Matt glanced at Nathan, who nodded, so he said, "In an hour. That way, you two can rest a bit before having to fend for yourselves."

Grace nodded before laying her head back and closing her eyes. She really did need a rest. That water really wore her down. She was soon fast asleep.

* * *

When Lily had taken Summer into the med bay, Lizzie was surprised when she heard the sound of a vehicle entering the base. She glanced up at Optimus with a questioning look and he said, "Mrs. Darby is coming here to supervise the children."

Lizzie nodded and watched as a white station wagon car pulled into the base and a woman who looked a lot like Jack got out of the driver's side. Mrs. Darby's look of surprise was not unexpected when she finally got a look at all of the new bots, especially when she saw Stormfire. Of course, it also could be because of the Vals and Rebecca. Whatever the case was, Lizzie knew that this was about to be interesting.

"Optimus, would you care to tell me who these bots are as well as these other children. What did you do, let yourself be seen by a field trip?" Mrs. Darby demanded.

Lizzie decided to handle this so she walked down off of the platform and said, "Mrs. Darby, my name is Lizzie Val and it is a pleasure to meet you."

Mrs. Darby stared at her hand and back at her before saying, "What are you kids doing here? Where are you from?"

Rebecca decided to answer her first by saying, 'Well, I am here because there was a giant explosion and the next thing I know, I am in front of the Autobots' fucking ground bridge. And I am from another universe by the way."

Mrs. Darby looked spectacle at her response but turned her attention to the Lizzie and the other Vals, who had come and stood by her, before saying, "And you kids?"

Lizzie heard James growl and quickly said, "We are here because our fellow team mates have been captured by the team known as MECH. And we are from all over the country."

Lizzie thought that Mrs. Darby would drop the subject and maybe lighten up a little but her hopes were soon dashed when she watched Mrs. Darby glance behind her at the med bay and Lizzie realized that she was staring at the med bay. Great.

"What happened?" Mrs. Darby demanded.

Lizzie knew that she had to handle this situation calmly so she said, "Two of our members escaped from MECH and one was…critically injured. Our medic is in there now."

She must have said something wrong because Mrs. Darby's eyes narrowed and she said, "That's it. I don't want any of you here anymore. You are getting hurt. NOW." She then went and opened the back seat of her car but turned around, anger in her eyes when she saw that no one was following her.

"No, we aren't going to fucking leave. And you can't make us." Rebecca stated. Lizzie could see that she was not going to be able to stop them from arguing so she decided to stay back and just watch it unfold.

"Yes you are young lady. It is much too dangerous here for you kids and someone is going to get hurt." Mrs. Darby stated, stepping closer to Rebecca.

Rebecca didn't hesitate to step forward and say, "I have been taking care of myself for years and I know that the Vals can not only take care of themselves, but the kids here too. We make sure that they stay safe. Hell, Miko just got saved by Kristen when she decided to come to Rio with us when we were rescuing Lily."

"I don't care if you were the army packed into one young lady. You are coming with me now. I don't need you or anyone else putting anyone else in danger!" Mrs. Darby said.

Lizzie could practically see the steam coming from Rebecca at that statement. "You know what, I am done with this fucking shit." Rebecca exclaimed before making her way to the ground bridge controls and using her telekinesis to activate it.

Lizzie was about to go after her when Psychopomp walked forward and said, "I'll follow her." Before changing to his crazy face and saying, "_Wait up Rebecca!_" Before he ran in after Rebecca.

Lizzie turned as she heard the med bay doors open and watched Lily come out. Lily then looked at everyone with a confused look before asking, "Will someone tell me what the scrap just happened?"

* * *

**Lily: Ok, seriously, what just happened?**

**Keith: Trust me, for our sanity and yours, just be content with not knowing.**

**DragonScouter: Yes, please.**

* * *

**DN: Ok, sorry for taking so long everyone. It has been hard dealing with senior year. Well, I hope you all like this. Please read and review. But no flames.**


	26. The Fire Eternal

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and 4elementsfan4621 owns Rebecca.**

* * *

**Rebecca: Hey, look what I found.**

**James: What?**

**Rebecca: I found these baby pictures of DragonScouter on her damn computer. **

**All Vals not captured: WHAT?**

***Everyone crowds around to see pictures***

* * *

Ch. 25: The Flame Eternal

Calm sighed to himself from behind his helm as Crazy was in control. All three of them had agreed to follow Rebecca because they felt like they could talk to Rebecca the best. The only problem was that Rebecca was in no mood to listen. Warhead had been the first to try and talk with her, since he was the personality that understood anger the best, but she told him to, in her words, to shut the fuck up. Then he had tried to talk with her by using reason but she had given him the same response. Now, Crazy was giving it his best try but he was not having any luck.

"_Come on Rebecca! Pwease talk to us!" _Crazy begged while using one of his best pouty faces. Calm had to admit that Crazy was pulling all of the stops with this one.

But, again, Rebecca shook her head and said, "Leave me the fuck alone 'Pomp and get your ass back to base. I need to have some time alone."

"_No! I am your friend and you need to talk to me about this."_ Crazy persisted.

**Why won't she just talk with us?** Warhead asked mentally.

Calm honest didn't have an answer for once. Rebecca was, unfortunately, acting just like all of the Vals did when they were extremely angered by something. Just like Rebecca, they would normally storm off and not listen to anyone until they absolutely tortured themselves with grief and come to one of them and ask to talk to them. The only difference was that the Vals normally had faster ways of transportation so the bots wouldn't normally have a chance to follow and talk any sense into their thick skulls. This time would be different, hopefully.

"For the thousandth fucking time 'Pomp, NO! Now get your ass back to base before I force you." Rebecca stated with a low growl.

But, Crazy was persistent and said, "_But you can't make me. I can choose where I want to be and I have chosen to keep you company until you talk to me_."

Calm heard Rebecca growl at his statement and, he assumed that, she continued to keep thinking of whatever was going through her mind. Calm knew that Rebecca would be a hard nut to crack but if Crazy couldn't crack her, no one would be able to until she calmed down, which could take a while.

'Warhead, do you think she is close to cracking?' Calm asked his more temper happy brother.

**No. She seems to be just as stubborn as our Vals and we know how they can be. Once they set their minds to something, they are just to fragging ignorant not to listen to sound reasoning or even just spill out what is on their scrapping mind!** Warhead answered.

While they were discussing, Crazy tried one more time and asked, "_Come on Summers, please just talk to me and then we can all get happy and have a party!_"

Rebecca stopped in her tracks and for a split second, Calm thought that Crazy might have actually gotten through to Rebecca. That was, until, she threw one of her fire balls at him before saying, "I already told all three of you my damn answer is no and to get your fucking asses back to that damn base!"

Calm almost melted in sadness when he felt Crazy's immense feeling of sadness wash over him. He now knew that Crazy had given up. Crazy sniffled and sadness and said in a depressed sad voice, "_Fine, I'll do what you say._"

Both Warhead and Calm agreed that they would have to cheer him up when they got back to base. But, both panicked when they suddenly felt a searing rip in their body and heard Crazy gasp from the pain. They returned their now fading attention to what Crazy was seeing. What they saw made them both feel scared for Rebecca as their brother stood there weakly, losing energon from his wound and an evil grinning face in front of them.

* * *

Grace was actually enjoying the dream that she was having. It was peaceful, quiet, and full of fire and lava. Yep, she was in the middle of a volcano and she was happy as she jumped into the lava in her fire form, allowing the flames to warm her and give her a power boost. But, like all good things, a cold wind suddenly came and froze everything before Grace was awoken.

Grace opened her eyes and saw Keven standing in front of her, moving his arms extremely fast so the cold wind they generated would wake her up. She was about to yell at him for waking her up when she realized that he was standing in front of her and that meant that it was time for the two of them to make their escape.

"Is it time already?" She asked quietly.

Keven nodded and said, "Yep, Matt just woke me up as well."

Grace glanced at Matt as her restraints were loosened and she was let down before saying, "What are we to do when we get there?"

Nathan answered her by saying, "Same thing as James and Summer. Contact your bots and then wait until either they find you or one of the other Vals do. But, do not use your powers unless under extreme circumstances. Be careful you two."

Grace nodded and was glad when she saw that their surroundings were changing. Everything went blurry before she had to squint her eyes when the sun hit her eyes. But, she had to admit, the sun did feel wonderful on her skin. She could practically feel her energy returning. She then glanced at Keven before saying, "It feels great to be out of their finally."

Keven nodded but said, "Yes, but we don't know where we are."

Grace then looked around and noticed that they were definitely not in the town that Matt had said he was transporting them to. They seemed to be out in the middle of the desert without any knowledge of where to go. "Remind me to shoot Matt when he gets out of there. How are we supposed to find out where we are since we can't use our powers to attract attention?"

Keven shrugged his shoulders before saying, "You got me, I think that we should try and find a road before anything else. That way, if we find someone, they can tell us exactly how far it is to Jasper."

Grace knew that Keven's idea was a smart one so they both started to make their way. While they were walking, Grace couldn't help but mess with the collar that Silas had put on her neck. It still worried her but, since they couldn't use their powers, she wouldn't be able to take it off until they found another Val that was in a position to help them. Of course, if they found Summer and James wondering around out here, that would not be a very good thing. That would mean that they had still not have been able to find another Val to help them.

"Grace, is that thing bothering you?" Keven asked.

Grace knew that he was worried so she answered, "A little. But it is not as bad since Silas isn't here forcing my powers to come on and off. I think that we are out of that stupid remotes signal range because I would bet that Silas will probably be using it to try and find out just where we are once he finds out we have escaped. That is of course he hasn't already."

Keven then got in front of her and started to walk backwards before asking, "Do you have your cell with you?"

Grace nodded before taking out the red smart phone with a flame case on it before saying, "Yeah, but I don't have any service."

Keven frowned at that but said, "Ok, once you do get service, call Blaze."

"Why don't you call Turboboost?" Grace countered. She knew that Blaze would be worried sick when Grace told her about the experience and figured it would be better if Keven called Turboboost.

"I forgot my phone at home when I went to the track the night that Silas and his troops got me." Keven answered.

Grace saw the telltale sign that she was being lied to but was not in the mood to argue so she just nodded and said, "Sure." She then saw a set of headlights coming toward them so she said, "Hey, there is a car coming this way. Let's see if it can help us." Grace then waved at the car. She was glad that they were going to get help. She glanced at Keven though and was surprised when he had a frown on his face. "What's wrong Keven?"

Keven frowned at the car before saying, "Something about this doesn't feel right." The two Vals then waited in anticipation as the, what they could now see, red car drove toward them.

* * *

Rebecca had been almost relieved when Crazy finally gave in and turned around. She actually sighed in relief until she heard Crazy gasp in pain. She quickly turned around and couldn't believe who the fuck she saw. The spider bitch Airachnid was standing in front of Psychopomp and had impaled him with one of her extra servos through the chest pate.

Rebecca watched in horror as he turned to her before Airachnid stated, "You know. When I saw you come out of that ground bridge, I was originally going to come after you. But, when I saw this triple changer follow you, I decided that I was just going to off him and get back into Megatron's good books. He will be so pleased when I tell him that the last triple changer is offline. So, I would count yourself lucky."

"You fucking bitch!" Rebecca finally yelled out. She was pissed that Airachnid had done that to 'Pomp.

Airachnid just laughed at her and said, "Just count yourself lucky girl. I was originally going to get you but this mech was sufficient enough for now. Don't ruin it." Airachnid then slowly removed her servo from Psychopomp and Psychopomp fell to the ground with a weak grunt of pain.

"Psychopomp!" Rebecca yelled with worry as Airachnid transformed and flew off with an evil cackle. Psychopomp was lying on his back with his faceplate facing the sky. Rebecca climbed up his arm, which was lying on his side, and made her way to his faceplate. When she got in front of it, she was surprised when he smiled at her. She shook her head, tears threatening to fall, and said, "I am so sorry 'Pomp. If I had just listened to you, you wouldn't be this hurt.

Psychopomp let out a weak laugh and said with a smile, "_That's…ok…Summers. I finally…got…you to…have a sentence…without cursing."_

"I guess you did, but it is still my fucking fault." Rebecca said in a low voice.

Warhead then came out and said in a surprisingly soft voice, **"This is not…your fault Rebecca. I… should have been…paying more attention. Do not…blame yourself…of this."**

Rebecca then let a tear fall as she said, "I am still sorry 'Pomp and nothing you say can change my mind."

Calm finally came out and said with a smile, "Don't…don't cry Rebecca. I'm…going to be…be alright."

Rebecca then panicked when his optics went dark. She felt his chest and was relieved when she felt the low beating of his spark. She then took out her phone and was relieved that Cyber's number was in her phone from the time that both he and Kristen came through her phone. She selected it and waited impatiently as the phone rang. After two rings, Cyber picked up and asked, "Who is this?"

"This is Rebecca and I need a fucking ground bridge! Airachnid got 'Pomp and he is fading fast! I don't know how much longer he has!" Rebecca answered in a panicked voice.

She then heard Cyber yell in the background for an immediate ground bridge. She hung up her phone as the ground bridge appeared and Joint, Ratchet, and Ironhide ran through. Ironhide brought his open servo down to Rebecca and she jumped in it. She then watched as Ratchet and Joint picked 'Pomp up and carried him through the bridge. As they walked through, Rebecca felt immense guilt well up inside of her.

* * *

"Lily, what's happened?" Knockout asked when he felt a wave of panic come through from Lily. He had just finished a race when he had felt the first wave of panic. He had been so surprised that he had almost veered into a ditch. The only reason that he did not was because he made a sharp turn and ended up driving off road.

"Rebecca stormed out of the base angrily after Mrs. Darby made a rude comment and Psychopomp followed." Lily answered.

"So that was your reason for scaring me?" Knockout asked. He was upset that she would scare him like that for an argument.

"No, that is not all." Knockout could hear the sadness and worry in her thoughts so he listened as she continued. "While they were our, Airachnid snuck up on 'Pomp and critically injured him. We aren't sure if he is going to make it. She impaled him with one of her extra appendages."

Knockout shuddered when he imagined the pain. He sent a wave of comfort over to Lily and was about to say more when his sensors picked up on something strange. He started to calibrate his sensors as he continued to drive on the road.

"Knockout, what is it?" Lily asked curiously.

Knockout thought about it for a minute before saying, "I am picking up two strange energy signatures. They aren't Cybertronian but I know that they aren't coming from humans."

Lily sent a wave of confusion to him before asking, "Can you let me see inside your alt mode and the screen that shows what you are picking up?"

"Sure Lil." Knockout answered before opening the connection to allow her to do that. "But why?" Knockout didn't receive an answer but when, a few minutes later, he felt a wave of shock, he asked, "What is it Lily?"

He felt some hesitation on her side before she answered, "Those energy signatures look like the ones that us Vals have discovered that we let off. Two more of our family must have escaped from MECH and are in the desert."

"But why am I picking them up?" Knockout asked, now seeing the urgency in finding these Vals.

"I only have two explanations for that. One is that they are using their powers. If that is the case then they could be five miles away from you still."

"And the other reason?"

"The second one is that they must be within a mile of you. Can you see anyone?" Lily asked.

Knockout scanned the area and saw two humans standing about half a mile ahead of him. "Yeah, I see a boy with a weird shade of blonde hair, almost looks like a light red blonde, and a girl with red hair. Do you know them?" He then opened their link even more so he could see what was in front of him.

He felt an almost overpowering wave of excitement flow from Lily as she said, "That's Keven and Grace."

He inwardly smirked at that and said, "Well, I guess then it is time for me to make an introduction." He then stopped in front of the two Vals.

* * *

**Lily: YEAH! We are getting Keven and Grace.**

**Rebecca: What's so damn important about them?**

**Keith: Well, Keven is probably one of the fastest beings in the universe. So he will be able to help us out.**

**Lily: Yeah, and Grace is our fire mistress.**

**Rebecca: Sweet, can't wait to meet her.**

**Keith: Yeah, and you could use her help.**

**Rebecca: *eye twitches* What is that supposed to mean Keith?**

**Keith: *runs out of the room***

**Rebecca: *runs after him with a fireball in her hand* Let me show you just what I can damn do Keith!**

**Lily: Why does that sound so familiar?**

* * *

**DN: Well, that is the end to another chapter. Hope you all liked it. I will try and type a new chapter soon, but no promises. Well, until then, please read and review. But no flames.**


	27. Flame On

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**DragonScouter: I can't wait!**

**James: For what?**

**DragonScouter: You'll have to wait and see. *walks off***

**Lizzie: *growls* I hate it when she does that.**

* * *

Ch. 26: Flame On

Lizzie glanced out over the desert landscape from the top of the Autobot base where she was sitting with a slight twinge of sadness. The sun was setting with her feelings. Everything seemed to be going wrong lately. She felt like her control of her life was slipping away from her. All those long spent days trying to keep her life in check and rolling in a way that she wanted it to. Now, thanks to her first enemy, and one of the worst, her hard worked for life was falling apart.

Her family was captured and, even though they were starting to escape slowly, they were being tortured by the man who had forced her to live this sort of life. While some of the memories were good, many of them where terrible ones that no person should have ever been forced to experience and they all started with that man Silas.

Plus, it didn't help that all this other crap was happening all the while. The government decided to keep a secret form them. So, she sends Lily and Keith to investigate for Keith to find that there were other Cybertronians on Earth, both Autobot and Decepticon. That leads to Lily getting captured by the spider femme known as Airachnid. Then who knows what torture she experienced on that ship of theirs. Finally, Psychopomp had been attacked by Airachnid and now they weren't sure if he was going to come out of this alive.

When she was told of Psychopomp's condition, she had to immediately contact Psychadelic and tell her that she would call if Psychopomp looked like he was not going to make it. She needed Psychadelic to keep observing the area that she was. Lizzie had received reports from a very reliable source that there were increased energy readings in the area and she wanted to find out what that was.

Lizzie jumped when she heard footsteps behind her and saw that Cyber was standing there, without his disguise, with a knowing look on his skeletal face. She sighed and asked, "Is there something you need Dark Cyber?"

Cyber came up and sat next to her before saying, "Oh, so it is Dark Cyber? Must be some deep thinking if you are using my full name. So spill the beans; what's been bothering you?"

Lizzie scooted forward so her legs were hanging off the edge before saying, "It's nothing Cyber, just thinking."

Cyber put one of his hands on her shoulder before saying, "Lizzie, you can tell me. You know that I know the inside of your head better than most people. Even Nathan."

Lizzie knew that he was right. If anyone knew her mind, it was Cyber. Shoot, even Matt, the psychic, couldn't hope to know as much as Cyber knew about her. But she really didn't want to tell him. She just couldn't. She was already losing control over her emotions and she had to retrain herself.

"I understand that Cyber but I need some time to clear my head. Alone." She said as she stood up and walked back into their shared base with the Autobots.

* * *

Grace jumped in shock as the car screeched to a halt in front of them. She went to approach the car when Keven stopped her. She glanced at him and saw extreme worry in his eyes before saying, "What's the matter Keven?"

"That car has no driver." Keven stated.

Grace now studied the car closer and took a step back when she saw that the car did not have a driver. The car then transformed and Grace created a fireball in each hand. Well, she would have if the dang collar wasn't blocking her powers. That didn't stop Keven from using his speed to race around the mech before he used his momentum to slam into the back of the mech's knee and the mech went down.

Keven then ran next to Grace and was about to attack again when the mech said, "Frag! Lily said you were fast but I didn't think you would be that scrapping fast!"

Grace took a cautious step toward the downed mech before stating, "You know Lily?"

The mech got into a sitting before saying, "Yeah, I just got done talking to her when I stopped." He then pulled out the item that was very familiar to the two Vals.

"Hey, that is one of Lily's communication ornaments." Keven stated.

Grace nodded and asked, "So, what's your name?"

"I'm Knockout. And only you two and Lily know that I am a good bot. I am technically a part of the Decepticons but I am helping Lily. You cannot tell a single soul except for Lily." Knockout stated.

The two Vals nodded in understanding before saying, "We promise. But what do we do now? Since, I am guessing, you are a secret ally, we cannot call in help and have them arrive now."

The three of them then started to think about that. How exactly would they pull this off? Keven started to go through all of the variables in his head. They couldn't risk Knockout getting involved anymore. Also, thanks to that stinking collar, Grace couldn't throw a fireball into the air until one of the Vals noticed. Scrap, what were they to do?

"Hey, Keven?" Grace started.

"Yeah Grace?" Keven asked. His girlfriend had this scary look on her face that usually meant that he was going to regret whatever she was going to suggest.

"I think I know how to do this." Grace stated with a smile.

Knockout looked like he knew that he should get out of there so he nodded at the two Vals and said, "Well, I will take that as a sign for me to depart." He then transformed before driving off.

The two watched the red mech disappear before Grace said, "Since I can't use my fire and I don't have any cell service, you are going to play a little game. It is called Trench. You are going to run really fast in a circle and try to carve out a trench as deep as you can before the others arrive."

Keven groaned at that. Yeah, he liked running, but the sand would make it difficult to make a trench because it would try to sink in. That meant he would have to run extremely fast and they had no idea how long it would take the other Vals to catch his energy signature. "Fine. But what are you going to be doing in the meantime?"

Grace smiled at him and said, "I get to stand here and laugh at you dear."

Keven frowned and muttered, "Oh joy." Before he took off at a speed that would put most racecars to shame and started to run in a circle, gradually getting faster.

* * *

Lizzie was still mulling about the scene on the roof. She was upset that her emotions were coming out and she knew she had to stop it. Her showing her emotions could put her team in danger. She had to be the countering agent for her hotheaded members like Grace and Emil. But, she also had to give a voice to her less confident members like Melody. Yeah sure, they were normal around the other Vals and people they had met, but they could turn completely different when interacting with others.

Lizzie took a quick glance around to see where everyone was. Psychopomp and Bulkhead were lobbing. Yeah, Ratchet and Joint had worked double time when they brought Psychopomp back. They had worked for hours on him but after about six hours of hard work and determination, they had him fixed up. About half an hour after that, he had come out and started to interact with everyone. At first Ratchet had yelled at him to take it easy but he gave up after fifteen minutes.

"This is so fucking boring!" Rebecca stated as she, Keith, Cyber, James, and Kristen were watching Raf and Bumblebee play the same racing game that they had been playing for the past hour.

Lizzie stood up and walked over to them before saying, "You know Rebecca, I would stop complaining. It could definitely be worse."

"How the fuck could this get any worse?" Rebecca asked.

James answered that by saying, "Well, we could have another battle soon and you could be stuck in the middle."

"That would be a lot better than all of this," Rebecca started.

The sound of the med bay doors opening stopped all other activities in the room. Summer then walked out of said room with Lily following behind her. Lizzie became slightly worried when she saw the troubled look on Lily's face but decided not to say anything about it as Summer and Lily arrived on the platform. Summer nodded at everyone and said, "Hi, the name's Summer. Who are you all?"

Lizzie took the chance to say, "Ok, These three are friends of ours. Their names are Raf, Jack, and Miko." Lizzie pointed toward each one of them as she said this.

Summer nodded and said, "Nice to meet you three."

Lizzie then pointed to Ratchet and said, "This is Ratchet and he is the Autobot medic." Ratchet nodded and harrumphed before going back to work. "This is Arcee and she is Jack's partner."

Arcee nodded at Summer and said, "Glad you're feeling better."

"Thanks." Summer stated.

Lizzie smiled and said, "This is Bumblebee and he is Raf's partner. His voice box is broken so he can't speak English."

Bumblebee waved and beeped a few things before Raf said, "'Bee says hi and is glad that you are ok."

Summer waved at Bumblebee and said, "Thanks Bumblebee. You're cute."

Lizzie laughed when Bumblebee beeped in embarrassment and everyone else laughed as well. Once Lizzie calmed down, she pointed to Bulkhead and said, "That's Bulkhead, he is Miko's partner."

Summer nodded at him and said, "So you are the one that shot at 'Pomp. Not your smartest move."

Bulkhead's jaw moved up and down but no sound came out after Summer said that for about a minute before he said, "What…how…but you were…?"

Lily stepped next to Summer and smirked before saying, "Well, we had to talk about something while I was giving her the checkup for after her experience."

Everyone laughed at that and then Lizzie turned to the final Autobot and said, "And this, Summer, is the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime."

Optimus came closer to the viewing area and said, "We are glad to see you are alright Ms. Summer. Do you remember anything about where you were taken?"

Summer shook her head and said, "Sorry, I was knocked out when they captured me."

Finally, Lizzie turned to Rebecca and said, "And this is Rebecca Summers. She has telekinetic powers as well as power over fire. She is from another universe."

Summer reached her hand out and said, "Nice to meet you Rebecca. As one of the Vals probably said, my name is Summer Val and I control water."

Rebecca took her hand and shook it before saying, "Nice to meet you too Summer. Can't wait to see what shit you can unleash."

Summer glanced at Lizzie, who said, "We're working on her language."

Rebecca sighed in annoyance and said, "Are you Vals going to say that to every fucking one of you that I am introduced to?"

Rebecca jumped when all of the Vals stated, "Yes." And nodded.

"You are all fucking creepy." Rebecca muttered.

* * *

Everyone jumped when an alarm went off and Optimus checked it before saying, "There is a strange energy located about twenty miles from Jasper."

"Hey Ratchet, can you give me a lift up?" Cyber asked.

Ratchet grumbled but lifted Cyber up to the screen. Cyber then jumped off Ratchet's servo and onto the control panel before saying, "I've seen this energy signature before." He then seemed to think about something before setting the scanners to scan for the same energy signature inside the base. He then smirked and his eyes turned gray before sending his control out to Miko's phone and making it ring.

He smirked as he watched her jump before she took out her phone and put it on speaker before saying, "Hello?"

Cyber knew he had to have fun with this so he made a voice come out with a very deep voice before saying, "I am the viper and I am coming to get you."

Cyber watched as everyone jumped at the voice and smirked. He loved playing with people like that. He saw a flash on the monitor that showed the same energy signature inside the base, his power energy signature, as there was twenty miles away from Jasper.

"YEOW!" Cyber yelled out as something round and hard hit him in the right arm and was currently stuck there. He glanced at it and grumbled when he saw one of Kristen's metal 'reminder' balls in his arm. They acted like paint balls when launched but would stick onto the person that they were fired at until Kristen decided to take them off. They wouldn't hurt after the initial hit but it was usually a hindrance when they are trying to relax.

"That was not very funny Dark Cyber!" Kristen yelled.

Cyber flinched at her tone but said, "Yes it was. But there was also a reason behind it."

"And what was that, dear?" Kristen stated.

Cyber knew from the tone of her voice that there was to be no time for delays so he said, "Well, I had a theory about the energy signature and I was right. The energy signature out there almost exactly matches the one that I just released when I used my powers."

That seemed to get everyone quiet for a few seconds before Lizzie said, "We need to get there now!"

Optimus nodded and Ratchet activated the ground bridge to those coordinates before Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead, Alpha, the Vals, and Rebecca ran through. Once they were through and the bridge closed, Lizzie shook her head when she saw that Keven was running in a circle and had made a nice sized circular trench were his feet were.

"Hey Kev, they're here." They all heard a voice yell before Keven slowed to a stop.

When he did, Lizzie was glad to see that Grace was there as well. But, something looked off about her. She studied her until she realized that Grace was wearing a strange device around her neck. Lizzie was guessing that it was put on there by Silas to inhibit her power use.

"Took you all long enough to get here. I've been running for six hours." Keven stated, panting softly.

Lizzie smiled and shook her head, it was nice to see Keven again.

Lily was so excited to see Grace. Even their two elements didn't usually play nicely together; the two of them were close. She smiled and started to run up to Grace while saying, "Hey Grace, it's great to see you!"

She then continued closer to Grace. She covered about half of the distance before she heard a strange beeping sound travel through the air. She shrugged and ignored it. Well, that was until Keven suddenly tackled her.

"Keven, why in the universe did you just," Lily started to ask. But, her question was answered when Grace suddenly burst into extremely intense flames.

* * *

**Rebecca: Ok, so this is freaky.**

**Lizzie: What is?**

**Rebecca: Grace just caught on fucking fire!**

**Keith: No, that's normal. The only thing that I am worried about is that she didn't give us any warning.**

**Lily: DragonScouter, what is going to happen?**

**DragonScouter: Don't look at me?**

* * *

**DN: OK, so here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Please read and review. But no flames.**


	28. How Bad?

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Rebecca: What the fuck is with this title?**

**DragonScouter: It makes sense once you read the story.**

**Lizzie: It had better. Those titles reflect us.**

* * *

Ch. 27: How Bad?

Lizzie stared in shock as Grace burned. She knew that Grace wouldn't have set herself on fire with Lily running up to her. All Vals, especially Grace, knew that Lily couldn't be around fire for too long. Why had she caught on fire?

"Scrap it's the fragging collar!" Keven stated as he brought Lily back over to him.

Lizzie frowned at him and asked, "What collar? What are you talking about?"

Keven let out a sigh before saying, "That scrap head Silas put this weird collar around Grace's neck so he could control her powers. He must have figured out that we got away and has activated the collar."

Lizzie growled to herself before turning to Keith and saying, "Keith, use your sand. We have to lower the flames enough to get to that collar."

Keith nodded before his eyes glowed brown and a column of sand started to crawl up Grace's legs. He stopped though when Grace started to bounce around and yelped, "Hey, that's starting to sting."

Keith immediately dropped his powers and growled before saying, "None of our preventative powers are going to work!"

Lizzie stared and wondered how the frag they were going to get Grace out of this. She knew that Silas was probably tracking Grace's energy signature and Lizzie knew that they had a limited amount of time to figure out how they were going to help Grace. Lizzie then turned to Lily and said, "See if you can't get any of your sleeping spores to get to Grace."

Lily nodded and concentrated before her eyes started to glow green before a giant cloud of spores appeared above Grace before they started to float down. Lily cut her powers when the spores were just being burned. She then turned to Lizzie before saying, "Sorry Liz, they aren't getting through. Silas must be boosting her power.

"Do I have to do all of the ass saving around here?" Rebecca huffed before lighting her arms and hands on fire before walking up to Grace.

When she got in front of Grace, Grace grew wide eyed and said, "Stay back, it's going to get too hot around here soon for it to be safe."

Rebecca shook her head and said, "I'll be fine. Shit that is a lot of heat!" She then glanced at the collar and frowned before saying, "Damn, that Silas is a bastard. Hang on; I'll get that damn barbaric device off of you." She then concentrated her telekinetic powers on the device and it took a minute before the device finally shattered. The flames then died before Rebecca lowered her powers. Once she did, she felt a little fatigued and stumbled a little.

"You ok?" Grace asked Rebecca as the Val fire mistress caught Rebecca.

"Yeah, just a little fucking tired from using my powers." Rebecca responded.

Grace raised an eyebrow at her and asked, "Do you always…"

"Yes I normally damn curse. Gosh, you Vals really will always fucking ask that!" Rebecca stated exasperatedly.

Everyone there laughed before Lizzie said, "We should head back to the Autobot base before Silas shows up."

Everyone nodded and Arcee called in a bridge before they all went through.

* * *

Knockout was relieved when Lily told him that the two Vals that he had encountered had been retrieved. He had just returned to the Nemesis and was heading toward his med bay.

"Knockout, report to the bridge immediately!" Knockout heard Megatron order through the ships comm. system.

Knockout sighed before heading in that direction. He had no idea what the warlord could be wanting at this moment. There had been no gossip around the ship about Starscream being punished again and, according to Lily, the Autobots weren't doing anything that would cause him to go out into battle so there were not many things that Lord Megatron could want.

Knockout walked onto the bridge and was surprised to see Barricade and Blackout standing there. He had heard that they had gone offline, though they could be by how beat up they looked. He then decided to make his presence known so he stepped forward and said, "You required my presence my Lord?"

Megatron nodded and said, "It seems as if Optimus has acquired some new recruits. But it also seems that we have acquired two of our own. Knockout, this is Barricade and Blackout. Blackout worked in construction and Barricade was a member of the police force. They are both in need of repairs."

Knockout nodded and said, "Of course my Lord. If you two would follow me." Knockout stated before walking out of the bridge. The footsteps behind him told him that the two bots were following him. Once they got to the med bay, he opened the doors and said, "You two find a seat while I get the necessary tools to repair you." He then gathered the tools and went to go work on Blackout. While he was working, he asked, "What happened to you two anyways?"

"We had ambushed a lone motorcycle femme known as Alpha, who happened to also be carrying a couple of human males on her seat. After we had made sure that the femme was down, we walked over to the two humans and we were about to obliterate them when my rival made a surprise appearance with his bondmate and stopped us. They then attacked us and we were holding our own when more Autobots showed up out of their ground bridge and forced us to retreat. We then started to look for you all. And as you can see, we finally did." Barricade answered.

Knockout then moved to work on Barricade. As he was working, he started to think of all he had heard about the two. Blackout used to be a fine mech in construction, being able to lift heavy objects to fit in on the higher structures. Plus, Knockout had heard that Blackout could also do some hacking. Not as well as Soundwave but still enough to be useful. Barricade was a part of the police force on Cybertron, one of the best he had heard. Along with his partner, they never let anybot get away from them. "Barricade, if you don't mind me asking, just who was your partner?"

Barricade let out a soft chuckle before he said, "Why, my partner was…"

* * *

"Breaker, tell your bondmate to stop fragging yelling at me!" Blockade petitioned. Rev was giving his aft a good chewing for contacting either herself or Breaker about Kristen and Cyber being safe at the Autobot base instead of in trouble like they thought they might be.

Breaker shook his helm and said, "Sorry bud, but I just can't do that. You deserve it for not telling me about Cyber and I am not about to get on her bad side."

"Don't you dare try and get out of this Breaker. You had better remember next time that I am not going to go so easy on you the next time you fail to inform one of us if our charges is alright and we need to come and check on them. Do you understand me Blockade? Because the next time that this happens, I will dent you so bad that Joint will be working on your chassis for a good seven cycles." Rev reprimanded, optics glaring daggers straight at Blockade.

Blockade nodded and said, "Yes ma'am."

Rev nodded and the two bots started to talk. Breaker then glanced around before seeing that Bulkhead was playing a round of lobbing with Stormfire. He walked over as Stormfire caught a particularly strong through before saying, "Come on Storm, I know you can catch a faster lob than that without scooting back. I could catch that lob without scooting back."

"Why don't you give it a try then since you sound so confident?" Bulkhead asked.

Breaker glanced at Stormfire, who nodded in approval, before taking Stormfire's place and turning to face Bulkhead. "Whenever you're ready big bot." Breaker stated once he was set.

Bulkhead reeled back his arm before pelting the ball of steel full force at Breaker. Breaker smirked as it approached. This was way too easy. When the ball was about a foot in front of him, Breaker slightly sidestepped and grabbed the ball before spinning in a circle and launching the ball at Bulkhead. Bulkhead must not have been prepared for such a quick reaction because the force of the ball made him stumble back quite a few steps. "How did you do that?"

Breaker smirked and said, "Well, my partner and I used to play a game very similar to lobbing before the war started and I picked up on it pretty quickly once it did."

Optimus, who had just entered the room, nodded and asked, "Who was your partner Breaker?"

Breaker sighed and said, "I usually don't like to talk about it. We were both very close before the war and in the early stages of the war. I actually almost joined the Decepticons."

"What happened?" Arcee asked, also getting in on the conversation.

"Well, my partner and I were heading to the Decepticon training area that we had heard about to see if we could get in when I heard a cry for help come from a building that must have recently collapsed. I was instantly over there and lifting up the rubble from the area where I heard the cries for help. My partner yelled at me to just forget about the bot because if we didn't get to the training area soon, we were going to miss the 'Cons. I told him that it was our duty to help the bot and he retorted by saying that this was our separating point. He then vowed that, unless I had the Decepticon symbol on my chassis the next time we met, he would consider me an enemy. Well, I kept on digging until I found a femme who had hidden underneath a desk when the building collapsed. I helped her up and took her to the nearest med center. Once she was healed, she asked me to help her get to a planet that a friend of hers, whose name was Blaze, had told her about. I guess that there were a handful of bots who had decided to flee to the planet and this femme wanted to join them. I couldn't let the femme go off on her own so I said that I would. I found a small ship, able to carry the both of us but not much larger, and the two of us made our way here. On our way, we got to know each other and eventually bonded when we arrived on Earth. We soon met up with Blaze and joined the Scouters. Rev and I have been happy ever since." Breaker stated.

"But who was the bot?" Ironhide asked. He had walked into the room when Breaker had first begun the story.

Breaker sighed before answering, "A few of you have seen him before. His name is Barricade."

* * *

Melody yawned as she woke up. She had fallen asleep some time ago and was now waking up when she heard the sound of yelling coming toward their room. The doors then pushed open and the man Silas walked through. He then turned to them all before saying, "Well, since I didn't have any luck in finding Grace and Keven, two of you will have to go through a round of fun with yours truly." He then glanced around for a few seconds. That was until, Silas' eyes landed on their first target; Adam.

"No!" Melody yelped as Silas' troops started to push Silas' table. She didn't want that man Silas to torture Adam. She was scared what that man might do to Adam.

"Ah, so you wish to join him. Very well." Silas stated before two of his men appeared next to her table and pushed her toward the door.

Adam's eyes grew large when Silas ordered for Melody's table to be brought along. He knew that she had only spoken up out of fear for him getting hurt but he also knew that she was not the most confident of Vals. She did not do very well in these situations. Judging from the look he caught from the other Vals, they knew this too because they all had fearful looks on their faces.

When they entered the room, Melody noticed a large box that was about the size of two coffins except for the fact that it was completely see through. Something about it was scaring her though. As she drew closer, she realized that the table she was currently on would be able to fit almost perfectly into the large coffin and allowing the lid to shut. Her suspicion was confirmed when the men brought her next to the coffin and they attached some chains that were on the ceiling to the table top before lifting the table and placing it in the coffin. They then unattached the chains and stepped back. Melody glanced around in a panic when they shut the lid. She was expecting electricity or fire or something. But nothing happened.

"Hey Adam, nothing is wrong." Melody said, or she tried to say, except she couldn't hear anything. She then tried to snap her fingers and her eyes widened when she couldn't hear herself snap. She then resorted to banging against the walls, now desperate for a sound, but still nothing came.

Adam was freaking out when Melody was going psycho on the glass. He had never seen her like this before. She seemed to be terrified and he was frightened by this. He glared at Silas and demanded, "What are you doing to her?"

Silas smirked and said, "Why, I heard she like the sound of her own trumpet, so to speak. So, I decided to take away all sound."

Adam's eyes widened at the implication of that. The man had taken all sound away from Melody and she was being driven crazy from the lack of sound. Adam then returned his attention to Silas when he heard a cackle of electricity and saw what looked like an energon prod. He then yelled out in pain when Silas slammed said prod against his side.

Nathan was worried about Adam and Melody. He had been hearing Adam's screams for the past half hour but he had not heard a sound from Melody. He knew that Melody was not good at dealing with torture and had been scared when Silas had chosen her to be the second one. But, silence was all he heard from her side. Adam had been screaming since he pretty much got in the room.

Nathan jumped when the doors opened and Silas pushed out the two tables. He was surprised when he heard Melody humming a lullaby that she would sing to the others when they had problems sleeping. It was not the reaction he had been expecting from her after her torture. He had expected her to be moaning in pain and him having to comfort her the best way he could.

Adam's table was the first set upright and Nathan realized that he had been tortured with the prod. He was twitching slightly but he seemed to not care about his own ailment. His eyes were glued to Melody's table and Nathan could see the sadness in his eyes. Nathan soon understood why Adam was so sad when Melody's table was placed in the same position it had been before.

Melody was humming like he had assumed before but the thing that scared him the most was that his eyes were wide open and alert. She seemed to almost be panicking. And now that she was closer to him, he could tell that her humming was jilted and she was staggering on the lines. It took Nathan a minute to realize that she was making sure that she always heard sound.

"Melody, are you ok?" Nathan asked softly.

He jumped when her head snapped toward him when he spoke before she said, "He took away all the sound. I couldn't even hear myself think."

Nathan nodded and said, "Well, don't worry. You won't have to deal with that anymore." He then glanced at Matt before saying, "You ready for the next one?"

Matt nodded and said, "Yeah, let's get them out of here."

Adam nodded and sighed in relief when Matt released his bonds. He rubbed his wrists before walking next to Melody and catching her bridal style when Matt released her. "So, what are we doing when we leave? Same thing?" Adam asked.

"Well, not quite. I want everything the same like before. But, I want you two to get into disguise just in case Silas shows up sooner than you can find a Val."

Adam thought about Melody's disguise first before he thought of the perfect one. He concentrated his powers until Melody's body started to shimmer. Once he was sure that she was completely in her disguise, he let his powers off and smiled. Melody even glanced down at herself before saying, "You always did call me your Wonder Women." And that was the only way that you could have compared her to. He haired had changed from medium length red hair to long black hair. Her eyes were now blue instead of brown. She had grown a little taller and her voice sounded just like Wonder Woman's from the show Justice League.

Adam nodded and said, "Of course. And now it is my turn." He knew right away what he was going to do so he concentrated his powers, eyes glowing an olive color, before he began to glow as well. Once he had decided that he was finished, he let his power fall. Melody smiled at his choice and said, "You would of, and I am guessing you want me to do the entrance music?"

Adam smirked, his eyes twinkling behind his green rimmed sunglasses, and said with a very familiar voice, "What can I say? How bad could I possibly be?"

* * *

**Lizzie: Well, it seems as if you might have redeemed yourself. The title makes sense.**

**DragonScouter: Well thank you. I told you.**

**Rebecca: Doesn't mean you are off the hook. That is still a shitty title.**

**Lizzie: She is right DragonScouter.**

**DragonScouter: *sulks* You both really make this story crazy.**

**Lizzie: What can I say? Happy Halloween!**

* * *

**DN: Ok, so here is the next chapter. The next few chapters will be getting some more bots and some more school time. Until then though, please read and review. No flames.**


	29. Music in the Air

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Authoress: *hums while walking down hallway***

**Typhoon: What are you humming Authoress?**

**Authoress: Oh nothing. *continues to hum while walking away***

**Typhoon: *shakes helm* Sometimes I just don't get humans. Especially human femmes.**

* * *

Ch. 28: Music in the Air

Stormfire wasn't sure what to do. It was around ten o'clock at night and the humans were still at base and there was nothing to do. Nothing. He then glanced around and saw that Lily seemed to be staring off into space. He walked up to her and asked, "Is everything ok Lily?"

Lily slightly jumped when he said that and turned around before saying, "Yeah, just wondering what I am going to do tomorrow."

Stormfire nodded and then walked back to the main group of bots before turning to Typhoon and saying, "You know, I'm surprised that there hasn't been many more of us that have responded to that distress signal that Alpha sent out all that time ago."

"Just how many of you Cybertronian Dragon Scouters are there?" Prowl questioned.

"Um, I think we have at the very least twenty eight but I could be missing some." Stormfire answered.

The Autobots stared at him and shock and Chromia asked, "Twenty eight? How have twenty eight of you stayed hidden on this planet for so long?"

Typhoon smiled at that and said, "Well, we wouldn't have if we hadn't of found Lizzie and the other three Vals that were living with her at the time."

"How did you all meet Lizzie exactly? And who was with you?" Moonracer asked.

Since Stormfire and Typhoon were the only Scouters at base, since the others had decided to go on patrol or just for some fresh air, they realized that they would be answering the question so Stormfire stated, "Well, as you all know. I was among the first group of bots that met Lizzie and the Vals, who were numbered less in that time. It was me, Buffer, Alpha, Omego, a tan car femme named Anvil, a brown car mech named Hinge, a black and pink car mech named Shift, and a black car mech named Stalker. We had landed in some sort of field, which we found out later was owned by the Vals, and almost at once we began to argue about what to do. Pretty soon, we were split into two sides and we were arguing about who would be in charge. I had already taken my blaster out and was prepared to use it when I heard a small voice yell at us to stop."

Stormfire let out a laugh before continuing, "Well, that got us all to stop and glance down. We all were startled to see a bi pedal organic glaring at us. We then asked her what she was doing out where we were and she bluntly told us that she owned the land and had come out to investigate a crash, which was our ship. She then asked what we were fighting over and Buffer told her that we couldn't cooperate with each other and decide a leader. That was when she suggested that she be our leader because she was unbiased in her views of the Cybertronian lifestyle and that nobody would ever guess that a human would be leader. I immediately laughed at that and asked what she could do to prove to us that she could keep bots in line and that is when she changed into an ice femme and proceeded to kick my aft. After I said that I knew that she could, we all accepted and that is how I got here."

Typhoon then realized that it was his turn so he said, "Well, I came with a red truck femme named Blaze, an orange jet mech named Turboboost, and a gold helicopter mech named Switchblade. We landed not far from where Stormfire's group did and we then went to explore. Well, actually, they all sent me out to explore because I was the fastest and could get a report quickly. So, I scanned the internet and found my vehicle form before I went off and tried to learn more. Unfortunately, I didn't catch the part online about the speed limits so I soon found that I had a cop car behind me with its flashers on. I panicked and sped up. The chase lasted for about half an hour before I turned the wrong way and ended up unconscious in a ditch. When I woke up, I saw that I was in my bipedal form and I was in a med bay and that Blaze was standing above me. She then told me that the cop was about to haul me away when a human femme told him that I was one of her test cars that she was working with and that my relay to her control went haywire and I went out of control. The cop accepted that and, once it was just me and the human, she got on her phone. The Cybertronians that she knew soon arrived and forced me to revert back to bipedal mode and carry me. The bots that I traveled with then arrived and the situation was explained to them."

He then paused before saying, "Well, when Blaze finished telling me that, I stood up and went to find this organic femme to thank her. When I finally did find her, I told her thank you and she said that she would do it for anybot who needed help. She then asked if us four would like to join her group of bots and we said yes."

Elita nodded and said, "Very interesting. You all seemed,"

"AHHH!"

Everyone turned as Stormfire clutched his helm. Typhoon ran up to him and asked, "Storm, what's wrong?"

The humans were now at the edge of the viewing area with concerned looks on their faces and Lizzie looked the most worried.

Stormfire was seeing one set of numbers in his helm and, no matter what he tried, he couldn't get rid of them and they were making his helm hurt. After a few clicks, he realized that they were frequency numbers so he shuffled his way to the main monitor and typed in the frequency before hitting send.

"What are you doing Stormy?" Ironhide asked with concern.

Stormfire, finally free of the number, said, "That frequency was being forced into my helm so I typed it in and hit send before they disappeared.

"But where does the frequency connect?" Grace asked.

"It connects me to you Grace. Do you know how worried I was for you?"

Everyone stared at the monitor as the femme voice came through. Stormfire knew who it was right away and said, "Hey Blaze, did you have to do a processor hack to get me to send the message?"

Blaze laughed before saying, "I wasn't the one that did that technically. Technically it was,"

"Me." A mech stated.

"Thanks a lot Turboboost. I am at the Autobot base right now. Who all is with you two?" Stormfire stated and then asked.

"Well, it is me, Blaze, Tune and Gear." Turboboost answered.

"Tune and Gear are there? I thought they were going half way across the globe for a vacation?" Typhoon asked.

"Hey Typhoon. No, once we got Alpha's distress signal, we all met up and headed here. Who is all there anyway? And where are you exactly?" Blaze asked.

"Well, it is me, Stormfire, Blockade, Joint, Alpha, Omego, Breaker, Rev, Buffer, and Psychopomp. We are at the Autobot base here on Earth. Where are you all at?" Typhoon asked.

"They Autobots are here are on Earth? And I am guessing that the 'Cons are as well? Fun. Well, we are at our base just outside of a town called Jasper." Blaze answered.

"We have a base around here?" Keith asked.

"Who else is there Typhoon? That sounded like Keith." Turboboost stated.

"Well, it is Keith, Lily, Summer, James, Grace, Keven, and Lizzie. And we all forgot we had a base here. How is it holding up?" Stormfire answered.

"Well, we could use you all down here to help get it in working order. It looks like no one has been here in years." Blaze stated.

"Ok then, we will be there pronto. I remember the coordinates so we will be traveling by ground bridge." Stormfire stated before hanging up.

"Wait, you all had a base here and you fucking forgot about it?" Rebecca asked in shock.

Lizzie shrugged her shoulders and said, "What? We have over fifty bases and you expect me to remember each one?" She then turned to the other Vals and said, "Ok, so we are going to be heading there and tiding up and will most likely miss school tomorrow." She then turned to Rebecca and said, "You are still going though."

Rebecca groaned and asked, "Why the fuck do I have to go and you all don't?"

Miko nodded and said, "Yeah, why do you all get to skip while we have to sit through the boring classes?"

Lizzie glance at Miko and said, "You have to go because you are all are still in school." She then returned her gaze to Rebecca and asked, "Am I right to assume that you are still in school in your dimension as well?"

Rebecca glanced at the ground and mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear, "Maybe."

Lizzie smiled in victory and said, "That's what I thought. Since all of us Vals have graduated, we won't be missing anything that we don't already know." Rebecca glared at Lizzie but chose to keep her mouth shut.

James then glanced at his white phone before putting it away and saying, "Ok, we should all probably head to where we are staying. Rebecca, you can have the run of Lily's place. You will find out who is taking you tomorrow. Probably one of the Autobots though since we will all be busy at base."

They all then headed to their places of lodging for the night, with Jazz dropping . When Lizzie got to base, she gathered all of her team together and said, "Ok, get a good nights recharge and sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow."

* * *

Rebecca grumbled as she waited for last period to end. She didn't want to be at school in the first place and had planned on skipping. But, when she had woken up that morning, she found that Lizzie must have moved her alarm clock out of arms reach so she had to get up and turn it off. Then, she got a surprise when she walked downstairs, dressed for school, when she saw a burly man wearing a black leather jacket sitting on one of the wingback chairs. He had then identified himself as Ironhide and had asked her what had taken her so long to get downstairs. Rebecca then knew she wasn't going to be able to skip so she begrudgingly grabbed a quick bite to eat before hopping into Ironhide and heading to school. And that was how she found herself in her current damn boring predicament.

"Hey Rebecca, you ok?" Raf asked

Rebecca glanced at Raf, who was sitting next to her and said, "Yeah, just can't wait for this day to get over with." The gym teacher wasn't there today so one of the other teachers had taken their gym class for a study hall.

"Ok." Raf stated before going back to working on his homework.

Rebecca then glanced at the clock and almost sighed in relief when it said that they only had a few minutes before the school day ended. That was good because she was so going to give Lizzie a fucking large earful about making her go to school when she next saw her.

She suddenly jumped when she heard the sound of an electric guitar strumming outside of the school. She glanced around and got up when everyone else did and followed them outside. Once she got outside though, she thought that she was asleep when she saw a guy who looked exactly like the Greedler from the movie The Lorax holding an electric guitar and a woman next to him that looked like Wonder Woman. He then smiled a cheeky smile at them all before saying, "Why hello Jasper."

He then strummed so more chords on his guitar and Rebecca realized that he was about to sing.

_How bad can I be?__  
__I'm just doing what comes naturally__  
__How bad can I be?__  
__I'm just following my destiny__  
__How bad can I be?__  
__I'm just doing what comes naturally__  
__How bad can I be?__  
__How bad can I possibly be?_

Rebecca listened to him as he sang and was surprised that he sounded exactly like Greedler. He then sang the next part and the woman did the echo._Well there's a principle of nature (principle of nature)__  
__That almost every creature knows__  
__Called survival of the fittest (survival of the fittest)__  
__And check it this is how it goes__  
__The animal that eats has got to scratch and fight__  
__And claw and bite and punch__  
__And the animal that doesn't well the animal that doesn't__  
__Winds up someone else's l-l-lunch (lunch lunch lunch lunch lunch)__  
__I'm just sayin'__How bad can I be?__  
__I'm just doing what comes naturally__  
__How bad can I be?__  
__I'm just following my destiny__  
__How bad can I be?__  
__I'm just doing what comes naturally__  
__How bad can I be?__  
__How bad can I possibly be?__There's a principle in buisness (principle in buisness)__  
__That everybody knows is sound__  
__It says the people with the money (people with the money)__  
__Make this ever loving world go 'round__  
__So I'm biggering my company__  
__I'm biggering my factory__  
__I'm biggering my corporate sign__  
__Everybody out there can take care of yours__  
__And me? I'll take care of mine mine mine mine mine (shake that bottom line)__Let me hear you say smogedy smoke (smogedy smoke)__  
__Schlopadee Scholp (Schlopadee Schlop)__  
__Complain all you want it's never ever ever ever gonna stop__Come on now how bad can it possibly be?__How bad can I be?__  
__I'm just building the economy__  
__How bad can I be?__  
__Just look at me petting this puppy__  
__How bad can I be?__  
__A portion of proceeds goes to charity__  
__How bad can I be?__  
__How bad can I possibly be?__  
__Let's see__All the customers are buying__  
__And the money is multiplying__  
__And the PR people are lying__  
__And the lawyers are denying__  
__Who cares if a few trees are dying__  
__This is all so gratifying__How bad__  
__How bad can this possibly be?_

Rebecca then jumped as a smoke bomb then went off in front of the two singers. When the smoke cleared, she was surprised that they had disappeared. The school bell then happened to ring at that moment so she ran back inside and grabbed her stuff before hopping into Ironhide's cab and heading to the Autobot base.

When they arrived, she saw that Lizzie and James were the only two Vals present and that Typhoon and Alpha were the only two of their bots there. Rebecca then walked up to the viewing area before asking, "How are your damn repairs going?"

Lizzie shrugged her shoulders and said, "We are almost done. I was actually here seeing if Ratchet could come to our base and make sure that our ground bridge was functioning correctly. How was school?"

Rebecca frowned at the reminder and said, "It was fucking boring until the last minutes of eighth period."

James raised an eyebrow at that and asked, "What happened?"

"Well, the bell was about to ring when the sound of an electric guitar filled the air. We went outside and I swear there was a guy who looked like fucking Greedler holding an electric guitar and a girl who looked like Wonder Woman. They then sang 'How Bad Can I Be?' from the Lorax before the disappeared in a cloud of smoke." Rebecca answered.

Raf then spoke up and randomly asked, "Hey, what are those rings you two have on?"

Rebecca then looked as Lizzie and James brought up their hands that did have rings on them and Lizzie answered, "They are one of the symbols that us Vals use to identify each other with. Why do you ask though?"

"Because the guy who looked like Greedler had one on that had an olive stone set in a gold band and the girl who looked like Wonder Woman had one on that had a sea green gem set in a silver band." Raf stated.

Rebecca immediately knew that something was off when Lizzie and James glanced at each other in a panic before saying, "Ok, what the fuck does those two people having those rings mean?"

Lizzie glanced at Rebecca and said, "Those two people are more than likely two of us Vals that have escaped. The boy is Adam Val and the girl is Melody Val. Most likely Adam used his powers of shapeshifting on them both so they could hide."

Rebecca let out a snort of disbelief before saying, "They think that those disguises were not noticeable?"

* * *

Lizzie didn't bother responding to Rebecca as she quickly turned to Typhoon and said, "Typhoon,"

Typhoon was already nodding and transformed before saying, "I'm way ahead of you boss lady."

Lizzie then turned to the rest of the humans before saying, "If you all want to come, get your guardians to bring you. James, your with me in Typhoon. Rebecca,"

"I'm coming with you whether you damn like it or not." Rebecca interrupted.

Lizzie sighed and said, "I was only going to say that you can ride with Alpha."

Lizzie then ran down the stairs with James and hopped into Typhoon before they all sped out of base, with Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee following with their charges and Alpha with Rebecca.

Lizzie was jumpy once they got into town and turned on a basic communication channel before saying, "Ok, everyone spread out and tell me if you find them."

They all then did with Lizzie, James, and Typhoon heading toward the park. Once they arrived, Lizzie smiled in relief when she saw Adam and Melody standing on a stone stage, with a group of people crowded around, singing random songs. "Hey everyone, I found Adam and Melody. Meet us at the park while we let them know that we found them."

She didn't wait for a response and told Typhoon to park behind the stage before both her and James hopped out. "What are we going to do?" James asked as they headed toward the back of the stage.

Lizzie smirked and said, "Why, we are joining them in a song."

James then smiled as the plan sank into his head and the two of them then snuck through the back entrance. As they got on backstage, they heard a guitar strum and Adam say, "Ok everyone, we are going to do one more song before we pack it up for the day. And that song will be, Only in America by Brooks and Dunn!"

Lizzie knew exactly how they would do this so she whispered her plan to James, who agreed before listening as they started the song.

Adam:

_Sun coming up over New York City__  
__School bus driver in a traffic jam__  
__Starin' at the faces in her rearview mirror__  
__Looking at the promise of the Promised Land__  
__One kid dreams of fame and fortune__  
__One kid helps pay the rent__  
__One could end up going to prison__  
__One just might be president_Adam and Melody:

_Only in America__  
__Dreaming in red, white and blue__  
__Only in America__  
__Where we dream as big as we want to__  
__We all get a chance__  
__Everybody gets to dance__  
__Only in America_

Lizzie knew that this was the time for them to hop onstage so she ran out with James before she joined in._  
_

Lizzie:_  
__Sun going down on an La. freeway__  
__Newlyweds in the back of a limousine__  
__A welder's son and a banker's daughter__  
__All they want is everything_

Lizzie was glad when she saw the shocked but happy looks on Adam and Melody's faces when she glanced at them before James continued.

James:

_She came out here to be an actress__  
__He was the singer in a band__  
__They just might go back to Oklahoma__  
__And talk about the stars they could have been_

All:_  
__Only in America__  
__Where we dream in red, white and blue__  
__Only in America__  
__Where we dream as big as we want to  
_Adam and James:_  
__We all get a chance_

Lizzie and Melody:_  
__Everybody gets to dance__  
__Only in America_

All:_  
__Yeah only in America__  
__Where we dream in red, white and blue__  
__Yeah we dream as big as we want to_

They all then bowed when the song ended and they then walked down the stairs. Melody then ran up to Lizzie and gave her a giant hug before saying, "You have no idea how nice it is to be here!"

Lizzie smiled at that and said, "I know. Now, let's go introduce you to the others." And with that they all piled into Typhoon before they all went back to the Autobot base for introductions.

* * *

**Authoress: And I love it when a chapter comes together.**

**Melody: Yes, but what is happening next? **

**Authoress: Well you are going to have to wait and find out.**

**Adam: But waiting is so boring!**

**Authoress: Yes, but it is a virtue that you should respect.**

**Typhoon: Yes, but it doesn't mean we do or that we like it.**

* * *

**DN: Here is the next chapter in this story. Don't worry, homecoming will be coming up soon. I hope you all liked this. Please read and review but no flames.**


	30. The Challenge

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and 4elementsfan4621 owns Rebecca.**

* * *

**DragonScouter: Ok everyone. We are back in business.**

**Lizzie: What took you? *growls***

**DragonScouter: *backs up* Just calm down Lizzie. I had problems getting the chapter together.**

**Lizzie: *glares at DragonScouter***

**DragonScouter: *gulps***

* * *

Ch. 29: The Challenge

Nathan frowned as he lay against the table that he was currently confined to. He realized that they had been sending their people out only when they had gotten hurt. But, he knew that the Val who was hurting the most was Lizzie. She had to stay strong as a leader while worrying about both Emil and himself because of how close they were. But, he knew that it was only a certain amount of time before she would crack and that would bring down the moral of all of the beings currently trying to help her, if there were any that she was allowing into her life.

"Nathan, we have to talk."

Nathan turned to Matt when he said that. He then raised an eyebrow in confusion at Matt before asking, "What about Matt?"

Matt stared at Nathan with torn eyes that worried Nathan before he said, "I know what you were thinking about."

"Hey, I thought we agreed that you wouldn't go diving into my head for info?" Nathan demanded. He didn't like it that Matt was digging around in his head, especially with the heavy thoughts that he was recently thinking.

"Just so you know; I didn't have to dig through your mind. You're projecting your thoughts like the world will end if you don't. What I need to talk about is that situation. It won't just be a one day blow up and you know that. It wasn't the case last time when it was only Emil captured and they were even in the same building and she had you next to her." Matt stated.

"Yes, she destroyed most of the building she was staying at and she actually attacked most of us Vals that were with her, except me of course. Why are we going into that?" Nathan stated.

"Because it will happen sooner this time and it will be much worse. She might even go as far as to use our emergency mode. We need to think of something that we can do to delay that inevitability." Matt stated.

Nathan's eyes widened when he thought about what Matt had said. When they had met the Cybertronians, Lizzie had given each one of the Vals an extra ability that was to only be used in extreme emergencies. Of course, the other Vals had secretly agreed that they would only use it after Lizzie had used it first, but she normally had the situation under enough control that she wouldn't result to that. But, with everything that Matt just put in front of him, Nathan realized that Lizzie was just a ticking time bomb, about to explode. She wouldn't have much more time without losing it.

"But what would we do?" Nathan asked.

Matt then showed the look of indecision that he had showed earlier before saying, "Well, I know that you won't want to go back because you and Emil both will want to stay here as an inspirational figure to the rest of us and no matter what we say, you will not leave."

Well, that went without saying. "Yes, but who else would we send? We can't send you because we obviously need you here to get the rest of us out of here." Nathan stated.

Matt seemed to think a little more before he said, "The only person right now who we can send that will have any sort of affect that will stay off Lizzie's eventual break is Hope."

Nathan now realized why Matt had seemed so conflicted. He wanted to make sure that Lizzie didn't break but he also didn't want to be separated from Hope. "Matt, I don't know what to say."

Matt then glanced at Nathan with decided eyes and says, "Nathan, if we are going to survive this, we all will have to make sacrifices. As long as Hope agrees, I won't stop her from going."

Nathan nodded solemnly and knew that Matt had made one of the hardest choices that the Vals usually had to face. It was difficult for them to willingly separate from their girlfriend or boyfriend when they thought that there might be a small chance of them never seeing them again. No wonder Matt was so conflicted when he was thinking.

Just at that moment, Hope woke up from her sleep and asked, "What are you boys talking about over there?"

Matt then said, "Hope; we were talking about Lizzie."

"Oh, you mean you were talking about the fact that she is about at her breaking point." Hope stated. The two boys gaped at her and she said, "What? The shadows know all. Now, I can also guess that since Emil and Nathan have to stay here for support and you, my dear, have to stay here to get everyone else out, then I am the one that you wish to send back. I will."

* * *

Boredom is an inevitability of the world. But that didn't mean that Lizzie was a fan of it. She casually bounced the basketball as she waited for eighth period to end. Across from her, Melody was passing a volleyball to Adam and he was passing it back to her. She was glad that they had been able to escape but she was worried about how long Nathan and Matt could keep sending people they way they were before Silas noticed and blocked Matt's powers completely. If that happened, it would be almost impossible for them all to escape without help from them.

"Hey Lizzie, what are you doing?"

Lizzie glanced and saw that Rebecca was walking up to her so she said, "Just thinking about stuff."

Rebecca sighed before she said, "Well, that is obvious, but what are you thinking about?"

Lizzie sent Rebecca a look that she hoped would make her drop the matter. It must have worked because Rebecca then asked, "So, when are we going to start planning for Homecoming? It is this Friday after all."

Lizzie almost face palmed herself when Rebecca said that. She had completely forgotten about Homecoming and how they were supposed to be planning it. "I guess we can start planning after school. Tell the others that we will meet after school on the front lawn."

Rebecca stared at her before saying, "Do I look like a messenger pigeon? You can tell them."

Lizzie frowned at that before sighing and saying, "Fine." She then walked up to Melody and said, "Can you tell the others on the frequency that we have a meeting on the front lawn after school to discuss what we are doing for Homecoming?"

Melody nodded before her eyes took on a sea green color. After about a minute, her eyes returned to normal and she said, "Just did it. Cyber suggested that you text one of the bots to tell them about it and to tell the Autobots. He is telling Jack, Raf, and Miko."

Lizzie then nodded before grabbing the basketball she was bouncing earlier and she took a shot from where she was standing, which was the three point line, and smiled when she heard the swish of her shot making it.

As the ball hit the ground, the bell rang so she put the basketball away and grabbed her book bag from her locker before she made her way to the front lawn. Once she was there, she was glad to see that everyone else was sitting there and waiting for her to say what they were doing next. "Ok, so we need to plan homecoming. I think we all agree that it will be Halloween themed because of the happenstance that it falls on Halloween. So, what should the actual theme be?"

"Monster Marathon?" Miko suggested with a smile that meant trouble.

"Too plain. How about The Haunting Hour?" Grace suggested.

"What about Graveyard Smashup?" Keith put in.

Lizzie sighed before glancing at Cyber and saying, "Since you are usually good at this stuff, what do you think it should be?"

Cyber thought about that before saying, "How about Zombified: Terrors From the Deep?"

Lizzie said the idea over in her head before saying, "Sounds like it could work. Does everyone agree?"

Everyone nodded before Lizzie turned to Melody and Adam and said, "You two will be in charge of the music. Get some Halloween stuff as well as the normal line dances, slow dances, and loud stuff."

Melody nodded and said, "I think I know what I am going to do."

Lizzie then smiled and said, "And the rest of us will decorate. It is Wednesday now so we will decorate tomorrow night. Bring your own decorations and then we will decide which stuff will go up. Bring anything scary and zombie like that you want."

Everyone then nodded and they all made their way to the parking area. When they arrived, Lizzie noticed that Typhoon, Joint, and Bumblebee were there so she walked up to Jazz, who she assumed was her ride, before she asked, "Where are Joint, Typhoon, and Bumblebee?"

"They're on their way now. They thought they picked up a 'Con signal but it turned out to be a false alarm. I get to be your ride." Jazz answered.

Lizzie nodded and turned to James, Lily, and Raf before saying, "Joint, Typhoon, and Bumblebee are on their way. Do you mind waiting here?"

They shook their heads and Lily said, "We're fine. It shouldn't be too long."

Lizzie nodded before hopping into Jazz and heading to base with the others.

* * *

Lily waited until they were out of sight before using her link with K.O. to see where he was at. She let out an annoyed sigh when she saw that he was in Jasper. More specifically, since she could see herself in his vision, he was right next to the school on her right. "You know that you almost got caught out there K.O."

An amused feeling then came through the link before he said, "They wouldn't have caught me. So, I noticed that you all have gotten a lot more backup."

"Yeah, out bots are finally starting to get here in response to Alpha's distress signal from when Airachnid captured me. Plus, more of the Vals have escaped from MECH and they have been slowly coming in."

"Who else has shown up since Grace and Keven?" He asked.

Lily smiled at his curiosity before saying, "Well, it has only been Melody and Adam."

A wave of curiosity then came through before he asked, "What can they do?"

"Well, Melody can control sound and Adam is a shape shifter. They just got here yesterday." Lily answered.

"So, this Adam, he could turn into me if he wanted to?" Knockout asked in curiosity.

Lily laughed in her head and said, "Yes, he could. But he wouldn't know how to act like you. I don't think that anyone can top you." Lily then glanced to her left and was glad to see the Bumblebee, Typhoon, and Joint were driving up.

"Ok, I know Joint and the scout, but who is the white car?" Knockout asked.

"That's Typhoon. You might have heard about him on Cybertron." Lily stated.

Knockout sent a knowing feeling before saying, "Yeah I have. He was one of the fastest bots in the universe, even almost beat Blurr. I'm just surprised that he is online."

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Because everybot heard that he had been taken offline by a road bomb." Knockout stated.

Lily was about to answer when she heard the sound of an engine rev and saw that Vince was driving by in his ride. "What's with all of these crappy cars?" He said.

Lily frowned at that before walking next to Raf and glaring at Vince before saying, "I think you need your vision checked. These are nice cars."

Vince let out a laugh and said, "The green thing doesn't look like it could get to sixty and the other two probably wouldn't last five seconds in a race."

Lily's frown deepened before James said, "While I will admit that the green one isn't a speed demon, the other two could probably kick your butt in any race."

Vince laughed at the challenge and said, "Fine, you think that those two buckets of rust can keep up with my ride? Tonight. Eight o'clock. Be there." He then stepped on his gas and sped off, leaving a cloud of exhaust in his wake.

"I'm not sure about this but he can't insult 'Bee like that. I'm racing with Bumblebee tonight." Raf stated with cautious confidence.

Lily looked at Raf with concern and asked, "Are you sure Raf? Races can be dangerous."

Raf nodded and said, "'Bee's soliform can drive and I'll be in the back seat so I won't get hurt."

James nodded and said, "Ok, and I'll say that we hired a race to come and race him. Of course Typhoon and I will be there. He will be eating dirt when we pull into victory."

Lily went back to the link and said, "You heard that?"

Knockout chuckled and said, "Yes, and that human is crazy to think that he will be able to beat the scout and Typhoon. I think that I might actually get in on this race."

"Yes, but you can't hurt anyone." Lily stated.

Knockout sent a wave of disappointment through the link and asked, "Not even a little bit?"

Lily sent a laugh and said, "Not even a little bit. But how about this; I've never been in a race before so maybe you can give me that ride that you promised."

Knockout sent a glad feeling before saying, "That would be nice, but wouldn't your friends recognize you?"

"Do you have a soliform?" Lily asked.

"Yes." He responded.

"Then, you will have him drive. Do you have an extra helmet?" Lily stated and then asked.

It took Knockout a minute to answer before he said, "Yes. Why?"

Lily sent a planning feeling through the link before saying, "Well, I'll wear the helmet while you are driving. That way they won't know who I am. So what do you say?"

"Sure Lil, but where and at what time should I pick you up?" Knockout asked.

Lily then hopped into Joint before saying, "One sec, let me ask Joint something." She then tapped Joint's dashboard before asking, "Hey Joint, can you bring me here a half an hour before their race starts?"

"Why?" Joint asked in a suspicious tone.

Lily gave her best smile before saying, "Well, K.O. wants to enter the race and I wanted to drive with him. But, since we can't let the others know, we need to drop me off somewhere away."

Joint sighed before saying, "Put one of your flower things on my rear-view mirror."

Lily dug one out before putting it on said rear-view mirror. She then opened the link with both K.O. and Joint before saying, "K.O., Joint wants to talk with you."

"Yes Joint?" K.O. asked nervously.

"Well, first off, I will be getting you back for knocking me out like that. That prod of yours is not fun to get shocked with. Second, you had better take the utmost care of Lily. If she comes back hurt, I will be coming after you in full force the next time we see each other. Do you understand?" Joint stated.

Lily felt Knockout shiver before he said, "Yes ma'am. I will take the most precious care of her. You may scratch my finish if I do not."

Lily then felt Joint give a glare to K.O. before she said, "You had better, or it will be more than your finish that I damage." She then turned her attention to Lily and said, "So, tonight at seven thirty, right?"

Lily smiled and said, "Yes and thank you Joint. And don't tell James or Raf. It will be better not to get them involved in this. If Lizzie or the Autobots find out, I will be so slagged."

She then continued to ride in silence, Lily's anticipation for the night growing.

* * *

Hope frowned. Instead of escaping right away, Matt said he would be able to teleport her in one hour and it had already been forty five minutes. He said that he had heard that Silas was leaving when he had said that he was and that was the reason for the wait. She was getting anxious. She wanted to get out of there and get to Lizzie. Yeah, she would miss Matt like the Pit, but she was worried what their team would do when Lizzie blew up.

"Hope, can you stop fidgeting? You are making me nervous." Mark stated.

Hope rolled her eyes and said, "Lizzie could blow up at any second and you are worried about me fidgeting?"

Mark let out a chuckle and said, "Well, your fidgeting won't get you out of here any quicker. Just let time flow and you will be out of here soon enough."

Hope shook her head and said, "The sooner I get out of here the better. I hate it. The shadows feel trapped and sad and I hate it."

Their talk then stopped as Matt suddenly turned to her and said, "Ok, it's time."

Hope nodded and was relieved when she felt the restraints fall from her wrists. It felt so good to not be restrained. She then glanced at Matt and asked, "Ok, what do you want me to do once I get there?"

Instead of Matt answering though, Nathan said, "Contact Stalker and have him come to Jasper. After you do that, find a Val as quickly as possible. If you have to use your powers, use them sparingly until you know that you are safe." He then lowered his voice to almost a whisper before he said, "And make sure that Lizzie stays safe."

Hope nodded and gave his hand a light squeeze before saying, "Don't worry. She is strong. She will be fine." She then turned to Matt and said, "I'm ready."

Matt nodded and his eyes gained a black and pink glow. Hope then saw the people in front of her started to get fuzzy and she knew that she was about to be transported. The next thing she knew, she was standing outside in the night, staring at a school. She realized that Matt had teleported her right in front of the school.

Pulling out her cellphone, Hope hit the number three and then hit talk. One was for Matt, two was for Lizzie, and three was for…

"Hey Hope. Why are you calling this early in the morning?" Stalker asked.

"I need a pickup. How fast can you get to Jasper, Nevada? And more to the point, how fast can you get to the school?" Hope asked.

Hope heard a laugh from the other side before he said, "What a coincidence. I seem to be approaching a school right now in a town with that name. And I also have a black haired green eyed girl in my sights." He then hung up.

Hope turned around and smiled when she saw a black SUV drive up next to her. "So, where have you been?" He asked her.

"Captured by a group called MECH. Matt just teleported me out of there. I now need to meet up with the other Vals." Hope stated.

"Do you know where they are? I have been trying to contact everyone and I can't seem to get anyone to answer." Shadow asked.

Hope shook her head and said, "No, but if I know Lizzie, they will be going to school to blend in and get some info. So, we just have to wait in the shadows until morning."

"Does that mean we have to go to your shadowzone?" Stalker asked with a small hint of complaint in his voice.

Hope patted his hood before saying, "You'll survive. Plus my shadowzone is nice and you know it." She then concentrated and her eyes had a black glow around them before they disappeared.

* * *

**DragonScouter: So, how did you all like Thanksgiving dinner?**

**Lily: It was ok. But we are never letting 'Pomp cook anything ever again.**

**DragonScouter: Why? What happened?**

**James: Half of the turkey was charred and the other half was frozen solid.**

**DragonScouter: Oh.**

* * *

**DragonScouter's Note: Ok, so I know this doesn't have much excitement in it but the next chapter should make up for that. I hope you all liked it. And I hope to update this soon. Until then though, please read and review. But no flames.**


	31. The Race

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**DragonScouter: Lizzie, what are you doing?**

**Lizzie: *tired* Sleeping.**

**Stormfire: She is tired from having to get up early this morning.**

**Lizzie: *growls* Don't remind me.**

**DragonScouter: It wasn't as early as me. So don't whine.**

**Rebecca: Don't tell her not to whine. She went to bed late and got up early.**

* * *

Ch. 30: The Race

It was seven twenty five and Joint was driving Lily to a canyon structure about fifteen miles from the base. Lily was excited for the race tonight. She had heard the others thinking about the excuses about what they were using and Lily had the perfect one. Both Joint and she had said that they were going out on patrol and wouldn't be back until really late. Lizzie had said that she had better get up in the morning without complaint so Lily had promised. To make sure that the ruse would work, Joint was going to be watching the race from the top of some outcrops that gave a nice view of not only the race, but of the rest of the surrounding area.

When they pulled up, Lily saw that Knockout was already transformed and standing against the canyon wall with his servos on his hips. "Glad you two could get here. I was starting to worry that you wouldn't come."

Lily then got out of Joint and stepped toward Knockout as Joint transformed. Once she did, Lily was surprised when she walked up to K.O. and gave him a helm slap. "That was for the prod use earlier."

Knockout simply smirked at her and said, "You know you liked it. But I think that Lily and I have an outing tonight at a race." He then glanced down at Lily and said, "You ready to go Lil?"

Lily nodded, excitement in her eyes, and said, "You bet."

As she waited for him to transform, Joint said, "Just remember what I said Knockout; keep her safe." She then paused before saying, "And have fun out there you two."

Knockout then nodded before transforming into vehicle mode before opening his passenger side door to Lily. Lily looked at Joint before she smiled and waved and got into the 'Con.

Lily was impressed when she got inside. The interior was just as well taken care of as the exterior and the lighting was awesome. As they drove off, Lily said, "Nice job on the inside K.O. It looks almost as good as the outside."

Lily almost jumped when a soliform fizzled to life next to her. It was of course, K.O. he had short red hair that was about a quarter of an inch from touching the top of his ears, sharp red eyes, and medium fair skin. He looked like he would stand at about six one, maybe six two. He was currently wearing medium blue jeans, a red t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. He turned to her and said, "What do you think?"

Lily smiled and said, "I think you clean up nice. But where are the helmets?"

A seatbelt from the back then moved forward that was holding a red helmet with the same white designs that were on Knockout's own chassis. "Nice helmet, but where is yours?" Lily's question was answered when an exact copy of the helmet materialized. Lily smiled and said, "Are you always that good?"

Knockout's soliform nodded and said, "Yep, and before you ask; you can call my human disguise here Kalan."

Lily nodded and said, "Well Kalan, let's get to the race before it starts."

Kalan nodded and, in response, put the petal to the metal and they both made their way to the race.

* * *

James, Typhoon, Bumblebee, and Raf were trying to be as quiet as possible as they snuck out of the Autobot base. They were told that everyone else was at the Dragon Scouter base and they realized an opportunity when they saw one. So, they made it to the main room and Typhoon and Bumblebee transformed and opened their doors.

"And where do you boys think you are going?"

Raf and James turned to see Rebecca standing there. "Um, we aren't doing anything Rebecca." James stated.

Rebecca but her hands on her hips and said, "Yeah right. Now spill before I call Lizzie and Optimus and tell them that you are all sneaking around."

"We are going to go race Vince. He insulted 'Bee and Typhoon." Raf stated right away.

"I'm coming to then." Rebecca stated.

James studied Rebecca for a minute before saying, "Fine. Get in the passenger seat." He then hopped into Typhoon's driver seat and waited for Rebecca to get in. Once she was set, the two transformers drove out of there.

As they were driving, Rebecca asked, "What's Bumblebee's story going to be since Raf isn't old enough to drive?"

"Soliform." James explained. "His soliform is named Ben and he is an old friend that we asked to drive since Raf couldn't."

Rebecca nodded and said, "Ok. And you all know that we are going to be in major trouble if either Lizzie or Optimus find out about what we are doing?"

James nodded and answered, "We do but this is a matter of pride and honor. We need to uphold Typhoon and Bumblebee's honors by competing in this race."

Rebecca nodded and gazed out of the window. James shrugged and returned his attention back to 'driving.' About five minutes later, they were all pulling into a crowded area filled with tricked out cars. James shrugged and, once Typhoon was parked, hopped out and headed over to the check in with Bumblebee. Once there, the man collecting the fee said, "Fifty dollars. Winner gets the pot." He then glanced at them and continued, "I need names and which ride is yours."

James nodded and said, "My friend Ben here is the driver of the black and yellow custom sports car over there. I am James and I am the driver of the 2012 white McLaren MP4-12C FAB."

The money taker took a second look at the car before whistling and saying, "Nice ride. Tonight seems to be a great night for nice looking rides."

James raised an eyebrow at that and asked, "What do you mean?"

The man glanced around and said, "There was a red Aston Martin DBS V12 that signed in not that long ago and those two Lamborghinis just pulled up."

James and 'Ben' then turned and saw a pair of Lamborghini's, one red and one yellow, pull up to the race. When they parked, two boys got out who looked around James' age. One had blonde hair and one had red hair, though both had bright blue optics. They then walked up and with the entry money in hand before the red haired one gave the money taker their entry money and said, "Put us in. I'm Shawn and I drive the red Lamborghini and my brother Shane is driving the yellow Lamborghini."

James then realized that Shawn and Shane were actually Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. He knew that he had to tell them that they were in the race. But it was the how that was bothering him at the moment.

The money taker nodded and said, "Ok, you're all entered. Race starts in ten minutes so take some time to look at the other rides."

James nodded and pulled 'Ben' with him to take a look at the twins. Once they got up there, James had to find a nonchalant way to get their attention and he knew of only one way of doing that. He spat on his hand in their sight and went to touch Sunstreaker's hood.

"Don't you dare touch my hood fleshy!" Sunstreaker yelled as he stormed forward.

James smirked and cleaned his hand before disinfecting it. He then turned and had to duck as a punch came at him from Shane. James then grabbed his hand and whispered, "Cool off Sunny."

Sunny stared at him and asked, "I know you. You're Typhoon's charge, James. And who's next to you?"

"Bumblebee." James answered.

"You mean that Bumblebee is actually going to do something that is against the rules? What happened to him?" Sides asked as he joined the talk.

James sighed and said, "An idiot insulted both his and Typhoon's vehicle forms and said that they wouldn't be able to race scarp against his ride. So, we ended up accepting a challenge for a race. And we are now here. Raf is in Bumblebee's back seat and Rebecca is riding with me."

Sides and Sunny looked at each other with a mischievous look that James was sure meant trouble before they asked, "Which driver in which car?"

James eyed them warily but said, "Vince in the black car with the orange flame decal."

The twins glanced around for it before Sides said, "That kid thinks that junker will be able to beat 'Bee and Typhoon? He is stupider then he sounds."

They all then heard the five minute warning so they all said goodbye before going back to their rides. They then started their engines and pulled up to the start. James was the first to pull up followed by Vince pulling in on his right. To Vince's right, Bumblebee filed in last out of the trio. Sides and Sunny pulled in right behind Typhoon and 'Bee.

"You ready to race?" Vince demanded once he rolled down both of his windows.

"Hell yeah we are you bastard." Rebecca stated with a glare.

"I was born ready." James answered before 'rolling up' his window. Once it was rolled up, he moved a hand across the steering wheel before saying, "You ready partner?"

"You bet I'm ready." Typhoon answered as he revved his engine.

James then nodded at Rebecca before he glanced out of his right window and was surprised to see the red Aston Martin that the money taker was talking about. He returned his attention to the front, though, when the flag carrier came out. This was it. James and Typhoon hadn't raced in so long that he was actually a little nervous. He forced himself to push those feelings down when the flag carrier raised her arm.

* * *

Lily was amped when the lady raised her arm, meaning that she was about to start the race. Lily had been really amped that not only were Typhoon and Bumblebee here, but Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were as well. "Ok Knockout, you ready?" Lily asked.

In response, Knockout revved his engine and said, "I'm always ready for a race. Especially against so many nice rides today. But of course, I am the most stunning."

Lily laughed and said, "You sure are. Why don't we give this crowd something nice to listen to?"

Lily then smiled as Knockout's stereos suddenly blared the start of the song 'Highway to Hell' and Lily knew that they could only talk through their link so she opened it and said, "Nice choice K.O."

"Why thank you Lil." Knockout responded before he put the petal to the metal as the flag lady brought down her arm.

Lily was shocked about the thrill of going from zero to sixty in no time flat. She loved how you could see everything else just pass by in a blur. She could see that Typhoon, Vince, and Bumblebee were in the lead and were staying at the same distance from them.

"What are they playing at?" Lily asked.

"They're probably just having a little fun. You don't want to just beat them right away; you want to make them think they have a chance until right at the end. That's when you open it up and smoke them. Of course, they just might pull ahead half way through since they do want to humiliate Vince by beating him by a lot. And that is when we will make our move." Knockout then turned off his lights.

"What are you doing Knockout?" Lily asked.

"I'm playing my part. They can't speed up if they don't know that I'm behind them. Now can they?" Knockout stated.

Lily smirked at that but said, "If you crash and I get hurt, I'm not stopping Joint from tearing you a new one."

He responded by increasing his speed and riding right behind Typhoon. After a while, about half way like Knockout had predicted, Typhoon, and Bumblebee made their moves followed by two Lamborghinis; one red and one yellow. "You know them?" Knockout asked.

After another minute of studying, Lily stated, "I think that they are the twins; Sideswipe and Sunstreaker."

"When did they get to Earth?" Knockout asked in shock.

"A few days ago I think. They came with Prowl, Ironhide, Chromia, Moonracer, Elita-1, and Jazz." Lily answered.

"You bots have certainly been powering up. You get anymore bots and I might just have to reconsider switching sides. You all are going to overpower us." Knockout stated with a small laughter in his voice.

"Maybe you should. Remember it's always an option." Lily recommended.

Their conversation then went quiet as the neared the three-fourths of the way done with the race. Lily could see that they were almost right next to Typhoon and he had yet to see them yet. Knockout didn't pull on ahead though, at least not immediately. When they were within sight of the finish line though, Knockout flipped on his high beams. That caused Typhoon to slow down and swerve slightly and Knockout took that distraction to zoom across the finish line.

"Yes!" Lily cheered as they continued driving. She knew that Knockout wasn't going to take the prize money. His prize was that he had beaten Typhoon, technically.

"Well, that'll do for now. I'll have to actually challenge him to a fair race one of these days." Knockout stated as they drove off.

When they got back to Joint's location, Knockout stopped and let Lily out before transforming and walking over to Joint. Joint stood up from her sitting position and picked up Lily before scanning her. Once she was sure that there were no injuries, she smiled and asked, "Did you two have fun?"

Lily nodded and said, "Yeah, and we even won the race!"

Joint raised an optic ridge at that and looked at Knockout before saying, "You beat Typhoon?"

Knockout put his servos on his hips before saying, "Is that so hard to believe?" After the look continued, Knockout relented and said, "Ok, we kept the lights off until we were in sights of the finish line and Typhoon had slowed down because he thought he had the race won before I turned on my brights and zoomed passed him to win."

Joint shook her helm and said, "Well, I guess I should say congratulations. Even with the trick, beating Typhoon is usually very difficult to do." She then looked at Lily and said, "We had better get you back to the Autobot base. The others will be there soon and my patrol shift is almost done."

Lily nodded and waved at Knockout before saying, "See you later K.O."

Knockout nodded and said, "See you later Lil."

But, before Lily got into Joint, she looked back at K.O. and asked, "Hey K.O., do you want to go to the homecoming dance at school? You wouldn't be able to go with me because Keith is but I promise I'll save you a dance."

Knockout stared at her for a few seconds before saying, "All I can promise right now is that I will try. I won't know what Megatron's plans are until that night. So if I do come, I'll be late."

Lily nodded and said, "Ok, but if you do come, the theme is Zombified: Terrors From the Deep. Try coming as some sort of a zombie." She then hopped into Joint and the two drove off. Glancing out of the window, Lily watched as Knockout drove off as well.

High above the clouds, unbeknownst to Lily and Knockout, a metallic bird like symbiote turned off its recording and went to report to its master.

* * *

**Lily: I'm so excited! K.O. and I won!**

**DragonScouter: But it was by using tricks.**

**Knockout: Stop splitting wires DragonScouter. We won.**

**DragonScouter: How did you get in on these conversations anyway?**

* * *

**DN: Well, here is the next chapter. I was planning on having setup for homecoming in this chapter but the race got too long. So, setup will most likely be next chapter along with Hope. But, until then, please read and review. But no flames.**


	32. Light Shadows

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**DragonScouter: Hey everyone I'm back.**

**Ratchet: What took you?**

**DragonScouter: *groans* School.**

**Miko: See, school is bad for you!**

* * *

Ch. 31: Light Shadows

The Autobot base was almost too quiet as James, Typhoon, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Rebecca snuck in. Bumblebee had to take Raf home so he would be returning later. Everyone jumped when Sideswipe bumped into the wall next to him.

"Quiet Sides. We don't want Lizzie and Optimus hearing us. Otherwise, we are going to be in such deep trouble that we are going to be drowning in it." James stated as they made it to the main room.

"You don't know how right you are James Val."

They all jumped when they heard Lizzie's voice and the lights turned on. Standing by the monitor, Lizzie was standing on Optimus' shoulder and neither looked very happy. "Where have you five been?" Lizzie demanded.

James shuffled his feet and said, "We were just getting some fresh air."

Lizzie raised an eyebrow and said, "Then why did I hear from a little birdie that you all went racing?"

James gulped because he knew they had been caught.

Lizzie crossed her arms and said, "That's what I though. What compelled you all to go racing?"

"That idiot Vince insulted Typhoon, Joint, and Bumblebee' alt. modes. We weren't going to let him get away with that. And you two can't punish me in any way 'cause you aren't in charge of me." Rebecca informed the two leaders.

Optimus nodded and said, "You are correct in saying we can't punish you for racing, but that does not mean that the others will get off that easily. They are still under our command." He then glanced at the Twins before saying, "You two will be going on energon patrol in five cycles so go and get as much recharge as you can."

The Twins stared in shock and were about to argue when Lizzie said, "Optimus, I would like to suggest to you another option. At our base, we have a very intensive training program that I believe would suit as an alternative punishment. And Typhoon and James will be joining them."

James stared up in horror at Lizzie's plan. He would rather have the patrol then do the program. The program was an intensive training system that scanned your data into its banks and formulated the toughest challenge to you in one of the three fields; self, friend, and enemy.

It was probably James' and Typhoon's reactions that caused Optimus to nod and say, "Very well. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker; you two are to report to the Scouter base," He then looked at Lizzie and asked, "When would you like them to come to base?"

Lizzie seemed to think about that for a little before saying, "Well, it can't be tomorrow or the day after because of homecoming but I believe that about noon in three days would be the closest that we could do. That way, they can be fully prepared."

Optimus nodded and said, "You two heard her. Now go get some recharge." The Twins nodded before going off to their rooms. Lizzie then glanced at James, Rebecca, and Typhoon before saying, "We need to get back to our base so we can get some rest. We are going to be at school late because we have to decorate for homecoming. Rebecca, you can stay at our base tonight." They all then took the ground bridge back to the Scouter base.

Once James was at the base, he made his way back to his room. When he arrived, he let out a smile when he heard his roommate, Keven, snoring. Shaking his head, James slipped into his snowflake P.J.s before sliding into bed. After about five minutes, James was fast asleep.

* * *

Hope was bored out of her mind. She hadn't thought that waiting all night in her shadow zone for a Val to show up would be that difficult but she had now been proven wrong. Glancing at the cards in her hand, she asked, "Got any sevens?"

Stalker shook his helm and said, "Nope. Go-Fish."

The two of them had been playing Go-Fish for the past two hours and Hope had lost every single game. To say that she was irritable was putting it mildly.

"Frag, when am I ever going to get a slagging win?" She complained as she picked up a card, which happened to be a three.

"When I lose all of my luck." Stalker stated as he studied his hand before asking, "You got any threes?"

Hope nodded her head and gave him the three she just drew. He smiled and laid down the pair. Hope was about to ask him if he had any twos when she heard the rev of an engine. The two of them then put away their game and stood up before they turned and saw six vehicles drive up to the school; one blue motorcycle, one green SUV, one yellow and black custom sports car, a white sports car with color markings, a very familiar green car, and a very familiar brown cameo jeep.

Then she watched as Lily, James, Melody, and Grace got out of the green car, Keith, Keven, Summer, and Adam got out of the jeep;, a boy around their age get off the motorcycle, a boy around twelve got out of the custom sports car, a girl around fifteen got out of the SUV, and D.C., Kristen, Lizzie, and another girl got out of the white sports car.

She was about to go and greet them when a devilishly wonderful idea came into her head. "Hey Stalker, how do you feel about having a little fun with them all?"

Stalker glanced down at Hope before asking, "It depends. What do you have in mind Hope?"

Hope's smile grew a little before she said, "We are going to cause a little chaos."

Stalker raised an optic ridge at that but leaned down and listened as Hope told him her idea. When she was done, he raised an optic ridge at her and said, "You know that it could turn very nasty very quickly, especially since we will be dealing with Cybertronians as well. I don't want you getting hurt."

Hope gave his leg a small hug before saying, "I know you worry Stalker but I know what I am doing. I've done this a few times before."

The two of them then sat back down and Hope took back out their game before asking, "You got any twos?"

And so the two of them continued to pay their game. Hope soon lost patience again when it started to grow dark. By the time it had grown pitch black, she thought she was going to lose it. She actually was standing up and was about to hop out of her shadow zone to give them a piece of her mind when she watched the doors open and saw her family walk out with the other kids she had seen. Since shadows were everywhere, since it was night, Hope and Stalker crept closer so they could hear their conversation.

* * *

"That was the hardest work I've ever done." Miko exclaimed.

Rebecca shook her head and said, "Miko, all you did was tell everyone where you thought everything should go."

Miko nodded and said, "Yeah, and that's a lot of hard work."

Lizzie rolled her eyes and said, "We all did great and the gym looks wonderful for tomorrow. This dance is going to probably be the biggest event in Jasper in quite some time. But, we now need to get back to the Autobot base and start begging some of the bots to be our rides."

Everyone nodded and started to walk to the parking lot. Raf somehow got placed at the end of the line and went to run up and catch everyone else when he suddenly felt a flash of cold go through him. He was worried about it for a minute before he shrugged it off and caught up with the others.

Once they all arrived at base, they all separated and relaxed for a little. Raf was sitting on the couch, alone, typing with his computer when he felt that strange cold feeling again. He knew that when strange things happened around the bots, it was usually something important so he set down his computer and was about to stand and tell someone when he felt something tug him down, almost into his own shadow, and he soon found himself in the exact same position he was in before he went to stand, except that a strange girl with black hair and green eyes was standing in front of him with a black SUV bot behind her.

"Who are you?" Raf asked nervously.

Hope smiled before saying, "You don't have to worry about me Raf. My name is Hope Val and I recently escaped from MECH. This mech here is Stalker and he is my Guardian."

"What did you do to me?" Raf asked.

"This is my personal shadow zone. I can come here when I don't want to be disturbed or if I feel like playing a prank on a group. My goal now is to see how many of them I can get before they start to realize that the people I take are missing." Hope answered.

"So they can't see us but we can see them and touch them?" Raf asked. He was still confused. When Jack, Miko, and he were transported into a shadow zone, they couldn't interact with the bots at all.

"Most people can't interact with others not in the shadow zone. But, since I control shadows and darkness, I can interact with their shadows and drag them into here, like I did with you. Also, I can let others help me, like Stalker here." Hope answered him.

Raf then turned to Stalker and stared at him in amazement before asking, "What are you two going to do now?"

Hope smiled and said, "Well, I took a human in the group. Now it is time to take a bot." Hope then glanced around before saying, "Take him Stalker. Make sure no one sees you."

Raf followed her finger and stared in shock when he saw that she was pointing to Optimus, who was walking toward one of the hallways. "They will notice right away if you all take Optimus. And Optimus isn't exactly an easy target to get." He exclaimed.

Hope smiled and said, "That's why we are going to follow him into the hallway. The shadows are greatest there and all Stalker will have to do is touch him to get him in the zone."

Raf then watched her nod to Stalker before Stalker nodded and followed Optimus. Raf soon heard the sound of metal hitting metal before Stalker said, "Cool your engines. The name's Stalker and I am a Dragon Scouter."

He then watched as Optimus and Stalker walked back into the main room. Once the two bots arrived, Optimus looked at Raf and asked, "Are you alright Rafael?"

Raf nodded and said, "Yep. Hope only scared me a little."

Optimus then glanced at Hope before asking, "Why are you taking us one by one?"

Hope smiled and said, "I want to see when they all start to notice when people start to go missing."

Optimus nodded and said, "You have been doing a good job so far. No one has noticed Rafael's absence."

Hope smiled before saying, "Yep, and now let's get some more."

The three of them then looked around before Optimus suggested, "Why don't we try and get another Autobot?"

Hope smiled before saying, "Hmm, I like you're thinking. Now, who can we…" She then stopped her mantra as her eyes fell on the perfect target. "Let's get her." Hope stated as she pointed at a femme.

The others followed her gaze before Optimus said, "That's Chromia and I know that Ironhide, her bondmate, will notice as soon as she is gone."

Hope looked like she was going to say something when Stalker said, "But that will just make it more fun for Hope. Right Hope?"

Hope smiled and nodded before saying, "You bet. Now, let's get Chromia."

Optimus and Stalker then walked up to Chromia before tugging her down into her own shadow. When she came through, Optimus explained everything to her and she smiled before they all turned to Ironhide when he started to panic.

"Where's Chromia?" Ironhide asked everyone.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and the people in the shadow zone knew that this was going to get very interesting.

"She probably just stepped out and you didn't notice." Typhoon suggested.

But, Raf then watched as Prowl stepped forward and said, "No, Chromia would have told one of us if she was going to step out. Something isn't right here."

Raf then glanced at Optimus and Stalker and saw that they were about to grab Ironhide. When their servos latched onto Ironhide though, Raf jumped when Ironhide suddenly activated his cannons and fired at their servos, forcing them to let go.

* * *

Everyone at base jumped when Ironhide suddenly fired his cannons at the ground.

"What the fuck was that for?" Rebecca asked.

Ironhide glanced around the floor a little before saying, "I felt two sets of servos grab my legs."

Everyone was about to laugh at him when black mist suddenly started to fill the area. No one knew what was going on. Psychopomp knelt down and studied the smoke a little before saying, "This smoke seems familiar but I can't place it right now."

Lizzie stood from the place where she was sitting on the ground before walking through the fog. She also recognized the fog but she remembered where it was from. But that possibility, well, it wasn't possible. There would be no way that it could possibly be possible.

A dark chuckle filling the air had everyone bringing out blasters and pointing them all over the place. Everyone was now on edge. If someone would have coughed, blasters would have started raining fire in that direction.

The tension broke when a huge wave of dark mist rose in the air and everyone watched as a demon face formed in the swirling darkness. The face was gray in color and had two glowing red eyes that seemed to glance everywhere as well as a large gaping mouth. It the sank down a little before it curled up in a tight ball and moved its head ever so slightly, studying them all. It seemed to stop and focus its sight on one of them, though they couldn't tell who, before it suddenly struck out like a snake and looked like it, ate, Miko. She didn't even have the chance to scream. Everyone yelled out in shock as the shadow swirled around her.

Jack ran toward the shadow to grab Miko out, but, when he arrived at the shadow, Miko was gone and the shadow was clearing away. Soon, the shadow had disappeared. Not a word was said and everyone was staring in shock. Miko was just gone.

Now Lizzie was worried, the list of what or who this could be was drastically shortening, and the odds of it being a friendly were slipping as well. If it was who she thought it was, they were all going to be in deep…

Her thoughts were stopped when she felt her shadow quiver slightly. What was it doing? Her question was soon answered when she felt another presence enter her mind and try to get access to her communication feed. She tried to fight it without letting the others know what was going on. But, the presence seemed to know the ways to maneuver through her mind to the communication feed that she gave the other Vals access to in times of urgency. Lizzie thought that she almost had the presence at a standstill when it breached her last defense and entered her mind.

Everyone turned when they heard a gasp from Lizzie.

"Lizzie!" Stormfire yelled out when he saw that there was a black glow coming from behind Lizzie's sunglasses.

Lizzie's head was facing up toward the ceiling and her mouth was open in shock. It seemed as if she had been frozen in time. But, at the same time, everyone could see that her hands were slightly twitching and she seemed to be talking, but no sound was coming out.

Everyone then jumped when she suddenly smiled and, with a pop, she disappeared. The room went so quiet that the sound of the humans breathing seemed like a hurricane. The Vals knew that Lizzie wasn't the easiest person to take advantage of and, since this being obviously did, they knew that they were dealing with either a very powerful force or one that knew about Lizzie.

The mist coming back into the room caused all of the bots to draw their weapons and all of the power wielding humans to prepare themselves. Rebecca didn't like this one bit. She had been through so much shit with these Vals that it was getting really old, and this wasn't helping. She never expected to get put in a situation where she was supposed to fight off some mist like stuff.

Movement coming from the corner of her eye caused Rebecca to turn and she stared in shock when she saw the same demon freak that got Miko start to come at her. But, she was not going to let this creep get her without a fight. So, she activated her telekinesis powers and, once the demon got close enough, she flung it against the side wall.

Everyone in the room was surprised when they heard a feminine grunt come from the demon as it hit the wall. They were even more surprised when everyone who had gone missing suddenly popped back into the room.

"Miko! Are you ok?" Bulkhead asked with worry.

Miko nodded and said, "Yeah. It was awesome!"

Everyone then returned their attention to the demon as it started to dissolve and Lizzie started to walk towards it with a smile.

"Stay back Lizzie, we don't know what it can do to you." Stormfire cautioned his charge.

Lizzie let out a laugh that confused everyone and said, "Actually Storm, I know exactly what she can do."

Everyone in the room stared with curiosity as Lizzie knelt next to the demon and did the last thing any of them expected her to: She gave it a head slap and said, "Next time you decide to do something like that missy, let me know."

Lizzie then helped the demon up. Once it was up, everyone watched as all demon traits melted away and soon, a black haired green eyed girl was standing in its place with a smile on her face.

"Oh Lizzie, you liked it and you know it." The mysterious girl said before she embraced Lizzie.

Rebecca, not liking to be kept out of the loop, asked, "Ok, so who is she?"

Lizzie turned to them all and smiled before saying, "Everyone who does not know. Allow me to introduce the latest escaped Val. Allow me to introduce to you the mistress of darkness and shadows herself, Hope Val."

* * *

**DragonScouter: That was fun.**

**Lizzie: Yep, and next is homecoming. **

**Lily: And that means more fun.**

**DragonScouter: Yep.**

* * *

**AN: As I said above, next chapter is going to be homecoming and it is going to be great. I hope you all liked this chapter and I hope the next update will be soon. Until then though, please read and review. But no flames.**


End file.
